Beautiful Disaster
by fujoshigirl289
Summary: They were lovers when they were in middle school. Akashi thought that they would never be apart, but suddenly one day Tetsuya disappears in his life leaving nothing but a note saying goodbye. Now ten years later, they met unexpectedly. What would happen ten years later? Will they continue the love that they have shared or will they say goodbye forever.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"_**They say that the moment that you see the love of your life…Time stops"**_

_**-Anonymous**_

He watched the rain falls down again from the huge windows in his office. He have always hated the rain for various reasons, he didn't like how gloomy and the dark the surrounding becomes and how it gets so cold, he can state numerous reasons for why he hates the rain, but what he mostly hates about it is that it made him remember one person.

That one person that he has ever cared of, that one person that he have truly loved and almost give up everything, that one person that could only make him happy yet that person suddenly disappeared in his life. He disappeared without anyone knowing where he went, nor for any reason why did he go. All that he left him was a letter saying nothing but goodbye.

It has been ten years yet Akashi couldn't forget him, he could still remember him like it's been days since he saw him last. He could still remember the softness of those blue tresses on his fingers, the way those light blue eyes stares at his heterochromatic eyes, the way those lips taste so sweet whenever he kissed him and the way how soft those pale skin feels against him. He have loved him so much, so much that his heart burst whenever he thinks of him and he still felt an aching in his chest whenever he remembers him. Yet suddenly in a blink of an eye…he disappears.

Even though he knew that meeting him would be impossible but deep inside him he still hopes for the chance of meeting him again. He wants to know if Tetsuya really loved him the way he does to him.

He heard a knock on his door, "Come in" he said in his usual cold voice.

He saw his secretary come in and said, "Sir, the interviewer Ms. Aida Riko informed us that she won't be the one to interview you this afternoon. However, she sent a proxy in her stead; she's asking if it's okay with you?"

"Its fine, I don't mind, did she say who will it be?"

"She didn't say who it is but she said that you don't need to worry it's a close friend of hers"

"Fine, do what you have to do. Do I have any meeting after I do the interview?" he asked.

"No sir, you're free after the interview"

"Good, you may leave now"

"Yes sir"

*****333*****

"Why does it have to be me Riko-san?" the bluenette asked Riko, trying to keep his calm composure outside when inside he's panicking. And for the reason why he is panicking, he's not only just going to interview a CEO, but he's going to interview Seijurou Akashi the CEO of the Teiko Enterprise, the most renown company in the whole world. And it's not because of that reason why he is panicking but also, it's his ex-lover.

They dated way back in middle school ten years ago and for some complicated reason he left him and decided not to see him again. Yet here he is now, one hour remaining before their fateful meeting.

"Can you just be the one to interview him Riko-san, look I'm just a teacher and I have no idea what I'll ask him." He tried to excuse himself; he really didn't want to see Akashi, not now, not ever.

"Tetsuya, please this is important to me and my career. Look, as much as I want to be personally interviewing him but as you can see I just can't ditch meeting my fiancée's parents just because of an interview. I don't want them to have a bad impression of me, and…Why are you panicking? It's just an interview and besides I have prepared all the materials for the interview."

"But Riko-san I…"

"Please Tetsu you're the only person I could ask. Please…." Riko plead with him. Tetsuya couldn't turn down his friend, but still meeting with Akashi, he didn't know what's going to happen to him.

"Fine! I'll do it" he give up, he saw Riko's face lighten up with joy.

"Yaaay! Thanks Tetsu" Riko said as she hugged him tightly. "I owe you one"

"Yeah whatever, you'll miss the train now, so why don't you hurry"

"Oh yeah that, Oh I almost forgot…" Riko rummage her bag and grab an envelope and a recorder "Here are the stuff that you're going to ask him, and here you use this to record his answers"

"How to do I use this?" he asked about the recorder.

"You just press this so start you'll start recording and here's to end it" Riko said while showing him how the recorder works.

"Okay"

"Well then, I'll be leaving"

"Yes" Tetsuya answered as he saw his friend leaving the café. He just stared at the envelope and the recorder that's on the table. He inhale deeply, he's nervous all right, ten years without seeing Akashi, he wonders what will happen. _He hates me now, _he thought. Well who wouldn't after what he did to him. Suddenly disappearing and leaving nothing but a small note saying goodbye, without even saying sorry. It's an act that doesn't deserve forgiveness.

He finished his milkshake and decided to go, he has to go to Teiko Enterprise, and Akashi hates tardy people. That's why he has to go there early if he doesn't want Akashi to hate him even more. He could still remember how mad Akashi was when he got late on their very first date, he didn't talk to him for about an hour, but after he sweet talk him, Akashi smiled and he have forgiven him.

Tetsuya smiled at that memory, that day he thought he was dreaming. He has always been in love with Akashi before he even notices him. He was good at everything that he always comes at the top. He always thought it would be a one-sided love, and give up the hope that Akashi would even notice him. But he did, Tetsuya was surprised when Akashi confessed to him, he thought that he was probably joking but the moment he look at those heterochromatic eyes, he knew that he was serious.

And after that confession they started to go out, he was happy and he bet Akashi was too, but…that happiness didn't last long.

He drove his car towards the company and along the way he felt more nervous than before. He wonders what will happen to him, Akashi is known to be violent to those who disobeys him, though he was pretty disobedient to him, he was never violent to him. But this time he knows that its different, everything's different now.

He saw the building up ahead, as expected it really suited Akashi's standard. The building seems to be many stories high, and the building's architecture is splendid, the design is beautifully made. He bet that Akashi probably even made the design. He went inside the building after he parked his car. When he got inside, he was amazed by the interior and the huge lobby, as he look around he could see people wearing suit and tie. And when he saw himself in the mirror he look so out of place.

Wearing a simple polo and brown pants Tetsuya looked like he got lost in this place, he approached the receptionist desk and when the receptionist saw him, he knew that the receptionist thinks that he's lost. "What can I do for you sir?" she asked politely.

"I have an appointment with Mr. Akashi; I'm Kuroko Tetsuya I came here instead of Ms. Aida Riko"

"He's expecting you sir, he's on the last floor of the building"

"Thank you"

"You're welcome"

Kuroko entered the elevator and pressed the button for the last floor, as the elevator rides up the more his heart palpitates. He'll be seeing Akashi, not tomorrow or the next, but he's seeing him now. Suddenly he felt the elevator stops and when the door opens he saw a person he didn't expected to see today.

It's Atsushi Murasakibara, and from the looks of it he wa surprised to see him.

"Kuro-chin"

"Murasakibara-kun"

Murasakibara entered the elevator, as usual he has some snacks on his hands "I never expect to see you here Kuro-chin"

"Yeah"

"Are you here because of Aka-chin?" he asked.

"Yeah"

"So you two are back together?"

"No it's not like that, I bet he doesn't know I'm coming here"

"Is that so? I see…you know…Aka-chin really changed when you suddenly disappear"

"…I know he will" Tetsuya just fell silent, he didn't know about that. Of course he didn't know about that he just left, without telling someone.

"I see, so you know about it. One more thing. Why did you left Kuro-chin?"

But before he could answer the elevator door opened, It's the floor that Murasakibara needs to go "Well I guess that's it then. Well see you later Kuro-chin, you better be prepared if you're going to see Aka-chin" then with that the elevator close and felt that the elevator went up.

_Be prepared if you're going to see aka-chin_, Tetsuya wondered what that mean. However, he got an idea what's it about. He felt that the elevator stopped, he noticed he's on the last floor, when he steps out, he noticed one thing… this floor feels like its empty.

Tetsuya walk further more and there he saw a reception desk, and there was someone there. Maybe it's his secretary or something, Kuroko thought.

The secretary saw him, and greeted him with a smile "What can I do for you sir?" she asked.

"I'm here for the interview"

"You must be Miss Aida's colleague?"

"Yes"

"Follow me please" the secretary said to him.

He followed her, as he looks around this place has a 360 view of Tokyo, he was very amazed. As expected of Akashi Seijurou. He stopped when the secretary stopped he saw her enter the room, he heard her saying that he was here. She got out and said to him "You can come in"

"Okay, thanks"

"You're welcome" he replied and then he saw her leave. The two of them are going to be alone, Tetsuya thought, now that made him nervous. He held the doorknob in his hands, one twist and he could see Akashi again. After ten years he could see him again. His heart was beating so fast that he felt it's going to burst.

"Are you coming in or not" he heard him say, yeah the voice is Akashi's alright, full of authority and certainty. He missed that voice; he missed it so much that he felt like he was going to break.

It's now or never, he twisted the doorknob and went in.

Akashi was scanning some papers when Tetsuya entered, Tetsuya just stare at him, he still have those red hair that he loves so much, those heterochromatic eyes that never fails to mesmerize him. "What took you so…" when Akashi saw him, he could see the surprise in his eyes. Akashi was dumbfounded.

Tetsuya Kuroko is in front of him.

He's in front of him.

At that moment Akashi felt that the time stops.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**Author's note: **I published an Akakuro…I published an Akakuro…my OTP…yeahhahhahahahahah

Please red and review…onegaiii

xxxxshiorixxxx


	2. Reminiscence

**Author's Note: waahhhh I'm so happy I like reviews and there's a lot of them…I'm so happy…Thank you guys for reading and reviewing…I'm glad that you liked this story…To the GUESTS that I couldn't reply…Thank you very much….MY Gloobbneessss, I hope you continue to follow this story…This chapter is all about their past…I'm sorry if the writing style is so poor or my talent for writing is bad, and especially my grammatical errors. I'm lazy that I don't want my work to be BETA-ed so I'm sorry for the errors.**

**Warning: This is yaoi and the ratings may change..I don't own KUROBASUKE all I own is the story. Note: I might also add another pairings in the story…possible ships in this story (Aokaga, Takamido, Kikasa or whatever pairing that I could come up to if I have time to think about it…but if not…I don't know if I will add…but mainly the story is AKAKURO…), so I hope you'll support this story. **

**Chapter one**

**Reminiscence**

Seijurou Akashi felt the time stops again, he didn't even feel anything expect for the loud beating of his heart. It was the second time that he experienced that feeling and it made him remember the things that he thought are long forgotten. Things that he have tried to avoid, memories that he did not try to remember because of the pain that he have to feel.

He thought he is not going to see him anymore, he have prepared himself for that yet here he is now, staring at the person whom he thought was gone from his life. He still looks the same despite the years that have pass, though he might grow a little bit taller but none of his features changed. He still have those soft blue tresses, those beautiful blue eyes and those soft pink lips that he have always dreamed about. But he noticed that he seemed to be thinner than before and his complexion is a little bit paler than before, however, despite all of that the thought that Tetsuya Kuroko is in front of him, he couldn't figure out of what he should do.

"Tetsuya" he just managed to say. Akashi doesn't know what he is going to say, he still couldn't even process in his mind that Tetsuya is in front of him. Not a fragment of his imagination but the real living Tetsuya is here with him.

"Seijurou-kun" he said, as he looks at Akashi, he also noticed the change, he looks even sharper than before, heck, he's as handsome as ever with his red hair was slick backwards and that eyeglass gives him a more superior look that made him think he really is a CEO now. And he doesn't seem to be that boyish guy he has dated before, everything about Akashi seemed to change, and that changed made Tetsuya noticed how far apart their worlds are. However as he looks at those heterochromatic eyes he knew that Akashi is not prepared for their meeting, just by looking at his expression he knew that Akashi is surprised to see him. However, Tetsuya also noticed something to him, like what Murasakibara said, Akashi have changed, not because of the way he look butt the air around him is different than before, though he might have the air of superiority before but now it's even worse. Well that's to be expected since he is the CEO of the company, but for him, it's better if he was still the same as before. That Seijurou Akashi he has always loved. However, despite that fact, he left him knowing that it would hurt him.

Tetsuya saw Akashi stand up, and made his way towards him, and then suddenly Akashi punched Tetsuya in the jaw, causing him to fall to the ground. Tetsuya felt the pain however it still can't compare to what he feels inside. He didn't fight back, he knew that Akashi will be mad and he has the right to. After all, he left him all alone and breaks their promise.

"How much do you enjoy torturing me Tetsu?" Akashi yelled at him. "Do you enjoy it that much? Hurting me? Are you satisfied now?" Akashi didn't know what's happening to him but his anger overcomes his rationale.

Tetsuya didn't answer, what more could he say, there's no excuse to whatever that he has done.

"All I did was to love you Tetsuya, yet you left me there hanging. I would give up everything just for you, yet you left me" Tetsuya knew all of that and that's part of the reason why he left him. He didn't want Akashi to give up everything just for him. He didn't want him to be stripped off of what he deserves. After all Tetsuya thinks that he does not deserve Akashi, he deserves someone better than him. Someone that can there for him in a long time and Tetsuya is not that person.

Akashi turned his back against Kuroko and said "I don't want to face you right now Tetsuya or I'm going to regret it…Just tell the secretary that I reschedule the meeting." And then he get back on his desk, then he looks at Tetsuya one last time and said "I'd rather have Aida-san interview me. Close the door as you leave"

Tetsuya didn't know what happened next, he just remember leaving the building and went to his car. When he got there, suddenly his tears couldn't stop from falling. _How much do you enjoy torturing me Tetsu_…_all I did was to love you_…He knew that Akashi will be mad at him, he knew that for sure but…to see him despair like that hurts him more than before. He didn't leave him just because of some petty reasons. He had to leave him because regardless of any given situations he's still going to leave him.

Knowing that, he couldn't take back what happened in the past. How he wished he could turn back the time and go back when he's naïve to think that they would last forever

_(Ten years ago)_

Tetsuya remembered that day all too clearly, it was the star of their senior year in their middle school when it all happened. It was the spring of April and the cherry blossoms on their school grounds blooms beautifully. It seemed like a perfect day, the sky is blue and the wind seems to blow lazily against the trees. Indeed it is a perfect day and for him nothing is more perfect than that day.

Tetsuya made his way to the rooftop after one of his classmates said that someone told him to go to the rooftop. He didn't know who called him and he didn't know why someone called him there. When he opened the door leading to the rooftop he saw someone standing there. And as he got closer, he noticed that it was Seijurou Akashi. Suddenly he felt nervous, _what would be Akashi-kun want from me?_ Tetsuya thought

Seijurou Akashi is the captain of the basketball team and the top student on their school. And the person that Tetsuya have always liked ever since they were freshmen. At first, he find him authoritative and want thing to go his way but after he meet him several times in the library and was able to talk to him. He find out that he was not that bad, actually he was very kind to him that Tetsuya finds it weird.

"Akashi-kun" Tetsuya called to him.

"Oh Tetsuya it's you" Akashi said, Tetsu still couldn't grasp the thought that Akashi calls him by his given name. He started calling him that ever since on their first meeting, but even so Tetsuya is still not said to him calling his name.

"Are you the one that called me here Akashi-kun?" Tetsuya asked, making sure he won't be humiliated if he found out that Akashi isn't the one that calls him.

"Uhh, yeah. That I did." He heard him say, for some reason Tetsuya felt that Akashi is different now. He seems to be…nervous. Tetsuya thought of things why he is nervous, but he couldn't come up with one. Unless…_ no!_ Tetsuya cursed himself for thinking that Akashi might be going to confess to him. He felt so ashamed to think that he had such idea. However, if that's the case, Tetsu wouldn't mind after all he have always liked Akashi. And if that were to happen he wouldn't know what to do.

"So why did you call me here? Is something wrong?"Tetsuya asked him. Akashi just stare at him, he could see that he really is nervous. He was surprised to see that from the cold and authoritative captain of the basketball club.

"No, it's…it's just…look I don't want you to judge me or…shit…I don't think I can do this" Tetsuya just chuckled as he saw that the famous Seijurou Akashi seems to be stammering, Akashi noticed that Tetsuya is laughing "Are you laughing? Geez you're rude as ever Tetsuya" he scolded him.

"You're the one that is rude Akashi-kun, so what do you want to say to me" Akashi just stares at Tetsuya powdery blue eyes. He still didn't know why but he's always captivated every time he looks at those eyes. He didn't know why but he suddenly felt the urge to possess him, to make him completely his.

"Look Tetsuya, I don't think that by just saying it, you won't understand it…that's why…" suddenly Akashi holds Tetsuya's arms and pulled him to a kiss. Tetsuya didn't know what happened, but he felt his chest is about to burst, his heart is beating so fast at the moment that their lips met. Akashi immediately pushed Tetsu who is still in a daze, however he stare deeply at Tetsuya's blue eyes and he said "Look what I'm trying to say is…I think I'm in love with you…no…that's not what I'm trying to say…"

"Akashi-kun"

"I love you Tetsuya…and I know you like me too" when Akashi said those things Tetsuya felt that everything seemed to stop. He couldn't believe that Seijurou Akashi is confessing to him now, THE Akashi whom he have always manage to look from afar, admiring him, wishing that this time would come true, the person whom he looked-up to is confessing to him. Tetsuya felt like he is dreaming. However hr knew that this is reality and reality is a harsh thing, even if they feel the same there's always obstacles ahead them, and being both males is the obvious one.

"But Akashi-kun…we're both males" he said. He knew that Akashi is probably worried at that situation, if they were going to be together that proves them being gay. And Akashi seems to belong to a prominent family and such thing would lead him to humiliation, Tetsuya is worried about him. If they were to be together, surely someone will come in between them.

Akashi held his tightly and said "I don't care, I won't let something stop us Tetsu…so your answer?"

"I like Akashi-kun too, but…"

"But what Tetsu"

"But…I don't think I deserve Akashi-kun."

"Don't you ever think that Tetsuya…I'm the one that doesn't deserve you"

"But Akashi-kun is popular and I don't stand out that much…I.."

"Let's not think about that, as long as we love each other it doesn't matter…Don't let it bother you Tetsuya"

"Akashi-kun"

"So that means…we're going out now?"

"Huh?"

"I mean… you're mine now" Akashi smirked.

Tetsu blushed "Th-that's…"

"What Tetsu?"

"I don't think I could take it…I'm so happy I could die"

Akashi clasps Tetsuya's hand tightly and as he stared into his blue eyes he said "Promise me Tetsu that you wouldn't leave me"

Tetsuya didn't want to make promises, however as he stare at Akashi's heterochromatic eyes, there's something in there that desperately wanted him to say yes "Why would I leave Akashi-kun?"

"If you disappear in my life I don't think I could take it" he said "If you leave I don't think I could make it…I love you Tetsu"

Tetsuya reassured Akashi with a smile and promised "I would never leave Akashi-kun"

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

The classes have ended hours ago and as usual Tetsuya was staying at the library. After the librarian told him to go home already he left the school premises. As he got out he saw Akashi at the gate and seems to be waiting for someone. Tetsuya didn't know why but every time he saw Akashi he couldn't think of anything else, and as he looks at him, he really thought that Akashi is perfect.

There are almost no people at the school and Tetsuya wondered who is waiting for.

"Akashi-kun" Tetsuya called after Akashi heard him he turned and saw Tetsuya.

"Where have you been?" Akashi asked, he seems to be angry.

"I'm just at the library" Tetsuya said, and then all of a sudden Akashi hugs Tetsuya. And Tetsuya realized that Akashi seems to be waiting for him.

"Akashi-kun, were you waiting for me?" Akashi didn't answer instead he hold Tetsuya so tightly. "You don't have to do that"

"I just want to walk you home" he mumbled against Tetsuya.

"Why would you want to do that?" he asked Akashi normally he would be gone home now since a driver always picks him up.

"Isn't that what lovers do?" he replied.

When Akashi said that, Tetsuya blushed so hard "Th-that's.." he was not prepared for that comeback and he didn't think that Akashi would be this blunt.

"Why Tetsuya you're not used to it yet, aren't you?" he smirked as he saw Tetsuya's reaction. He knew that Tetsuya is still not used to the idea of them being lovers.

"Yes" he heard Tetsuya answered. He immediately pulled Tetsuya in a kiss. Tetsuya struggled. "Akashi…kun….were …outside."

Akashi didn't answer instead he deepen the kiss even more. _So sweet_ Akashi thought, as his tongue dances languidly against Tetsuya's. Tetsuya couldn't believe that his first kiss would be Akashi; his heart is beating so fast that he thought that it's going to pop out any second now. He could feel Akashi's tongue inside his exploring every inch of his mouth, he was surprised at how Akashi was so skilled at the kissing that suddenly he gets that gut wrenching feeling and pushed Akashi.

"Why what's the matter" he was shocked that Tetsuya rejected him.

"Nothing" he said as he walks away from Akashi.

Akashi grabbed his arm to stop him from walking away, "Your lying Tetsu, tell me what's wrong"

Akashi was looking at Tetsuya who wouldn't even meet his eye, he didn't know what went wrong and he's pretty sure that his kiss wasn't bad, then he heard Tetsuya said "No…it's just…Akashi-kun is so skilled at kissing that I was surprised."

Then it came to him that Tetsu probably thought that he have done this before, he just couldn't believe at how cute his lover is. "Were you jealous Tetsu?"

"No…it's just …I was thinking that you…"

"It was my first kiss Tetsu" finally Tetsuya looked at him.

"Liar" he said.

"Why…you don't believe me?" Akashi asked him.

"No I…"

"You're the only person that I ever felt like this Tetsu…" he grabs Tetsuya hand and placed it on his chest. Tetsuya feel the loud heartbeat, he blushed. "I've only felt this whenever I'm with you"

"Akashi-kun"

"There's no one else but you" then Akashi kissed Tetsuya on the forehead. "Let's go" he said as he holds Tetsuya's hand. Tetsuya smiled and nod.

They just silently walked together, hands holding tightly to each other. Tetsuya still couldn't believe that Akashi is walking home with him, he felt like he was dreaming. No, it is better than a dream. He could still the loud beating of his heart as they walked together. Tetsuya took a side glance at Akashi little did he know Akashi's looking at him, he didn't know why but he suddenly looks away.

Akashi just stifle his laugh, Tetsuya looked like a kid caught in the act "What is it Tetsu?"

He saw Tetsuya blushed, "I-it's nothing"

"You still suck at lying"

"It's just…I still couldn't believe you're going out with me"

"You don't have to believe Tetsu because we are dating"

"I know…but it feels like a dream"

"You're not dreaming" Akashi said.

They just walk silently with hands clasping each other tightly. To both of them neither wants to let go of that hand. Their hands fit each other like a jigsaw piece, they didn't know why but just walking side by side with each other felt so perfect. Akashi wraps Tetsu's elbow with his and close their distance more. Tetsuya just chuckled at his actions; he thought that Akashi can be cute sometimes. He couldn't believe that they were really together, it was an unfathomable dream.

When they reach in front of Tetsu's house neither one of them moved, they couldn't believe how short the distance is, they want to be with each other longer, "So this is where I leave you then" Akashi said, however he still isn't letting g of Tetsu's arm.

"Thank you for sending me home Akashi-kun" Tetsuya said, Akashi let go of his arm but still is holding his hand

"No it's nothing" Akashi replied.

"So see you tomorrow Tetsuya" Tetsuya replied, however he still holds Akashi's hand, he feels like he doesn't want to let go.

"Yeah see you then" Akashi replied. He noticed that Tetsuya's not letting go of his hands "You can let go now Tetsuya or else I can't go home"

When he heard Akashi said that he couldn't help but blush, but at the moment that he lets go of that hand, he suddenly felt a huge void in his chest. It feels like he doesn't want to let go of that hand. He felt a pang inside his chest.

"So tomorrow then…" Akashi said. Then he pecked Tetsu's lips one last time. It was short kiss but it made Tetsuya blushed.

"Yes"

"I'll be going then" then with that Akashi turned his back and walks away. Tetsuya juts watched Akashi's back as he walks away, he didn't know why but today he felt so happy that he could die. He hopes that this happiness will last forever.

However, little did he know that they were going to face a storm.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+

_Several days later_

Tetsuya sits at the park bench finishing the popsicle that he bought as he waited for Akashi to come. Several days ago, Akashi invited him to go on a date with him. It is their first date and Tetsu is so nervous that he didn't know what to do. He had read in books about people dating but he couldn't imagine himself on a date especially with Akashi. He hopes that he wouldn't do anything stupid that would make Akashi hate him.

He was busy thinking that he didn't hear Akashi coming, "Tetsuya", Tetsuya jerked as he heard Akashi. When he turns around to look at him he was taken aback by how Akashi looks so good in casual clothes. He looks so handsome that Tetsuya was a little bit embarrassed that he has worn the casual clothes that he always wear. "You're here Akashi-kun"

"Yeah you seem to be spacing out" Akashi said, he noticed that Tetsuya was staring in the space.

"Ah no…I'm just thinking" he said.

"What are you thinking Tetsuya?"

"No-no I'm not thinking of anything" he lied.

Akashi glared at him, he knew that Tetsuya's lying, "You're lying again… Tell me what you're thinking Tetsu"

"It's just…It's my first time to go on a date and it has to be with Akashi-kun…I can't help but feel nervous" Tetsuya confessed, when Akashi heard that he smiled, when Tetsuya saw that smile his heart skipped a beat. He still couldn't take the fact that Akashi is here in front of him looking so good and is smiling to him, while here he is looking so plain and boring.

"You don't have to be nervous it's just me" Akashi said.

"No…it's because it's you that I'm nervous…and besides I think…I really don't deserve Akashi-kun" Tetsuya said. Akashi grunted as he heard that again.

"Tetsu, you -"

"Even here now, I look so boring while Akashi-kun looks so handsome. I'm really not suited for Akashi-kun"

"Yeah you're not suited for me…after all I'm Seijurou Akashi the next head of the Akashi Family. I'm intelligent and good with everything and I'm a person that never lose" Akashi said, Tetsuya suddenly looks at Akashi, he was surprised that Akashi is saying these things, however what he heard next made his heart stop. "However, despite all of that, I fell in love with a boring person, who doesn't have any presence. We may be worlds apart Tetsuya but it won't change the fact that you're the only one for me". Tetsuya just blushed hard as he heard Akashi said those things.

Akashi just smirked and he suddenly pinched Tetsuya's cheek "Ouch! It hurts Akashi-kun"

"My Tetsuya is the cutest" when Akashi said that Tetsuya turned beet red, even his ears turned pink "I'm not cute" he mumbled, Akashi just stifled a laugh "Yes you are, now let's get going"

"Yes", Tetsuya stood up from the bench and walks beside Akashi.

**To be continued**

**What are your thoughts? Reviews?**

**I know that this chapter is kind of rushed…well it is…I hope you like it…**

**SO yeah it's their past and its suppose to be what it should be in this chapter however, the outcome is as I predicted is so long that I decided to cut it into two parts…so probably Chapter 2 is a continuation of this one….I'm still battling with myself if I write H-scenes and changes the rating to M…I don't know…would you like this to become M or not? Share your thought plzzz….and review….if you want I could write the H-scene on chapter 2 if you don't want I'll just skip the details….so what do you want?**

**Xxxshiorixxx**

**Follow meh on tumblr…. .com. **


	3. Nostalgia

**Author's Note: Wow I wrote this in one day, who knew that my brain's writing mechanism is starting to turn again. So here's chapter 2 the continuation of 1, (of course, am I stupid, 2 is the continuation of 1 what more will it be), anyway, in this chapter there's more to Akakuro's past and I've written an Aokaga here. I like that pairing. It's my no. 2 ship; I like it though kind of cute. Lightxlight. I'm rambling again. Not like someone is reading this though...**

**So disclaimer to the anime, manga, whatever relating to kurobasu…but the story is originally mine….**

**Please read and review…**

**Chapter Two**

**Nostalgia**

_Losing him was __**BLUE**__ like I've never known_

_Missing him is __**DARK GRAY**__ all along_

_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met_

_Loving him was __**RED**_

_**-**__Taylor Swift (RED)_

He didn't know how but Tetsuya noticed that he already arrived at his apartment, he saw from outside that the lights are on and gives him the thought that Kagami is probably home. Taiga Kagami becomes his friend when he stayed at America and now they have been living at the same apartment since he couldn't find any apartment that he wants to stay. It becomes convenient for Tetsuya since Kagami did most of the housework and the cooking and that he insisted on paying the half of the apartment's payment.

Tetsuya noticed that the door is locked, he get his keys and unlocks the door. When he got inside he frowned, there are clothes thrown everywhere and he noticed that it wasn't only Kagami's. _So Aomine-kun is here huh_, Tetsuya thought, Aomine is Kagami's boyfriend and one of Tetsuya's friend in middle school. Kagami and Aomine met when Tetsuya introduced them to each other, and before Tetsuya knew it, the two become close despite their differences. Tetsuya thought that it's probably because they have the same interest, they both love basketball, they have always played 1-on1 with each other, and he have heard that Kagami have never beaten Aomine. But despite that, one day Kagami suddenly confessed to him that he is dating Aomine, he was shocked at first that the two of them are going out, not because they are gay, but because of their clashing personalities. Tetsuya is happy for the both of them and supported their relation, partly because he knows how hard the relationship between men is.

As he to go to his room he suddenly feel light-headed, he thought maybe he just got tired after the incident that happened today, and thought that he just have to sleep it off.

As he pass by Kagami's room, he heard moans and yelling, he just sighed _can't they jus toned it down a little _Tetsuya thought _well at least they are happy. _

When he got inside his room he immediately lie down. He still couldn't believe what happened today, after ten years avoiding Akashi he finally was able to face him now. He heard his phone ring, when he takes it out and looks at the screen he saw Riko's name.

"Hello Riko-san" he answered. She's probably calling since she's worried about the interview.

"Hello Tetsu, so how did the interview go?" she asked.

"Ahh, about that…he cancelled the interview" he replied.

"Eh? Why?" Riko seemed surprised; however Tetsuya knew better she's annoyed.

"He said that there are a lot of things he should do" Tetsuya lied to her, he can't tell her that Akashi bailed out on him, and knowing Riko she would probably pester him about it.

"Did something happen?" she asked.

"He just said that you shouldn't worry, he'll reschedule the meeting" he assured her.

"Did he say when?"

"No, but his secretary said that you will be notified"

"Arghhh" Riko felt annoyed, she have been hunting for this interview for a few months now, she can't help but feel disappointed "I can't believe this"

"I'm sorry Riko-san" Tetsuya apologized; he knew that it's his fault.

"Eh Tetsu it's not your fault"

"No I think it my fault"

"Of course it's not, hmph, I'm gonna pester them once again, I won't stop until he will give up" Riko exclaimed.

"You're so willful Riko-san"

"Of course…now I have to go Tetsu, thank you though"

"No its nothing Riko-san"

"Okay bye"

"Bye"

Tetsuya lied again on his back, for some reason even though it's such a short meeting he felt so tired. However, he still couldn't forget the look on Akashi's eyes, he knows that he is mad yet there's something more to it. There's…longing in those heterochromatic eyes, despite the short time that they manage to be with each other, he almost knew everything about him, and he pretty knew much about the expression of those eyes. Those gorgeous mismatched eyes that had always looked at him with love, but now stared at him with hatred; he knew that Akashi hates him.

_Akashi hates him now_…"Akashi-kun hates me now" Tetsuya mumbled. Suddenly he felt his chest hurt, he couldn't bear it if Akashi hates him. Even though it's been ten years that passed, he still is in love with him, there was never a day that he hadn't think of him, there was never a day that he suppress his urge to see him, there was never a day that he tried to forget him. Yet among all those things he couldn't do the latter, he could never forget him. Their memory is etched into his brain; it was like carved in a stone that could never be erased.

He wished for the day that he will forgive him.

He didn't how he fell asleep but all the while there's only one person that's been running on his mind. And all he could think is red.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Seijurou Akashi went back to his apartment earlier than expected, as he entered the room he is greeted by the cold silence inside. His apartment is big, and everything is organized as he thought it would be. Without turning the lights on, he removed his eyeglass and lied down on the couch and rested his head on the armrest of the couch and recalled everything that happened.

He saw Tetsuya today, that's what's been running on his mind. And he didn't expect that his emotions would explode like a time bomb, and to think that he even hurt him. _Shit, _he thought. He had hurt Tetsuya, he clenched his fist tightly so tight that he wanted them to bleed. He had hurt Tetsuya, he didn't know what came into him but at that moment his mind went blank. Of all the list of things that he wanted to do when he have the chance to meet him again, hitting him was out of the options. He didn't know what came into him, but he must be insane to do that.

Suddenly he heard a bark; he sits up and saw his dog that seems to be greeting him. He took the dog in his arms and stare into its eyes, up until now he still find it ridiculous how similar the dog's eyes to Tetsuya's, he remembered the day that they found the dog. He was quiet displeased that Tetsuya forced him to take the dog, but since its Tetsuya that begged him, he didn't have a choice but to accept it. It all happened on their first date.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

"Look Akashi-kun" Tetsuya suddenly called up to him, he saw that Tetsuya is crouched and took something from the ugly box. When he turned around he saw that he was holding a puppy that has a black and white fur and surprisingly at the moment that he look at the dog intently, he resembled Tetsuya a lot that it almost made him laugh, they seemed to have the same eyes.

"What are you laughing about Akashi-kun?" Tetsuya pouted.

"Who said I am laughing" he said, stifling his laugh, they really look alike that it's hilarious.

"I know you are and you're just holding it"

"He really looks like you Tetsuya" Akashi said.

Tetsuya frowned and said "I don't look like a dog"

"Yes you are" Akashi teased him, he really couldn't help it, Tetsuya is so cute whenever he teased him.

"Let's go Tetsuya" Akashi said however Tetsuya didn't move an inch and just looks at him. "What?" he asked.

"I just can't leave him here" Tetsuya said.

"Why don't you bring it to your house" he suggested.

"No can do, otou-sans don't' want animals in the house" Tetsuya replied, there was little sadness in his voice; it's not that his father hates dog but his father is allergic.

"Well what you're going to do about him? It seems that you've become attached to it" he said.

"Can you please adopt it Akashi-kun" Tetsuya said, Akashi just frowned, there's no way he'll adopt the dog and besides if he just randomly pick some dog on the street, he's pretty sure that his parents will get mad. And beside is not that he can't help it but it seems that animals don't like him.

"Why would I adopt him?" he asked.

"Please" Tetsuya begged him.

"My father will get mad" he said

"Can you please do something about it?"Tetsuya looked at him with pleading yet and as he looks at the dog, it also seems to be pleading at him; he thought how ridiculous the situation becomes; now he really just can't turn him down. That's why without having any choice, he decides to agree.

"Fine, I'll bring him home" he said, and when he said that the dog barks at him and he saw Tetsuya smiled. And when he saw him smile he couldn't help but smile too, he still couldn't believe how Tetsuya could affect him that much.

"Thank you so much Akashi-kun" Tetsuya said to him. Akashi just watched him as he pets the dog in his arms and heard him say that he will have a new home. He really didn't know why but he really loves this person. So much that he thought at that moment he will do everything just to be with him. "Do you want to pet him Akashi-kun?"

"No. You'll be holding him right now; I don't want to touch a dirty dog" Tetsuya frowned at his comment.

"Yes" he just replied.

"So what you will name him?"

"Name? Yeah, I haven't thought about that"

"What about Tetsuya? Since he looks like you"

Tetsuya frowned, "Don't joke around Akashi-kun"

"Well how about Tetsuya no.2, Nigou" he suggested.

"Nigou?"

"Yeah"

Then Tetsuya seemed to e in deep thought, and then he heard him say, "Well then, he will be Nigou, and since I can't be with Akashi-kun all the time, Nigou will be there for me". When Akashi heard that he just stared at Tetsuya and he couldn't help but smile,he really can't beat Tetsuya. _He is so cute_, Akashi thought.

Akashi just smiled at what Tetsuya said and he ruffled his blue soft blue hair. Tetsuya frowned at what he was doing "Hey I'm not a kid"

"Yes you are…you're really cute Tetsuya that I don't know what I should do with you"

+.+.+.+.+.+.

Akashi just stared at Nigou, it has been ten years and Nigou isn't the cute dog they have found on the streets that day. He has gotten old, however he still have those blue eyes that looks like Tetsuya and all these years whenever he missed Tetsuya he would just pet the dog.

"You know what, I've seen Tetsuya today" though if someone sees him talking to the dog they might think he is crazy but to Akashi it's normal, whenever he feels like it, he talks to the dog and surprisingly it seems to understand him. When the dog heard the name Tetsuya his tail wags happily, like it recognized Tetsuya. "However, I've hurt him today, he probably hates me now"

The dog barked at him, he thought that maybe the dog tell him that he's probably stupid, he just smiled and continue talking to the dog "When I saw him today, I remembered something…" he said as he stare blankly in the space.

"For the first time in ten years…I remembered feeling again… All this years I felt so numb and didn't know how to feel anymore, all this time I feel like I've been frozen in a very cold winter. Yet… when I saw Tetsu…I… it felt like everything's melting…and it all came back to me... He made me feel what it was to feel again Nigou. That's why this time I'm not gonna let Tetsuya disappear again"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Tetsuya didn't know that he have fallen asleep, that's why when he woke up he noticed that it's already dark outside. He decided to go out of his room and probably eat some dinner, he' pretty sure that Kagami's cooking right now. When he got out, he heard some yelling and then laughter and that made him remember Aomine is here.

When he entered the living room everything was cleaned up, the clothes that have been scattered a while ago seems to disappear and the moment that he went to the dining room he saw that Aomine and Kagami who are flirting with each other with no care in the world. Suddenly he remembered Akashi again to which he cursed himself for thinking about him again. He didn't know why but watching the two lovebirds he felt a pang inside his chest, he couldn't help but wonder, what would happen if they were never separated at all, he bet that they will be like those two. Knowing Akashi he will do everything that he wants regardless of anywhere they are.

Kagami noticed him "Hey Tetsu", when Aomine heard him he also turned and look at Tetsu "Oi, Tetsu, how long have you been there?" he asked.

"I just came in" he said.

"Did you come home early?" Kagami asked.

"Yeah, you didn't notice since you're busy with Aomine-kun" he said as he went to the dining room and sit on the chair. Kagami blushed at Tetsuya's comment and decided to look away. Aomine on the other hand wasn't bothered by what Tetsuya said unlike Kagami. However the moment that Aomine saw Tetsuya's face he just frowned.

"Oi Tetsu what happened to your face?" Aomine asked as he noticed the bruise on his face. Tetsuya stood up and look his face on the mirror; there was a bruise on his right cheek. Kagami on the other hand looked at Tetsuya, and he frowned as he saw his friend's beat up face.

"Oi who did that to you?" he asked angrily, he doesn't want his friends to get hurt; especially Tetsuya who he thought is his little brother.

"No one" Tetsuya just replied nonchalantly as he went back to sit.

"No shit!" Kagami yelled "No one can't just probably have that on your face, it's clear that someone punched you real hard"

"Look there's no use fussing over it" Tetsuya replied, he didn't want Kagami to be bothered by it.

"Just tell me whoever dared to punched you Tetsu and I'm gonna beat the shit out of them" Aomine said, he also got mad; he was close to Tetsu when they were on middle school.

"You don't have to know" knowing those two, they really might do it.

"Tetsuya" Kagami said, he really want him to spill the means but the harder he tried the more stubborn Tetsuya becomes.

"I said leave it alone" he yelled.

"Tetsu"

"You don't have to fuss over it"

"Don't have to fuss over it" Kagami repeated angrily "Someone hurt you, what if something else happened to you"

"Don't exaggerate Kagami-kun, nothing bad will happen to me"

"Oi you two calm down, just spill the beans Tetsu…who did this to you?"

Tetsu didn't answer for a while, however he knew that Kagami will keep pestering him "It's…its Sei—I mean Akashi-kun" when Aomine heard that his eyes widened.

"You met Akashi?" Aomine was shocked to hear that, the last thing he heard about those two is that Tetsuya doesn't want to see Akashi anymore.

"It was..."

"Wait whose Akashi?"Kagami asked, Tetsuya didn't tell him about Akashi since he didn't want to remember him again.

"Akashi is..."Aomine tried to start but Tetsuya cut him off.

"He's my ex"

"What?" Kagami was surprised to hear that Tetsuya has a lover before.

"Wait Tetsu, why did you two meet? I'm pretty sure Akashi didn't know you're here"

"No, I went to him"

"Why would you do that?"Aomine asked.

"Riko-san asked me to"

"And you didn't object?"

"It's not that I have a choice"

"Wai-wait why didn't I know this…what's the deal with this Akashi guy" Kagami asked, since he felt so out of place as he heard the two discussing about this Akashi-guy.

"Well technically he was Tetsuya's ex; they dated way back in middle school."

"And then? Were you the one get dumped Tetsu?"

"No, I was the one that left"

"And why is it a big deal that Tetsuya went out to meet him"

"Well you see that guy was so in love with Tetsuya and when he left him…" Aomine paused and looked at Tetsuya who's looking down "that guy…tried to kill himself"

"What?"

"Yeah, though he survive it. But after that, that person completely changed"

"Geez what a psycho"

"But still I'm surprised that he just punched you" Aomine said remembering how violent Akashi becomes after Tetsuya left.

"Maybe he got over it" Kagami said.

"Who knows" then suddenly Aomine smell something burning "Hoy Kagami what's that smell" Kagami cursed as he noticed that his cooking got burned he went back to whatever his cooking. Aomine just looks at Tetsuya that looks so down.

"Are you okay Tetsu?" he asked.

"I'm not gonna lie Aomine-kun….but…when I saw him…I think I…"

"You're what?"

"I think that…I'm still…I still love him, and that scared me. Because…"

"You'll be fine Tetsu"

"No I'm not worried about me, but I'm worried with Akashi-kun, you know how he is"

"Yeah, he'll probably come to you"

"And that's what scares me"

"It's going to be alright Tetsu"

"Yeah I hope it is"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Seijurou Akashi heard the door of his apartment opened and saw someone came in. Of all the things that happened today, he especially didn't want to face her. He saw that the lights turned on and he saw a red hair girl standing over him. It's none other than his fiancé Akira, "What do you want?" he asked her with his cold domineering voice. However he didn't dare to face her, he just laid on the couch his back facing her.

"Nothing, I just want to annoy you" she said. He really didn't like this girl but it's his father's choice that he will have to marry her.

"Get the hell out of here" he said. She walks away and sits on the chair opposite him.

"I saw something interesting today" she said.

"I don't want your stupid antics today, go away" he said, he really is annoyed with her

"I saw that blue haired guy that was on your picture frame" she said as she stared at Akashi's back, Akashi sits up and faced her. When he faced her, he was glaring daggers at her.

"Get out of here now" he commanded her, however the girl doesn't seem to be fazed instead she sits on her back lazily.

"I saw him on our building today, and he seems to be looking for you. So did the two of you meet again? Was it a happy ending?"

"It's none of your business"

"So the two of you really did meet"

"Get out of here" he commanded but the girl didn't heed his command.

"Hmmm, he looks cute…what if I…" she trail as she glared back at Akashi.

"You'll what"

"What if I play with him, I'm sure he'll be easy to break" she said as she smiled evilly, and at the moment she said that Akashi's eyes were almost ready to kill someone. He saw the scissors that was near on his table, he immediately grab and throw it towards her. A few millimeters near and it would leave a deep scar on her face. The girl glared at him and said "You're aim's a little off"

"If you lay your hands on him, I'm pretty sure I won't miss next time"

"You're so easy to tease Seijurou-kun" she taunted him.

"Don't you dare say my name that way!"

"Why does it remind you of something?"

Akashi just glared at her "Get out now"

"Fine, however no matter how you tried to push me away, in the end you'll be tied down to me…You're going to be mine Seijurou-kun" she said as she disappeared to the door.

Akashi didn't know why but he really hates his life right now. He hates everything, he already loses sight of who he is, and he didn't even know what he should do. If only Tetsu's here, if he were here…"If he were here I wouldn't have to do this" he said. Before he knew it, he decided to go out, he have to see him.

He has to or else he'll lose his mind.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Tetsuya stared at the city lights on his balcony, everything was shining so bright. However the night sky is empty, there is no single star in the sky, only the moon that shines so bright.

He still couldn't help but think of the past. It was his entire fault, the reason why everything turned out this way. It was his fault why Akashi changed, it's his fault that Akashi tried to kill himself, and it was his own fault why they have to suffer.

It all started that day. The day when the storm arrived.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Tetsuya coughed several times as they were walking home, Akashi was beside him at that time, he was worried about Tetsuya "What's wrong Tetsu, are you alright?" he asked.

"Maybe I caught a cold" Tetsuya replied, his head is aching, and he felt like he's going to go dizzy, maybe he really did caught a cold. He seems to be tired all of a sudden. Akashi held his hand tightly; he noticed how cold it is.

"We should take you to a doctor" Akashi suggested, he really is worried about Tetsu.

"No I just feel tired, I can just take a rest at home" Tetsuya said, fist of all he didn't like to go to hospitals. When he was a child his parents were always at the hospital since his mother is admitted at the hospital, and whenever he went there he always smelled the scent of medicines that made him sick to the stomach and besides hospitals bring him nothing but grief.

"Are you sure?" Akashi asked again, he just smiled at the thought that Akashi is worried about him.

"Don't worry Akashi-kun, I'll be fine" he assured him. And as they walk together he rested his head against Akashi's shoulder, Akashi didn't say anything, and he knew how stubborn Tetsuya gets.

"Then we should hurry you home, and you shouldn't go to school tomorrow, you should take a rest" he said.

Tetsuya just smiled at Akashi, however Akashi just frowned "You shouldn't take things too lightly Tetsuya"

"Hai, I won't" he replied.

They already arrived at the Kuroko's residence "You should sleep well and eat well, you should take proper rest, don't exhaust yourself and while you're at it make sure you take some medicine"

He thinks that Akashi is like a mother taking care of his child "Yes I will mother""

"Hey don't joke around"

"Yes" he replied then suddenly Akashi give him a chaste kiss on the lips, Tetsuya blushed he didn't expect that. "Now go inside, and please, if you're hurt tell me"

"Yes I will, see you then Akashi-kun" he said.

"Yeah"

Then with that Tetsuya entered their house. When he got inn, he really didn't know why but he felt really tired and his visions started to blur. He passed by his father, who is reading some books, he noticed how Tetsuya seemed to be staggering "Oi Tetsu are you alright?"He asked and was alarmed by how Tetsuya is acting.

Then before he could answer suddenly he collapsed to the ground, all he heard was someone yelling and shouting before his mind went blank.

*.*..*

Akashi reached the meeting spot where his driver always waited for him after he drops Tetsuya by their house. As he got in, he noticed an ambulance passing by, and it made him think about Tetsuya who's not feeling well today. He really looked paler than usual and he didn't even finish his lunch today, he really is not well today. He thought that he'll just visit him tomorrow.

Little did he know that it was Tetsuya that was on the ambulance, Tetsuya's father held on his son's hand tightly. Hikaru Kuroko didn't know what to do, he's scared of what's going to happen to Tetsu, he have already lost his wife and he couldn't afford to lose his son too.

When they reach the hospital, he saw the doctors flock around him, he heard them discuss about something before they took him to the emergency room.

He seemed to have waited like forever before one of the doctors came out of the room.

"Are you Tetsuya Kuroko's family?''

"Yes, I'm his father" he answered.

"We are not sure yet, but we found something in your son"

"What is it Doctor?" he nervously asked.

"We're not sure yet, but we think that you're son is suffering from a disease called lymphoma"

"Lymphoma?"

"Yes" Hikaru Kuroko didn't know what happened but he couldn't hear what the doctors said next, he felt numb, he have lost his wife and he's going to lose Tetsuya as well. He wouldn't let it happen. "Kuroko-san?" he heard the doctor called him.

"Wh-what is it?"

"Did someone in your family suffered from lymphoma before?" the doctor asked, when the doctor asked that he felt a déjà vu.

"Yes" he just numbly replied.

"Mind telling us who it is"

"It's my wife…his mother"

"I see, so its genetics" the doctor said as he writes it down on his records.

Hikaru's mind went blank as he heard what the doctors tell him about Tetsuya's sickness. He have known about the disease since it's the cause of his late wife's death. It a cancer originating from white blood cells called lymphocytes, though there are different types of lymphoma, Hikaru is scared that Tetsuya might have the same one as his wife.

"Doc, tell me what do you think my son has? Tell me what your suspicions are"

"Though we are not for sure yet, he might have a non-Hodgkin's lymphoma"

"What type?"

"Since we noticed the swelling in his chest and his arms, we suspect that he might have an SVC Syndrome. If that were to happen I advise that you should treat him immediately"

"Please doctor, please do everything you can to save him" he pleaded "I don't want to lose him too" the doctor looked at him sympathetically.

"We will sir, however we still have to run some test to make sure what kind of lymphoma he has"

"Okay"

"You can see him if you want" he said.

"Thank you" he said, and when the doctor left he went inside Tetsuya's room. When he got inside he couldn't help but cry, he's still young yet he's already going to suffer such dreadful disease. He saw his son sleeping so peacefully, he really resembles his mother so much that it pains him to even look at him, he even inherits her disease.

"I'm sorry" he said as he held his sons hand. "I couldn't protect you from this disease. I'm sorry Tetsuya"

*.*.*.*.*..*.*

When Tetsuya woke up he noticed the white walls around him, and as he looks around him he confirmed that he is on the hospital. He decided to sit up, he noticed that there was something injected to his left arm, and it came to him that he collapsed on their living room. He saw the door opened and saw his father entered the room.

"You're awake Tetsuya"

"Why am I here?"

"You collapsed"

"I see" but when he looks at his father, he noticed something not right, he noticed that his father's eyes are red. "What happened otou-san"

Then suddenly his father hugged him tightly "What happened?"

"I'm sorry" then he felt that this father is crying.

"Why? What is it father?" he asked trying to find what's wrong

"I promise this time I'll do everything to cure you"

"Otou san, tell me what's the matter?" his father lets him go, Tetsuya stared at his father's blue eyes, he noticed there's full of sadness in there.

"You inherited your mother sickness" he said.

Tetsuya didn't know what to do but he felt he heard a ringing on his ear. He could see his father talking but he didn't herd him at all, all that's on his mind is the day when his mother disappeared. He saw how his father grieved over her, how he called her names so many times, yet all there is is the cold dead body of his mother.

Then all he saw in that moment is red, he saw a redhead, then he remembered Akashi. Then his tears started to fall, he remembered the promise he made with Akashi.

"Am I going to die?" he asked. His father didn't answer.

"I don't know yet Tetsuya, the doctors have to run some test first before the biopsy"

"Please father, I don't want to die yet" he pleaded him; he didn't want to leave Akashi, not now, not ever.

"Don't worry about that, I'll do everything…that's why we're going to America soon" when he heard what his father said, he felt his world's falling apart.

"Huh?"

"They have an advance treatment there, you won't object right?" his father said.

"When are we going there?" Tetsuya asked.

"Next month probably after the result of your biopsy, I think it's better if we diagnose you there."

Tetsuya didn't know why but he felt that something's going to break…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"You'll catch a cold here" Tetsuya heard Kagami said, who offered him a jacket. It's almost winter and the air has gotten so cold, however Tetsuya doesn't seem to care.

"…" Tetsuya didn't answer and just took the coat.

"I didn't know you have a lover before" Kagami started.

"Yeah, I didn't tell you about him" Tetsuya said.

"Not that you have a reason to…So how did you're meeting turn up?"

"He punched me obviously"

"Yeah that I could tell"

"He was mad of course" Tetsu said with a small smile on his lips.

"Why?"

"I left him without saying a proper goodbye"

"No wonder he is mad"

"So why did you left him?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Oh you're sickness, but you're cured now, why didn't you meet him then?" Tetsuya didn't even really know the answer to that question.

"Maybe I don't have enough courage"

"Really?" Kagami asked.

"No, I…I'm scared…I think"

"Scared of what?"

"I'm not even sure about what"

"So do you still love him?"

Tetsuya didn't answer, he just stared at the dark night sky "Sometimes you just can't get whatever you want, and beside he's so far away now that I don't think I'll be able to reach him"

"You still haven't answered my question"

Tetsuya just smiled sadly and said "There was never a day that I haven't love him"

"I see, but I think your sickness is not the only reason why you left, isn't it?"

"You're sharp Kagami-kun"

"Shut up, idiot"

"You're right; it's not the only reason."

"Mind telling me?"

"No I don't mind"

"So what is it?"

"His father"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Tetsuya arrived at the gate at that time; however he noticed that Akashi is nowhere to be seen. He had grown accustomed that Akashi will be waiting for him at the gate, however he was nowhere in sight instead there were two men in suit that approached him. He got scared for a moment, he wondered who they are.

"Are you Tetsuya Kuroko?" one of the men in suit asked.

"Yes, what do you want?"He answered

"Please follow us"

"Wait, I don't know you"

"You don't have to, Akashi-sama summoned you"

"Akashi?"

"Yes, Akashi Akihiko-sama called for you"

"Akashi-kun's father?"

"Yes, please follow us"

Tetsuya didn't know why but he just followed the two men in suit into the black sedan car. The two men ride on the front seat while he sits at the back, he felt so uneasy with them. He heard his phone ring, and when he opened it he saw Akashi's name.

**From**: Seijurou-kun

_I'm sorry Tetsuya something came up I can't be with you today._

He replied saying that it's okay, though he didn't tell him that he was picked up his father.

After a while he noticed that the car stops and when he got out, he was amazed by what he saw. He saw a huge house that seems to be a mansion, it's probably Akashi's house, though he heard the rumor that he is rich, he didn't expect it to be like this. He heard the man in suit to follow them, and he just follows them without saying anything. As they passed in a long corridor that seems to go on forever, he noticed that the inside of the house is so big, that he felt like he is inside a castle or something.

However he noticed that despite the rich embellishments inside the house, he felt that it's so empty, unlike their house even if its small, he felt at such ease, but in this house it looks so intimidating that he didn't know how Akashi lived in this house. The men in suit stop at the huge mahogany door, they knocked on the door and someone opened, it. When he got inside he noticed that it was a study room. And there he saw the same red hair as Akashi, however, he didn't have the same heterochromatic eyes, this person has only the red ones on them and he looks a lot like Akashi however he is older.

He saw one of the men in suit whispered something into the older Akashi's ear and then he felt his eyes on him.

He heard him order the men in suit to leave the room; they complied obediently leaving the two of them alone. "So you're Tetsuya Kuroko"

"Yes, and you're?"

"I'm sorry to be rude; by the way my name's Akihiko Akashi, Seijurou's father" Tetsuya knew it was Akashi's father, they resemble each other so much that even the air around them is the same. They have the air of superiority that no one would dare to disobey.

"Why did you call for me sir?" he asked him. The old man looked at him and started speaking.

"Have you heard about the Teiko Enterprise, Kuroko-kun?" he said as he stood up from the chair that he is sitting and turn to look at the scenery outside his window.

"Yes, I believe that the company is a major stockholder at our school" Tetsuya replied, and he have heard a lot of things about the company. About how they manage to be on top regardless of what's happening.

"Yes it is, and do you know that it is a renowned company around the world"

"Yes" 

"And do you know that the Akashi Family owned the company?" Tetsuya wasn't surprised anymore that the Akashi owned the company though he have no idea that they owned it.

"I believe not sir"

"I see" then the old man paused and looked at Tetsuya once more "Well, as you've heard we own the Teiko Enterprise and it is one of our major companies. We have different businesses around the world with different companies, and as we speak our business continues to progress."

"What are you trying to say sir?"

"Do you know how old Seijurou is?"

"We're about the same age, and I believe he is fifteen"

"You're right he is, and do you know he has already attained a position in the company?" Tetsuya was surprised to hear that. He didn't know that Akashi is already working at such a young age. "You see, Seijurou is already the vice-president of the Teiko Enterprise and when he's going to reach high school he'll be the president of the company"

"You've got to be joking, Akashi-kun is..."

"I know he's still young, however, my son is a genius, he follows my philosophy that he can't b defeated. I'm satisfied with his work all along, until…"

"Until?"

"Until he decides to give it all up"

"Why would Akashi-kun do that?"

"That son of mine decided to disobey me for the first time, and do you know the reason"

"I believe not sir"

"It was all because of you"

"Me?"

"Impossible he wouldn't do that-"

"He wouldn't do…but he already did, did you know that he ran away today?"

"Akashi-kun did?"

"Yes, just because I told him to break it off with you that he decided that he suddenly say things that he would give up everything just for you"

"NO! He must not do that"

"Yeah he should not, however he did…Look I know I may not have the right to but I found out everything about you"

"What do you mean sir?"

"Lymphoma is it?" Tetsuya's eyes widened as he heard the word. How the hell did he know about that?

"How did you-"

"I know everything about you Kuroko-kun, how your mother strived for her disease and in the end losing the battle against her disease. How your father almost didn't cope up with the lost of your mother. And now you, you have to be the one to face it right now"

"What do you want?"

"I want you to stop seeing Seijurou…you see that child has a great future ahead of him, but he's willing to give it up just for you. That's why I'm asking you a favor now Kuroko-kun…Please break up with him"

"But…I"

"I know you'll be leaving in a month's time, I'll be waiting for your answer Kuroko-kun just think about it"

"Yes"

"You can leave now; I hope you won't disappoint me Kuroko-kun"

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Akashi clutched his steering wheel tightly, if it's not strong enough he would have already destroyed it. He didn't know why but all of a sudden he found himself driving towards Tetsuya' house and when he got there he found him staring blankly to the dark sky. He would do anything just to be beside him when suddenly a tall man with red hair come out to the balcony and joined him.

He felt his world shatter when he saw him together with the guy. Of course he would be with someone; it's been ten years after all. What did he expect? Did he expect Tetsu wouldn't find someone else after ten years? Did he expect that Tetsuya really loved him? He didn't know why but he felt so lost. He didn't know what he should do. He has no fucking clue what he should do.

He looks at Tetsuya one last time; he could see him smiling at the guy beside him. His chest hurt the moment he saw him smile, it should've been him. He should be the one beside him, the one that makes him smile, and the one that only makes him cry. However that place was stolen by someone else.

Everything was stolen.

**To be continued**

**Author's note (Part Two): STTTAAAPPPHHHH…..Yeah I know right, part 2….well That was one long chapter, and this was supposed to be on chapter one….I'm so glad I cut it or else it will reach 9000+ words….wow that long….anyway hope you like it…I kind of thought there was some angst here…anyway…regarding their parents name, I hope the names are alright. I really don't know what their parent's names are. And I have an OC here, yeah, I know right, she's a bit bitchy, and I think she has a character the same as Akashi…yeah...I wonder what will happen…**

**Anyway as per usual READ AND REVIEW…..**

**My estimate for this story will be more than 10 even lesser…TIME IS ENEMY .**

**Follow me on tumblr minna-san (if you want)…**

** (no uppercase) and here's the other one that's dedicated to my fanfics… (yeah I know right there's no L, yeahh I misspelled when I wrote the url, I wasn't wearing my glasses at that time…stupid meh!)**

**Xxxshiorixxxx**

**#I'msohating carthography rightnow**


	4. Of Departures and Meeting

**Author's note: Ratings change to M, yeah I know right…you have all been waiting…KYUN KYUN KYUN...I'm sorry if the smex scene here is I don't know not well written it's my first time writing an M rating. I haven't written one before even in my non-BL account I haven't written one. This is my first attempt I hope you'll forgive me if it's bad….Agggghhhhhh….I just wanted to write an Akakuro M with fluff…..I don't know I just want to write one after all the happenings in the manga….which depresses the hell out of me….**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except for the plot and my OC's…aghhh I want t hate Tadatoshi-sensei for putting the angst on my OTP but I couldn't, I still love him for making the anime and making a scene where I ship Tetsuya and Akashi….gloooobb but I still hate the angst…**

**Chapter Three**

**Of Departure and Meetings**

_**Love is strange**_

_**When there's beauty on the inside the outside there's nothing to ch-ch-change**_

_**Lightning's not frightening when you are with me **_

_**Oh cause love is not always what you think it'll be**_

_**-Frankenweenie OST (Love is strange)**_

Tetsuya didn't know why but lately he couldn't help himself but stare off into space. With the recent events that happened to him he didn't know what to do. With him knowing that he have a deadly disease on him without any security of survival is already too much to take, and being told to stay away from the person he loves, he have no freaking idea what he should do.

Hikaru Kuroko noticed that his son is spacing off again as they were eating their breakfast, "Tetsuya" he called him but it seems that he didn't hear him.

"Tetsuya" he repeated, still he didn't seem to hear him. Though he couldn't blame him at all, what his son is going through right now is too much for him. He knew that Tetsuya is worried about his sickness, after all he have witnessed how his mother suffered at such a young age, however despite that it seems that his son is thinking about something else. He didn't know what but he just didn't press him for answers, if Tetsuya wanted to share it with him, he have probably have done that, Hikaru thought its probably something that his son can't open up to him, that's why he just left the matter alone.

"Tetsuya" he called him again as he touched his son's hand, this time Tetsuya seemed to have heard him.

"Y-yes?" asked Tetsuya who is still in daze.

"Have you packed your things yet?" his father asked.

"Not yet" he replied.

"Tetsu, did you forget that we are leaving in this Sunday after you receive your results?" his father reminded him.

"No, I did not forget." He replied with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"The school already knows that you are dropping out, they say that you don't have to go there anymore"

"I still want to go"

"Tetsuya"

"I…I have to say goodbye to someone" he said as he remember a certain redhead.

"I see, well then you should not forget that you have to go to the hospital tomorrow for further check-up" his father said.

"Yes"

"Look Tetsuya, I know that this is not easy. But promise me, you'll survive" his father have said.

Tetsuya looked at his father, he knew how much he have been through, he have lost his wife from the same disease his son has, Tetsuya knew that he's probably scared right now. "Don't worry otou-san, I will" Tetsuya assured his father, though the worry in his father's face is not disappearing, all he could do now is to at least act strong about it, and he said that not only for his father but also for Akashi.

He still couldn't figure out what he has to say to him, he haven't even tell him about his sickness and now he have to go to America. And if Akashi knew all of these things surely he will be mad at him for not telling. However, after he will get mad he will say something like 'I'll go there with you. And if you object I won't forgive you'. Tetsuya just smiled at the thought, though it might be nice that Akashi will be there for him but there's still the matter about his father.

"_I want you to stop seeing Seijurou…you see that child has a great future ahead of him, but he's willing to give it up just for you. That's why I'm asking you a favor now Kuroko-kun…Please break up with him"_,

He felt depress just by remembering what happened regarding Akashi's father. Though he might have a point, Akashi has a bright future ahead of him and he didn't want him to give it all up just because of him. And besides, he has no idea whether he will survive or not. And he's sacred that Akashi will give up everything just for nothing.

Tetsuya have to end all of this now. Even if it will hurt him, even if it will kill him…He has to leave Akashi and break his promise. Just by thinking about it, Tetsuya felt his heart is going to break.

"You looked down today?" Akashi asked Tetsuya, they are currently in the rooftop eating their lunch. Akashi noticed that Tetsuya is not himself today.

Tetsuya just shrugged it off and said "No, don't worry about it Akashi-kun"

Akashi glare at him "Tetsuya don't disobey me, tell me what you are thinking" he commanded.

"We-well I…I…I-" Tetsuya trailed off, he can't just tell him that he's probably dying and that his father told him to stay away from him. Surely Akashi will freak out if he heard all of those things in one go, that's why Tetsuya decided to hide it from him, and besides he didn't want to bother Akashi. However as he look into Akashi's eyes they were looking at him so intently that Tetsuya wanted to hide to a hole right now, those heterochromatic eyes seemed to bore at his soul "I…It's just I heard that you ran away Akashi-kun"

He saw Akashi frown "Where did you hear that?" Tetsuya cursed himself for saying that, he couldn't possibly tell him that he heard it from his father. Surely Akashi will pester him more questions if he were to tell truthfully.

"It doesn't matter…" he said.

"I don't want you to dwell about this Tetsuya" he said, he seemed to be mad that Tetsuya knew about him running away. He wondered who have told him that information, the people who knew about it is just Shintarou and his father and he highly doubt that it's his father, that's why it's probably the former. He's so going to kill Shintarou if he knew that he's the one that tell Tetsuya.

"Just tell me Akashi-kun" Tetsuya insisted.

"No, I won't"

"Does it have to do with me?"

"What made you think that?"

"No…it's just-" but before he could continue Akashi cut him off saying "Yeah, I did it for Tetsuya". Tetsuya looked at him angrily.

"Why? you shouldn't have done that" he yelled.

"You have no right to tell me what I should do" Akashi retorted back to him.

"But Akashi-kun"

"No buts Tetsuya" Akashi ordered him, Tetsuya glared at him.

Tetsuya stood up angrily and yelled at him "Do you know what you are doing?"

"Are you going to fight with me Tetsuya?" Akashi said to him his anger is piling up. However, he hold back his voice since the one he is facing is Tetsuya, if it wasn't him, surely someone's going to be hurt.

"No, but you're being unreasonable" he said back at him.

"Me unreasonable? I've never been unreasonable Tetsuya."

"But what you are doing is unreasonable, why would you run away for my sake?"

"Because I love you and if I follow my father. I would be separated from you Tetsuya, and I don't want that. I'd rather die than to live without you" he yelled back at Tetsuya.

Tetsuya didn't know whether he'll be happy or sad, he's happy that Akashi is willing to do everything just for him but he isn't worth it. He doesn't even know if he'll live ten years from now or worse if his body will accept the treatment "You shouldn't do that…Please…don't" he said, his tears are threatening to fall.

"Why? Do you hate me Tetsuya?" Akashi asked him. He didn't know why Tetsuya is acting this way, he's hiding something form it, and Akashi is sure about it. However Tetsuya is so stubborn that he won't tell him.

"Of course not! It's just…don't give up everything just for me…I…I don't deserve it"

"You deserve everything Tetsuya. I'll do everything for you" Akashi said as he hugs Tetsuya tightly.

The school bell rings that signal the start of the first period in the afternoon. Akashi didn't care about school right now, what concerns him is Tetsuya, he wanted him to spill everything,

"Want to go somewhere?" he asked Tetsuya.

"Are you going to skip class Akashi-kun?"

"I don't mind, there's something I want to show you, will you come with me Tetsuya? Besides you still haven't told me the truth…do you mind?"

"No"

"Good"

Tetsuya heard his alarm clock ring, he didn't know why but today he didn't want to wake up early. As he heard the clock ringing he just curled up in the bed, covering his ears with a pillow and tried to fall asleep again. And few moments later he heard the alarm clock stops, and he decided to sleep it off again, however as he was about to sleep again, he heard his door open and someone tugs his sheets.

"Oi, you should get up now" Kagami said to him as he opens the curtains on Tetsuya's room. His eyes squinted as the harsh sunlight floods his room.

"No, I don't want to" he mumbled, he covered his face with the pillow so that he will block the sunlight.

"Tetsu you'll be late on your work" Kagami said him.

"I don't care" Tetsuya retorted back, he just wanted to sleep today.

Kagami frowns, he knew that Tetsuya is acting like a spoiled child again, that's why he grabs Tetsu's blanket away from him.

"Give it back Kagami-kun" he pouted.

"Are you being stubborn again?"

"Shut up I want to sleep" he yelled.

"You should go to work"

"Tell them I'm sick" Tetsuya said as he curled up in the bed again and tried to sleep. Kagami's annoyed by how Tetsuya is acting right now, usually he isn't like this, he's only moody when he's nervous about something. Suddenly Kagami remembered about last night regarding Tetsuya meeting his ex-lover.

Kagami jus frowned and grab Tetsuya's foot, and drag him out of the bed, causing him to fall on the floor. "Bakagami what are you doing?" he said as he throws a pillow at Kagami.

"Don't act like a child Tetsu" Kagami yelled back at him, annoyed that his face was hit with a pillow.

"Go away" Tetsuya retorted.

"Geez, how spoiled can you get, I wonder what would happen to you if I'm not here anymore" Kagami said.

"What do you mean?"Tetsuya asked.

"Ahh, I haven't told you yet…I'm moving in with Daiki next week"

"You're moving out?"

"Yeah"

"I see"

"Tch, what's with the sad face?"

"Well I can't eat Kagami-kun's food anymore"

"Don't worry I'll visit you sometimes"

"I guess I'll be eating convenient store foods again" then with that Kagami frowns.

"Oi, don't you eat those shitty foods, it's not advisable for you"

Tetsuya just smirked and said "So you'll only have to cook for Aomine-kun"

Kagami blushed so hard, Tetsuya just laugh "How dare you bastard" Tetsuya just laughed at how Kagami is teased so easily.

"But anyways, congrats"

"What are you babbling about?"

"You'll be like a married couple now"

"Shut your trap Tetsu, just come out and eat, you'll be late" he said as he went towards the door.

"Yes, yes, okaa-sama"

"If you continue that I'll kill you"

"Yes, yes" Tetsuya said as he saw Kagami went out. Tetsuya let out a sigh; he thought he'll be eating convenient store foods again since he didn't know how to cook, and that his apartment went be messy again. He got up from the floor and decided to take a shower.

When he was finished he immediately went to out to the dining room. He saw Kagami eating there alone.

"Where's Aomine-kun?" he asked, he remembered that Aomine slept here last night.

"Daiki went out early; I heard that they have a game today"

"I see, so you're going to watch it"

"Of course, idiot"

"A supportive boyfriend I see" Tetsuya smirked.

Kagami blushed so hard "Hey" he screamed at Tetsuya.

"There's no way Aomine-kun will lose now" he taunted him.

"Shut up Tetsuya" Kagami barks at him, Tetsuya jus laughed. He sure will miss Kagami when he's not here anymore, and he felt sad that he doesn't have someone to tease anymore.

"So when are you moving out?" he asked him.

"The day after tomorrow"

"I see"

"Tetsu, are you really gonna be okay?"

"Of course I will"

"Really? I highly doubt that"

"Don't worry Kagami-kun, I'll be fine"

"Well in case you need help, just call okay"

"Don't worry I will" Tetsuya smiled with his friend's concern.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Tetsuya didn't notice how fast the day passes by. It's already three in the afternoon and soon the class he is teaching will be dismissed. He watched as the children happily do their activity. He have always liked children and he have always wanted to become a kindergarten teacher .His father was worried about him becoming one since it puts a stress on him, but after he persuaded him he finally agreed.

He was watching the children play around when suddenly someone called him up.

"Kuroko-sensei" one of his co-workers asked.

"What is it?"

"Someone is looking for you"

"Who is it?"

"He didn't tell me, he said that he wanted to talk to you"

"Where is he?"

"He decided to wait outside"

"Okay will you watch them for me?"

"Ah sure"

Tetsuya have no idea who's probably looking for him. It's probably Kagami; however it might not be him since he's at Aomine's game today. Aside from those two he couldn't think of any other person, who came looking for him, unless it's his father, but he's still in America right now and he won't be back until next month. Tetsuya doesn't have that many friends that's why he is curious about his visitor. Until it suddenly struck him, what if it's Akashi?

Suddenly he felt his heart skipped a beat, if it's him he didn't know how to face him. He wasn't even prepared when they met yesterday, he wonders if it's really going to be him.

When Tetsuya got out, suddenly he felt his heart pounding so hard when he saw a certain redhead, who is standing outside the building that seemed to look so out of place. Tetsuya really didn't mind what he looked like when he saw him yesterday, but as he looks closer now, he really seemed to have changed. Akashi looked so businesslike now, with all that business suit that Tetsuya bet was even far more expensive than his house., his hair was slick backward in a business like style and his heterochromatic eyes were covered with an eyeglass. He really have changed, he didn't have that boyish look on him anymore.

Tetsuya didn't know whether he'd call him or not, he felt like he is frozen on that spot, however as if Akashi sensed him he turned around and when he did, Tetsuya found himself locked on into Akashi's eyes.

He didn't know what he would do, his heart pulsated as Akashi draws near to him. He couldn't tear his eyes off him.

"Sei-I mean Akashi-kun, what are you doing here?" Tetsuya asked.

"I want to talk to you" he replied calmly. He seemed to have cooled down after what happened yesterday.

"Ah…you see I still have a class…"Tetsuya said, Akashi just looked at him with are-you-kidding-me look, that's why he added "...if you don't mind you can wait for me in a while, my class is about to end"

"Fine. I'll wait, you better hurry I don't have that much patience Kuroko" when Tetsuya heard him calling his last name he felt a heaviness inside his chest. Akashi have never called him that, even before they fully known each other, he have always called him Tetsuya.

_It stings_, he thought to himself.

"Ah sure, you can wait inside" he said to him and decided to go inside.

Akashi watched Tetsuya turned his back, he didn't know what came into him but he decided to call Tetsuya by his last name. He wanted to see what's his reaction will be and he was right. He knew that Tetsuya will be hurt and in that moment Akashi thought that Tetsuya might still have those feelings inside him.

He followed Tetsuya inside, he saw him went inside a classroom, from. He watched as Tetsuya smiled at the children and talk about something. He really didn't know why but as he watched Tetsuya smiling, his heart felt like it's going to burst, he felt like crying. He laughed to himself, Seijurou Akashi is going to cry, such a ridiculous thought for someone like him. For the past ten years he have never showed any hint of weakness and emotions that people called him an emotionless monster. However, just by watching Tetsuya now he felt like he's becoming that person ten years ago, That person that he thought he have forgotten, the person that he have tried to erase from his existence, that person that seemed to have died inside him.

He still remember how his world crumbles at that time, how he have lost his sanity when Tetsuya disappeared. At how lost he has become.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

"Where are we going Akashi-kun?" Tetsuya asked as they were sitting on the bus, they have been travelling for two hours now and Tetsuya have no idea where they are going.

"I don't know either" Akashi replied to him.

"You're lying; you know everything Akashi-kun" Tetsuya pouted.

"Really?" Akashi smirked.

"Yeah, you said it yourself"

Akashi just smiled, as he held tightly onto Tetsuya's hands, then suddenly he rested his head onto Tetsuya's neck then he said "I just want to try travelling with Tetsuya, and besides you will like what you'll see when we get there."

"Okay" Tetsuya said, then Tetsuya fell into a deep thought, maybe this is the best time that he'll tell Akashi about him leaving. He held onto Akashi's hand and lean his head onto Akashi "I also wanted to try this with Akashi-kun"

"Yeah, I know you do"

"I still want to do a lot of things with you" Tetsuya said.

Akashi smiled at him"Don't worry we will"

Tetsuya smiled and then he said "Ne Akashi-kun?"

"What?"

"Can I call you Seijurou-kun?"

"Yeah you can"

"Well then Seijurou-kun"

Akashi smiled again as he heard Tetsuya said his name, he have always wanted to hear him say his name, and as he heard him he didn't know how perfect it is when Tetsuya said it.. Then suddenly he sits up straight and looks Tetsuya straight into his eyes. On the other hand Tetsuya stared back at Akashi; suddenly Akashi kissed him on the lips. It was a slow soft kiss that Tetsuya felt like his heart is going to burst.

"You really taste so sweet Tetsuya" Akashi said after he broke the kiss.

Tetsuya blushed so hard and said "You're so bold Akashi-kun; we're here in the bus"

Akashi frowned as he heard his last name "I thought you're going to call me by my name"

Suddenly Tetsuya felt his heart beating so loud "Se-Seijurou-kun is so mean"

Akashi smirked when he heard him say his name "Don't worry there's only the two of us here"

"How about the driver?"

"He's busy driving" Akashi said as he kissed Tetsuya again. This time it's different, his kiss were deeper than what he did a while ago. Tetsuya didn't know how to respond to him, he just parted his lips and when he did, Akashi's tongue ravished him inside, exploring deep inside him. Tetsuya moaned as he felt Akashi's tongue inside him, he didn't know why but suddenly something inside him piled up when Akashi touched him.

Akashi continued to ravish Tetsuya's mouth, kissing every inch of Tetsuya's mouth. Then suddenly Tetsuya felt Akashi's hands inside his clothes, he blushed as he feels Akashi's hands on his skin, he noticed that his skin feels hot wherever Akashi touched him. Then suddenly he felt Akashi's hands on his belt.

A sudden panic kicked into Tetsuya's mind then he pushed Akashi lightly. When they parted he saw Akashi's flushed face and he seems to be panting, Tetsuya on the other hand was no exception, his face is so red and his lips are swollen and his clothes are in disarray. Then as if on cue, Akashi noticed what he have done and said "I'm sorry Tetsu…I…I…" the calm and composed Akashi seemed to be flailing.

Tetsuya pull himself together and arrange hi clothes, he blushed as he remembered what happened. He cursed himself as he noticed that he almost feel hard when Akashi touched his belt. "It's okay Seijurou-kun" he assured him. However he saw a pained look at Akashi.

"I…I'm sorry, I almost lost control" he said. _Shit_, he inwardly cursed himself, he of all people have a strong control over things, and he couldn't believe how he lost it to Tetsuya. And he have to do it here in the bus too.

"No its fine, it's my fault too"

"You really made me lose my control Tetsuya. Just…just don't come near me now" he said inching away from Tetsuya.

Tetsuya just looks at Akashi who is looking outside, if Tetsuya felt it too Akashi must have probably too, he could see how uncomfortable he seemed to become. Tetsuya just sits firmly, however their hands are still interlock with each other, Tetsuya felt that Akashi' hands tighten around him. _He must have held it in_, Tetsuya thought.

Then suddenly he said to Akashi "I'll never hate you Seijurou-kun"

Akashi looked at him and said "You have no idea what's inside my head Tetsuya"

Tetsuya smile at him and said "If it's Seijurou-kun, I will not hate it"

"What if I'm thinking about something more than kissing Tetsuya?"

"I don't mind" he said

Akashi stopped when he heard it, he just decided to look away from Tetsuya and said "Don't say such things, I'm going to jump on you"

Tetsuya just smiled. As he felt Akashi tighten his hands again.

Tetsuya didn't know where the bus drops them off, but it seems that Akashi knew the place. They arrived at a place where there is a sea; Tetsuya was amazed when he saw the sea. He has always wanted to come in a place like this, the last time he have been in the beach was when he was in third grade, before his mother passed away. He followed Akashi who is going to the shore.

"What are we doing here?" Tetsuya asked.

"Nothing, I'm going to let you spill what you didn't tell me earlier" Akashi said, Tetsuya frowned.

"But I've answered it already"

"I know you're just trying to hide it, and I'm curious to know why you know that I ran away"

"Seijurou-kun"

Then suddenly Akashi picks him up bridal style, he struggle out of his hold but it seems that Akashi is strong. He walks toward the sea and Tetsuya knew that he's going to throw him there. He continued to struggle until Akashi lets go of him. He ran away from him "You should tell me what you are hiding Tetsuya or else I'll drown you at the sea" Akashi threatened him.

Tetsuya knew that Akashi is joking but he said "No I won't, you should catch me first"

"Are you challenging me Tetsuya?"

"Yes, Seijurou-sama" Tetsuya replied laughing.

"If I catch you, you will be punished"

"Seijurou-sama is so scary"

Then suddenly Akashi runs towards him, Tetsuya runs away from him. At that moment Tetsuya felt that his problems seem to go away. He seemed to have forgotten about everything, his sickness, the order of Akashi's father, him leaving Akashi. At that moment Tetsuya want it to be frozen in time.

Akashi caught up to him ,he's much more faster than Tetsuya since he's athletic, and when he caught him, he picks him up bridal style and went to the sea where he throws Tetsuya in the water.

Tetsuya screamed as Akashi throws him in the water, he got drenched all over; his uniform was all soaked "Seijurou-kun is so mean"

"You deserve it" he said. Tetsuya didn't want to lose to him, that's why he pulled Akashi to the water, both of them got drenched in the water.

"What the-…are you trying to defy me Tetsuya?"

"Hai Seijurou-sama" Tetsuya said as he got up and ran away.

"If I'll catch I'll punish you got it?"

Tetsuya just runs away from Akashi again. Akashi just chased after him, but knowing Tetsuya, he knew that he'll win against him. In a matter of minutes he have already manage to catch up to Tetsuya. When he catches up to him, he pushed him down and both of them were lying on the shoreline, the water splashing against them.

They were both panting hard as they both lied down, Akashi turns to look at Tetsuya who is also looking at him, and heterochromatic eyes met baby blue eyes. Akashi didn't know why but he felt so happy right now. He went down and kissed him again, Tetsuya felt Akashi kissed him again, he could taste the saltiness of the sea however it still taste so sweet. He didn't know why but he always found Akashi's kiss so painfully sweet, and he didn't know why but in such a short time he's addicted to those kisses. He would surely miss it. Akashi parted his lips from Tetsuya and said "What are you hiding from me Tetsuya? Its killing me you know"

"You'll know soon Seijurou-kun"

"How long is soon Tetsuya?"

"Soon"

Akashi just looks at Tetsuya; he knew that it's not something good. He just felt it.

"Let's get out of the water, I'm starting to feel cold" he said as he pulls Tetsuya out of the water.

"Where are we going to dry off Seijurou-kun?"

"I found some empty place here" he said, Tetsuya just followed Akashi. Then as they walk further he saw a small uninhabited shack.

"Do you own this place Akashi-kun?"

"No"

When they got inside the place is still intact but is full of cobwebs, when they entered the room they saw a bed covered in sheets.

"I guess we can warm up here" Akashi said, Tetsuya just blushed when he said that, he knew that there's no hidden meaning in it but after what happened in the bus, Tetsuya couldn't help but have dirty thoughts inside him that the wanted to curse himself.

Tetsuya saw Akashi undress his wet clothes and saw his naked body Tetsuya just blushed and looks away. He knew that Akashi have a muscular body given that he is the captain of their basketball club but seeing it in front of him, he couldn't help but blush. He also removed his wet clothes, he felt conscious seeing Akashi's body, unlike him, he doesn't have that much of a build, he is weak he knew that. When he turns around he saw Akashi staring at his body. Tetsuya want to find a hole and hide.

"Don't worry I won't do anything to you" Akashi said, though his control over his urges to Tetsuya is hanging by a thread, he promised to himself that he won't do anything that will make Tetsuya hate him.

Tetsuya didn't know what he should do but he trust Akashi that's why he ease his nervousness. Both of the climbed to the bed and wrap the sheets around their body, Tetsuya is shivering form the cold, Akashi just looks at Tetsuya, unlike him he is not shivering but he felt the coldness on his body . As he continues to look at Tetsuya he really is shivering from the cold, he knows that it's his fault and he felt guilty about it. "Tetsuya come close to me"

Tetsuya looked at him, there's a hint of worry in his eyes "Don't worry I won't do anything to you" Akashi assured him. I

Since Tetsuya didn't have a choice he went closer to Akashi, Akashi hugged him closer and suddenly Tetsuya felt warm, unexpectedly Akashi is warm, Tetsuya thought.

"You're so warm Seijurou-kun" he said.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, I like your warmth a lot"

Akashi just smiled as he saw Tetsu nuzzled in his chest. He held Tetsuya tightly, he felt like he didn't want to let go. He wanted them to stay like this forever. He wants the time to stop now.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Akashi-kun"

Akashi just looked at Tetsuya and walks away, Tetsuya just followed him without saying a word, he's nervous alright. After what happened yesterday he has no idea what Akashi's going to do to him. But it seems that he won't do anything to him so Tetsuya followed him to his car.

"Get in" Akashi said Tetsuya just followed him; he really didn't want to oppose Akashi now.

When Akashi got in he immediately turn the engines on and drives away. Neither the two of the talk, and it seems that Akashi has no plans on talking, he just silently drive to wherever they are going. Tetsuya just looks at the scenery outside, he remember the time that they were on the bus. He just blushed as he remembers it. He took a side glance at Akashi who is concentrating on driving, he's even gorgeous than before, he wonders if he's married or has a lover. Tetsuya thought that maybe he has already, and when he thought of that he got hurt with his own thoughts. Somehow he didn't want that, he felt unsettle with his own thoughts that he have to cursed himself.

Suddenly Akashi grabs Tetsuya's hand and held on it tightly, Tetsuya looked at him. However Akashi didn't say a word and continue to drive. When Akashi held onto his hands Tetsuya's heart was beating so fast. He tried to let go and struggle form his hold but Akashi latch onto it tightly.

"I won't forgive you if you ever let go" he heard Akashi said as those heterochromatic eyes looks at him. He just turns to look away, he have his guilt looming on him.

=.=.=..=..=.=.=.=.=.=.==

Tetsuya woke up and found out that Akashi isn't beside him anymore, and he also found that Akashi's clothes aren't there anymore. He changed back to his still semi-damp clothes. When he goes outside he saw Akashi at the shore standing facing the sea. When he looks at the horizon, he saw the most beautiful sunset in his life. He didn't know why but he fell in love with the scene, as the sun lowers down the horizon, the sky is covered with red and black.

Red and Black, Aka and Kuro. Tetsuya smiled at his thoughts, probably they are like sunsets, they are at different sides of the coin but they met in between. Maybe Akashi has noticed that too.

He went towards Akashi who continued to watch the sunset "Why didn't you wake me up?" Tetsuya asked.

Akashi turned to look at him "You were sleeping so soundly"

"What if I miss this sunset? It will be such a shame"

"Yeah it will be, I brought you here because of this"

"It's beautiful" Tetsuya said, then suddenly Akashi hugs him from behind then he whispered in his ear "When I saw this it reminds me of us"

Tetsuya turned beet red as he whispered in his ears then he replied "Y-yeah me too, I'm thinking that too"

"Yeah it is"

"Even if we the two of us is so different, we still manage to meet"

"Yeah" then suddenly Akashi turned Tetsuya to face him."I don't know where I am right now Tetsuya if it weren't for you"

"What are you talking about Seijurou-kun?"

"If…If I haven't met you, my life will still be stuck in that frozen moment where everything seemed gray, where it feels so empty and lonely. Without you Tetsuya I might've gone insane." When Akashi said that Tetsuya almost felt the sadness in those heterochromatic eyes, he almost feel it "I love you Tetsuya, without you I don't know what I will do"

"I love Seijurou-kun too" Tetsuya replied.

Akashi smiled at Tetsuya's reply, and then he stand beside Tetsuya, grabs his hand and started walking at the beach. Tetsuya just followed Akashi's whims as he heard him say. "I always wanted to do this with you Tetsuya" Tetsuya just looks up at the taller teen. Then he heard him continue "I wanted to marry Tetsuya"

"Hmmm, that would be nice Seijurou-kun…but…"

"I know were both males" Akashi said.

"Yeah…"Tetsuya trailed "but we can always get married abroad"

Akashi smirked at Tetsuya's reply "So you wanted us to get married"

Tetsuya stare blankly in space, even if its wishful thinking, he wanted to marry Akashi and have a family with him "Yeah…I want to…Then we can build a house near the sea"

Akashi imagined what their married life would be like; he just smiled "Yeah that would be nice"

"I just want to have small house" Tetsuya said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and we will have Nigou at the house, he'll be our guard dog"

"Yeah, well do that, but I highly doubt he's capable of guarding our house" they just both laughed at the comment, then Akashi continued "…we'll also get a single bed"

"Single bed?"

"Yeah, so that we could always cuddle each other like this" Akashi said as he holds Tetsuya lightly. Tetsuya just chuckled at Akashi's act, he couldn't believe how clingy he becomes right now, and he couldn't believe that it's the same Akashi Seijurou, the captain of the basketball club that people feared. He seemed like a complete different person.

"Ne Seijurou-kun?"

"What?"

"Do you want to have children?"

"Why Tetsu?"

"I..I always wanted to have one"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah… I want to have Seijurou-kun's children" Tetsuya smiled sadly, he knew that it's impossible for the both of them, he can only dream.

Akashi just held Tetsuya tightly, he felt sad when Tetsuya said that, he knew how impossible it could be "Yeah, we can always have one" it sure would be nice to have a child that would look like Tetsuya, a chibi Tetsuya.

"I want to have a lot" Tetsuya said, Akashi just laughed.

"Well then, how much?"

"Maybe a dozen"

"Really?"

"Yeah. And I want them to look a lot like you"

"Hmm. If you want that much, maybe our small house wouldn't take it"

"Yeah, I guess we'll have a huge house by then"

"Yeah"

"I love you Seijurou-kun….no matter what happens"

"I love Tetsuya too, that's why…" Akashi went in front of Tetsuya, and then he fished something out of his pocket. Tetsuya watched him as he do so, when Tetsuya saw what he was holding a red velvet box; Tetsuya looked Akashi in the yes.

"Seijurou-kun, what are these for?"

Akashi took Tetsuya's left hand and slips it on his ring finger "A promise ring"

"Promise Ring?"

"Yeah, promise me Tetsuya that we will always be together, forever"

"Akashi-kun"

"You will stay with me right? Tetsuya? You won't leave me?" there's a hint of desperation on Akashi's voice. Tetsuya couldn't help but feel guilt; he felt his heart crumbled as he saw Akashi's expression. He heard Akihiko Akashi's voice in his head again, he remembered about his disease and his father saying that they are leaving soon. He felt like being torn.

He didn't know what to say, he didn't want to give Akashi some false hope, since at the end of the day he's going to leave him.

At that moment there's only one solution that will make Akashi give up on him, worst, he will hate him. Though it might hurt but it's the only way. He'll have to leave without Akashi knowing.

Even though it will break his heart.

"Ne, Seijurou-kun?"

"What is it Tetsuya?"

"I want to challenge you"

Akashi snorted as he heard Tetsuya said that "What did you say?" he asked making sure he hadn't hear him wrong.

"I want to challenge Seijurou-kun" Tetsuya repeated.

"And what is your challenge, you know Tetsuya that I never lose"

"I don't care, let's have a race" Tetsuya said.

"Race?"

"Yeah, whoever loses must grant the winner's wish, no backing out"

"Fine and where is the finish line"

"On that old shack there"

"Fine then"

"Let's start here" Tetsuya said, and then they ready for their positions "On the count of one, two, and three" Tetsuya signaled. When Akashi runs Tetsuya trip him on his foot causing him to fall down. Tetsuya started to run, Akashi stand up immediately and was able to catch onto Tetsuya, he grab his jacket and cause him to fall but before Akashi could run away he grab his foot and now Akashi fall again to the ground. Tetsuya immediately stand up and runs again. With him cheating, Tetsuya was the first one to arrive the shack.

"You're openly cheating!" Akashi yelled at him.

Tetsuya smirked "I thought you've never lose to anyone Seijurou-kun"

"Ah geez, you cheated" Akashi is annoyed that he lost.

"I don't care so now the bargain"

"What do you want…ahh I'm annoyed"

"Well then…"Tetsuya stared at Akashi, who was cursing at his defeat.

"So what do you want?"

"Make love to me Seijurou-kun" Tetsuya said seriously. His blue eyes stared intently at the redhead's heterochromatic eyes.

When Akashi heard that his body froze, he felt that the tiny thread of his control breaks "You've got to be joking Tetsuya"

"I'm not:" Tetsuya replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

"If you back out I won't stop"

"I'm ready"

"Hmm I'll make sure you won't forget about it Tetsuya" Akashi whispered on Tetsuya's ear.

Akashi carried Tetsuya bridal style towards the room inside the shack, Tetsuya didn't struggle when Akashi carried him, when they arrive inside the room, and he immediately put Tetsuya down in the bed. Tetsuya stared at him, his blue eyes following him as he removed his white blazer and unbuttoned his blue shirt. He saw Tetsuya gulped the moment that he throws down his shirt to the floor and went towards Tetsuya.

"If you don't want Tetsu, I won't force you" Akashi said.

"I'm the one who wants this Akashi-kun, so please don't worry about me" Tetsuya said. Then with that Akashi climbed on the bed to Tetsuya and kissed him. Tetsuya parted his lips and Akashi delved inside him, Tetsuya moaned at the moment of their contact. Even though they have kissed many times before, the one they shared now is different than before, this time Tetsuya wanted more. As Akashi kissed him he let his fingers curl against the thickness of Akashi's red hair.

Tetsuya felt his body become hot as their kiss deepened, Tetsuya could hear how loud his heartbeat becomes, and it seems that Akashi heard it since his kiss becomes eager. Then slowly Akashi trailed his kiss towards Tetsuya's neck and he whispered in his ear "I have wanted this for so long".

Tetsuya felt his heart was going crazy, Akashi hover over him and Tetsuya saw that those beautiful heterochromatic eyes were so full of desire, a desire that is meant for him. "I want to see you Tetsuya" he said.

Tetsuya just nod, Akashi immediately removed hi white blazer and throws it onto the floor, he then slowly unbuttoned Tetsuya's blue shirt as he nip at his lips again. Tetsuya shiver as the cold air pressed against his naked torso, he couldn't believe how fast Akashi removed his shirt. Then suddenly he felt his hands on his belt and fluidly removed his pants, leaving Tetsuya with his undergarments.

Then suddenly he felt Akashi's fingers teased him through his boxers.

"Se-Seijurou-kun" Tetsuya yelped as he felt his groin getting hard. "St-stop"

"Why Tetsu? Does it turns you on" Akashi whispered huskily on Tetsuya's ear.

"You're so mean Seijurou-kun"

"You're very beautiful Tetsuya" Akashi said, Tetsuya just blushed at his comment, no one has said that to him before, and to hear it from Akashi, his heart beat so fast that he thinks that it's going to burst.

With Akashi's gaze holding Tetsuya's he slowly went down and teasingly nipped Tetsuya's nipples with his teeth as he stroke the other with his hands. Tetsuya felt like he's going to go crazy, the sensations that he felt was all new to him. Akashi continued to savor Tetsuya's hardened nipples, licking, sucking and biting, that almost made Tetsuya go insane.

Tetsuya moaned whenever Akashi's mouth sucked into his nipples and as his hand fondle over the other. Inside him he felt like he's going to burst, he couldn't believe that he's capable of feeling like this. Suddenly he felt Akashi stop and then slowly removed his boxer exposing his hard member.

Akashi smirked at the sight of Tetsu; the tip of his member was covered in pre-cum. Then without further noticed he went down and took Tetsuya into his mouth.

"St-stop Seijurou kun…th-that's…" but when he looks at Akashi who is staring intently at him, he couldn't help but feel so aroused. Never in his wildest dream have he thought that Akashi would do this things to him. Something's piling up inside him as Akashi continued what he's doing with his member, "I-I'm coming Seijurou-kun"

"Just come Tetsuya"

"Bu-but" Before he could do anything, Tetsuya comes inside Akashi's mouth.

"I'm sorry Akashi-kun" Tetsuya wants to die right now, of all the place that he has to come it has to be in his mouth.

Akashi didn't answer him instead he kissed him in the lips, he could taste his own come and he couldn't help but feels so embarrassed. The kiss is long, hard and passionate, Tetsuya could feel that his lips become swollen however he didn't mind, he didn't care whether they bleed, he seemed to be addicted by those lips now. When they parted, both of them gasp for air. Akashi wiped the sweat that was on Tetsuya's face "Are you okay?" he asked.

Tetsuya just nodded.

"I won't let you escape now Tetsuya no matter how you beg…" when Tetsuya heard that he suddenly felt nervous "Turn around" Akashi said. Tetsuya felt his pulse pulsated, he suddenly felt even more nervous "Don't worry I'll make sure it doesn't hurt" all of a sudden he felt Akashi's breath on his buttocks and felt something wet licking his hole.

"N-no Seijurou-kun it's dirty in there" Tetsuya protested

However Akashi doesn't seem to heed Tetsuya's command, he continued to lash his tongue onto Tetsuya's hole, licking it wet. He felt so weird as he feels Akashi's tongue on him, then all of a sudden he stop and his tongue was replace with his fingers slowly probing the small hole. Tetsuya panicked as he felt the finger went inside him. He moaned in pain.

"Did it hurt Tetsuya?"Akashi asked.

He just nods, Akashi removed the fingers and face Tetsuya to him, and he kissed him in the lips as he inserted the finger. Tetsuya feel a sting but Akashi's kiss covered it up, the pain was replaced with pleasure. Akashi continued to move in and out in order for Tetsuya to get used to the feeling. After he do so, he inserted another one and then the other. Tetsuya didn't feel any pain, instead he felt like he wanted more, he wanted something bigger than Akashi's fingers.

"Akashi-kun…I want more" he whimpered in Akashi's ear.

"Are you sure Tetsuya?"Akashi asked him.

"Please" he begged him.

"Okay" Akashi removed his belt and pushed his pants down, and there Tetsuya noticed the huge bulge that is in between Akashi's thighs and the moment that he removed his boxers Tetsuya just gasped the moment he saw Akashi's member. Though Akashi is just inches taller than him, their size in that area are too different, Tetsuya just blushed so hard.

"Are you okay Tetsu?" Akashi smirked; he knew what's running on Tetsuya's mind.

"Yeah"

He felt something hard pressed against his hole, at the moment its head entered, Tetsuya felt a sharp pain. Akashi saw Tetsuya flinched "Are you okay?" he asked, though he has wanted to be inside Tetsuya he didn't want to hurt him.

"Please continue Akashi-kun" Tetsuya whimpered.

"Are you really okay"

"Yes" then all in one go Akashi went inside him. He dug his nails at Akashi's back as he entered him, Tetsuya moaned, he didn't know whether it's for pleasure or pain but, all that in his mind is that at that moment is that Akashi is inside him.

"Does it hurt Tetsuya?"

"Yes"

"I want you to breathe Tetsuya" Akashi said. Tetsuya breathe in and out.

"I'm fine now Seijurou-kun, don't worry I'll be fine" Tetsuya said.

Slowly Akashi began to move inside, Tetsuya didn't know why but he felt something strange inside him, as he slowly move inside him, Tetsuya felt the pleasure that is building inside of him. And as Akashi move slowly inside him, Tetsuya felt a sensation that he hadn't felt before, he felt like he wanted more.

"F-faster Seijurou-kun" Tetsuya moaned as Akashi moved faster. Sounds of moans and screams filled the room, the two of them didn't care whether someone heard them now; the two of them was lost in their own world.

"Agh…Sei-Seijurou" Tetsuya moaned as Akashi hit the spot.

"Tetsuya, you felt so good" Akashi moaned as he felt the tightness inside Tetsuya's body. The more he picked up the pace the louder Tetsuya's scream becomes. Their bodies' had become slick with their sweat and their movements were now becoming frenzied, more desperate. They both needed to find the apex of their passion. Akashi's thrusts were now greedy, impatient. Tetsuya felt him penetrating farther and farther with every stroke, until finally in one deep thrust Tetsuya couldn't hold back anymore.

"Seijurou-kun, I'm coming" he muffled in a hoarse voice.

"Let's come together Tetsuya" Tetsuya couldn't hold back anymore and climaxed a second before Akashi, who climaxed inside of him.

Akashi softly collapsed on top of Tetsuya, breathing hard, he have lost all his strength with their lovemaking. Then he stared at Tetsuya's blue eyes and whispered into his ears "I love you Tetsuya" he didn't know why but he suddenly felt his consciousness started to slip away.

Tetsuya just smiled as he saw his lover slowly drifting away "I love you too" he mumbled. Akashi heard Tetsuya's reply before he finally lose it.

Tetsuya planted Akashi on the bed firmly and covered him the sheets. He heard him mumbled his name in his sleep. Tetsuya looked at him painfully and then his tears couldn't stop from falling. He felt a strange heaviness inside his chest, he felt like his chest tighten and he felt like it's hard to breath. He has stayed like that for ten minutes as he bawls his eyes out. He has to leave Akashi. He has to or else there's no turning back. He has to leave him now.

Not tomorrow or the next day, but now. Because if he does not, the harder it is for him to leave him.

He cleaned up himself first before he changed back into his clothes; he has also arranged Akashi's clothes and piled them up neatly on a chair. He has to go now, or else there's no turning back. Even though his hips were hurting from the recent love- making, he pushed himself to walk.

He grabs his bag and let out a small paper and pen, and in that small piece of paper he writes "GOODBYE". He didn't know what else to put in there, he thought about writing I'm sorry, but what's the use of apologizing when he's already gone. He removed the ring that Akashi put on him awhile ago, as he slowly removed the ring, his heart is breaking, and he knew that he's going to break his heart, his going to hurt him.

But it's the only way; he puts the ring on top of the paper. He looked at Akashi one last time and kissed him on the forehead, and as he whispered goodbye, his tears couldn't stop from falling.

Even if his heart is breaking, he left him.

And at the moment Akashi wakes up, Tetsuya was no longer there.

He suddenly felt a ringing in his voice, the one that he always hears before.

He heard everything is falling apart.

And all of a sudden he felt everything turned gray again.

Then he felt numb

**To be continued**

**Author's note (Part 2): KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! M! I know, I know the h-scene is a little amature-ish I don't know how to write one. Really I don't know how to….After all the Yaoi mangas and R18 doujins that I've read. It all comes up to this. WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH….in my imagination it's so hot and sexy but when I write it it turns it crappy works….AHHHHHHHHHHH….I'm mad at myself….Anyways….I hope you still like it despite the crappy H-scene….Next chapter….too much drama!**

**My heart is beating hard as I write this chapter…I don't know why…but I like this one…I couldn't believe how long it becomes….I feel sorry for Akashi, I don't I kind of made him OOC in this chapter I hope its okay…I just want to see a cute Akashi after reading the manga….GLOOOOOBBBB….**

**I couldn't believe that on Kurobasu manga I saw an overprotective boyfriend Akashi on Ogiwara over Tetsuya…..GLOOOBBBB….my Akakuro heart…..I couldn't take this anymore!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW….I would really appreciate it….and if you want some suggestions you can also tell me…though I hope it won't interfere with my story…**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I EDITED CHAPTER 2, SO IF YOU WANT YOU CAN READ IT AGAIN.**

**To the guest that I couldn't reply: Thanks for reviewing and reading…anyway if you want to ask me some question I'm suggesting that you should log in so that I could reply you directly in your PM….but if you don't want to…I'll answer it anyways…Anyway….thank you again…**

**I hope you'll continue to support this fic to the end…**

**Spoiler for the next chap….**

**Too much drama! More Akakuro moments! And…Akashi's suicide?….**

**CIAOOOOO**

**SHIORI**


	5. Severance

**Author's Note: I humbly apologize for the late update. I've been busy doing my Midterm requirements that I didn't manage to write a single sentence. Anyways here's the new chapter. Hope you like it everyone!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KUROBASU…IN MY DREAMS MAYBE…WHERE AKAKURO IS A CANON….ANYWAY ALL I OWN IS THE PLOT AND OC…anyways please enjoy…read and review!**

**Beta: No, I only edit this myself and I'm not a very good one and most likely miss some errors so I apologize first hand and I hope you'll forgive the wrong grammars and spellings.**

**Pairing: Akakuro**

**Chapter Four**

**Severance**

_Nobody said it was easy _

_It's such a shame for us to part _

_Nobody said it was easy _

_No one ever said it would be this hard _

_Oh, take me back to the start_

_**-Coldplay (The Scientist)**_

He could vividly remember the first time that he had seen the bluenette. It was on the day before the opening ceremony. The cherry blossom trees were blooming at its finest painting the scenery pink and giving an aura that it's spring. And unexpectedly on that picture he saw a different shade of color.

Standing amidst that scenery is a teal head boy reading a book and didn't seem to pay attention at his surroundings and neither did his surrounding paid any attention to him. He just watched as the boy steadily slipped on the people that tried to recruit new club members, it was as if he was going with the flow. He could only see the boy's back but he knew that he is shorter than him; he seemed to have a petite body and a pale complexion. Akashi didn't know why but he was shock himself that he have paid attention to such guy, he was the type that never cared about other people's business but somehow as he saw that teal head boy his mind couldn't stop from minding him.

He even want to see the bluenette's face, he wondered what he would look like, he tried to speed up his pace just so he could see him but it seems that the circumstances was in his favor. Out of nowhere, someone came crashing and caused a mess that the entire students turned to look at the ruckus, even that teal head boy.

And when he saw his face Akashi didn't know why but for the first time in his life, the time seemed to have stopped.

It felt like someone hit the pause button. And all he could see is the teal head boy with an expressionless face. And after he saw him, he felt something he hadn't before, for a split second his heart was beating so fast. The bluenette has soft baby blue eyes that would seem to bore through your soul, he has a slight round face and has pink lips that might belong to a girl, and he seemed to have a flawless complexion that any girl would die to have. In short he was cute as a boy, that's what's running through Akashi's mind.

He could have mistaken it for anything else or he could think of various lies to cover up for the real reason why he felt that way, however it's not like him to deny the truth. What he felt is absolute, he was absolute. In that split second of a time, he knew that he fell in love.

Love at first sight. Seemed cliché but it's what he felt nonetheless. And what's worse is it's with a person that he don't know and much more it's guy, it might seemed disturbing at first but there's no use denying it, he's in love with that person. He didn't even believe it himself; he didn't think that he is capable to feel that way.

Tetsuya Kuroko, that's the name of that person, he's the silent type of a guy, the one that wouldn't talk to you unless you'd be the first to talk to him. That's why in several occasions he had tried to interact with him, heck he even always planned to corner him so that they can talk. He always approached him whenever he has a chance, and just by doing so he was already contented, it's better than to just watch him by the sidelines.

He thought it was unrequited love. For two years he have tried to hide his feelings, much worse tried to stop what he's feeling towards him, but as time pass by the more he tried to end his feelings the stronger it becomes. That's why after two years of feeling unrequited he confessed, he didn't care if he rejected him, he didn't care if he's going to lose, and it's just that it's better than having to swoon over him forever.

And unexpectedly he found out that they felt the same. No words could describe how happy he was back then. He was finally his; the person that seemed unreachable by his grasp was finally in his reach. And in that moment Akashi swear to himself that he wouldn't let him go, that no matter what happens he would never give up on him, he even disobeyed his father just so he could be with him. That's how much he loves him; he is willing to give everything up.

However, in a blink of an eye, he disappeared.

Akashi could only hear the ringing inside his ear; everything feels like it was all muted. His chest feels like it's bleeding inside, there's a sharp pain that seems to bore him inside. A pain to which he have thought he had forgotten, the pain that he have always tried to avoid.

Yet here he is now again, standing at the same spot, his heart breaking. Tetsuya have left him, he has left him, like his mother did to him, the only person that he only cared about is gone. They are all gone

He stared blankly at the words inside the paper. That one single word feels like a dagger that inches its way through his heart.

What did he do wrong? That's all he wanted to ask, he have tried everything just so he could stay with him, yet he disappeared in his life. What did he do wrong? He tried to be perfect just so his father would be proud of him, yet it seems it all in vain, he still hadn't look at him straight in the eyes, he still haven't love him like a son, he still treated him like a servant rather than a son. What did he do wrong to deserve this? He has given all his heart and his soul to Tetsuya, he had tried his best just so he wouldn't leave him but in the end he did, he left him bare and cold. He left him hanging.

He didn't understand it all. All he did was to try everything to get what he wanted but he couldn't. No matter how he tries he couldn't.

Suddenly warm tears fall down in his eyes, he hadn't cried for eight years after his mother's death. He hadn't even cried when he realized his father wouldn't even love him but now those tears now won't stop from falling.

Was he not good enough? Did he deserve this?

All he could do is scream Tetsuya's name at the top of his lungs. He could bear anything that will be thrown at him, even his father's cold demeanor towards him, he could bear it. But Tetsuya leaving him all behind, he didn't think he could do it.

For three years he had thought that his love for him was unrequited, he thought that Tetsuya would never love him. He was prepared to be rejected at that time in the rooftop, but it turned out he was wrong, Tetsuya loved him too, no words could describe how happy he was back then, to know the person that you love loves you back , there's nothing that could compare to the happiness that he felt at that time. And in that moment he thought that if Tetsuya were to leave him, he thought that he couldn't take it.

No, he wouldn't make it without him; he loves him too much that he would give up everything just for Tetsuya. He just loves him too much.

But now, he is gone.

He disappeared without a word.

When he tried to go at Tetsuya's house, he found out that they are not there anymore. The neighbor told him that they have left just this afternoon and didn't tell where they are going and it seems like they are not going to come back.

He has tried to call Tetsuya's phone but he didn't answer, all he could hear is the ringing of the other line, he didn't turn off his phone. He knew that Tetsuya knows that he is calling. He probably knew but why won't he answer, why wouldn't he call him back.

All he could do is call that line again and again, as his tears wouldn't stop from falling.

Memories of them together were all in his head, he couldn't forget it no matter how hard he tries. The memory of Tetsuya's smile, his expressionless face, his blushing face, those sweet red lips of his, his beautiful skin, everything seems to embed in his mind. The memory of their love making seemed like a dream. He still couldn't believe that he did it with him, he was so happy when Tetsuya told him that he could do it to him. However, he didn't think that when he wakes up, he won't be there anymore.

Then it struck to him, maybe it's his farewell, Tetsuya probably did that because he's going to leave him.

Such cruel way to leave, it's not how you suppose to say goodbye to someone, Akashi thought. He's such an idiot, he should have said it properly, and it's more painful this way.

But no matter how much he cried, Tetsuya wouldn't come back.

And he couldn't take that; he couldn't bear the thought of living without Tetsuya.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Tetsuya watched as his phone rings several times, he just watched as the ringing stops and seconds' later rings again. He didn't know why but he couldn't turn the cell phone off whenever he saw Akashi's name on the screen.

Hikaru just watched his son stare at his phone that have rang several times yet he didn't answer any of the call. He didn't know what's happening to his son, but this afternoon he suddenly told him that they should leave their house. Hikaru didn't argued with him after he sees the desperation in his son's face, he has asked him what's it about but he didn't answer him.

"Tetsuya" he called his attention. The younger bluenette turned to look at him.

"What is it otou-san?"

"Why aren't you answering your phone Tetsu? You should turn it off if you don't want to answer it"

Tetsuya continued to stare at the phone and didn't bother to answer his father. Hikaru got worried about Tetsuya that's why he sits beside him "Tell me what's wrong, Tetsu. You have been acting weird ever since you came back. Tell me, I'll do my best to understand you" Hikaru said, he couldn't take his son's actions anymore, he knew that Tetsuya is bearing something now.

"Otou-san…I..." he trailed; he didn't think to speak the matter to his father. But right now he wanted to have someone to talk to.

"What is it?"

"I'm the worst" he said as he fondle the phone with his hand and noticed that the ringing had stopped.

"What made you say that?"

"I…I hurt the person that I love" when he said that Hikaru saw the sadness in Tetsuya's eyes.

"Tetsuya" he said as he holds his son's cold hands.

"I…I promised him that I won't leave him yet…yet I…I left him without even properly saying goodbye" tears are threatening to fall from his eyes. Hikaru just hugged him.

"And why did you do it?" he asked, Tetsuya isn't the most likely to leave someone on a whim.

"It's because I…I don't deserve him…he doesn't deserve a dying person…he deserve better than that" when Hikaru heard that he felt his chest tighten, to think that his son is bearing such pain right now.

"You're not dying Tetsu" he assured him.

"But okaa-san did" Tetsuya said as he faced his father.

"Tetsuya"

"I have seen it…and I don't want him to go through that pain…that's why…I decided to leave him behind" Tetsuya said crying. Akashi didn't deserve him; he was happy that he would go lengths as to give everything up just for him, but he knows that he didn't deserve it. He shouldn't give up everything just for a dying person.

"Tetsuya…you'll get better…you won't die" his father said to him "Tetsuya…you'll live okay? You have to live so that you will face that person again, so that you won't have to leave him behind…You'll beat this one Tetsuya, you won't have to be like your mother. You can do this" Hikaru tried his best to encourage him.

"Otou-san"

"Promise me Tetsuya you'll live…you can do this…for the sake of the person you love" when Tetsuya heard what his father said, he wanted to believe it. But he has his doubts, after seeing his mother died, he didn't want to have such superficial thoughts, however, for Akashi's sake, he might do it. Even it's a sliver of hope, he wanted to believe it.

"Yes…I will Otou-san" Tetsuya replied.

Hikaru hugged Tetsuya tightly, he might be shock that Tetsuya is in love with a guy but he didn't care as long as he is happy. However it's sad to think that they have to part, he knew much better than to be left behind. He knew the pain of the people that's been left behind.

"Tetsuya…it's better if you talk with him" his father told him.

Tetsuya didn't know what to do about that, to have to face Akashi right now, he didn't think that he want to, after all what he had done to him is so cruel "But…"

"You have to make him understand…you know how it feels when someone leaves you behind…he's probably feeling that right now"

Hikaru stood up and decided that he have to leave Tetsuya alone "You should talk with him"

"Yes" However Tetsuya didn't have the courage to, he tried to pick up the phone and attempt to call Akashi yet he's scared. He knows that the moment that he hears his name, he will run back to him again,

+.+.+.+.+.+

Akashi didn't know how he made it but he managed to reach the Midorima's household, it's the place where he's staying after he runs away from his home. When he entered the Genkan, Shintarou was standing there; he seemed to be waiting for him.

"Where have you gone Akashi?" Midorima asked.

"Why are you waiting for me here Shintarou?" Akashi asked coldly.

"Hmph, like I want to wait for you here. Someone came looking for you" Midorima answered

"Who?" Akashi's brows furrowed he didn't know anyone that wants to visit him and besides no one knew that he is staying at Midorima's house. Unless it's him.

"Me" Akashi's guess was right as he heard the familiar voice, that commanding tone was none other than his father's. He appeared behind Midorima and it seems like he came from their living room...

"How did you know I'm here" he said as he glares at him.

"I've always known you're here" his father said coolly; however the command in his voice seemed to have not disappeared.

"Then why now?" he asked, he knew that his father won't act rashly, there's probably a reason as to why he have left him without coming for him. Given the circumstances, Akashi felt something weird has happened and he knew that it's bad.

"It does not matter, you have to go back"

"What if I don't?"

"You know better than to disobey me Seijurou…Go back or else your punishment will be much worse than it already is" his father threatened him.

However, Akashi couldn't think of any reason as to disobey his father anymore, after all Tetsuya left him already, he have no reason to live anymore "Fine. I'm coming back"

"Akashi I thought you" Midorima interrupt as he remembers Akashi saying to him that he won't come back into his house anymore.

"Its fine Shintarou, I have no reason to run away anymore" Akashi replied.

"Akashi"

"Hmmm. Fine then. Let's go, it already late and I have spent a lot of my precious time waiting for you. Sorry for the inconvenience Midorima-kun" his father said.

Akashi just followed his father silently, Midorima just watched him. He didn't know what happened but after he saw Akashi today, he felt a strange chill; it's like when he first saw the smaller teen, way back on their entrance ceremony on their school. There's this strange aura in him that made people felt uneasy whenever he's present, however, that presence changed after he met the guy name Tetsuya Kuroko. It was like he is another person whenever he's there, Midorima what word could describe it but he was much more…approachable whenever Kuroko is with him.

But now as he looks at Akashi he felt that chill again. And for some reason Akashi is scarier than before. Midorima thought that Kuroko might be involved in this.

+.+.+.+.+.+

Tetsuya still felt the warm hand that wrap around his. He couldn't believe that after all that happened he's able to feel this warmth again. He thought that this warmth would be lost to his forever. He didn't dare to look at Akashi, he couldn't, after all what he did in the past seems unforgivable, to leave him just like that. It's much worse than dying.

"What are you thinking?" Tetsuya suddenly heard Akashi say to which he turns to look at him. However, Akashi is looking straight at the road, not paying any attention to him.

"No…nothing much" he replied.

Akashi didn't reply he just tried his best to focus on the road ahead; he can't let it show that he is bothered that Tetsuya is beside him right now.

"Where are we going Akashi-kun?" Tetsuya asked, it's already pretty dark and Tetsuya is worried about getting home late, he knew that Kagami would yell at him later.

"You'll know when we get there" Akashi replied.

"Umm...will we take long?"

"Why Tetsuya is someone waiting for you?"

"No…umm probably"

"Probably"

Tetsuya didn't say anymore and just sits silently in his seat. Suddenly he had a firm idea what might Akashi do to him, and when he thinks that it almost scared him.

Akashi on the other hand just watched Tetsuya in the corner of his eyes; he still couldn't believe that he is sitting here next to him now. Not one of his imaginations but the real one. As he hold his hand he could feel its familiar softness that he have always searched, that familiar vanilla scent of his that he couldn't forget and the feeling of that always seemed cold hands of his. It was like he was taken back in time when they were still middles school when the two of them are still together; he suddenly felt a strange nostalgia.

Akashi drive his car to the parking lot of his apartment, which is located to the ground floor of the building where he's apartment is at. Tetsuya was still when they reached their stop; he might be really right about what he's thinking. Akashi got out of the car and opens the door for Tetsuya, he was the one that removed Tetsuya's seatbelt, and when he does so, and due to their close proximity Tetsuya smelled Akashi's scent. Tetsuya blushed as he thought to himself that Akashi smelled good, he always does even when they are still in middle school, and his scent hasn't changed and it always never fail to make Tetsuya blush.

Akashi noticed Tetsuya's uneasiness as he removed his seatbelt "Is something wrong?" he asked, their face so close to each other, that Tetsuya blushed so hard. He immediately pushed Akashi and went outside the car.

"No…nothing" he said as he composes himself. His heart was beating so fast as he saw Akashi's face up close. He couldn't believe that he is acting like a girl.

Akashi just smirked, he was really right, Tetsuya is still affected by him, and he saw how he blushed inside the car as their distance is so close. Without further notice he then grabbed Tetsuya's arm and headed to the elevator, he pressed a button and the door slowly closed and the elevator went up.

As they were riding the elevator Tetsuya felt nervous. The closed space of the elevator makes him even nervous, he knew that if Akashi were to do something to him, there's no chance of escaping, however it's not like he could ever run away from him. Even when he's at America he is shackled by their memories, that he tried his best to forget it to which he never did.

He is a step behind Akashi that's why he has a chance to look at him, he really did become much taller than him, before there's only a ten centimeter difference between them but now it seems that the gap is getting bigger. And Tetsuya even know that their difference had gone wider, he's a CEO now while he is a kindergarten teacher, and he lives in these luxury apartments while he struggled to pay his rents. In terms of social status, they are worlds apart, they were always were, Tetsuya is always aware by that facts.

However, that didn't matter to Akashi, he have loved him, always. That it made him sad. He has loved him so much that he is willing to die for him.

"What's with the long face" Akashi said as he face him and stare him directly in the eyes.

"Please don't worry about me" Tetsuya said, and then suddenly without further notice Akashi caressed his cheek with his free hand that Tetsuya almost jerk at his touch and said "You're really here"

Tetsuya blushed again as their bodies were centimeters apart "What the…you're the one that brought me here" Tetsuya said. Akashi stared at Tetsuya's lips and lightly brushed it with his thumb. Tetsuya's heart beats so fast inside his chest as Akashi stared at him longingly, then their eyes meet again, those heterochromatic eyes were so filled with longing that Tetsuya caught and invisible lump in his throat when he thinks about it.

Then his heart felt like it's about to break when he heard Akashi said "I would never let you go again. Ever." Without knowing tears slid down Tetsuya's eyes, suddenly he was overwhelmed with Akashi's feelings that he thought he couldn't breathe for a second. "You will not disappear again right? Tetsuya? You won't right?" Akashi asked desperately.

Tetsuya didn't know how to answer; he wanted to believe that too. He wanted to say it, he didn't want to break his heart again…but…he was scared, there are a lot of things to consider. He wants to think rationally but it's no use. As he stares at those heterochromatic eyes, his rationality disappeared; then he replied "I won't, never again."

Akashi's eyes widened at his reply, and then he held Tetsuya tightly. "Promise me. Never again?"

"Yes. Never again" he repeated, Akashi faced him and stared at his blue eyes. Then slowly he lowered down and kissed him, Tetsuya's heart is beating so fast at the moment of their contact. He couldn't believe that he has a chance to feel those soft lips again, he parted his lips and there Akashi devoured him completely. He thought his going to go insane as the sweetness of their kiss. Both of them was lost in their kiss, they couldn't believe that they manage to live for the past ten years without it.

Both of them panted so hard as they part, Tetsuya's face is so flushed. Akashi just smiled as he saw Tetsuya's face then he caressed it softly and said to him "I will never go through that hell again Tetsuya. I would never let you leave me again"

Tetsuya just looked at him.

Then his heart breaks at the moment he remembered that tragedy again.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Tetsuya heard his phone rings again, as he looks at the caller ID it was from someone that he didn't know, he have qualms about answering the call but he just answered.

"Hello?" Tetsuya said.

"Kuroko is this you?"

"Yes…who might you be?"

"It's me Midorima"

"Midorima-kun, why did you call?" Tetsuya asked Midorima is the vice-captain if the basketball club and he always saw him together with Akashi.

"It's about Akashi"

"What about Akashi-kun?" when Midorima answered him. He suddenly lost grip of his phone and fell to the ground. He was in shock; he couldn't believe what he had heard. Without any thinking he immediately rushed to the location Midorima told him.

"Tetsuya, where are you going?" his father ask as he saw him rushed off.

"I'll be back right away otou-san" he hurriedly said, he heard his father called him several times but he didn't listen, he immediately went in a taxi and rushed to the hospital.

"_I didn't know what happened but I heard that Akashi is hospitalized" Midorima said, he heard form Akashi that Midorima belongs to a family of doctors and that they own the biggest hospital in the city._

"_What?"_

"_My parents told me that Akashi's father told them to keep silent but I heard that he committed suicide. I know Kuroko that you're involve in this somehow"_

Tetsuya shifts uncomfortably in the seat and cursed himself. It's all his fault; it's his fault why Akashi did that. He was to be blame.

"_If you disappear in my life I don't think I could take it" _

"_If you leave I don't think I could make it…I love you Tetsu"_

Tetsuya remembered those things again, he didn't know why but he felt so guilty and regretted the decisions that he made. There could have been ways to leave him, there's a lot of ways to leave without hurting him like this, yet he chose the most painful one. He's a jerk, he knew that.

When the taxi stopped at the hospital he immediately rushed inside. He immediately asked the reception desk about Akashi and immediately redirected to one of the rooms in the hospital. Being familiar with the building was enough to locate the room that Akashi is staying, and as he reached the room he saw Midorima.

"So you came" he heard him say.

"What happened to Seijurou-kun?" Midorima narrowed his forehead, he heard that Tetsuya called Akashi by first name and by that he immediately knew that there's probably something going on with the two of them, that Kuroko could use Akashi's first name so easily. At first glance he could see that Kuroko is worried, however Midorima saw the pained expression in those sky blue eyes.

"Tell me Kuroko, what is your relationship with Akashi?" Midorima wanted o confirm.

"Huh?"

"As I said, Akashi committed suicide and no one knows why, but being the one closest to him I've always noticed how he acts differently when it comes to you. So now tell me the truth, what is your relationship with him?"

Tetsuya looked at Midorima; he didn't know what to say to him "Seijurou-kun and I?"

"Yeah, are you two dating?" he straight forwardly asked.

"No…we were" Tetsuya replied honestly.

"That explains" Midorima just said.

"What did he do?" Tetsuya asked about Akashi.

"He chugged down a bottle of sleeping pills and now he's in the state of coma. Geez, I couldn't believe how he acts so stupidly"

"Coma?" Tetsuya was in shock, he knew the chances in coma are 50-50.

"The doctors have no idea when he'll wake up…but don't worry he's stabilized now" Midorima said. He knew that Kuroko is worried about Akashi, even to himself he couldn't help but worry about his Captain. And besides he didn't know that Akashi is capable of doing that to himself, he must have been feeling strongly about Kuroko.

Midorima looked at Tetsuya who is looking at Akashi through the small glass window of the door; there was horror in his eyes and pain. Midorima couldn't help but wonder what happened between them "So why?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you break up?" Midorima asked

"It's because of me" Tetsuya said.

"You know that Akashi will accept you no matter what"

"It's not that I…I did a terrible thing and now he's…shit…I don't deserve to live"

"Look I'm not going to force it out of you…but right now, he needs you"

"What can I do, he's in the state of coma. I can't just wake him up"

"Yeah you can't; however, when in state of coma the senses that the human won't lose is its hearing…he can still wake up. Anyway I'm going"

"Thank you Midorima-kun"

"It's nothing" he said as he walks away.

Tetsuya entered Akashi's room; he saw some tubes inserted into his arms and an oxygen mask on his face.

Tetsuya sat down beside the bed, and then he holds Akashi's warm hands. He remembered what Midorima said.

"Ne, Seijurou-kun, I'm here already so you better wake up okay?" Tetsuya started, suddenly tears swarmed his eyes. "I promised you right? I would never leave your side; I'm here already so wake up okay? You have to wake up. We're still going to get married ne? And then we'll live at the beach and well always stare at that beautiful sunset you've shown me right? We'll have lots and lots of children that would look like you and then we'll watch them grow up until we're old and then were going to have to watch our grandchildren grow up, and watched them get married to the person they love, ne?. And then when they are going to leave our side, we're still going to have each other and that we will always be together? You won't go on ahead of me, you wouldn't let me live alone right? Please Seijurou-kun, you have to wake up, you've got to. I'm still right here. Please…Please…"

Tetsuya just held onto Seijurou's hand. His heart is breaking as he watched him; he still couldn't believe what he had done. However, it all his fault, he was the same as Seijurou's mother that left him. He's the same as her. They both left him; maybe Seijurou didn't handle that well.

"Seijurou-kun…I love you…please…please live, for the both of us….Even I…I don't know if I could even survive…please….I love you" Tetsuya whispered those three words again and again until he fell asleep holding Akashi's hand.

Seijurou didn't know why but he was feeling drowsy, when he opened his eyes, everything seemed blurry and it's very hard to move, however, despite the hazy vision he could make out of the certain color. In the corner of his eyes he saw a shade of blue. And as his visions get clear, he saw a bluenette sleeping soundly on his side, holding his hand. Akashi couldn't believe that Tetsuya is beside him; maybe it's a dream, that's what he thought, but those cold hands of his that's wrapping around his felt real, he seemed real.

"T…t...su" he wanted to say yet the oxygen mask prevented from saying it clearly. He didn't know why but he felt so happy, Tetsuya was here after all, he didn't left him. He didn't left him, he was so overjoyed, however it seemed like the effects of the pills that he took takes a toll on his body, he felt drowsy again, however as he went back to sleep again, he thought that he shouldn't give up. Tetsuya hadn't left him. He didn't. He was beside him.

*.*..*.*.*.*.*.**.

Tetsuya went outside the room for a short while to take buy some drink, as he is walking he suddenly felt tired and his body's feeling kind of heavy, he looked at his phone he saw 12 mails and 12 missed calls and its all form his father. He decided to call him back since he's probably worried about him.

"Hello otou-san?"

"Tetsuya where are you?"His father asked.

"I'm at the hospital right now"

"Where?"

"Here near the canteen in front of the vending machine"

"Okay. I'm here too, just wait for me there"

"Okay" after the call ended he was about to take some drink when suddenly the dizziness came in again, he decided to sit on the bench in front of the machine, his visions started to blur and his headache is getting worse. He felt like the world is spinning, he tried to fight it, but in no vain, his vision went black. When Hikaru got there he saw Tetsuya lying down on the bench, he felt a sudden panic as he saw his son collapsed, and it seems like he was burning in fever. He immediately carried him and took him to the Emergency room.

As the doctors take care of him, Hikaru couldn't help but pace back and forth. Tetsuya's result came out today, that's why he's in the hospital right now. When he saw the results of the biopsy, he felt heaviness in his chest; it was found out that Tetsuya has a malignant tumor, a non-Hodgkin's lymphoma that's on his superior vena cava. It's the same type as his mother, the one that killed her. Hikaru just watched as he had seen his son been inserted with long tubes and the doctors saying some medical stuff that he couldn't understand.

One of the doctors approached him "Sir, I believe that your son has already been diagnosed"

"Yes"

"Okay, after he's stabilized I suggest that you immediately take the treatment. I believe that the cancer is already spreading and it's getting much more dangerous for him if not treated well"

"Yes doctor, don't worry I've already arranged the treatment"

"Good. I'm hoping for the best sir"

"Yeah me too"

"He's going to be move in one of the rooms"

"Okay. I understand"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Tetsuya slowly regained his consciousness and when he opened his eyes, he could see that he was in a hospital bed again however this time there were no tubes inserted to him. As he sits up he noticed that he's the only one inside the room, when he looked outside it's already morning and he noticed on the clock its already 7:30 am. Tetsuya didn't know what happened to him, but it seems that one of the symptoms occurred again, maybe it's because he's stressing too much. He saw his father came in and brought him some breakfast.

"Tetsu you shouldn't be sitting up"

"I'm fine otou-san"

"If you say so" Hikaru replied knowing that his son is so stubborn, "Here I brought you some breakfast, you weren't able to have dinner last night" Hikaru said as he opens at the lunch box containing food. "The food here is always awful that's why I decided to cook for this for you"

Tetsuya smiled at his father's gesture and decided to eat what he had prepared.

As he was eating, he told his father "Otou-san can I go and see someone"

"You can't go roaming around, you just suddenly collapsed last night and good thing I was heading towards you"

"Look, I'm fine; it always happens we couldn't help it"

"Fine, but after you're done eating"

"Hai Hai" Tetsuya said as he finishes his food.

Tetsuya get out from the bed and went outside and surprisingly he noticed that the room he's staying is beside Akashi's room. However before he could approach the room he heard some screaming.

"WHERE IS TETSUYA!? TELL ME!" it seems like Akashi have already woken up and it seems like it's not going well "TETSUYA! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE…PLEASE….PLEASE TETSUYA! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" Tetsuya just leans on the wall as he heard Akashi screaming, he could hear the nurses saying that he should calm down. However it seems like he didn't calm down, Akashi continued to struggle at the nurses that tried to hold him down. He knew that Tetsuya was here, he could never mistake that scent that he noticed, it was Tetsuya's and he knew that he is not dreaming when he saw him sit down beside him, "TETSUYA, I LOVE YOU…PLEASE…I KNOW…I know you're here…I..I…" Tetsuya knew that Akashi was probably injected with some tranquilizer to calm him down. He didn't hear any scream anymore.

Akashi love him so much….so much…that he's going on ways to kill himself after he left. So much that he's even willing to give everything up just so he could be with him. Tetsuya knew that what he did is cruel; however it's the only way he could think of, he didn't want to die on him, and he didn't want him to lose the person he loves in front of him again. He didn't want that.

However he promised to himself that once he's all cured, he'll go back to him. He'll go back to Akashi, and that time he swears he would never leave him again. Ever.

He was about to go back to his room when suddenly say the older redhead.

"What are you doing here?" the commanding voice asked. The older Akashi looked at him like he was some sort of pest or something the scrutiny in those red eyes are so obvious, that Tetsuya couldn't help but feel so small.

"I'm here to see Seijurou-kun" he said truthfully.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from him; did I not make myself clear Kuroko-kun?"

"You made yourself clear sir, however you have no right to tell me what I should do sir"

The older Akashi glared at him "No right? He's my son; I could do everything I want from him"

"He's not one of your servants"

"Look Kuroko-kun, Seijurou have never disobeyed me before and he was doing well with whatever that I want from him. But after he's met you, he's starting to disobey me. First, he runs away saying that he's giving everything up. For you! And now, he does such stupid things as to commit a suicide after you left him.

All I'm saying is you have been nothing but a bad example to him. That's why; you should just go away Kuroko-kun and never dare to make contact with Seijurou again. And please don't go around showing your face in front of him ever again. It's better that you should follow my orders." And with that the older Akashi went inside to Seijurou's room.

Tetsuya sunk down on the bench, was he really a bad example for Akashi. He might be right; after all he was the one that caused him this. He didn't want to hurt him anymore. Tetsuya just went back inside his room.

"You're back already?"

"Yeah" he immediately lied down on the hospital bed and faced the wall. He knew that Akashi is probably on the other side, sleeping off, he noticed that if it were not for the wall that separated them, they're probably sleeping side by side now.

"Tetsu" his father called for him however he did not face him and just continue to stare at the wall. "What is it otou-san?"

"The doctor said that we can leave this afternoon, and I have to remind you that our flight is tomorrow"

"Yes" he sadly replied, Hikaru noticed it.

"Tetsuya?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?" he asked, he's become more worried about Tetsuya.

"Yeah, never better"

Then suddenly Tetsuya felt someone climb on his bed, it was his father "Otou-san what are you doing?" Tetsuya asked as he faced his father who sneaks in the bed.

"Why? Can't I just be with my son for a while?"

"No it's that…"

"So tell me about this guy that you're in love with?"

"How did you know it's a guy?" Tetsuya frowned.

"There's no girl that's a he, ne?"

"Are you not mad with me?"

"Mad?"

"I mean you're only son turn out to be in love with a guy…that's probably considered as gay"

"Nah…I don't mind it"

"Really?"

"Why do you want me to stop you?"

"I really love you otou-san" Tetsuya said as he hugs his old man.

"Geez aren't you a sweet child…so then what's he like?"

"Well he's an…arrogant, rich brat that always acts superior above anyone else"

"Sounds like a horrible man"

"Well…for other's that's what he's like but…"

"He's different when I'm with him….he's…he's sweet towards me, caring, overprotective, possessive and most of all he…he loves me, and when I'm with him I felt so happy and contented"

"You just sounded like a girl just now"

"Shut up old man"

"Hmmm, I think he really loves you"

"So you approved of him"

"Who Knows?"

"I really love him"

"Of course you do"

"But I...I left him…I'm such a horrible guy"

"You did that for a reason"

"But still I hurt him"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Tetsuya suddenly wakes up after he heard his phone rings again, as he looks around; he saw that he's alone in the room. As he looks outside it seemed pretty dark and as he watched the time its already 5:30 pm. Tetsuya looked at the screen and saw Akashi's name again, he knew that Akashi wouldn't stop from calling him, that's why he answered the call.

"Tetsuya!" a hoarse voice answered. However he did not answer him.

"Tetsuya are you there? I know you're there…Tetsuya…" then silence followed for a few seconds, however, Tetsuya didn't hung up.

"…I…I still don't understand" Akashi started, there's a lot of questions in his mind, but he couldn't ask all of them at once.

"I still don't understand why you left me behind. I don't understand… you should have given me time to understand why you left me like that. You should even tell me why you leave me." Tetsuya's heart was breaking again as he heard Akashi say those things to him, despite the wall that separated them, he could hear Akashi's voice on the other side.

"It was very painful. Did you imagine how painful that was? It was like a dagger slowly makes its way to your heart but never reaches it, it was like you thought that you would die yet you couldn't. It was that for me, it hurts so much Tetsuya; you of all people know how hard it is for me. To be left behind again and again…" Tetsuya just muffled his cries; he didn't want Akashi to hear him crying. The warm tears just flow out of his eyes.

"I fell asleep I was holding you in my arms, and when I wake up you weren't there in anymore. I could feel your warmth and your scent but you were not there. You were gone. You're so cruel Tetsuya. Yet…Yet I…I still love you at the end. I couldn't stop myself from loving you. I love you…I love you…I love you…I…" all that Tetsuya could do is cry. On the other side he could hear Akashi screaming. He turns off the phone; however he could still hear him scream over and over. Tetsuya just let his tears fall down.

"I love you too, Seijurou-kun" was all Tetsuya could muster as he felt his chest hurts again. All he could do is sob.

Akashi on the other hand heard a strange sob on the other side of the wall, but he didn't care, he was crying too. Tetsuya really have left him, he really abandoned him. He clutched at the rings that were on his hands, but still he wouldn't forget him, he would. Never. Tetsuya is his. And his only. He will search for him and he will. And the next time they meet, he will never let him go again.

He didn't know what happened next since he lost all his consciousness. But the next thing he knew was that they were flying towards America. And ever since then he hadn't seen Akashi.

But after ten years. Their paths crossed again.

Tetsuya knew that there's no turning back.

**To be continued…**

**Author's note (part two): oh my Globbb! I cried writing this chapter, I don't know what you'll feel, but…I'm stifling while writing...I couldn't believe it's so angsty…Anyways…the past arc is over…now the start of their current relationship…will they be together again or not? Happy ending or not?**

**Many requested for a happy ending, and I sure would love that but…let's just see through the end…Akakuro forever…**

**Among other things: Anyways has anyone seen Shingeki no Gyojin here? Is there? Is there? I highly recommend that anime and manga if you want an angsty genre or something like that (unfortunately it's not yaoi)…Anyways I've decided that my OTP is Riren/Ereri/Rivari (seriously can't they just have one OTP name?) anyway I ship them…I ship them and I'm currently obsessing with them…Levi so cute and Eren is hawt…kyyaaa! Levi should just be the uke!**

**Anyways, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW…SUGGESTIONS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED MAYBE I'LL INCLUDE IT IF YOU WANT….**

**CREDITS TO MY SIS…well she suggested this scene to me and it turned out nice…though I won't let her read this fic (since she's a judgmental person) anyway, I thank her! And to her friend TIN2 I hope you'll stick to the story until the end….**

**Shiori**

**#Nowobsessing:SNK, Ererimy OTP**


	6. Reunion

**Author's Note: OMGLOB! I really can't wait for the Season 2 of Kuroko no Basuke….I've watched 22.5 and GLOOBBB! Whenever I see Akashi my heart goes kyun kyun kyun…and then when that moment when he looks at Kuroko I just *nosebleeds+akakuro heart beating fast+I'm screaming like crazy=the result FEELS after reading chapter 226 vanished in the thin air. Now I'm inspired to write*. I wish to find an akakuro die hard fangirl like me and share the akakuro feels together!**

**Sorry for having this chap to be updated so late…I was suppose to write this on 21 publish this on 23, however I suddenly have this tonsillitis and my head is spinning like crazy and my body refuse to cooperate with me and was unable to write…Anyways I've finally write this and I hope you enjoy. (Note: Contains M scene, viewer discretion advice (wow parang TV lang?))**

**Okay so…I don't own the manga…The characters…I'm just fandom-ing (is that a word? I don't care)**

**Note that this fic is not beta-ed and most likely there will be errors in the grammar since my English Grammar is not perfect and I'm not perfect…Anyway ENJOY and please do review and share your thoughts on the story and if possible if you find mistakes in my work please tell me and if possible I'll apply it for the future chapter (I'm lazy at editing back the published ones)…**

**Read and Review….**

**Chapter Five**

**Reunion**

_That you and I could learn to love again_

_After all this time_

_Maybe that is why I knew you were the one_

_That you could still believe in me again_

_After all this time_

_And maybe that is how I knew you were the one_

_-__**Lawson (Learn to love again)**_

As those heterochromatic eyes stared as his blue eyes Tetsuya felt a strange pang in his chest. He was the one that left him behind; he was the one that made him suffer that time. He was the reason why he almost killed himself. He didn't deserve to be with him again, he have no right to go back to his side again. However, he felt like he can't do that. He had tried his best to not meet him again so that he won't have the choice to be with again, yet destiny was against it.

They meet again, and this time he knew as those gold and red eyes stares at him. He knew that this time there's no use of running away. Akashi wouldn't forgive him this time if he did so. There's no use escaping now. He just loves this man too much and leaving him like he did ten years ago, he didn't think he could do it the second time around. And to think about the pain that they both gone through, Tetsuya didn't want to feel that again; he didn't want Akashi to feel that again.

Tears brim in his eyes as he remembers those painful encounters, that moment when Akashi called him on the phone, that moment when he heard him screaming his name, that moment when he left him behind. His tears won't stop from flowing as he remembers it.

Akashi watched as tears flows form Tetsuya's eyes, he just wipe it with his thumb "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing" Tetsuya just replied.

Akashi glared at him, it was obvious that something's wrong "Tetsuya you're lying, it couldn't just be nothing" Akashi said. Tetsuya stared at Akashi as he heard him say his first name again and smiled sadly.

"It's just that…after all that I did to you…you're still willing to be with me again Seijurou-kun…I don't think I deserve it" he said.

"Tetsuya"

"You could have anyone in the world, why me?"

"Do I have to answer to answer that?"

"Seijurou-kun"

"It's simple Tetsuya, if it's not you I'd rather have none at all"

"That's not fair"

"Nothing in this world is fair Tetsuya" the Akashi leaned down to kiss Tetsuya on the forehead "I would never go through that hell again" he said, referring to what happened to them in the past. "This time I'll never let you go, even if you try to run away. I'll have you caged down so that you wouldn't run away again" then he looks intently at Tetsuya's blue eyes and said "I love you Tetsuya"

Tetsuya just close his eyes as he felt Akashi held him tightly, feeling that familiar warmth again that he had missed for ages. As he heard Akashi say those words, even to himself he didn't think that he would run away again, not this time, no matter what happens he'll never leave this man again "Yeah, I love Seijurou-kun, too". Akashi just smiled as he heard Tetsuya said his name again.

They both heard the elevator door opened, Akashi parted with Tetsuya and instead holds his hand. Tetsuya just smiled at his gestures, and thinks that not even in million years will he let this man go away from his side again. They passed through the hallway before they reach the door towards Akashi's apartment, when he opens it Tetsuya was amazed by how big it is. Unlike his petty apartment everything looks so expensive that Tetsuya felt scared to touch a single thing inside. It's like one of those apartments that he had seen in the magazine that has many zeroes in its worth and is ten times bigger than his apartment.

Tetsuya was in a momentary daze when sudden Akashi pushed him on the wall and all he could do is look up at Akashi who is staring at him too. Suddenly he felt Akashi removed his overcoat, and his bag leaving his sweater on. Tetsuya just gulped down the invisible lump that is on his throat as he watched Akashi removing his own overcoat and the blazer of his suit, leaving that white shirt as he loosened his tie. Tetsuya was about to have a nosebleed as he saw the man in front of his slowly stripping and he felt his heart pulsating and his body heating.

In that moment Tetsuya though that Akashi might do something to him, that's why he just close his eyes waiting for him to do whatever he wanted and just surrender himself. On the other hand Akashi just stared down at the bluenette who closed his eyes; even to himself he didn't even know what he is doing. He stared at down at Tetsuya's pink lips resisting the urge to devour those sweet lips of his. In that moment he wanted to do things to him, things that he always imagined if they were to meet again. However as he felt Tetsuya's hands which are slightly shaking, he dismissed the thought.

No matter how much he had wanted him, he couldn't just do it to him when he's scared even just a little. He wanted to cherish him; he didn't want him to leave him again. If he ever to leave now not only will he felt heartbroken but he might gone insane. That's why he didn't do anything, and just stare at Tetsuya who slowly opens his eyes as he noticed that Akashi didn't do anything to him.

Akashi was about to say something when suddenly they both heard a bark, Tetsuya turned around the direction where he heard the sound and when he saw the black and white dog, which is wagging its tail as he saw Tetsuya. Tetsuya kneel down to pet the dog, then he turn to look at Akashi and asked "You kept him?"

"Yeah I did, is it weird?" Akashi asked as he watched Tetsuya played with the dog.

"No its not, it's just that I thought you throw it away" he said.

"I wouldn't throw something that Tetsuya gave me"

"Seijurou-kun"

"So are you hungry?" he asked him as he noticed that it's already dark outside,

"Eh?"

"I'll make something for you"

"Ah no Seijurou-kun… I can eat at home"

"That won't do, I'll make something for you" Akashi insisted, he didn't know about now but before Tetsuya has bad eating habits. He always eats on junk food, sweets and fast foods and especially milkshakes, that's why before he always doubles the amount of his bento just so Tetsuya would eat properly.

"No really, I'm okay"

"Why you don't want to eat my cooking"

"It's not that"

Akashi just stared at Tetsuya, Tetsuya looked away not wanting to look him in the eyes and said "You always force feeds me …you always cook too much and you wanted me to finish it all"

"It's because you're so skinny, and the only thing you ate is that milkshake and some fast food"

"Milkshakes are delicious" Tetsuya argued.

"Hmmm that's why you won't get fat"

"Sit here" Akashi said as he grab Tetsuya's arm and drags him towards the dining room and planted him on a chair. Tetsuya glared Akashi "What are you glaring at Tetsuya"

"Nothing" he mumbled.

"Your stubbornness won't work at me Tetsuya" Akashi said then went over the fridge to take some ingredients. Tetsuya just watched Akashi as he was busy preparing their food, as he was watching him he felt as strange nostalgia. Ten years ago, Tetsuya would invite Akashi for dinner whenever his father isn't home, since he didn't want to eat at restaurants they would went at Tetsuya's house and Akashi will cook for him. To which Tetsuya hates since the amount of food he cooks is too much for him to finish. However he didn't dislike the taste of Akashi's food, he even likes it and surprisingly he only cook the food that he likes. Tetsuya just smiled at the memory, Akashi probably knows everything he liked back then.

He couldn't believe that it's already been ten years since that day. When he was in America, he tried his best to forget Akashi however no matter how much he tries, he couldn't and his mind and heart wouldn't. After he was cured, which happened a year after he was diagnosed, he tried to meet Akashi again that he decided to go back to Japan. However, he didn't have enough courage, he was scared of being rejected by him, and after all, and he thought at that time that Akashi hated him. That's why he decided to stay with his father in America and for eight years they lived there, and during the time that he was there he tried his best to forget about him, tried his best to forget the memories he had with him. He went back to Japan and after a year of staying and thinking that he might not meet Akashi again, he was wrong.

He knew that meeting him was inevitable, he could force Riko not to send him to the interview that day, however he knew either way they'll meet again. That's why he just agreed.

He wonders what Akashi did during those ten years, did he tried to forget him? Did he have a girlfriend? He wanted to ask those questions however he's scared to hear the answer.

Akashi noticed that Tetsuya became silent, "Deep in thought?" he asked him, Tetsuya seemed to snap out of his thoughts as he heard Akashi speaks.

"No, not really"

"What are you thinking Tetsuya?"

"It's just that…I…I was just thinking…did you try to…for ten years…did you try to forget about me?"Akashi paused whatever his doing as he heard Tetsuya asked that question, he was surprised that Tetsuya have thought about that, then before he answer he continued his work.

"No I didn't" he silently replied Tetsuya heard it and all he could do is look at him "I couldn't do it anyways…I always think of you everyday Tetsuya, it's what keeps me going…"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah…because if I didn't I have already gone insane" Akashi replied truthfully.

"Isn't that a little bit absurd?"

"Yeah it may sound like it but it's the truth…if you didn't answer the phone that day, I might've really kill myself"

"You don't have to do that"

"That's how much I love you Tetsuya…I'd die for you"

Tetsuya didn't know how to respond to that, he didn't want someone to die because of him "But I don't want that…I don't want Seijurou-kun to die because of me"

Akashi didn't respond to that, he knew that Tetsuya would hate it and that if he ever died back then Tetsuya would bear all the guilt. He was an idiot back then, and he was selfish to only think about himself that's why he said "I was a stupid child back then… I was blinded by pain that at that moment that I didn't know what to do. When you were gone, it felt like everything didn't make sense at all. I just thought at that moment that if I were to disappear all the pain would be gone."

Tetsuya felt a sharp pain in his chest as he heard Akashi's reply. Tetsuya wanted to disappear at that moment, to hear it come from Akashi himself to know the pain that he felt, Tetsuya wanted o cry.

"I don't know what to say" Tetsuya said.

"There's nothing to say Tetsuya, that's all in the past now. There's no use mulling over it"

"But I was the one that caused you such pain"

"Yeah you do and you still hadn't tell me why"

"I…I still can't tell you that"

"Is that such big deal Tetsuya?"

"Yeah"

"Well I won't force it out of you" when Akashi said that Tetsuya looked at him surprisingly "You can tell me whatever that is if you wanted to"

"Really?"

"Yeah but you have to tell me sooner"

Tetsuya just smiled and said "Thank you Seijurou-kun and don't worry I will"

Even if Akashi didn't want to do that but he had no choice, Tetsuya is stubborn as a mule and the more he presses for it the more he will keep it. That's why Akashi is willing to wait no matter how long it will take.

After an hour Akashi finally finished his cooking, when Tetsuya looked at the amount of food that he cooked he just frowned "Why do you always cook a lot?"

"It's not a lot, it's just you eat so little" he replied as he set the plates o the table.

"But I can't finish all of it" Tetsuya said, he really couldn't eat a lot.

"I'll punish you if you don't"

"Seijurou-kun is so mean"

"Yeah I am, so if you don't want to be punished, you have to finish your part." Akashi said. Tetsuya just sighed and decided to finish it, it's delicious as he thought that it would be, truth to be told he is actually jealous to people who can cook, he have always wanted to do it however when he tries it seems like God of food hates him, that's why he just gave up on cooking.

Akashi just stared at Tetsuya who is eating so slowly, yeah he didn't changed a bit, that's what he thought. Tetsuya can't eat large amount of food and has a habit of eating so slowly like a turtle's pace. Akashi just gives a sigh, well at least he's trying to finish it all, unlike ten years ago whenever he cooks for him, he always leaves a lot of food in his plate.

Hours after they started eating, Tetsuya stared at Akashi "What you can't finish it?" Akashi asked. He was done with his food, thirty minutes ago and somehow as he enjoys watching Tetsuya trying to finish what's on his plate.

"Seijurou-kun I've eaten up a lot…I can't..."Tetsuya surrendered leaving a quarter of the food on his plate.

Akashi just smiled as he looks at Tetsuya who is looking at him desperately "Okay, you can just leave it"

Tetsuya beamed with a smile and said "Thank you Seijurou-kun" well truth be told he really wanted to punish Tetsuya if in case he leaves any food behind, however as he saw his angelic smile again Akashi seemed to have forgotten about the punishment.

Suddenly Tetsuya noticed that it's raining outside, he went towards the window to check it up and it seems that he didn't guessed wrong. "No way, it's raining" he said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I have to go Seijurou-kun"

Akashi frowned thinking Tetsuya would be caught up on the rain outside "You're going? But it's raining outside"

"I'll be fine"

"No Tetsuya I won't let it. Besides its already late you can just stay here"

"I don't want you to bother anymore"

"No I insist you stay here. I can't bear the responsibility if something happened to you"

"You're exaggerating Seijurou-kun"

"I'm not, you stay here Tetsuya" Akashi said in his commanding voice, causing Tetsuya to give up, he knows that Akashi won't allow him.

"But"

"No buts or else I'll punish you"

"Seijurou-kun is so mean"

"Yeah I am mean that's why you'll stay here and you won't go anywhere. Get it?"

"Whatever"

"Don't roll your eyes on me Tetsuya, don't go anywhere I'll get you some clothes that will fit you so that you can change into something. And if you want you can take the shower"

"Don't I really have a choice?"

"No you don't that's why you have to behave and follow my orders or else you'll regret it" with that said he went inside his room to grab some clothes for Tetsuya. When he got out, he just smiled as he saw that Tetsuya followed his orders diligently.

"So you didn't run away"

"Hmph. Like I'd be stupid enough to disobey you"

"Good Tetsuya, here" Akashi lend him the clothes "However it seems like it'll be big on you"

"It's because you've grown a lot"

"No, it's you who didn't grow up"

"Hey I've gotten taller than before"

"Really? And why didn't I think that"

"Because"

"Hmph. You didn't grow Tetsuya you're height's still the same" Akashi said, he knows Tetsuya didn't grow, he knew well enough what his height is before and judging from it he really didn't grow up an inch. However Akashi liked it since he'd become taller than before, making Tetsuya smaller than him.

"That's unfair. Don't be so cocky, you only gotten a little bit taller"

"Is that so Tetsuya"

"Yeah Aomine-kun and the others are still taller than you"

"So you've met them"

"No, only Aomine-kun, Kise-kun and Murasakibara-kun"

"I see"

"And besides I just met them all accidentally… I didn't do it on purpose" As Akashi saw Tetsuya trying to explain to him, trying his best not to upset him he just smiled and hugged him tightly. Then as he parted with him slightly, his one arm still wraps around Tetsuya's waist he gently touched the part where he had hit him yesterday with his free hand. He couldn't believe that he did that to him.

"Did it hurt?" Akashi suddenly held the cheek where he punched him.

Tetsuya didn't reply and stared at Akashi, then he smiled and replied "Yeah, it hurts" Akashi gently caressed Tetsuya's check as he stares at it. Then suddenly he kissed the slightly bruised cheek, Tetsuya's heart skipped as Akashi kissed him, then from his cheek Akashi's lips found Tetsuya. Tetsuya just moaned as he felt Akashi's tongue invaded his mouth, Tetsuya felt hot all of a sudden as their kiss gotten deeper, he noticed that Akashi's hand were suddenly moving towards the hem of his sweater. Tetsuya is not dumb towards these things; he knew what would happen next if he won't make a move now. That's why he pushed Akashi lightly and when they part both of them is gasping for air and both of their cheeks are flushed red. Akashi just looks at him Tetsuya knew that he was a little bit bothered by what he had done.

"I…I think I...I need a shower" Tetsuya said as he walks away from Akashi and went towards the bathroom.

Akashi just stood there in daze, so close. Just a millimeter close and he had lost control, he almost did it to Tetsuya, and if Tetsu didn't pushed him away probably he have brought Tetsuya towards his room and make love to him there. He couldn't believe what he had just done, he just slump back on the couch, resisting the urge to follow Tetsuya towards the bathroom and eat him up there. He couldn't blame himself for having such reaction on that kiss, ten years of suppressing his urges for him, ten years just dreaming of having him by his side, ten years of imagining of having another chance to take Tetsuya again, his control is on the edge. It's been ten years and he couldn't believe that he had managed to resist the temptation.

On the other hand as Tetsuya closed the door of the bathroom he exhaled a sigh; he knew the inevitable thing that could happen if in case the two of them were alone, especially if they were in Akashi's apartment, it's what he was thinking back then. He knew that, yet, he did come. He watched himself in front of the mirror his face is read as a tomato, and inside him is his heart beating so fast. He hadn't felt like this for ten years and the only one who could make it is the person who just kissed him, and made him this way, the same person that did it for him ten years ago.

Tetsuya just let out a sigh and take off his clothes and decided to take the shower.

After he was done he decided to wear the clothes that Akashi offered to him, and when he puts it on he couldn't help but smelled Akashi's scent on the clothes, and when he do so his heart is beating so fast, and his face is turning red. It felt like he was wearing Akashi, Tetsuya couldn't help it but feel strange, that's why before he could think of anything weird he just went out from the bath.

"I'm done Seijurou-kun; you can use the shower now" he said to him as he walks out of the bathroom.

Akashi just nodded "Yeah, you can sleep in the bedroom, I can just sleep here on the couch"

"Eh?"

"Why is something wrong Tetsuya?"

"No, I mean you can just sleep beside me"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah"

"Fine then I'll sleep beside you" Akashi replied, then decided to make his way towards the bathroom. As Akashi disappeared to the bathroom Tetsuya knew that something inevitable would happen, that's why before Akashi could finish him decided that he should go to sleep first and went inside Akashi's bedroom. When he got inside he noticed as usual every single thing in the room screams Akashi that Tetsuya just smiled at the thought, well that is to be expected since no one would try to defy him. As Tetsuya made his way to the bed, he noticed a picture frame on the bed side table that is turned down, when Tetsuya picks it up and looks at it, his heart just breaks.

It was a picture of him ten years ago that Akashi suddenly took from him; he remembered that it was taken on the rooftop of their school as the two of them were resting together. He was reading a book when suddenly Akashi took a picture of him from his phone, he noticed what Akashi did and tried to make him delete the photo, however it seems that it didn't. Tetsuya couldn't believe that he had kept it all this time, and as he puts down the frame, Tetsuya noticed the small red velvet box.

His heart quickens as he reaches to grab it and opens it, as he saw the two golden rings on box suddenly a tear is threatening to slid down from his eyes. He remembered the promised they made ten years ago and the sudden turn of events after it. He heard the door opened as he immediately puts down the box and wipe the tear from his eyes.

"What are you doing Tetsu?"

"Ah no…nothing" he said as he tries to looks away from Akashi.

Akashi looks at him strangely like he's suspecting him from something, then when his eyes caught attention to the place where Tetsuya is standing he knew that he had probably seen it. Well for one, he didn't want Tetsuya to see it since it will be awkward for him. That's why he acts as if he didn't notice.

"I thought you have gone to bed?"

"No, it's just you finished too fast"

"Well I don't take showers for long"

"I see" he silently replied then he turns to look at Akashi, whom is only wearing a towel around his waist and his red hair is damp from the shower and is drying it with a blower. Tetsuya just gulped as he saw the magnificent sight in front of him, he didn't know why but he suddenly have this strange imaginations in his head as he saw Akashi's body, it's not like him to react with another man, however it has always been like this when it comes to Akashi. He always made him feel weird.

Akashi noticed Tetsuya's gaze on him and just smirked "Like what you see Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya just blushed at Akashi's remarks and decided to climb into bed his back facing Akashi, it's not like he was mad at him, but truth to be said he had really like what he saw. He has always liked Akashi's body. A few minutes later, he heard the sound of the blower turned off and a minute later he felt someone climb into the bed as he noticed that the light becomes dim.

For some unknown reason Tetsuya couldn't sleep, the same goes to the person on his back. Akashi knew that it's really a bad idea to agree to sleep beside Tetsuya; it takes a lot of self-control now as he tried his best not to touch Tetsuya. However the more he thinks about holding himself back, the more he wanted him.

On the other hand Tetsuya's heart is beating so fast, he didn't know why but it did. Suddenly he felt a warm arm wraps around him that his heart beats a lot faster "What are you doing Seijurou-kun?"

"I'm not doing anything Tetsuya" he whimpered in his ears that made Tetsuya blushed even more. Then he felt that Akashi smells him. And heard him say "So you used my shampoo"

"You're the one the let me use your shower"

"I know…I like my scent on you" Akashi breathed on his nape and then brushed his lips against it.

"St-stop that" Tetsuya is blushing hard and his heart is beating so fast as he felt Akashi's lips on his nape.

"Why Tetsuya…do you hat e it?" Akashi said as he felt him travel from his nape towards his ear.

"I…I can't sleep properly if you cling to me like that?"

"Why Tetsuya do you hate me?"

"No it's just…if you continue to do that…my heart beats so fast that I'm going to die"

Suddenly Akashi let go of him, Tetsuya was surprised that he obliged however suddenly, Akashi pushed him down on the bed and Tetsuya was looking up at Akashi who is hovering over him, since the light is just dim, Tetsuya could make out of Akashi's face and as he looks at his heterochromatic eyes, they ewer so full of lust that Tetsuya almost felt it. He knew what's going to happen next, he was not that naïve to not know, and he have witnessed that look on his eyes before and it was when they made love ten years ago.

"I want you Tetsuya" he whispered to him.

"Akashi-kun"

"Please….Will you…will you let me?" all that Tetsuya could do is stare at those beautiful eyes of his, he knew that Akashi had suffered and he had hold it in for ten years, that's why he didn't answer and just pull Akashi into a kiss.

Akashi was surprised at Tetsuya's response however as Tetsuya's lips parted he devour him completely. Lust comes over rationality as the two of them were engulf by the passion that they felt in that moment. As Tetsuya felt Akashi's tongue dominating on his mouth all he could do is let out a moan of pleasure. For ten years he hadn't thought that he would be able to feel this again nor to do this again with Akashi, and right now all he could think is how stupid he is for thinking so too.

Akashi continued to savor Tetsuya's lips sucking, nibbling, claiming that Tetsuya is his at this moment, no, Tetsuya is his forever. He would never let another person have him, he was his to claim. Ten years have been wasted and he wouldn't let it happen again, he wouldn't allow it no matter what happens Tetsuya belongs to him.

As Akashi parted from Tetsuya under that dim lit room, Tetsuya's face is flushed, his lips are swelling as his eyes are clouded with lust, as he watched he smaller teen breathed heavily he couldn't help but feel aroused. Without any momentary noticed he removed the T-shirt that Tetsuya is wearing whom who obliged immediately revealing his porcelain skin that seems to glow in the light, Akashi just inhales deeply as he was about to lose control. Tetsuya didn't change a single bit; he was as beautiful as before.

"My beautiful Tetsuya" he whispered into his ears "I'll make sure that you won't leave me this time"

Akashi kissed Tetsuya back in the lips, this time its soft and slow, teasing Tetsuya, Tetsuya's heart is beating so fast and his body felt hot, he have felt those feeling just once and it was when they made love ten years ago. He was going crazy as the sensation that he felt and he was aroused as he saw the taller male parted from his lips and turn to remove his own shirt, revealing the gorgeous body that he drooled over minutes ago, however as he looks down he saw a huge lump on Akashi's pants and blushed as he knew that he was no different.

The both of them are aroused, Akashi knew that as he saw the erection of the bluenette, he bent down to kiss him again but this time Akashi's hand is teasing Tetsuya's pink nipples, rubbing the pink bud with his finger and gently flick it which made Tetsuya moan as Akashi went down to his collarbone and suck him there leaving an angry red spot in his pale skin. Akashi leave the hickey in a place where Tetsuya couldn't hide it since he want to monopolize him, he e want people to know that Tetsuya belongs to someone and that he wouldn't let them have him.

As he remembers the redhead he had been with in his apartment suddenly Akashi became furious, that guy couldn't possibly have Tetsuya, no, he wouldn't, and he would kill anyone that would try to steal him away from him.

His lips travel from his neck towards Tetsuya's hard nipples sucking, biting and abusing those pink tips. He have left his mark there as well, no, wherever Akashi kissed, he left vicious marks on Tetsuya, marking him that he was his alone. He didn't care if it would become his obsession, no, Tetsuya was always his obsession, if there was no Tetsuya there's no meaning in his life. Tetsuya just arched his back as he felt the pleasure in his body, he suddenly felt Akashi became aggressive but he didn't care, even if Akashi would violently held him he didn't care, and as long as he pleases him Tetsuya is willing to give him everything.

Tetsuya felt Akashi hands pushing down his pants and his boxer and revealing his now twitching manhood, Tetsuya let out another moan as he felt him rub at the tip of his member spreading the white moisture that is leaking out. Akashi felt even more aroused as he heard Tetsuya moan several times, he continued to suck hard those pink nipples turning it to angry red. After ravishing those now swollen bud Akashi claimed Tetsuya's lips again as he grasp Tetsuya hard member, pumping it slowly up and down.

"Nnn…Ah" Tetsuya tried to hold in the weird yelp that he let out; Akashi just smirked as he heard it's as well.

"You can let out your voice Tetsuya" Akashi whispered in Tetsuya's ears before he nips at them

"Ah!" Tetsuya yelp as Akashi bit his overly sensitive ears and pumping his member repetitively. "Sei…Sei…jurou-kun…fas…ter" Tetsuya breathed.

"Is that an order Tetsuya?"

"No...I...please…more" Akashi just smirked at Tetsuya's reply, he moved his hand pumping faster and faster and squeezing him lightly…and the more he picked up his pace, the more Tetsuya screamed in passion. "Feel….so…good….Sei…Seijurou-kun…I want more" Tetsuya panted in between breath. Akashi picked up his pace even more; Tetsuya was close to edge, so close as he felt Akashi's hand pumping him hard. However when he was about to come, he suddenly stops, Tetsuya looks at him "Why did you stop?"

"I can't wait any longer Tetsuya" Akashi said as he completely peel of Tetsuya's pants and boxer and then he removed his, revealing his hard manhood, Tetsuya just gulped down as he looks at Akashi's. It seems it has become bigger than before, he wonders if it would still fit him; it's been a while since he used his back. He watched as Akashi hover him and went to open one of the drawers in the bedside table and grab something and went back to his position.

Then Tetsuya watched as Akashi opened the bottle of lube and coated his fingers and member with it, closing the lube he immediately turn back his attention to Tetsuya and kissed him. Tetsuya moaned as the sensations came back again, and then suddenly he felt a lick finger circling his hole. Tetsuya just moaned as he felt a sudden surge of pleasure inside him, then a finger slid easily inside his hole making him yelp in another voice, unexpectedly it didn't hurt like before instead as the finger move inside him he felt weird inside. Akashi inserted another one and then other, suddenly Tetsuya was moving his own hips rubbing his member against Akashi's which made him moan in pleasure.

Akashi's slick fingers continues to move in and out, moving in a synchronized movements, however Tetsuya wanted more, he wants something bigger, something hotter.

"Your fingers..."

"What is it Tetsuya"

"I don't want Seijurou-kun's finger…I wanted your…"

Akashi smirked at Tetsuya's comments "What do you want Tetsuya?"

"I…I want you inside me Seijurou-kun"

Without further ado, Akashi removes his slick fingers then positioned Tetsuya, then suddenly Tetsuya felt something thick and hard entered his behind. Tetsuya expected to feel a sharp pain, however he didn't feel anything instead he felt a surge of ecstasy, as something fill him from behind.

"Seijurou-kun I feel weird" he said as he felt Akashi entering him rubbing his insides.

"Really Tetsuya" Tetsuya just nod and Akashi entered Tetsuya straight to the hilt. Both of them were slick and wet as Akashi waited for Tetsuya to get used to him, "Seijurou-kun?"

"Yes Tetsuya?"

"You can move now?" Tetsuya said in a hoarse voice that Akashi think was sexy; he was devoid of any control now. That's why after he heard Tetsuya's command he was willing to oblige.

"With pleasure" Akashi smirked as he began to move inside Tetsuya,

"Ah…ah! Sei…juro…more" Tetsuya moaned as Akashi picked up his pace. As he moves faster, the louder did become of Tetsuya's voice; Tetsuya clenched the sheets tightly as Akashi moves inside him. Akashi noticed Tetsuya's gestures, that's why he grabs his arms and flung it around him. He wanted Tetsuya to cling to him alone, though it's strange that he got jealous over the sheets but if it's Tetsuya he didn't care. Tetsuya tightly clenched at Akashi shoulder digging his blunt nails on his skin, leaving a red mark on his white skin.

Both of them were on the verge of the pleasure that was building inside them and as Tetsuya couldn't hold it anymore "Seijurou-kun…I…can't…I can't hold it anymore"

As Akashi heard that he continued to move faster and faster and Tetsuya was screaming even more, skin slap against skin and the room is filled with weird noises. And the pressure built again, layer by layer, the both of them were sent over the edge, Tetsuya couldn't hold it anymore and climaxed sending Akashi over the edge too who climaxed inside him.

"I love you Tetsuya" Akashi said

"I love you too Seijurou-kun…I will never leave you again" Tetsuya said, Akashi just smiled at what he said.

Tetsuya's consciousness begins to leave him and panted heavily as he lied on his back. Both of them were slick and wet of sweat, but neither of them cared. Akashi pulled out gently from his lover and watched as the white liquid flow out and smeared the sheets, reminded himself that he had to change them tomorrow.

He slumped back beside his lover who is slowly drifting away, for some reasons, he didn't want to drift of, he was scared, and he was scared that he might've gone off when he wakes up. That's why as Tetsuya drift off to sleep he just watched him peacefully. He wiped the sweat that was on Tetsuya's face and his body, he smiled as he saw the red mark on his pale skin, and is admiring his works.

Holding Tetsuya tightly in his arms, despite wanting to stay up all night his consciousness betrays him, he slowly drift into sleep.

+.+.+.+.+.+

Tetsuya stirred slowly as he lights invaded his eyes, surprisingly the bed he is sleeping is much softer and seemed wider than he expected. He thought that he had a strange dream last night to which he had made up with Akashi again and that they made love with each other. Thinking it was a dream Tetsuya decided to sit up, however as he adjusted his eyesight he noticed that he was not in his usually cramped room. Instead he was in a king size bed in an astoundingly large bedroom. Then the memories of last night flashed back in his mind.

It was not a dream, it was reality, and he was with Akashi again. As he looks down, he noticed that he is naked and his body full of red marks. He tried to stand up, suddenly he felt like his legs can't support him and his back is aching like crazy and then his mind flashback when Akashi had taken him and he just blushed at the memory. He saw his clothes were folded neatly on the foot of the bed and decided to change into it and went outside.

He noticed a delicious smell as he walks out and noticed that Akashi is on the kitchen preparing him something. As he saw Akashi, he just smirked; his lover is on the kitchen preparing a meal with an apron wrap around his body. "Good morning, Seijurou-kun" Tetsuya didn't know what came into him but he went near Akashi and then kissed him on the lips. Akashi was surprised by Tetsuya's actions but he just obliged, strangely his lover became clingy all of a sudden.

"Good morning too Tetsuya" Akashi replied.

"What are you preparing Seijurou-kun?" Tetsuya asked however he still clinging to Akashi, his arms around Akashi's waist, however Akashi acted as if he didn't notice but truth be told he was happy at how Tetsuya is acting. He just wraps his hands around Tetsuya and whispered at his ears "I'm preparing your breakfast my love" Tetsuya just blushed at his remarks. Then feeling embarrassed he pulls away from him and sits on the nearest chair, acting as if he didn't hear it.

"It looks delicious" Tetsuya said acting as if he didn't hear it, however he was not lying when he said that in front of his is a traditional Japanese breakfast, that Tetsuya hadn't tasted for a while now since Kagami always made him western style food. On the other hand Akashi just smirked at Tetsuya's actions; he knew that Tetsuya got embarrassed.

"Well you better finish it or you'll regret it" Tetsuya just pouted at Akashi's threats knowing that none of it is real.

"Itadakimasu" Tetsuya said before he dived in for the food. Tetsuya thought that it's really delicious, Akashi is really a good cook and he enjoyed everything that he made. As he was eating Akashi is also looking at Tetsuya, he was happy that he was enjoying the food, he always like it whenever he cooks for Tetsuya, that's the reason why he studied cooking, it's for Tetsuya only.

Surprisingly Tetsuya finished all that was prepared for him, that Akashi was surprised "So you can eat a lot""

"I'm hungry okay" Akashi just smiled as he saw his lover pouted, he stood up and took the plated towards the sink, Tetsuya also helped him. As they do the chores together Tetsuya feel like they were a married couple and before he knew it he said his thoughts allowed "This feels like we're already a married couple". Akashi stopped whatever he's doing as he heard that from Tetsuya who seems to be dazing off in space.

"Why don't you like it?" he asked him.

"No…I…I always imagine that it would be like this"

"Why? Getting married doesn't sound bad"

"No…I…it's just…didn't you hate me Seijurou-kun"

"What made you think that I'll hate you Tetsuya"

"It's just that…I…I did something-"

"Let's not talk about that"

"But"

"What's important is you're here now...and I won't let anything separates us again Tetsuya, even if it means I have to chain you down. I will do it as long as you won't leave me"

"That's scary"

"I'm serious"

"You don't have to chain me…I won't run away again"

Akashi hugged Tetsuya and whispered in his ear "I'm just joking…no need to be serious"

"I love you Akashi-kun….and I won't let you go through that again"

"Is that so Tetsuya?"

"Yeah"

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Tetsuya got out form Akashi's car as they reached his apartment. "Umm, thanks for everything Seijurou-kun"

"It's nothing, are you sure that you're alright?" Akashi asked.

"No don't worry about it"

"Is that so…well then I'll be leaving then" Tetsuya said and went for the door; however he felt Akashi's hand holding him making him stop. Tetsuya turn to look at him "What's wrong Seijurou-kun?"

"No…It's just…can you stay for a minute" he said quietly and didn't let go of Tetsuya's hand.

"But you'll be late for your work" he said.

"I don't care"

Tetsuya just sighed as he know that Akashi wouldn't let him leave yet, that's why he lets go of the door and sits back. There was a moment of silence between them, Tetsuya doesn't know what Akashi is thinking, however he didn't try to ask him. He just sits there silently before Akashi speaks.

"Tetsuya" he stared.

"What is it?"

However Akashi didn't answer him and continued to remain silent, "If you won't say anything I wouldn't know it" Tetsuya told him. Suddenly he felt Akashi's grips tighten around him, and finally Tetsuya knew what Akashi is thinking, that's why he just told him "I will never leave Seijurou-kun's side anymore so you don't need to be scared"

"Live with me Tetsuya" Akashi suddenly said.

"Eh?" Tetsuya was a little surprised when Akashi said that. 

"I…I don't want to be alone in that place anymore"

Tetsuya looked at Akashi with pained expression, he knew how sad living alone is, but he can't, he's still not ready yet. That's why instead of answering he took Akashi's hand and kissed it and then he said "You don't have to worry about me leaving you again Seijurou-kun. I will not do it again; I will let you kill me if I did that. I promise you. We don't need to live in the same place, trust me Seijurou-kun"

Akashi just looks at Tetsuya and said "What if you're lying?"

"You know I'm not. You of all people know. If I leave you I would've done it sooner. Please Seijurou-kun, just trust me on this"

Akashi didn't answer at first; however he just gives up "Fine then"

Tetsuya smiled and felt Akashi's hand tighten again, and then suddenly he grabs him and pulls Tetsuya in a kiss. It was long, hard, sweet kiss that Tetsuya blushed as they were separated, his pale cheeks were tinted pink and his heart beats so fast at the sudden impact. Tetsuya was in a daze before he regains his composure. "I…I should get out" Tetsuya said, however Akashi still holding his hand "Seijurou-kun…I have to go"

"I love you Tetsuya, you know that right"

"You don't need to worry about that. I love Seijurou-kun too"

"Yeah" then Akashi loosened his grip causing Tetsuya to pull away, then he watched him get out of his car. He felt his chest ached as he let go of his cold hands, he suddenly felt empty inside. He heard someone knock on the window, when he opens it, Tetsuya leaned down and said "See you then Seijurou-kun" he waved at him and then smile.

When he see him smile at him, Akashi's heart felt so full, then he assured himself, that Tetsuya wouldn't leave him again. He wouldn't do that again, never again will he felt that coldness of the days that he was gone from his life. He wouldn't experience through that hell again. Tetsuya is here and he knew that he'll stay beside him. That's why he smiled back and then said "See you, my Tetsuya. I'll drop by your apartment this afternoon"

"I'll be waiting then, my Seijurou-kun" Tetsuya replied and smiled.

Akashi just let out a chuckle they are like idiots right now. Idiots or not he didn't care, he was madly in love with Tetsuya and no matter what happens he wouldn't let go of his hold of him. "I really want to kiss you right now"

"You should really go now or you'll be late" Tetsuya said him, because he knew to himself that if they were ever made contact with each other, he wouldn't want to let go and neither did Akashi.

"Fine then, see you"

"I'll be waiting for you" Akashi just smiled at him, then Tetsuya waved him goodbye as he steps away and watched him drive the car away. As he watched the car slowly disappearing, deep inside Tetsuya his heart is feeling a sudden void. He mentally slaps himself and thinks that he is such a spoiled brat.

He made his way through his apartment and went inside. As he got inside, he saw some boxes that's lying on the ground and saw Kagami packing his thing.

"I'm home" he said.

Kagami looks up at him, and then he frowned, "Oi Tetsuya why did you just come now? Where the hell have you been?" Kagami suddenly nagged at him.

"Shut up Bakagami you're making it a big deal"

"A big deal, of course it is, you didn't come home for a night" he yelled at him.

"It's just a night" Tetsuya shrugged.

"And you didn't call"

"Well I forgot about that"

Tetsuya saw Aomine went out from Kagami's room with a box, when he saw Tetsuya like Kagami he frowned and asked "So where the hell did you gone off to Tetsu?"

Tetsuya waver whether to answer or not, but he think its best that he didn't lie to his two and besides he knows that he is a bad liar and these two are one of those who could pick up his lie. But before he could answer, Kagami noticed there's a red mark on Tetsuya's neck "What is that on your neck Tetsuya?" Kagami said as he leaned down to check it out, Tetsuya just blushed really hard as he knew what those marks are, he just covered them with his hands however it's been too late since Kagami saw them.

"It's nothing" Tetsuya said.

"Hoi…its hickey…Tetsuya where the hell have you been last night" Kagami suddenly yells at him.

"It's just a bug bite"

"Bug bite my ass…I know you Tetsuya, the only person that would've done that is Akashi isn't not?"Aomine said.

"You mean you're ex? Aren't you done with it?" Kagami said.

Tetsuya got annoyed by the two stupid idiots that's in front of him "Shut up you two, you're worse than my father"

"We're just asking you Tetsuya, it's very unlike you to get laid" Kagami said.

Tetsuya snorted "Wall excuse me for not doing so"

"But seriously Tetsu, you got back with him?" Aomine asked him. To which Tetsuya paused for a moment, then he answered.

"Well despite that everything that happens, I still love him"

"Blunt as ever, anyway I'm hoping for the best Tetsuya. At least you're happy right now" Kagami said, happy that somehow his friend is happy.

"Thanks Kagami-kun"

"Well I may not like Akashi but…yeah I'm happy for you too" Aomine said.

"Thank you too Aomine-kun"

"Anyways when are you moving out Kagami-kun?"

"This week probably I'm just packing my stuff" he replied. Tetsuya was about to ask him something, when suddenly he heard their doorbell ring. "I'll check it out" Tetsuya said.

He made his way to the door and when he opens it he was shock to see the person standing on front of him.

"Yo Tetsuya" Tetsuya beamed when he saw the person in front of him.

"Shige-kun" Tetsuya said.

"Long time no see"

**To be continued…**

**Author's note (part two): There you have it! GLOB! Despite being busy with our eng'g day I still manage to write this…anyways I hope you enjoy…I put on a little M in there...haist…after reading the depressing 226 I've come up with this….a fluffy akakuro….**

**As you've read…yeah shige...it's none other than Ogiwara Shigehiro….well I want you guys to note that this is an Akakuro fic…and yeah I wonder what happens next? Love triangle? Probably Probably…anywyas…hope you enjoy and sorry if somehow I can't describe the food that they eat well I don't know how to cook I just love to eat food…And yeah even if I'm an eng'g student I didn't describe the apartment so well…I fail as a student…anyway like I said ENJOY**

**Thanks for reviewing…**

**I really love it when I read reviews and there are followers too…it reached 100+ of glob I wasn't expecting that…thank you for your support…don't worry I'll continue to write the chapters…until I would stop myself…**

**NOTE: If this story doesn't end by october I think it will be dropped or in hiatus…don't cha worry I'll try to pick up my pace and write chapters and update faster…so that we'll reach the end… I so want to see what happens myself…..I just hope I will!**

**Shiori**

**Tin: hilakan jud?**


	7. Begin Again

**Author's rant: Miyuki_yeu-san: here's the new chapter and I suppose you'll give the password ne? ne?**

**Emerghed!This chapter was rushed since someone requested me too…However hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything…the anime…char…**

**Chapter Six**

**Begin Again**

_I won't give up on us even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_We're still looking up_

_-__**Jason Mraz (I won't give up on us)**_

He did not wish to fall in love with him. That's what he keeps thinking in his mind. However, he can't deny the feelings that he had felt inside, at first he thought Tetsuya as his younger brother and even treated him like one. He didn't harbor any romantic feelings for him, just treating him as a friend, a close friend. Unfortunately, one day his feelings changed completely and noticed that what he had felt for him isn't of a friend.

He was in love with Tetsuya and there's no use denying it. However, Tetsuya doesn't love him, he has someone else's in his heart and he knew from the start that what he felt for him is unrequited love. Tetsuya would never look at him like that, he would only treat him as a close friend, but even so, he is willing to do it. As long as he is with him, he was contented, but he won't give up on him. Even there's no chance, probably, someday, Tetsuya would love him.

"Long time no see Tetsuya" he smiled as he saw the bluenette standing at the doorway, eyes beaming as he saw him.

"Shige-kun, you're here" there's an obvious shock in Tetsuya's eyes, he just smiled.

"Yeah"

"Why are you here?" Tetsuya asked. In front of him is his childhood friend, Ogiwara Shigehiro, they were friends when they were in elementary and unfortunately they transferred overseas when they graduated and wasn't able to become classmates in middle school. And when Tetsuya was in America, coincidentally the two of them meet in a hospital where Tetsuya was treated.

"Well I came here because of work" Ogiwara replied.

"Work?" Tetsuya wondered what Ogiwara's work could be.

"Yeah"

"What's your work Shige-kun?"

"I'm a doctor now"

"Doctor?"

"Yeah, I came here on a medical research actually"

"I see"

"Oi Tetsuya, who's at the door?" Kagami went to the door as he noticed Tetsuya took so long, and when he saw Ogiwara he smiled "Ogiwara, it's you"

"Yo Kagami, long time no see" Ogiwara greeted as he saw Kagami, through Tetsuya they also become friends when they were in America, and though even if the two of them doesn't get along that well, the both of them cares for Tetsuya more than anything else.

"Why don't you come in Shige-kun" Tetsuya invite him.

"Thanks" he said as they went inside and Tetsuya locked the door. The three of them went inside the living room and when they got there, Aomine came out from Kagami's room and frowned as he saw a stranger together with the two.

"Who's that?" Aomine asked.

"Ah Aomine-kun, this is Shige-kun, he's my friend"

"Ah, nice to meet you, I'm Daiki Aomine" Aomine said as he lets out his hand.

Ogiwara smiled and took Aomine's hand "Nice to meet you, I'm Shigehiro Ogiwara" Tetsuya just smiled as the two seems to get along.

"Do you want something to drink Shige-kun?" Tetsuya offered.

"Ah no thanks I just ate my breakfast"

"I see, I'm sorry for the mess here" Tetsuya said as the living room is in a state of mess because of Kagami's packing which is almost done.

"No it's fine; it's my fault for coming here without further notice" he said.

"Why are you here again?" Kagami asked.

"I'm here for work"

"What's your work Ogiwara?"

"I'm a doctor; I'm here for a medical research"

"Wait you…a doctor?" Kagami asked as he laughs aloud, Tetsuya throws him the throw pillow that was on his back.

Kagami glared at Tetsuya "Oi that hurts Tetsu" he yelled at him.

"That's because you're rude" he said.

"It's fine Tetsu" Ogiwara said to him.

"Geez, but seriously a doctor? What's gotten into you? You get a bump in the head or something?"

"Tetsuya actually"

"Tetsu? Geez get over with the guy Ogiwara" Kagami said, Tetsuya throws him another pillow but Kagami caught it and just sticks out his tongue to him like a child.

Ogiwara is about to say something when Tetsuya interrupted him "So how long will you be staying here Shige-kun?" he asked.

"I'm not really sure, probably one to two months depends upon the research"

"I see"

"So where are you staying now?" Kagami asked.

"I'm currently staying at a hotel, however hotels are expensive that's why I'm looking for an apartment right now and even thinks of moving in as soon as possible"

"Why don't you stay with Tetsuya here then" Kagami offered, to which Ogiwara's ears perked up as he thought of living with Tetsuya. "Is that okay with you Tetsuya?" Kagami asked Tetsu.

"Sure I won't mind" he replied.

"Well I almost finished packing up my stuff and my room is already empty, you can move in if you want"

"But you're still staying here Kagami"

"Well you can place your belongings here today"

"Wait Kagami you're leaving Tetsuya all alone?"

"Well Kagami-kun is going to move with Aomine-kun this week and besides he can do whatever he wants"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah"

"Why are you leaving Tetsuya, Kagami?"

"We'll he wanted to live with his lover?"

Kagami blushed beet red as he heard Tetsuya said that and out of embarrassment he grabs the pillow that was thrown at him earlier and throws it at Tetsuya who dodge it easily. "No wonder" was all Ogiwara could say.

Aomine just let out a sigh as he heard Tetsuya "Your bluntness never fails to amaze me Tetsuya"

"Why did I say something wrong?" he asked innocently as if it was not such a big of a deal to say it.

"Nothing, anyways, me and Kagami are going to buy something from the convenience store" Aomine said as he noticed that somehow Ogiwara wants to be alone with Tetsuya.

"We do?" Kagami asked feeling so oblivious.

"Yeah, and you're coming" Aomine said.

"Fine" Kagami stood up and followed Aomine "well be right back, and Ogiwara, don't dare to lay a hand on Tetsuya I'll kill you"

"Shut up Bakagami" Ogiwara yelled at him, feeling embarrassed at what he said. However he couldn't believe that Aomine noticed that he wanted to be alone with Tetsuya for a bit. _He's sharper than he looks_, Ogiwara thought.

Kagami and Aomine leave the two and went out. When they got out Kagami wondered what Aomine wants to buy, it's still early in the morning, sometime he didn't know what's Aomine thinking "Hey what are we going to buy?" he asked.

"You really are an idiot aren't you?" Aomine said, he couldn't believe how dense Kagami could get.

"Ha?"

"Geez I wonder how stupid you can get"

"Hey what's that suppose to mean?"

"It's just that Ogiwara guy"

"What about him?"

"It may not seem like it but he wants to talk to Tetsuya alone" Aomine said.

"And how were you able to know that Ahomine?"

"It's you who is stupid, anyway, that guy"

"What?"

"Does he have feelings for Tetsuya?"

Kagami didn't answer that; however Aomine figure it out "How did you know?" he just asked. Kagami knows that Ogiwara have liked Tetsuya for a long while now that Kagami thinks its painful to watch, knowing tha tTetsuay would never like him.

"Well I can tell by looking at him" Aomine replied.

"Really? How is that so?"

"The way he looks at Tetsuya, it's so obvious"

"Geez I'm surprised to hear this all from you"

"Shut up, so I'm correct?"

"Yeah, however it's unrequited"

"Figures"

"Well I didn't know about Tetsuya's love life too much so I just figured he just didn't see Ogiwara that way but now it made perfect sense. No matter how good he is, Tetsuya would never look at him"

"Geez, unrequited love hurts the most"

"Yeah"

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

"So how are you feeling Tetsuya?" Ogiwara asked as the two disappeared at the door.

"I'm fine" Tetsuya replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

"That's good to hear"

"So you really did become a doctor" Tetsuya said.

"I promise you right?"

"Still you really didn't have to, I'm cured now"

"But it's what I promised you"

Tetsuya just smiled "Congratulations"

"Thank you" he replied "so… Tetsuya"

"Hmmm?"

"I assume that you meet that person again?" Ogiwara said referring to Akashi.

"Eh?" Tetsuya was surprised to hear that from him.

"You seemed happy" just by watching him Ogiwara knows, when they were in America, Tetsuya wasn't like that, even if he seemed fine and happy, the aura he has now is different.

"Ah…it's…is it obvious?"

"To me it is"

"I see"

"But still…I won't give up on you Tetsuya" he remarked.

"Eh?" he couldn't comprehend what Ogiwara wanted to tell him.

"You know what I'm talking about Tetsuya" Tetsuya stared at Ogiwara's eyes for a second and looks away .For some reason he felt bad, it's because he knows well that Ogiwara likes him and unfortunately he didn't feel the same as him.

"You don't have to do that…you can find anyone else….I'm sure many girls would be happy to be with you" he told him despite knowing that Ogiwara wouldn't listen to him.

"But if it's not Tetsuya I'd rather not have anyone at all" then he remembered Akashi saying that to him. However when Akashi told him that, his heart is beating so fast that he thought it would stop unlike Ogiwara, he felt bare, he didn't feel anything at all. He wanted to slap himself for that, it's just proves that whatever he felt for Ogiwara is nothing but as a friend.

"That's…"

Ogiwara patted Tetsuya's head then he stood up, Tetsuya was looking up at him, Ogiwara refused the urged to kiss Tetsuya right now and just said "I have to go". If he wouldn't leave now, he might do something that he will regret.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, and about living with you here"

"Eh?"

"I'll think about it and besides you should ask your lover first about that" when he said that Tetsuya was a little bit surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I'm sure he's one of those possessive kinds of type"

"How do you know that?"

"Well he sure wouldn't leave that mark in your neck if he's not"

Tetsuya blushed and covered the mark on his neck, as Ogiwara saw him blush suddenly something ugly creep inside him. He was jealous; he wanted to be the one that would do that to him. He wanted him so much, that's why before he wallows himself in self-pity he decided to go. "So see you then Tetsuya"

"Yeah…see you then Shige-kun"

"I'll just call you"

Okay" then with that Ogiwara headed for the door and leave.

+.+.+.++.+.+

Akashi Seijurou slump back to his chair after came back to his office after that shitty meeting. His head ache at the thought that his employees are slacking off and not doing their job very well, one of the things that he didn't like are incompetent workers who likes to slack. He scanned the papers that were on his table and frowned as he saw a lot of errors in the report. He called his secretary and asked her to redo everything from scratch.

He was supposed to be in a good mood today, and it was all ruined. He takes out his phone and decided to call Tetsuya, he needed a break. As he heard the ring on the phone, he thought that it would be their first call after ten years and the last one he made was not a good memory. He just dismissed the thought as he heard him pick it up.

"Hello, who is this?" Tetsuya asked, he smiled as he heard his voice, its been ten years yet the sound of his voice on the phone is still the same.

"It's me" he said, he wonders if Tetsuya still remembers his voice, he would be greatly disappointed if he's not.

"Seijurou-kun is this you?" he asked, Akashi smiled feeling satisfied.

"Yeah it is me"

"How did you get my phone number? I did not remember giving it to you"

"Yeah you didn't, I took it from one of your coworkers"

"I see"

"So you're not mad" Akashi asked.

"Why would I be mad?" Tetsuya asked.

"Nothing really"

"So why did you call?" Tetsuya wondered.

"I just want to hear your voice"

"Is something wrong?"

"No"

"What would my voice do to you?"

"I just want to hear it"

"What kind of answer is that?"

"What are you doing now?"

"Nothing, I'm just waiting for Kagami-kun and Aomine-kun"

"And what would be Aomine doing there?"

"Ahh, I didn't tell you about it, Aomine-kun is Kagami-kun's boyfriend"

"Who's Kagami?"

"My roommate"

"I see"

Akashi was about to say something when he heard a knock on the door and his secretary appeared. "Midorima-san is here already Akashi-sama" she said.

"Let him in" he said, then he turn back to his phone "Tetsuya I'm sorry I have to go something came up"

"Ah it's okay Seijurou-kun"

"Later then"

"Yeah"

"Wait Tetsuya" Akashi said before Tetsuya could hang up.

"What is it Seijurou-kun?" he asked.

"I love you"

Tetsuya smiled at what Akashi said then he replied "I love you too"

Tetsuya heard the other line hung up, he puts his phone down on his bedside table and then lied back on his bed. He still feels like he's dreaming, he still couldn't believe everything that's happening. However, the unexpected appearance of Ogiwara took him by surprise.

Tetsuya knows that some imminent happening would happen in the past. Surely Ogiwara and Akashi would meet in the future and those two would definitely not get along with each other. Given with their opposite personalities, thinking about those two meeting each other caused Tetsuya to have a headache and it's not only because of their personalities but for what they felt towards him.

Those two have deep feelings for him; both of them are in love with him. Tetsuya just sighed at the thought, he didn't know why, but did he do something in his past life to have those two men love him? However, he had no problems with Akashi falling for him since he loves him back, what's bothering him is Ogiwara.

A year after they were in America he met Ogiwara coincidentally at the hospital. Since he didn't have a friend on America yet, Ogiwara became one, the two of them got along so well considering they both have the love of basketball. Tetsuya was content with them being friends; however it seems that it was not like that for Ogiwara. A year after they met again, Ogiwara confessed to him.

Unfortunately he was still in love with Akashi and still couldn't get over him, that's why he turned him down. He knew Ogiwara was hurt and sadly he distance himself from Tetsuya for a month. But after one month, he told him that he still wanted them to become friends and that no matter what happens he won't give up with Tetsuya. Tetsuya was left with no choice and decided to become friends with him and just forget the fact that Ogiwara has feelings for him, they both acted as good friends. However, one day Tetsuya made a terrible mistake.

One day Tetsuya accidentally saw on a Japanese TV channel, a high school basketball match between a school named Rakuzan and Seirin and on the Rakuzan team he saw Akashi. Suddenly, when he saw him, he was overwhelmed with his feelings and Tetsuya was crying as he saw what becomes of Akashi at that time. Tetsuya shivered as he saw the coldness of those heterochromatic eyes which seems hollow and blank, though he's as skilled as before, but Tetsuya felt sad as he watched him. He felt his heart was driven in a stick, piercing a hole inside. Ogiwara saw him crying that day and he didn't know what came into him but he kissed him that lead them into doing something unspeakable.

He regretted that day, he was being unfair to Ogiwara, however Ogiwara treated him the same and they both acted as if it didn't happen.

Tetsuya couldn't believe how cruel he is, leaving the man whom he loves and that loves him back, and being unfair to the man who has an unrequited love to him. Even if it's all in the past Tetsuya cursed himself.

He decided to get up and took a bath, he went to the bathroom and peeled off all of his clothes, and as soon as he looks himself in the mirror his face was beet red. His pale skin is covered with small red marks from his neck down to his stomach, and in his chest around his nipples it was flocked with hickeys. Then he remembered what Akashi did to him last night and before he would do anything weird he went into the bath and soaked himself.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Akashi closed the folders as he was done reading the reports that Midorima gave him.

"Not bad" was all he could say, the report was satisfying and meets his expectations, well that's to be expected of Midorima they have worked in the past before and he probably knew his preferences and was able to work with it. Too bad he doesn't work under him, he's a doctor in one of their hospitals and he just coincidentally the one that send him the report. After all the Akashi is one of the major stockholders of the hospital and every month they have to send them some reports.

"I'm glad you think so" Midorima said, glad to hear that Akashi liked his report. He's a hard person to deal with, and he wants his orders to be obeyed.

"It's really good, you exceeded my expectations"

"Thank you then"

"Well you can go now" he said as he continues to read the report.

"I'm also here to clarify something" Midorima said, Akashi looks up to meet the greenhead's eyes.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Murasakibara told me that he had seen Tetsuya here the other day…so…did you two met?"

"Yeah we did"

"I see"

"I'm surprised that the information travels relatively fast" Akashi said as he averted back his gaze to the report.

"No, it's just we happen to see each other and I'm curious to know what happened'

"We met and I punched him"

"Wai…what?'

"You heard it right?"

"Geez, I can't believe that you manage to hit Tetsuya"

"It's none of your business Shintarou"

"Anyway I know you that you won't just sit down and just lets him be"

"Implying that?"

"You'll do something right?"

Akashi didn't answer, then Midorima already figured it out, he really did something.

"So you really did"

"It's none of your business if I did"

"I know it's not but…you should know the consequences Akashi and the problems ahead of you"

"I'm already aware of the Shintarou, who do you think I am?"

"Well then…I'll be going"

Then with that Midorima disappeared to the door. Akashi leaned his back in his seat, he knows alright, his father would highly objects the idea of him and Tetsuya and would try to separate them like he did ten years ago. But he won't allow it, he wouldn't leave Tetsuya, even if he had to disobey his father, he wouldn't give him up. He'll do everything just to be with him.

_-….._-…

Tetsuya enjoyed his work very much, he have always like children that's why he didn't have a problem with them. That' why as he is working he couldn't believe how fast the time passes by. He just watched as the children waved him goodbye and leave with their parents or with their nannies. He thought that everyone must have gone home when suddenly he saw a tiny figure sitting obediently at the bench. It was one of his students, she has brown hair and big brown eyes, she's cute aright, however it seems that she is sad.

"Yumi-chan is something wrong?" Tetsuya asked the little girl.

"Nothing Kuro-sensei" she replied.

"How come no one picks you up yet?"

"Yuki-nii fired my nanny after finding out that she is Ryouta-nii's stalker"

Tetsuya just sweat dropped as he heard the child saying stuff about stalkers, for god's sake she's just five years old "Well then who will come and get you?"

"I'm waiting for Ryouta-nii and he's always busy that's why I think that he'll be late…can I stay her for a bit sensei?"

"Well then I'll accompany Yumi-chan"

"Really?" the girl smiled as she heard Tetsuya.

"Yeah"

"Thanks Sensei" she smiled.

"Sure no problem"

"Ne Sensei"

"What is it?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Tetsuya's eyes widened as he hear her asked.

"Boyfriend…you must mean girlfriend" he corrected her, maybe she got that wrong, that's what he thought.

"Eh? Then why is Yuki-nii having a boyfriend" she replied, Tetsuya just sighed at her reply, he wonders what her parents are doing that their child is able to say things like that.

"Ah you must mean a girlfriend" he said.

"No" the girl shake his head "Ryouta-nii is a boy"

"Well then they might just be friends"

"No…I saw them kissing"

"Ah that must be a friendly kiss"

"No sensei, it's like those in the movies, Ryouta-nii kisses Yuki-nii in the lips"

"I see"

"So sensei do you have one?" Tetsuya just sweat dropped as he heard her ask.

"Ahh that's…"

"Yumicchi" someone call them from behind, when Tetsuya heard that nickname he turns around and saw a blonde who is also staring at him "Kurokocchi" the blonde is shocked as he saw Tetsuya.

"Kise-kun"

"Kurokocchi~~~~" Kise then rushed and hugged Tetsuya tightly.

"Kise-kun it hurts"

"Long time no see~~~I can't believe you're here in Japan already" he said.

"Yeah I've been here for a year now"

"Eh?"

"Sensei you know Ryouta-nii?" the little girl asked as she noticed that the two seemed familiar with each other.

"Sensei"

"Yeah, I'm a teacher here"

"Ehhh? You have been here all along?" Kise didn't imagine that Tetsuya has been right under his nose all along.

"Yeah for half a year now"

"I see"

"So you know Yumi-chan"

"Yeah, she's a sister of my senpai"

"Senpai? But I've heard your boyfriend"

"What the-" Kise face the five year old girl "Didn't I tell you Yumicchi you can't just tell other people" he tells her.

"Eh why not?" the little girl asked innocently.

"Geez you're giving this young girl some bad things you know…you should consider the place you're doing it" Tetsuya said.

"Wait Kurokocchi I'm not giving her some bad things" Kise whined.

"Well then it seems like she had seen you kissing her brother in front of her"

"Yumicchi didn't I tell you not to tell that to someone"

"Eh Really Ryouta-nii"

"Yeah"

Tetsuya just smiled as he watched Kise arguing with the little girl, then after a while he face him "Na Kurokocchi…want to go somewhere?"

"Is that okay?"

"Ne Yumicchi you want sensei to come with us?"

"Yeah…sensei can come with us"

"Okay then" Tetsuya said, thinking that with this two, it seems like he doesn't have a choice.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

The three of them went into the Maji Burger down the street; Kise just ordered a drink, while Yumi ordered spaghetti while Tetsu just ordered his usual vanilla milkshake. He felt so happy as he was able to taste the milkshake again.

"I'm really surprised to see you here Kurokocchi, I thought that you would stay in America" Kise said as they eat.

"No I didn't"

"Yeah, so have you seen everyone?" he asked.

"Not all of them"

"I see…but have met Akashi?" Kise's

"Seijurou-kun?" eyes narrowed as he heard Tetsuya say Akashi's name. Unlike when they met in America, he had called him by his last name, which gives Kise the idea that those two have already made up. 

"You've met him right?"

"Yeah I did"

"I see…so when did you guys met?"

"I met him the other day…he even punched me" Tetsuya replied, when Kise heard Tetsuya said that Akashi punched him, Kise thought that it is really Akashi. However, he was surprised that Akashi punched him, despite being harsh to other people; Akashi doesn't do the same to Tetsuya. _He must have been really hurt_, Kise thought.

"That's so Akashicchi...but…he really did punch you?"

"Yeah"

"He must have been really mad"

"Yeah he is, besides who wouldn't be after what I've done to him"

"Yeah…I was really shocked to know that you were the one that left him, and up until now I still wonder why"

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you yet Kise-kun"

"Why would you hide it Kurokocchi? Is it that bad?"

"Not really, I just don't want people to worry about me"

"I see…well then I won't press for it anymore"

"Thanks Kise-kun"

"No its fine"

"So I was always wondering about this Kurokocchi"

"What is it Kise-kun"

"How is Akashicchi in bed?" when Kise asked that Tetsuya almost spurted out the milkshake that he is drinking.

"What kind of question is that Kise-kun? Go die. You're such a pervert"

"Eh~~~don't be like that Kurokocchi but it seems like Akashicchi is a sadist…I'm sure that he is ne? ne?"

Tetsuya glared at him and said "He's not sadist"

"No way, if it's Kurokocchi I will be a sadist"

"You're such a pervert Kise-kun. Die"

"Don't be mad Kurokocchi…but really? That's quite surprising given his attitude. And I was quite sure he is an S"

"Shut up Kise-kun"

"He must have really loved you, to try and kill himself after you disappeared he must have"

"Yeah he did"

After a moment of silence Tetsuya heard his phone ring, when he looks at the caller Id he saw Akashi's name on it. He immediately answered it. "Seijurou-kun?"

"Ah Tetsuya, change of plans I won't pick you up this afternoon, can you just wait for me at the restaurant" Akashi said. Though he didn't want Tetsuya to go there alone but he didn't have a choice, he couldn't believe how the problem in their company dragged on and now he has to fix it. He really wanted to murder someone now since he had t had to interrupt his precious time with Tetsuya.

"Ah sure no problem" Tetsuya replied, somehow he felt Akashi's agitation.

"I'm really sorry it's just that we have an urgent meeting and that I'll be late" he said,

"No its fine"

"Well then…see you"

"Yeah" then Tetsuya heard the other line hung up.

"Was it Akashicchi?" Kise asked.

"Yeah"

"You have a date with him?" Tetsuya didn't answer and just puts his phone away "You two are so cute"

"Shut up Kise-kun"

"Anyway I'm glad"

"Why?"

"Well you came back to Akashicchi; you're the only one that could make him a human"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You know how he is; he seemed like a robot with thoughts of winning inside his head. I think if you're with him, it's just something in him would change. Like ten years ago, when you two were together, he was so happy that it's almost scary and that he always smiles whenever he sees you."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah"

"When I look at him at that time, it was obvious he was in love that I almost feel jealous"

"Why are you jealous Kise-kun?"

"It's just that, at that time I didn't thought that someone like Akashicchi could find someone to love, while me I got the looks and girls swoon over me yet I couldn't find someone. However that all changed now"

"He has Yuki-nii" the little girl who seemed to be ignored butts in.

"Shut up Yumicchi" he whines at her.

"Good for you Kise-kun"

"Ah it's time to go; I have to pick senpai, later then Kurokocchi"

"Yeah, thanks by the way Kise-kun"

"You're welcome, let's go Yumicchi"

The little girl just nod and they stood up and went their way.

Tetsuya just watched as the two walks away, as he thinks of what Kise had said it felt like a blow to him. He knew from the start that Akashi loves him, but he didn't hear any other opinion from other people about him being in love with him that much. To think that he left him hanging, Tetsuya still couldn't forgive himself, he had to tell him the truth sooner. Akashi deserves it and he knew that he is waiting for him to tell it.

Tetsuya stood up and left the restaurant and made his way back to his apartment.

When he got there, he noticed some baggage and he heard some clatter inside Kagami's room, he thought that he won't be back yet, when he peeks at the room he saw Ogiwara, piling up his things.

"Shige-kun" he called. Ogiwara turned around to look at him.

"Oh Tetsuya, you're home already" Ogiwara greeted him.

"Yeah"

"I'm sorry for the mess" he said, when Tetsuya looks around the room, his clothes were in a mess.

"It's fine…so you're moving in now?"

"No I'm just putting some of my things here"

"I see I'm glad you take the offer"

"Well I like to stay with Tetsuya too"

"So…are you sleeping here today?"

"Ah no, I still have one more night left at the hotel and its such a waste if I don't use it"

"I see"

"Did Kagami-kun come back here already?"

"Not yet"

"I see, if you see him tell him that I'll come home late"

"Where are you going Tetsuya?"

"I'm going out with Seijurou-kun"

"Akashi?"

"Yeah"

"I see" An awkward silence followed them; Tetsuya decided that he should just leave.

"Ummm… I have to go change"

"Okay"

Then Tetsuya left Ogiwara and went inside his room and changed. After he got changed he peeked one last time at Kagami's room and told Ogiwara that he's going.

Tetsuya made his way towards the restaurant, he gets on a taxi and as he made his way to the restaurant he texted Akashi that he's going there, to which he replied saying that the meeting seems to have dragged on and apologized for being late. Tetsuya just replied saying it's alright.

When he reached the restaurant the immediately got in, and was intimidated by the restaurant's elegant atmosphere. He usually didn't go to this type of restaurant, that's why he felt so awkward and it seems like he was so out of place. He decided to sit at the corner since he felt comfortable sitting there. As usual the people that usually come to this place are those who seem to be earning millions or even billions.

As he waited for Akashi, suddenly someone approached him. When Tetsuya looks up, he saw a redhead; she is beautiful and has this elegant aura enveloping her, he knows that she probably belongs to the rich since her clothes seems to be a year's worth of his pay. When their eyes meet, she smiled at him.

"I believe your Tetsuya Kuroko" she said to him.

"Umm do I suppose to know you?"Tetsuya asked.

"No, not really, my name's Akira, Akira Chinose" she replied.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Tetsuya Kuroko"

"I know"

"Ah, do you need something?"

"Not really" she said as she sits on the char in front of him.

"I couldn't believe the chances of meeting you here"

"Why do you know me?"

"I believe your friend with Seijurou Akashi" as he heard Akashi's name, he immediately knows that this is leading to something terrible.

"Yeah"

"You see…I'm his fiancée" when Tetsuya heard that something inside him feels like it's going to break.

"Fi-fiancée?" Tetsuya repeated.

"Yes…well I don't know any of Seijurou's friends, and I would like us to be friends" she said as she smiled at him. Tetsuya didn't know why but somehow as he looks at her, he thought that she's faking or something. Tetsuya is a keen observer and he knows when a person is being true or not. And as he looks straight at her, he had his doubts. However it's not good to turn someone down.

"I don't mind" he said.

"That's good to hear"

Tetsuya was about to ask her something when she called his name "Tetsu-kun"

"What is it?"

"I think that Seijurou's cheating with me" when she said that Tetsuya look at her straight to her eyes, and something tells him that she knows something.

"Ch-cheating?"

"Yeah, do you know anything about that?" she asked.

"Ahh…I…I don't know"

"I see"

"It seems that my enemy is so formidable that Seijurou seems to be under a spell"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah…and all of the things that I dislike is cheating. I like to win you see and I'm not a person who likes to lose" when she said that she sounded like Akashi. That Tetsuya thought it's somewhat scary.

"Losing?"

"Yeah, Seijurou and I are childhood friends; however we didn't go to the same school.

We were quite close you see, since our parents do business together that's why I was always at their house. Despite him being a cold guy we were able to become friends and we're so close, so close that the two of us seemed inseparable. Unfortunately when he reached middle school, he didn't bow his attention to me, he's looking at this someone whom he thought would never look at him. But one day he found out that That person loves him too and decided to have a relationship with that person" Tetsuya knows that she is talking about him, it's quite obvious in fact and Tetsuya knows that she knows that it is him.

"You see I lost, I was fine with it since Seijurou's happy however, that person left him and after he did Seijurou tried to kill himself since he can't bear to live without that person"

"And now it seems that person came back again to him. So cruel isn't it? To hurt and come back, without knowing how much pain he had caused? Seijuorou got back on his feet after that person left and our families decided to engage us, he told me that he won't cheat on me. And guess what happened?"

"Of course that person came back and now he's cheating on me. If I ever find that person, I don't know what I will do.

So Tetsu-kun, any idea who might that be?"

"I..." he was about to say something when he heard Akashi's voice.

"Akira what are you doing here?" Tetsuya noticed that the female redhead paled.

"Seijurou" she said.

"What did you tell him?" a dark ominous aura seems to emit from Akashi, Tetsuya knows that he is mad.

"Nothing much" she said.

"Leave now" Akashi commanded her.

"Hmmm. What if I don't? Let me join you" she tried to disobey him.

"Leave" 

"Fine…by the way Tetsu-kun…till we meet again" then with that she walks away.

"I'm sorry about her, did she tell something wrong?" Akashi glared at him.

"No, not really" she lied.

"Tetsuya"

"Really it's fine"

"I don't believe you" he said.

"It's just…she told me she's your fiancée" Tetsuya said, and somehow he was afraid of what Akashi might answer.

"That bitch" Akashi cursed.

"Why Seijurou-kun is it true?"

"Tetsuya"

"Look I won't be mad"

Akashi hesitated to answer but a she looks at Tetsuya's blue eyes who is staring at him intently, all he could do is to tell the truth "Yeah she is"

"I see" Tetsuya's look become sunken and Akashi knew that Tetsuya didn't like the thought.

"Look…I'm breaking off my engagement with her" Akashi said

"Seijurou-"

"And you won't even stop me Tetsuya"

"But that's wrong"

"Tetsuya" he called to him since he knows that Tetsuya's imagination had gone rampant again "I'm not gonna let go of you this time…that's why you can't force me to marry her. You can't make me"

"Seijurou-kun"

"I promised you right? And you promised me…you'll never leave and I'll never let you leave…you can't find any excuse to run away from me Tetsuya"

"But"

"No buts"

Akashi leaned his back on the chair, and looks away from Tetsuya who felt really bad in their situation. He knows that there's no use convincing Akashi now and even to himself he didn't want to break their relationship. Suddenly he wanted to get mad at himself for acting so selfish, however he can't deny it. He can't bear the thought of leaving him too or Akashi leaving him.

"Seijurou-kun" he called to him, Akashi looked at him straight to his eyes. He has this worried look in his eyes too; Tetsuya knows that he's probably thinking of Tetsuya leaving him.

"What?"

"Can…can we go somewhere else?" Tetsuya asked.

"Huh?"

"Well it's just…I don't like this place, so can we go somewhere else"

"Let's go then" Akashi said and stood up. He walks ahead of Tetsuya, Tetsuya thought that he was mad however he is not, he's just pissed of that Tetsuya wouldn't want him to break of his engagement. He didn't want that, he wanted Tetsuya to be honest with himself; Akashi knows that Tetsuya didn't like the idea of him getting married to somewhere else.

When they got out he paused and waited for Tetsuya to stop beside him, when he did he asked him "Where do you want to go?"

"Well truth to be told I want to eat some ramen" Tetsuya said to him, when Akashi heard that he just let out a sigh.

"Ramen?"

"Yeah. The weather's starting to get cold and I want to eat something hot"

"Well then let's go"

"I know some place near here that serves good ramen" Tetsuya offered, somehow he wanted them to forget about what happened a while ago.

"I didn't know you like ramen Tetsuya"

"What's that suppose too mean?"

"I thought you like nothing but milkshake"

"Somehow it sounds like I eat nothing but milkshake"

"Why is it not true?"

"It's not"

"Is that so?"

"Of course it is so"

They arrive at a small restaurant which only has a few customers. They found an empty table and decided to sit down "Are you sure it's good here?" Akashi has his doubts at the place.

"Yeah, like though there may not be a lot of people here but the food's good in here"

"So how did you discover his place?"

"Kagami-kun was the one that discovered it since he eats a lot?"

"Kagami?" Akashi raise a brow as he heard that name, it's probably the redhead guy he had seen together with Tetsuya on his apartment.

"Yeah, he's my roommate" Tetsuya said.

"Just a roommate?"

"Of course he is, he is just a friend"

"Really?"

"Hey why do you made it sound bad? He really is just a friend, nothing more and besides like I told you on the phone he's Aomine-kun's boyfriend"

"What if he likes you?"

"Like I said, he is not"

"What if he is?"

"Well if that's the case his feelings would just go to waste"

"And why is that?"

"Well I have …Seijurou-kun" Tetsuya blushed at his comment.

"Good Tetsuya"

"Hey are you making fun of me?'

"Ahhh…Seijurou-kun is so mean"

A waiter comes towards their table "What do you want to order sir?"

"Two ramen please"

"Any drinks?"

"Sake please"

"A sake for me too

"Two ramen and two sake?'

"Yeah"

The waiter bowed down and walks away, "I'm surprised that you drink too"

"Shut up…I drink sake too" Tetsuya pouted.

"There are really a lot of things I don't know about you Tetsuya" Akashi said.

"Of course you don't…you're not me"

"It's just it been ten years and I missed a lot of things about you"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah"

"Well then…Hi my name's Tetsuya Kuroko" Tetsuya said as he lets out his hand at Akashi, Akashi just smirked as he figure out Tetsuya's actions.

"I'm Seijurou Akashi" Akashi said, as he smirked, then took Tetsuya's cold hands. As their hands intertwine neither one of the wants to let go, however the two of them knew that they had to, that's why Tetsuya was the one that lets go.

"Nice to meet you Akashi-kun" he smile.

"Me too Kuroko"

"So what do you do for a living Akashi-kun?" he asked. Akashi just stifle his laugh, and just smiled at him.

"I'm a CEO at Teiko Enterprise, how about you?"

"I'm a kindergarten teacher"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah"

"Are you single?"

"Yes I am"

"Really now?"

"Yeah…however I'm in love with someone" when he said that Akashi's smile widens.

"And who might that be?"

"His name is Seijurou Akashi"

"Hmmm I think that person is me, am I right?"

"Yeah" then Akashi find Tetsuya's hands and wrap it with his. He was about to lean and kiss him when suddenly the waiter arrive "Here is your order sir"

"Yeah thanks"

"You're welcome"

"Geez, I really want to kiss you" Akashi said, their hands are still connected with each other.

"Please consider the place Seijurou-kun"

"Hmph. I don't care"

Tetsuya just glared at him then he picked his chopsticks and said "Itadakimasu" Akashi also did the same and as the both of them eats, Akashi said "Well it doesn't taste bad"

"I told you"

"Well you seem to like ramen"

"Yeah I love it" Tetsuya said.

"Well then I'll make you some, and it will be much better than this" Akashi said.

"Eh?"

"I don't want to lose to this restaurant" Tetsuya just smiled at his remarks and thinks that he is cute.

"You're so cute Seijurou-kun"

"Don't call me cute Tetsuya"

"But you are"

"Call me that once again and you'll regret it"

"Geez you're no fun. However, I think I'll learn to cook Seijurou-kun"

"Well that's surprising"

"Hey it's not"

"Hmmm"

"And I'm going to do it for you"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah…and it will be the most delicious food that you'll ever taste"

"Well then I can't wait…just promise me that I'll be the first one to taste it"

"Of course you will"

"Promise me then?"

"Of course I promise"

Tetsuya just smiled at how it seemed Akashi became so childish. However he didn't mind it.

After they were done eating the two of them walks side by side with each other with no idea where to go. Tetsuya felt the silence between them and he wanted to break it off that's why he went near Akashi and circle his arm around his. Akashi just looks at Tetsuya, however he shrugs him. Tetsuya glared at him then he pouts, and just looks away. Then suddenly he felt Akashi's arm, sneak around his waist. Tetsuya smiled and then he leaned his head on his arm. Neither one of them cared about the people looking at them.

In that moment they didn't care…the only thing they care is the two of them.

As they walk around they passed a photo booth, Tetsuya dragged Akashi towards the booth and they got inside as the other couple walks out.

"What the hell is this place?" Akashi asked.

"It's a photo booth, we can take pictures here and we can design them to suit our taste"

"You seem to know a lot of these things Tetsuya…have you gone with someone here?"Akashi asked.

"No it's my first time, but I've seen it on TV"

"I see"

"What do you like Seijurou-kun?"

"You can choose"

"Okay then" Akashi watched as he punched some buttons then Tetsuya said that they should take a pose.

Akashi just smirked at his thought, then suddenly before the camera click; the two of them pull each other into a kiss and immediately parted. Tetsuya just blushed as he thought that they are thinking the same thing. They were silent when they waited for the photo but their hands are clenching each other.

"So where you will keep the photo?" Akashi asked.

"On my wallet" Tetsuya replied "How about you?"

"My wallet too…What If someone sees you with it?"

"I'll tell it's my ex-boyfriend" Tetsuya replied.

"Ex?"

"Fine…I'll say my close friend…how about you?"

"I'll say it's my lover" Akashi replied.

Tetsuya just smiled at his reply, then he whispered in Akashi's ear "I love you Seijurou-kun….that's why...please don't marry her"

Akashi smiled as he heard Tetsuya's words then he said "Fie then. I won't marry her" then he kissed him in the lips. Tetsuya's heart skips as he felt him move against his lips. This man really is the one for him. He didn't care anymore. No matter what happens. He wouldn't let him go.

**To be continued**

**Author's rant: It's done…yay!**

**The password's mine!**

**Sorry if it somewhat rushed…don't worry the next chapter will be good! Everything will strats to turn and this story will come its end…..**

**Thanks for the reviews and the favorites and the followers…**

**I really appreciate it…..**

**Thank you very much**

**shiori**


	8. Happiness

**Author's rant: So *epistaxis mode**I think I'll die in the near future for the loss of blood*…anyway…as per requested by Miyukiyeu-san, I'll put an M-scene here (geez I'm putting a lot of it recently but…who doesn't want a smex scene? Are you? Are you?) …I also like smex scene (an **_**akakuro pervert fangirl**_**)…So this is rated SPG (striktong paggabay ng mga magulang or **_**I don't know how it is in English *strict parent's guide?* ahhh whatever! **_**)…**

**WARNING FOR SEXUAL CONTENT…and OOC-ness of the characters…I'm fangirling while writing (can you blame me?)…YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

**I DON'T OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE…if only I could own Tetsuya and Akashi (tsss *thinking –censored-thoughts*)…I only own the plot**

**Miyukiyeu-san: another password! And yeah the smex scene I told you…it's going to happen here…that one I told you…I don't know if I'll meet your expectation though…I tried my best**

**Chapter Seven**

**Happiness**

_I've been living with shadow overhead_

_I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed_

_I've been lonely for so long_

_Trapped in a past I just can't seem to move on_

_-__**music and lyrics (way back into love)**_

"I will keep this forever" Tetsuya said as he puts the picture in his wallet. Akashi just smiled as he did the same thing, he would keep that picture forever no matter what happens. As they walked out of the shop, Akashi held on to Tetsuya's hand never letting go. Even if they were able to spend a few times together, Akashi had never felt happier, when his with him he felt like everything is perfect and that he couldn't ask for more.

"Tetsu" he called to him.

"What is it Seijurou-kun?" Tetsuya asked.

"I want to show you something" he just replied.

"Something?" Tetsuya wondered what it will be.

Akashi didn't answer and just grabs his hands as they went back to their route to go to Akashi's car. "Get in" Akashi told Tetsuya who immediately comply without further asking him. Tetsuya just watched him as he went inside the car and starts the engine. Tetsuya have no idea where Akashi will take him, but he didn't care for he knows that he won't do something bad to him.

"Where are we going Seijurou-kun?" Tetsuya asked, curious as to know where they are going

"Anywhere" Akashi just replied.

"Anywhere?" Tetsuya repeated.

"Yeah…anywhere" Akashi replied as he started the engine and go to some place.

A moment of silence engulfed the two of them, neither one of the two speaks and to Tetsuya somehow he isn't able to bear it, that's why he looks at the radio on Akashi's car and decided to play it. As it plays a familiar sound echoed in Tetsuya's ear, its Sarishinohara by RIB, it's one of his favorite songs.

"Turn it off" Akashi said, annoyed by the sudden sound, he wanted to have a peaceful ride but Tetsuya just ruined it.

"Eh? Why? I like this song" Tetsuya pouted.

"Just turn it off" Akashi tried to punch the stop button but Tetsuya stops him by shoving away his hand, he glared at him and said "Are you trying to defy me Tetsuya?"

"But you're such a bummer Seijurou-kun"

"Me? A bummer?"

"Yeah, and don't focus on me, look at where you are driving"

Without having a choice Akashi gave up "Fine. You can listen to it all you want", he sulked.

Tetsuya noticed that Akashi sulked like a kid, that's why he just sings to him to him in an off key tune "Taitei no koto ja kuji kenai boku wa kimi to tomo ni aru, shuumatsu kaisatsu no mukou ginga ittousei no kagayaki*" as Akashi heard him sings he just smiled at how horrible Tetsuya's voice is.

Tetsuya didn't mind Akashi and just continued "Zaregoto nante mushi shi na yo, hito wa hiyorimi nanda shouganai, roku-juu chou no saibou kakeru kimi no kaikan wo….misete kure-*" he was about to continue when Akashi cuts him off.

"Ahh enough, you just ruined the song" Akashi said.

"I did not"

"Yes you do, don't push yourself on something you can't do"

"That's mean"

"It's the truth. Learn to accept the truth Tetsuya"

Tetsuya just glared at him, then he continued to sing the song, Akashi just snorted and turn off the radio to which Tetsuya stops "You have such a horrible voice"

"If you are that much of a critic, then, is your voice good?" Tetsuya started.

Akashi snorted "Are you challenging me Tetsuya"

"Hmph, yeah I am" Tetsuya answered.

"My voice is a hundred times better than yours" Akashi said.

"Well then why don't you sing for me then?"

"Hmph, if you're going to hear my voice I'll bet you'll fall in love with me more"

"I'm already in love with you, I'm not scared"

"Well then" Akashi clears his throat then he started and just looks up ahead of the road (**A/n:** I don't know what came into m but I just have to write a scene like this…so moe~~~ Akashi singing? HEAVEN!)

"I look at him and have to smile, as we go driving for a while, his hair blowing in the open window of my car and…

As we go and see the light, watch them glimmer in his eyes, in the darkness of the evening.

And I got all what I need, right here in the passenger seat.

And I can't keep my eyes on the road knowing that he's inches from me" as Akashi finishes the song he looks at Tetsuya, who's face is as red as tomato.

He just smirked "Have you fallen for me more Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya just looks away and didn't answer, he wasn't expecting that, as soon as he heard him sing, his heart beat like crazy that he thinks it's going out of his chest. He could seen his reflection on the window, and he knows that he' face is so red right now. Suddenly he felt warm hands grip his, he turns and looks at Akashi, he is smiling and then he said "I'm glad that you're here Tetsuya"

"Eh?'

"I'm so happy right now, I don't know what to do" he said.

Tetsuya lets go of Akashi's hand and when he did, Akashi looks at him, but instead of letting go, he intertwine his hands with Akashi, filling the spaces between his fingers. Tetsuya just looks away; he thinks he's going to die now. Not only he is so happy, but he's heart is beating so fast. Akashi just lets out a smile at Tetsuya's actions, thinking that he's so cute at the moment that he wanted to push him down.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Akihiko Akashi snaps the pen that he is holding in half as he had heard what Akira had told him.

"That stupid son of mine"

"Seijurou seemed overprotective on him…and I'm pretty sure he'll disobey you again, he had even told me he'll break off the engagement"

"I won't let him"

"Bt it seems that he had made up his mind"

"I'll make sure that it won't happen"

"Actually I find something interesting about him"

"What is it?" the older Akashi asked to which Akira just smile evilly.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

It's been thirty minutes and they stayed silent, though there was no awkwardness in the air but the two of them didn't want to talk, they just enjoy the company of each other. As Tetsuya looks outside the window the scenery seems familiar, it's like he had passed this road before, he felt a sudden sense of nostalgia inside his chest, and as they go further his heart beats faster, and at the moment he saw a vast sea he froze.

If he was not mistaken it's the beach where they had gone to ten years ago, the place Tetsuya could never forget, no, the place where the two of them would never forget.

Under the night sky they stared at the sea, the waves crashed against the shore making a beautiful melody, the sea seems to shine under the star filled sky. Tetsuya could never forget this place.

"Why are we here Seijurou-kun?" he wondered.

"Why Tetsuya does it bring back memories?"

"Yeah"

"Look I didn't bring you here so that you would remember what you did and feel guilty about it" Akashi started, then the car stopped and parked at the side of the road, "It's just that I really liked this place" he continued

"I like this place too"

"However it's unfortunate that we didn't saw the sunset"

"Yeah…the red and black sunset" Tetsuya smiled at the memory.

"Yeah" Akashi nodded "Want to go to the beach?"

"Yeah but…let's not get in the water, it's very cold" Tetsuya complained.

"Don't worry we won't" Akashi said, and then he loosens his hold of Tetsuya and decided to go out. When Tetsuya felt Akashi letting go of his hands, he suddenly felt a strange feeling inside his chest, he suddenly felt so void as he missed those warmth. Akashi opened the door for him, but before he gets out he looks at Akashi who is holding out his hand for him, without a moment of hesitation he grabs it and holds it tightly.

"Is something wrong Tetsuya?" Akashi asked, noticing Tetsuya's actions.

"No, let's go to the beach"

The two of them walks to the shoreline hand in hand, Tetsuya clasp tightly at Akashi's hands never wanting to let go. Akashi just smiled at Tetsuya's sudden possessiveness; however he just liked it that way. He wanted Tetsuya to be possessive of him; he wanted him to think of only him.

"I can't believe it's been ten years since then" Tetsuya started "Have you come here after that?"

"No" Akashi replied.

"I see"

"Surprisingly even if it's already ten years this place hasn't changed at all"

"Yeah" Tetsuya nodded, and then he remembered something "Is that house still here?"

"Ah you mean the shack?"

"Yeah"

"Why don't we check it out?"

As they walk towards the area where the shack it, they were surprised that it is still standing "Wow it's still here" unfortunately it seems that the shack is going to crumble anytime.

Tetsuya was about to go in when Akashi stopped him "No, don't go there Tetsuya, this house is going to collapse soon"

"That's so bad" Tetsuya said sadly.

"Well it's really old"

"I see"

"Somehow I don't want this place to go down" Akashi said.

"Why is it so Seijurou-kun?"

"It's just this place, is where I have made love with you for the first time" when he heard Akashi said that he just blushed, Akashi just smirked at his reaction. "Let's go, there's nothing to see here" Akashi said, Tetsuya took one last look of the old shack and when Akashi turns away dragging him, he had no choice but to leave.

Tetsuya could clearly remember the first time they did it, he thought that it's the most wonderful thing that happened to him, to be able to be one with the person he loves for the first time, he was so happy at that moment that he thought he could die. However, after that wonderful memory comes with a great tragedy, Tetsuya felt sad as he remember what he did. He had hurt Akashi so bad in the past yet Akashi still accepts him, still loves him.

Akashi loves him so much that he is willing to forgive him, however as he remember what had happen between Ogiwara and him, surely if Akashi were to know about it, his head will be on a platter. If Akashi were to know he wonders what will happen. He had never plan to do it with Ogiwara at that time, however, his mind has been clouded with his emotions that his brain wasn't able to think, he just thought at that time that he wanted to get rid of the loneliness he is feeling even for a second. But he knows what he did was unforgivable, and as he was with Akashi today, he felt so guilty.

"You've been wearing such a long face again" Akashi said.

"No I'm not"

"What are you thinking Tetsuya?"

"Among all things I felt so guilty" he said.

"Guilty?"

"Yeah, I…I love you so much Seijurou-kun that…that I have to leave you at that time that I did things that I don't suppose to do"

"Tetsuya…look…let's forget about the past now, there's no use fretting over of what could have been. You're here now, that's all that matters"

"But…"

"No buts…that's why" Akashi paused and took something from the pocket of his over coat. When he showed it Tetsuya, he was speechless. On Akashi's hand is the red velvet box "The ring" Tetsuya said.

Akashi opened the box and takes out the two rings. He put the larger one on his own ring finger, and then he takes Tetsuya's cold pale hand and inserts the ring on his left ring finger. "You didn't answer me last time when I asked you…I figure out that you have planned to leave me from the start. However, right now, I won't let you Tetsuya. If you try to run again, I will hunt you down, I will not let go of you Tetsuya. That's why Promise me Tetsuya, you would never leave me ever again, we will always be together forever"

As Tetsuya stared at his heterochromatic eyes, he felt crying, Akashi's words pierced right through his heart, he had no choice before but now he has. And he will never let go of the hands that is holding him right now "Yeah, I won't…We will be together forever Seijurou-kun"

"Promise?" he asks.

"Yeah promise"

Akashi just hugged Tetsuya tightly but not tight enough to hurt him, Tetsuya just leans on Akashi chest, he felt so happy today. He felt like he is in cloud nine, he thought at this moment their happiness won't end. His heart is beating so fast at the sudden thought that passed in his mind, he wanted to kiss Akashi, and it was always him that does the honors of kissing first, that's why he thought that this time he should be the one that does it.

He gently pulled from their embrace to which Akashi looks at him with questions in his eyes however as he pulls his necktie causing him to lean down, Tetsuya kissed him. Akashi was surprised by Tetsuya's kiss, he didn't expected it, as those soft sweet of lips of his pressed against his, he got devoid of the control that he had tried to exercise.

He circled his arms around his waist as he felt Tetsuya's arm cling into his nape, he let his tongue dance with Tetsuya's, as his lips heat with his. Both of them felt the heat surging inside them, wanting to feel more, wanting to feel something faster something hotter. Akashi deepened their kiss even more, he wanted to devour Tetsuya, he wanted to taste every inch of his mouth not leaving any spot undiscovered, his tongue battled with Tetsuya, both of them could hear the slick sloppy sound they are making, however they did not care they were captured in the inferno of passion that they didn't care what happens.

Tetsuya on the other hand knows that he couldn't win with Akashi as he felt him lavish his mouth, all he could do is follow him, he could feel him biting and licking his mouth before he enters Tetsuya's cavern, then he would withdraw again and do the process over and over again, until Tetsuya could feel his lips swelling.

Both of them gasp for air as they couldn't take the lack of oxygen anymore. As Akashi looks at Tetsuya, he had admired his work, Tetsuya's pale cheeks were tinted with a red hue, his eyes were glistening with lust and his lips were red and swollen and his pale skin seemed to glow with the moonlight. Akashi was aroused and he knew that Tetsuya is too, as he felt Tetsuya's hard-on against his legs. He nudged onto it making Tetsuya yelp.

"Sei-Seijurou-kun, please don't do that" he said, his voice seemed to be hoarse. Akashi just smirked as he thought how sexy Tetsuya can be.

"Why don't you like it?" Akashi whispered in Tetsuya's sensitive ears as he nudges again in Tetsuya's hard member.

"I-if you d-do that, it will get worse"

"Why Tetsuya, what will happen if it is" with that Akashi licked Tetsuya's ear then he bit them "Ah-ahhh" Tetsuya clamped his mouth with his hand as he noticed he let out such a weird sound.

"No…please don't do that Seijurou-kun" he plead, as Akashi looks at Tetsuya, he really wanted to dominate him now, he wanted to tie him up to a bed, do him over and over again and make him scream for pleasure until his voice would become hoarse. However he didn't want to do that to Tetsuya, as much as possible he wanted to cherish him, to love him, he didn't want him to run away again. But right now, he's in the same state as Tetsuya, he has become hard too.

"Tetsuya" he called his name.

"Seijuroui-kun"

"I want you"

"No…we…we can't do it here outside"

Without saying anything Akashi dragged Tetsuya towards the direction of his car, opens the door for the backseat and pushed Tetsuya on the backseat. Before he leans down he removes his overcoat and said "Be prepared Tetsuya I wouldn't hold back".

He went inside the backseat and kissed Tetsuya on the lips, in the cramped space of the car, Akashi find it hard to move that's why he straddles Tetsuya on his lap while he is kissing him. "Se..nnn..ju…nnnn" he tried to call out to him, he wanted to say that the position is embarrassing but his voice were swallowed by Akashi's kiss. Akashi removes Tetsuya's overcoat while their lips are melded into each other, and then he loosened all the buttons of his shirt exposing his ever flawless skin that is full of red marks from the lovemaking they did last night.

Akashi just smirked as he saw the sight in front of him as he pulls away for Tetsuya "We…can't do it here Seijurou-kun, your car will be dirtied"

"So you want to have sex outside?"

"That's not what I mean….I…why don't we go home and…" before Tetsuya could continue his lips were covered with Akashi's lips, and he just inwardly sigh, he knows that he can't win against him, he always gets what he wants from him. As he felt Akashi's lips travel from his lips down to his nape, he could feel Akashi's hands undoing his belt. And when he was done with it, he easily moves the zipper down revealing his boxer with his hard-on.

"You're so honest here Tetsuya" Akashi whispered in Tetsuya's ear as he felt his hands inside his boxers teasing the tip of his manhood. He yelps as he felt him rub the head.

"Sto…st…top…ahhhh!" he moans as he felt Akashi's hand playing with his manhood. On the other hand Akashi saw nipples in front of him that's why licks it and slowly sucks at it. "Ahhhh!" Tetsuya's head is clouded with pleasure as he felt Akashi licking, sucking, abusing the tiny bud in front of him as he slowly draw circles the head of Tetsuya's manhood.

"Does it feel good Tetsuya?"

"No..No..nnn! Ah!" Akashi continues to rub the tip which is leaking with Tetsuya's pre-cum. He tried his best to control his too, who is pressing against the zipper of his pants, as he heard Tetsuya yelps in pleasure he couldn't help but feel aroused. Without further noticed, he yanked down Tetsuya's pants together with his boxers, revealing his member that is covered with a sticky fluid. Akashi fisted Tetsuya's exposed member and slowly stroked it up and down, Tetsuya just moans as he felt the friction building up inside him.

He felt Akashi's hands move faster and faster, Tetsuya is breathing heavily then suddenly he felt Akashi move under him and seems to grab something from his pocket when he lets it out Tetsuya saw a small bottle if lube, he couldn't believe that he is bringing something like that in his pocket "Sei…Seijurou-kun what are you doing?"

Akashi didn't answer and just opens the lid and pour the lube on his hands making it slippery and wet. Then his hands made his way towards Tetsuya's small hole, making a circle patter around it. "Seijurou-kun…what-!" Tetsuya gives another yelped as he felt Akashi sucks his other nipple, and slightly grazed his teeth on it.

"Seijurou-kun! Ahhh! Pls…sto….pp!" Akashi pumped Tetsuya's manhood even faster and inserted a finger on Tetsuya's hole…"St-Sto…pp! Ahhh! Sei! Seijurou!" Tetsuya moans as he felt another finger slid in, sliding in and out. As he felt Akashi's fingers moving in and out of his hole, he suddenly felt that he wanted more.

He wanted something bigger, something that would fill him inside "Sei…I ….I want yours…"

"If you want that bad, why don't you put it in"

"Eh?"

"I can't move in this cramped space…why don't you do it yourself?" Tetsuya looked at him worriedly "Don't worry I'll support you" he whispered, as Akashi unbuckle his belt and unzipped his pants revealing his huge hard on. Tetsuya just gulped as he saw it, and almost didn't believe that it was inside him last night.

"Your choice Tetsuya" Akashi said, Tetsuya got up his knees supporting him and his arms leaning on Akashi's shoulder, then slowly he descent slowly, making sure that Akashi's manhood could enter his behind. As he slowly got down, he felt Akashi fully erect manhood, and slowly descend his hole into it.

He moans as he felt his insides rubs against Akashi's hot member, he just take a deep breath as he felt his behind getting filled with Akashi and in one thrust he went down towards the hilt and moaned as he felt how deep Akashi becomes inside him.

"Are you fine Tetsuya?" he asked him as he could see Tetsuya's innocent face having a pained look and felt the hotness of his insides. It made him want to cruel things to him, however he stops himself, and he didn't want to hurt him.

"Yeah" he nodded.

"You can move whenever you're ready" Akashi said as he waited for Tetsuya to adjust for his length.

"Okay"

Then slowly Tetsuya rose up and moans as his insides rubs against Akashi's and when he reached the tip he slowly flop down again, and as he thrust to the hilt, suddenly he lets out a weird sound as he felt that Akashi hit something inside him. Something that made him feels so good. He did it over and over again, Akashi felt like he's going to burst as he felt Tetsuya moving so slowly on top of him, "Faster Tetsu" he impatiently said.

"Seijurou-kun" he panted, as he moves faster and faster.

Akashi is feeling it too, he was about to burst as he watched Tetsuya moves up and down on top of him, He lost his control that's why he also begins to move. Then as they move faster and faster, Akashi could feel Tetsuya tighten against him, sending the both of them to the edge. Tetsuya called his name several times, to which he is also calling his name. The car was filled with moans, screams and weird sounds as the two slick and sweta bodies joined together in an ecstatic rhythm. And in one deep thrust both of them climaxed together.

They both breathed heavily as Tetsuya flopped onto Akashi's arms, Akashi takes out his manhood from Tetsuya to which the white liquid slips out from Tetsuya's hole. Akashi took the handkerchief he was hiding in his pocket as and wipes Tetsuya's sweat and his semen that is leaking out from his behind. He cleaned his lover completely before he straighten up Tetsuya's shirt.

"Tetsuya" he whispered to Tetsuya who is still straddled at his lap.

"Hmmm"

"Aishiteru" Akashi said as he stares straight into Tetsuya's eyes "Koishiteru"

"Seijurou"

"I just want to tell you that…don't worry you won't have to-"

"Aishiteru Seijurou-kun, you don't have to be scared. I won't leave you ever again"

"Tetsuya"

"Koishiteru Seijurou-kun" Akashi hugged Tetsuya tightly.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

"We're here" Akashi said as his car stops in front of Tetsuya's apartment. Tetsuya doesn't want to get out of the car; somehow he wanted to spend more time with Akashi. Akashi notice Tetsuya became silent "Want me to walk you inside?" he asked, Tetsuya just nodded. He went out of the car and opened the door for Tetsuya; however he didn't get out "What's the matter, Tetsuya?"

"Nothing" he replied and slowly got out of the car, when he gets out he suddenly stumble as he felt the sudden pain on his waist, good thing Akashi caught him.

"Are you okay?" he asked him as he closed the door.

"I'm fine, my hips are aching" Tetsuya said, he saw Akashi smirked and he pouted "This is your fault"

"I know. I know, that's why I'm sending you in"

Akashi held Tetsuya on the waist, supporting him so that he won't stagger and then they walk towards Tetsuya's apartment. They stopped when they reached his door; Tetsuya softly gets out of Akashi's grasp. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah don't worry I am" Tetsuya replied with a smile. For some reason the two of them just stood there looking and each other and not speaking a word. Tetsuya doesn't want Akashi to go, though it may sound selfish but he wanted him to stay with him.

"About today, thank you" Tetsuya said, he saw Akashi smile and suddenly he felt his heart became so full. He really wanted to be with him.

"Don't worry about it; you have given me enough Tetsuya"

"I did not"

"Just being you here and staying with me, it's more than enough"

"Seijurou-kun"

Then suddenly Akashi hugged him tightly "I'm so happy right now, that I think I'm going to die" he whispered in his ear, Tetsuya blushed and smiled.

"Me too"

"For the past ten years I've never felt so happy, I'm glad that you came back Tetsuya, I'm very happy that you're here"

Tetsuya didn't answer, he just nuzzle his head against his neck and inhaled Akashi's scent that wafted on hi s nose, as he heard him say that, Tetsuya felt sad, Akashi isn't the only one that felt that way. The two of them suffered after what he did however this time he wouldn't let it happen. This time he won't hurt the man he loves again. He pull away from their embrace then he looks at Akashi then he said "Can you…can you stay with me tonight?"

When Akashi heard that he was slightly shocked, to hear that from Tetsuya, he didn't expect that at all, "So you want another round?" he joked and just smirked at Tetsuya's reaction, his face turned red.

"No! That's not what I meant, I just mean that could you sleep with me tonight…no…I didn't mean to make love with…it's…" Akashi smirked as he watched the ever stoic Tetsuya fumble with his words.

"I know, I know. Fine I'll stay with you tonight"

"But no hokey pokey"

"Hokey pokey?"

"You know what I mean"

"Fine"

Tetsuya turned his back, took his keys an opens the door, when Akashi saw his small back, he couldn't help but embrace him "What the hell are you doing?"

"It's just this will be the first time I'll sleep with you in your place" when he said that Tetsuya's heart beat so fast as he realized it's true. He opens the door and the two of them went inside, since it's already midnight Tetsuya thought that Kagami must have slept already since the lights are all off.

"Can we just go straight to my room, Kagami-kun might wake up if we turn on the lights here" Tetsuya said.

"Ah no problem" he said. The two of them walked hand in hand as they made their way toward Tetsuya's room.

When they get there Tetsuya turned the lights on, Akashi looks around the room and just smiled, the room is plain and there's nothing much on it, just a bed, a table and a closet, its very Tetsuya. His eyes went back to Tetsuya who is removing his jacket; Akashi just forced himself not to pounce at the innocent bluenette in front of him who's oblivious of seducing him. "Seijurou-kun…you want to take a shower?"

He smirked as his mind got flooded with wicked thoughts "Why Tetsuya you want to go with me?"

Tetsuya blushed at Akashi's remark "That's…I…"

Akashi just patted his head and said "I'm joking"

Tetsuya looks down at his feet then he mumbled "I won't mind if you want to"

Akashi thought he would have a nosebleed as he heard Tetsuya said that. "Do you know what you're getting into Tetsuya?"

"Well….as long as we don't have sex…I still feel sore" Akashi forced himself not to touch the innocent being in front of him that's trying to provoke his sense of control.

"Fine"

The two of them headed for the bathroom. When they got there Tetsuya immediately locked the door and both of them took off their clothes, Tetsuya somehow felt conscious as he removes his shirt, even if they have seen each other's body he still felt so embarrassed, when he was done stripping he turned around to look at Akashi, when he saw him he thought he's going to have a nosebleed. In front of him the glorious Akashi-sama, is in all his naked form, Tetsuya stops himself from drooling over the majestic body of his lover. He couldn't believe that that man is his.

Akashi turn around to look at Tetsuya who is agape, he just smirked "Tetsuya"

"Eh?" he asked in daze

"What wrong?" he asked him despite knowing what he is thinking.

"No…I…let's take a shower" Tetsuya just replied and went to the shower and turned it on, Akashi just smirked, then he went at Tetsuya's back and kiss his neck, Tetsuya moaned at the contact, he still felt sensitive since they just make love a while ago.

"Seijurou-kun..."

"Don't worry I won't do anything more to you…I'll clean you completely Tetsuya" he whispered. The two of them were drenched with water, Akashi took the soap and he lathers it on Tetsuya's body.

"I can do it"

"Shhh…I'll do it for you" Tetsuya just moaned as he felt Akashi's hand travel over his body. From his back to his arms and to his chest, Akashi just smirked as his hand was on Tetsuya's chest, he hover the soap over his nipples and he heard him moan. His smirk widens as he does the process again, he earned another moan from Tetsuya, and he then travels his hands further down to his stomach. When Tetsuya noticed where his hands were going he tried to stop him, to which is futile since Akashi didn't heed his plead.

His hand travel to his groin and into his manhood, he just moaned as he felt Akashi's hands moved in his shaft up and down.

"What's this Tetsuya, you're getting hard?"

"No…I…"

"It's getting harder" Akashi whispered as he fisted Tetsuya's member harder and slowly pumping it up and down.

Tetsuya couldn't hold it in anymore, he knew form the start that this would happen, that going to the shower with Akashi is a bad thing and despite knowing all of that he had invited him. He lets out another moan as he felt him move faster and faster, "Sei…Seijurou-kun…nn!" he called his name over and over again before he shuddered as he came.

"Felt good?"

"What about you…Seijurou-kun?"

"I'm fine Tetsuya"

Without saying anything Tetsuya faced Akashi and then went on his knees 'What are you doing Tetsuya?" he didn't answer he just take Akashi's hard member and starts to lick its head.

"Te-Tetsuya" Akashi moaned as he felt Tetsuya's tongue licked from the base up to the tip and kissed it, then he swirled his tongue around the head before taking up Akashi's member in his mouth. Akashi just moaned as he felt the hotness of Tetsuya's mouth and resisted the urge to ram on it. Tetsuya moved his mouth in and out as he sucked Akashi's shaft.

Akashi moaned and grabs Tetsuya's blue hair, Tetsuya continue to move his mouth faster and faster, and sucking him harder until Akashi have lost all his control and comes into Tetsuya's mouth to which Tetsuya swallowed all of it. "You should have spit it out Tetsu" Akashi said, Tetsuya just smiled at him and said "It's fine Seijurou-kun as long as it's yours" Akashi took Tetsuya in his arms.

"You're an idiot" he whispered to Tetsuya.

"Seijurou-kun" Tetsuya mumbled, Akashi just sighed and continue to wash Tetsuya this time without having any indecent thoughts to him, he didn't want to abuse Tetsuya's body that much.

The two of them finished heir shower and went directly into Tetsuya's room. Tetsuya rummage into his closet and fin some clothes for Akashi to wear. "Here" he said as he left him a sweater and sweatpants.

When Akashi puts it on, it seems to fit him, "So it fits you"

"Why? Is this yours?"

"No, my father's"

"Why isn't he living with you?"

"He's in America now; he's busy with his work over there"

"I see…now let's go to sleep" Akashi said and headed first to the bed. He rested his head on his arms and looks at Tetsuya "Come here now" he invited him, Tetsuya just sigh as he looks at Akashi.

"Yes" Tetsuya said as he turns off the light and climbs to bed. When he did so, Akashi moved his arms and hugged Tetsuya.

"I knew it" Akashi suddenly said.

"Hmm?"

"A small bed is the best"

"Why?"

"Like I said before…if we just have a bed like this then we can cuddle each other"

"Ah right I remember"

"I'm so happy right now" Akashi said.

"Me too"

"Let's live together Tetsuya"

"Eh?"

"I…I don't think I wanted to be separated form you…I want to be with you always"

"That's impossible how about your work"

"You're right…but…I want to be with you as much as I can"

"Seijurou-kun"

"Aishiteru Tetsuya…please live with me"

Tetsuya didn't know what to say, he wanted to be with Akashi but he knows that there will be complications if they were to live together, especially now that he knows he has a fiancée. But he really wanted to, "I'll think about it"

"Fine then…I'll be gone for a week"

"Where are you going?"

"I have a business trip in Kyoto…I'll hear your answer when I come back"

"One week?"

"Yeah"

"That's…long"

"Don't worry I'll always call you"

"Okay"

Akashi holds Tetsuya tightly in his arms "I love you so much Tetsuya…I love you"

"I love Seijurou-kun too" Tetsuya whispered before he drifted to sleep, Akashi just watched Tetsuya and smiled, no matter what happens, he wouldn't let go of this person.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Akashi opens his eyes and noticed it's already morning as he noticed the sunlight that was streaming out from the gaps of the curtain. When he looks at his side, he saw Tetsuya clinging onto him, he watched at the bluenette's innocent sleeping face. When he looks at the clock on his room, its already 6:30 in the morning, usually at this time he's already preparing to go to work, since he didn't want to be late, but at this time he didn't want to. He wanted to stay with him a little bit more.

He just lied there with him and holds onto him. After a few minutes, Tetsuya stirs and opens his eye.

"Good morning Seijurou-kun?" Tetsuya greeted him and smiled.

"Good morning too Tetsuya" Akashi said and he leans down and kiss him in the lips. Tetsuya closed his eyes and felt Akashi's lips pressed against him, he slightly parted his lips and Akashi took the opportunity to dominate his mouth, Tetsuya just moans at their contact. The two of them parted as they need to gasp for air, Akashi just smirked as he saw Tetsuya's flushed face.

"You're really cute Tetsuya" Akashi said as he sits up, Tetsuya also did the same and pouted at his comment.

"Seijurou-kun is also cute"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah"

"No one calls me that aside from you"

"Well that's better…I don't want anyone to see Seijurou-kun's cute side"

Akashi just smirked "You want me to push you down Tetsuya"

"Please don't" Akashi was about to do so when he heard his phone ring. He just sighed and gets out of the bed, he takes his phone out which is in his overcoat and answers the call.

Tetsuya just watched as he speaks on the phone in a business-like manner and thought that he is a very busy man, he got up from the bed and noticed that Akashi have ended the phone call.

"You're very busy ne?"

"Yeah, I'll be going home Tetsuya"

"You won't eat breakfast with me?"

"I think I'll eat at home"

"I see" Tetsuya felt sad all of a sudden, Akashi pats him on the head.

"Don't be sad Tetsuya"

"When are you going to leave for Kyoto?"

"Today"

"Today?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier"

"It's fine"

"No it's not

"Seijurou-kun"

"I know you're going to be sad"

Tetsuya smiled "I'll be fine…I can just call you if I am"

"Tetsuya"

"I'll be waiting for you when you comeback"

"I'll be expecting you then" Akashi pulled Tetsuya and gives him a chaste kiss in the forehead.

They heard a knock from the door; Tetsuya opened the door revealing Kagami. "What a surprise, you wake up at such an early morning"

"Shut up Bakagami" Tetsuya said, Kagami ruffled Tetsuya's hair and suddenly he felt a sudden chill and when he looks at Tetsuya's room he saw Akashi glaring at him.

"Who's that?" Kagami asked referring to Akashi.

Tetsuya remembers that Akashi is in his room , "Ah Kagami-kun..this is Seijurou Akashi, and Seijurou this Taiga Kagami"

"Akashi? Your ex?"

"Yeah"

"Nice to meet you my name's Taiga Kagami" Kagami lend out his hand to Akashi.

"Seijurou Akashi" Akashi took Kagami's hand and shakes it.

Tetsuya just sighed he thought that the two might clash, he's relieved that they are not. "Ah Tetsu, I have already prepared breakfast"

"Ah thank you Kagami-kun"

"Well is your friend going to eat here?"

"No, he won't he's going to leave now"

"I see"

"Ah Seijurou-kun you can use the room to change"

"Yeah, thanks" Tetsuya went out of the room with Kagami.

When they got out Kagami just stares at Tetsuya, he just frowned as he noticed Kagami's weird look. "What?"

"Are you two back together?" Kagami asked Tetsuya didn't answer and just walks towards the dining room.

"I wasn't expecting that" Kagami started.

"Huh?"

"Well it's nice that you got back and all…I just didn't though it would be that fast"

"Why is it wrong?"

"No its not…I'm just surprised is all…a decade without even meeting each other and your feelings are still mutual, that's something"

"I…I didn't expect that too…I'm pretty sure he hated me but it's the opposite"

"Hmmm but it's obvious…he was glaring dagger at me when I ruffled your hair"

"That's so him"

"That guy's really serious about you"

"I know"

A few minutes later, Akashi got out of Tetsuya's room; he had changed back to his clothes.

"I'm going Tetsu" he called to him. Tetsuya went to him and drags him away from the dining room so that Kagami won't see them.

"What's the matter?" Akashi asked, without saying anything he pulled Akashi into a kiss and said "I'll wait for you when you get back"

Akashi just smiled and then he hugged Tetsuya tightly then he said "Don't worry, what is a week compared to the ten years we got separated"

"I know"

"Tetsuya…like you said you can call me anytime"

"Yeah"

'I'll be going now"

"Okay"

Akashi headed for the door, Tetsuya just followed him, he faced Tetsuya one last time and said "I'll be back Tetsuya"

"Take care"

"Yeah" Akashi went to the door to which Tetsuya just stood there and looks at him. When Akashi closed the door, Tetsuya crouched down. He suddenly felt a huge void in his chest, and felt it tighten. It must have been what Akashi had felt when he left him, much even worse. He just crouched there and didn't plan to move, he heard Kagami called him but he pretended he didn't. When Kagami noticed Tetsuya didn't listen, he went to the Genkan and saw him crouched over there.

"What's the matter Tetsuya?"

"Nothing"

"Geez, you're like a child"

"Come let's eat"

"Yeah" he replied but he didn't move an inch.

"You really hate being separated with him that much"

"Is that wrong?"

"You should just get married, come here or else you'll starve and die and you might not see him again"

"Shut up!" Tetsuya stood up and went to the dining room. Kagami just smirked as he followed Tetsuya.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Tetsuya just sighed as he stares in the space, his hand clutching his blue cased phone, its' been two day since Akashi had gone to Kyoto and right now he's waiting for his call. Even if it's still two o'clock in the afternoon he had dismissed his students early since they didn't have anything to do anymore, and all of his student's have gone home that's why he's the only that's left in the building since he's the one that closes it. As he waited for Akashi's call, he even felt sadder than he had ever been in ten years.

Maybe it's because that this time he's waiting for him to come back, that he's clinging onto something, unlike for ten years he didn't expect for anything.

He checks his phone again and looks at the messages that they sent to each other. The messages were pretty random and some were nonsense; however that made him smile, it made him so happy.

He stopped scrolling when he saw a message that made him even happier, _I love you_, it reads. He felt like a girl since he's heart is skipping as he reads it for several times. Suddenly his phone rings and he immediately answer as he saw Akashi's name on the caller ID.

"Seijurou-kun" Tetsuya answered.

"How have you been Tetsuya?"

"I'm fine"

"Please don't lie to me"

"I miss you Seijurou-kun"

"You don't even know how much I do"

"What are you doing now?"

"Calling you obviously" he joked, Akashi pictured Tetsuya pouting at his answer, he just smiled.

As Tetsuya heard that he pouted just like what Akashi is thinking "Ah please don't joke around"

"I'm not joking"

"Are you busy?'

"Not really"

"What's that suppose to mean"

"Well I escaped my work just so I could talk to you"

"You have to go back now; please don't let everyone wait for you"

"I don't care; I'd rather talk to you than do my work"

"That's not fair"

"Well if it's for Tetsuya I'll do anything" Akashi replied, Tetsuya just smiled at his reply.

"If I ask you to die…will you do it?"

"Yeah" Akashi immediately replied "Like I said I'll do anything for you"

"That's sad"

"Is it?"

"Yeah"

"What are you doing now?"

"I'm currently speaking with you through the phone"

"That's called calling" Akashi said

"Is it?"

"Yeah"

Tetsuya smiled "I missed you so much…I want to see you" Tetsuya said.

"You're outside the daycare building right?" Akashi said.

"How do you know?"

"Look at to your back" Akashi instructed, when Tetsuya turned around, he just frowned "You turned around didn't you"

"You're so mean…I thought that you'd be here" Tetsuya yelled at him, Akashi just chuckled. "I hate you"

"I love you too"

"Shut up"

"Don't worry there's only three days left until I came back…and when I do, you should be prepared"

"And why would I?"

"I'll make sure that you won't be able to stand in the next day" Akashi whispered, Tetsuya just blushed at the thought and wasn't able to answer "Anyway I have to go, someone came looking for me…I'll call you when I can" Akashi said, however Tetsuya didn't answer "Tetsu" he called.

"Fine"

"You're mad"

"No"

"Look I'll call you tonight I have to go, bye"

"Bye" then with that he hangs up. Tetsuya just clutched he phone in his hands and suddenly he felt crying. He wanted to see him so much, so much that his heart is about to burst. Hearing his voice isn't enough.

Having one objective in his mind, he went and closes the building and head straight back to his apartment. When he arrived, he immediately went to his room and packs some of his things into a bag. When he was done, he changed his clothes and decided to go straight to the train station.

When he got out, he saw Ogiwara came in, he had started living at his apartment since Kagami had moved out yesterday "Where are you going Tetsu?" he asked.

"I'm going somewhere"

"Where?" he asked.

"I'm heading to Kyoto"

"Kyoto?"

"What are you going to do there?"

"I have to see someone"

"Who?" he asked. Tetsuya didn't answer, and then Ogiwara thought of only one person that would make Tetsuya go there. "Its Akashi isn't it?"

"Yeah" Tetsuya nodded.

"Why do you have to go there?"

"Because"

"Tetsuya, he's going to come back"

"I want to see him now"

"Tetsu" without saying anymore, Tetsuya left and left. He immediately rushed to the train station and buys a ticket headed for Kyoto. He immediately got on the train as soon as the train arrives at the station.

He wanted to tell Akashi that he is headed there however he wanted to surprise him that's why he didn't tell him anything. His heart is beating fast as the train got nearer and nearer to his destination. Two hours remaining before he'll be able to see him again

Tetsuya have fallen asleep and when he wakes up he noticed that train's already near Kyoto, that's why he readied himself before getting off. Then a few minutes later the before the train stops, he heard the train announces that they have arrived at Kyoto and moments later the train stopped and the doors opened. Tetsuya took a deep breath before he left his seat and went outside.

It's almost dark when he arrived at Kyoto and thought that they might have finished their work by now. But even so, Tetsuya went to one of Teiko Enterprise's building in Kyoto wishing that he would see Akashi there. He took a cab and told the driver to send him to the Teiko's building; he's heart beats fast as they approached the building.

When the cab stops he immediately went out after he had paid, when he looks at the building, it's almost the same as the one in Tokyo however it is smaller. He was about to enter the building when suddenly he saw Akashi went out of the building, he wanted to approach the redhead however he is surrounded by people who seemed like his business partner's or coworkers or something like that. However, as he looks closely he saw another familiar face. Akira Chinose.

What surprised him is that Akashi is laughing as he is talking with her, _I though Akashi-kun doesn't like her_, Tetsuya thought. For some reason, he felt his chest tighten as he saw Akashi with her. Since he's back is on Tteusya, he knows that he won't be able to see him, suddenly his gaze were locked up to the female redhead who in return looks at him, to which she evilly smiled at him.

Akashi seemed to have noticed Akira's action and turns his head; however before he could see Tetsuya he hides on the pillar that is on his side.

Akashi turns his attention back to Akira again as he noticed that there's no one there.

Akira juts smirked, Akashi and their colleagues were headed to their business dinner "Are you coming Akira" Akashi asked as he noticed that Akira's not moving on her spot.

"I'll just catch up with you…I have…something to deal with" she said, Akashi knows that she's up to no good, but he just lets her be.

"Fine, finish it as soon as you can...and please don't be absent"

"I won't since you're there but please tell them I'll be late" she said.

"Whatever" Akashi said, Tetsuya was looking at them again to which Akira noticed that he is. With a smirk playing on her lips she pulls Akashi and kissed him on the lips, she made an eye contact at Tetsuya as she kissed Akashi and inwardly smirked as she saw his reaction.

Akashi immediately pulls away from her and glares at her "I don't know what your pulling but please don't drag me on it"

"Okay Seijurou…kun"

Akashi glared at her "I'll be going. I have enough of your games" Akashi said as he left.

Tetsuya saw the whole scene, and he just clenched his chest as he felt a sudden pang inside. To think that Akashi didn't push her away that he seemed okay when she kissed him, that was what pained him, he just leans on the pillar and resists the urge to cry.

He heard a pair of heels clicked against the concrete floor, then someone came in front of him "Nice to see you here Kuroko-kun" the female voice said, and when Tetsuya looks at her she is smiling evilly.

**To be Continued**

**Author's Note: ***The song is **Sarishinohara**…if you want you can search it on youtube search Akakuro Sarishinohara….it is sang by RIB

*(eng translation)

Not a lot of things could get me to back down

With every step, I'm with you without a doubt

Past the gate on weekends I see

The brightest star that shines in this galaxy

Pay no mind to all the false rumors they spread

People will always follow crowds but it cannot be helped

60 trillion cells of your being that multiplied with all your pleasant feelings

Let me see them all

**Aishiteru**= Japanese people only said this to people that they truly love…it's more important than suki…which can be said to friends or the person you love…aishiteru means something more deeply than suki…they don't usually say this word to anyone…I put it that way to emphasize that the love they shared is more deeper.

**Koishiteru**= if I'm not mistaken, it's like Aishiteru, but it is said to a person you want to commit with for the rest of your life…

**Author's Rant:** Done! Oh Glob I just did this in a day! A day! GLOOOBBBB my eyes are hurting for some reason (writing without glasses) damn astigma…My heart is all fluttering as I write the first part of the chapter…I don't know about you but mine did…yaaaaaaa! Next chapter…drama? And unpleasant things will happen…Stay tune!

My heart still beating after I write the chapter…and for some reason I'm going to make you hate the fiancée even more….and Ogiwara will butt in more next chapter! And I've finally decided for the ending! This story is already finished in my head…I'm just gonna put it into writing!

Oh by the way…I'm inviting everyone who facebook to join the group **AKAKURO SHIPPERS**...join and let's fangirl on this pairing and share the FEELS!

And follow me on twitter if you want shiori fujoshigirl289 (I finally joined)

**Preview: **"Stay away from Seijurou"

SHIORI

Tetsu Y U so damn KAWAII

Akashi-sama Y U so HAWT

Akakuro is SHOOoo SMEXY


	9. Recurrence

**Author's note: **Here you go…a new chapter! I want to thank those who have read, reviewed, followed and favorite this story…thank you very much~~~ I really wasn't expecting that you would all like this story…I just writet his on a whim! Anyway thank you very much! This fic is going to end soon! So I'm thanking ya'll.

Sorry for the late update~~~I've been very lazy recently~~~

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke nor any of the characters except the OC's

BETA: no-beta

**Chapter Eight**

**Recurrence**

_If our love is tragedy_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_If our love is insanity_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_**-Zedd (Clarity)**_

Tetsuya just stared at the female redhead in front of him, as expected of an Akashi bride she exudes the air of perfection and confidence, she's beautiful that's for sure, red hair that's form in a chignon, she has big brown eyes that is covered wit ha black rimmed glasses and she's dressed in a business-like manner that still complimented her body. In a matter of sense she's perfect to be Akashi's fiancée, not only because she have the looks but because like Akashi she has this air of superiority that he has.

Tetsuya knows that he is nothing compared to her, unlike her he's plain and boring, not to mention he's broke, even if he works at as a kindergarten teacher, his salary is only good enough to pay the bills, and now he even went to Kyoto on a whim, he wonders if he could still make it through the next day. Truth be told, he is nothing like her yet…despite that Akashi is willing to be with him and that Akashi loves him.

"What are you doing here Kuroko-kun?" she asked him; however he didn't know what to say, he just couldn't possibly tell her that he is here for Akashi, Tetsuya wasn't able to answer, "Is something wrong?" she continued. Then he remembered the kiss, he suddenly want to get out of here.

"No…not really…I…I just happen to pass by" he lied and stood up from the bench he is sitting.

"And here I thought you're here because of Seijurou" she smirked.

"Ah no…he and I…" he saw her glare at him, and suddenly Tetsuya felt an unsettling feeling.

"Ahh…I'm tired beating around the bush" she suddenly said, the tone of her voice even changed, Tetsuya just stared at her.

"Eh?"

"Could you stop please?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't see why Seijurou wants to be with you, but you're nothing compared to me" Tetsuya's eyes widened as she say that. Then she continued "I can understand that you're in love and all but…can you understand his situation?" as she said that, Tetsuya confirmed his gut feeling, he knew that this girl has been pretending.

"Situation?" he repeated.

"You see many people relied on to him…his father relies to him…the company relies on him. He's a genius you see and he does his job very well, too well that no one could compare to him. And now, here you come, to which he prioritize above everything else, everything comes second to you and I don't like that"

Tetsuya stared at her, he could see that this person hates him, no, even the first time he meets her, he knows that this person dislikes him "I hate you…You left and came back like its nothing…I was by his side the whole time, when his mother dies I was there by his side, when his father neglected him I was there by his side, yet, yet he didn't see me but I stayed with him because I love him ,and was hoping that he might in love me in the future. However, you came into his life"

"He falls in love with you, I was fine with it, as long as he is happy, and I'm willing to sacrifice my feelings just so he could be happy, but you left him. YOU LEFT HIM!" she yelled at him, Tetsuya felt his gut wrenched, he could feel her anger at him "I hate you…of all the things that I hate; you're the one I hate the most. Stay away from Seijurou, I'm going to marry him anyway and besides you're nothing but an eyesore" and with that she left. But she stops for a second and said "I won't tell Seijurou that you're here, go back to Tokyo" she commanded before she left completely.

Tetsuya felt like he was stab right to the chest and through his heart, he didn't know what to do, whether he should cry or not. He sat at the bench that was near him and resisted the urge to cry. He heard his phone rings and when he looks at it, it is Akashi; he decides to take his call that's why he answered it.

"Seijurou-kun" he said, however there was no joy in his voice and Akashi noticed that.

"Is something wrong Tetsuya?" he asked.

"Nothing"

"Are you sure?" Akashi suspected.

"I just missed Seijurou-kun"

He heard Akashi chuckled, then he smiled as he imagine it and then he heard him say "Don't worry there's only two days left and we can see each other"

"I know"

"I'm going to spend my entire day with you then, that's why you have to leave your schedule open" he heard him say, however Tetsuya remembered what Akira told him _you left and came back like it was nothing…I hate you…_suddenly he have the urge to cry that tears were threatening his eyes. "I know there's something wrong Tetsuya…Tell me", Akashi knows that there's really wrong with Tetsuya even if he doesn't say anything, Akashi could tell.

"No not really, I will be waiting for you…I…I just really want to see you"

"Tetsuya"

"You should go now, you're probably busy"

"Okay then, I'll call you later"

"Yeah...Later then" Tetsuya hang up the call, and slumped back in the bench. It's already very dark now, but still he wanted to see Akashi but after what Akira had said, he felt torn. He stood up and decided to leave however as he walks towards the street a car stopped in front of him and when the rear window opened, his eyes widened as he saw another familiar redhead.

"Akashi-san" he said.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Tetsuya found himself in a café near the building together with Akashi's father; he just sips the milkshake that he orders to calm his nerves. He knows that this person won't invite him just so they could drink together. HE watched him as he drinks his coffee meticulously, Tetsuya just gulped his nervousness.

"I'm surprise to see you here in Kyoto Kuroko-kun" the older Akashi said "The last time we meet it was rather…unpleasant"

"Yeah it is" Tetsuya said as he remember that time ten years ago in the hospital.

"Why are you here? Kyoto is very far from Tokyo, what business do you have here?" he asked as he sips his coffee.

"That...I…"

"I've heard that you have meet Seijurou" Tetsuya didn't answer "How much?" he suddenly asked, Tetsuya's eyes widened as he heard it.

"Pardon me sir?" he asked, making sure he didn't heard it wrong.

"How much do you want Kuroko-kun, name your prize"

"What are talking about sir?"

"I will pay you, so stay away from Seijurou" he said, crimson eyes stared seriously at his blue eyes; Tetsuya couldn't believe how casual he is a she ask him. Tetsuya felt like he is dealing over some car or something, it's Seijurou they are talking about. Tetsuya couldn't help it but feel mad.

"I'm sorry sir but I'm not that kind of person" Tetsuya replied, he's mad, how dare he treat him like someone who desperately needs money.

"Money always settles everything and right now, I know it's what you needed the most right now" he speaks as if he knows everything.

"No matter what you say sir I won't stay away from Seijurou-kun"

"It's not for you to decide, even Seijurou has no say in this, and I'm telling you stay away from him" he said firmly, and Tetsuya couldn't help but hate him

"I won't" Tetsuya resisted "No matter what you bribe me I would never leave Seijurou-kun"

"Didn't I tell you before, someone like you don't deserve him? You'll only bring him down"

"But no matter what you say sir, I won't do it"

"Do you dare to disobey me…Kuroko-kun?" Tetsuya could feel the threat in his voice.

"Yes"

"I see…well then I guess it's a declaration of war then?"

"I do not wish for war sir"

"Then stay away from him"

"No matter what you say sir I won't do it"

"Then I guess you give me no other choice" Tetsuya stares at the older Akashi as he said that, Tetsuya felt something bad is going to happen, then he heard him continue "I don't want to use this card on you Kuroko-kun since it seems like you're a good kid but…I'm sure you don't want your father to be imprisoned" when Tetsuya heard that he froze. Seeing his reaction the older Akashi smirked.

"What are you going to do?" Tetsuya glared at him.

"I know that the matter of your sickness took a toll in your father, your treatment is rather….expensive"

"Don't you dare…"

"You know what to do Kuroko-kun" he said as he took some cash from his pocket and paid the bill.

"You're not playing fair" Tetsuya said, suddenly he felt powerless against this man.

"I do everything to go my way Kuroko-kun…so what will it be?" he asked, Tetsuya didn't answer, he wanted to cry but he couldn't. "Like before I'll be waiting for your answer"

"I could understand that you don't want Seijurou to be with me…but why would you go this far?"

"Don't misunderstand me Kuroko-kun, but if it were not you I would turn a blind eye…but because it's YOU I have to do everything in my power to stop you being with Seijurou" when the older Akashi said that Tetsuya didn't understand it, what did he do to this man to hate him.

"I'm sorry but I don't understand"

"Of course you wouldn't, not that you know everything about your mother" as he suddenly talk about his mother Tetsuya is dumbfounded.

"What's my mother go to do with this?" he ask.

"Why don't you ask your father about it…I'm sure that he would understand…for now…think about what I said Kuroko-kun" then with that he stood up and leave. Tetsuya just sits there without moving, he wonders what's his mother got to do with it, truth be told he didn't know a thing about his mother, and after she died his father didn't talk about her. His head is filled with questions that only his father could answer.

He stood up and left the café, as he walks towards the station he couldn't stop from coughing and he felt that he felt tired all of a sudden. As he rides the train he couldn't stop from sweating and coughing, and that he felt like he couldn't breathe and to add it all up, he couldn't stop form thinking about Akira and Akashi's father and the matter about his mother. His head is aching thinking about these things. But no matter what happens he won't separate from Akashi again, no matter what they say he won't do it again, he doesn't want to be separated from him again, he won't allow it. They both have suffered for ten years and he won't let it happen again.

He fell asleep without noticing and when the train arrives at Tokyo, he woke up after he heard the telecom saying that they have arrived. He stood up slowly and went out of the train, however as he got out suddenly he felt his head aching and his sweating for some reasons. As he walks towards the stairs his visions suddenly becomes blurry and he's head seems to be spinning, he's been coughing more lately and that he felt like he couldn't breathe. He's struggling to walk straight however in a matter of seconds his visions completely went black.

Tetsuya didn't know what happens next but he heard someone yelled for help. And the only thing he could think of before his mind drifts of is Akashi.

++++…++++…++++….++++….++++…++++….+++…+++…+++

Tetsuya was rushed in the hospital after the people on the subway noticed him collapsed. When he arrived at the hospital the doctors immediately brings him to the Emergency Room to find out what's wrong with him.

Ogiwara is on his way towards the Emergency room to send some files to one of his colleagues when suddenly he saw a flash of a familiar blue head, without thinking he immediately went towards the room and froze as he saw Tetsuya lying unconscious on the hospital bed with an oxygen mask and tubes connecting to his body.

"Doctor what's wrong with him?" he asked to the personnel who is treating him.

"We don't know yet…but do you know him?"

"Yeah…he's my friend"

"Good to know that you know him, I will ask you some questions if you don't mind?"

"It's okay doctor"

"Well did you know his medical history?" the doctor said, when he asked that Ogiwara just froze, _he's cured_, that's what he thought, but his body felt numb at the thought that it might came back "Ogiwara-sensei, do you know anything about his medical history?"

"Y-yes, he has a history of Non-Hodgkin Lymphoma" Ogiwara replied.

"I see…that explains it"

"Do you think it might come back?"

"Well I couldn't say for sure but…I think it has, the symptoms matched well, I think we'll have to run some tests to make sure"

"I see, thank you Doctor"

"It's nothing"

Ogiwara stared at Tetsuya he seemed to be mumbling about something, as Ogiwara went near him he could hear him say _sei_, Ogiwara wonders what 'sei' is about, however as he repeated it, he felt a gut wrenching feeling, he heard him call _Seijurou._

Ogiwara went out of the room and decided to go out of the hospital to breathe some fresh air; it's what he feared the most in his life. As a doctor he knows that Tetsuya's life is in danger, to which he might lose him and losing him is what he feared the most. He takes his phone out and decided to call Tetsuya's father, as he heard the other line rings he didn't know what to say to him. Ogiwara knows that Tetsuya's father has been working hard to pay the debt that they had for Tetsuya's hospital bills. Tetsuya's treatment exceeded his father's saving and since they needed the money his father have loaned to some people and up until now he is working to pay it up.

He heard the other line answered "Hello"

"Hikaru-san"

"Oh, Shigehiro, it's been a long time, how have you been?"

"I'm fine Hikaru-san"

"That's good to hear. I heard you're in Japan right now, have you seen Tetsu?"

"Yeah, and I called you because of him"

"Tetsu?"

"Yeah"

"Why? What happened to him?"

"You see…I hate to be the one saying this but…what you feared came true"

"What are you talking about?"

"It came back…I think that Tetsuya's lymphoma came back"

+.=.==.-+.+.+.+.+.+.+.==.+

(Back to Kyoto)

Akashi called Tetsuya's phone over and over again, yet he didn't answer. He continued to pace back and forth as he felt anxious, he suddenly felt worried about Tetsuya and his gut is telling him that something is definitely wrong. He tried to call it again and again but still no one answered.

"What are you fidgeting about?" Akira said as she saw Akashi pace back and forth.

He glared at her and said "I'm not fidgeting"

"Really? It's the first time I've seen you like this Seijurou" she said as she sits on the chair facing him.

"I don't need to hear that form you"

"Is that so?" Akashi didn't answer her and continue to call Tetsuya "Is it about Kuroko-kun"

"It's none of your business" he said.

"What if he decided to abandon you Seijurou?" she said that Akashi shot her a cold look.

"Tetsuya would never do that"

"Hmmm…what if he is?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing…it's that you know that Uncle Akihiko would not permit you to be with him" when she said that Akashi looks outside, he knew that, his father won't permit him to be with Tetsuya nevertheless he won't care.

"Shut up"

"Well it's true either way, now that he knows about you and Tetsuya"

"Don't tell me you have told him"

"I don't have to tell him Seijurou, he knows everything and most likely, he'll confront Tetsuya"

"He's right here in Kyoto and Tetsuya's in Tokyo"

"You'll never know" she smirked.

"Don't underestimate me Akira"

"I won't be stupid as to underestimate you Seijurou, however, you should finish your work sooner if you wanted to be with him, it's only a matter of time, before he might disappear again" then with that she stood up and left him. Akashi stood there wanting to kill someone right now, he called Tetsuya's phone again yet in no avail he didn't answer. He cursed himself and throws his phone out of frustration which breaks in the process.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Tetsuya didn't know how long has he been asleep but when he wakes up, he felt better, his headache was gone and his body felt better. However when he looks around he knows that he is not in his room, the walls and ceiling were all painted white and he knew immediately where he is. As he got up, he saw Ogiwara sleeping soundly at his bedside; he's still in his lab coat.

"Shige-kun" he wakes him up. Ogiwara stirred as he felt someone shakes him up, he sits up and when he looks up he saw Tetsuya fully conscious.

"Oh Tetsu" he yawned.

"Why are you here? Why am I here?" Tetsuya asked, as he noticed that there were some dextrose attached to him.

"You passed out on the train station" Ogiwara said.

"Did I?"

"Yeah, and you've been unconscious for two days"

"Two days?" Tetsuya repeated in shock, he couldn't believe he passed out.

"Yeah, I was kind of worried that you did, but I'm glad you're awake now"

"Did...did they find something wrong with me?" he asked worriedly.

"Well we have suspicion…but we have to get you tested so that we could be sure"

"Suspicion?" he repeated "About what?"

"Your lymphoma"

"Eh" when Tetsuya heard that suddenly he is in shock.

"I think…no…the doctors think it might came back" when Tetsuya heard that, he heard that ringing on his ear again. The ringing that he heard when he find out about his sickness, that ringing that signaled him that everything's going to fall apart.

"No…No Shige-kun I'm cured"

"Well there are chances that it might came back, especially the type of lymphoma you have"

"No it can't…no it mustn't"

"Well we already conduct an MRI scan just to make sure and we'll have to wait for the results"

"Will it take long?"

"It might came in today…I don't know it depends"

"I see…"

"So have you told him?"

"Huh?"

"I mean did you tell Akashi about your sickness?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Well I… I was about to tell him about it but…I didn't expect it to come back"

"So are you going to tell him?"

"I'm not sure"

"Oh before I forgot" Ogiwara grabs something form his pocket and gives it to Tetsuya "Your ring and your phone…you were out of it when we take the MRI scan that's why I just removes it for you, and we found your phone in your pocket" when Tetsuya took the ring and the phone, it suddenly reminds him of Akashi, he opens his phone and finds 50 missed calls and 100 message all came from Akashi asking why he isn't answering and saying that he should call back. Suddenly he didn't want to face him, and then suddenly it strikes him. "Is today Saturday?" he asked Ogiwara.

"Yes, why Tetsu is something wrong?" Ogiwara asked him, Tetsuya tried to call from his phone when suddenly it turned off since the battery went dead, Tetsuya grabbed the dextrose and was about to pull it, when Ogiwara stopped him. "What do you think you're doing?" he yelled at Tetsuya.

"I…I have to go back…I have to see him" Tetsuya said.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going home"

"No you can't"

"Seijurou-kun might be there" he said.

"Tetsuya"

"I have to see him…I want to see him" Tetsuya cried, after all the things that happened to him, he wanted to see Akashi.

"Fine. I'll let you, but I'll be going there with you"

"Okay"

"Give me your hand…I'll remove it for you" Ogiwara said Tetsuya handed his hand that has some dextrose attached to it, Ogiwara slowly removes them. "You have to change, or else they'll know I sneaked you out"

"What about your shift?"

"I'm actually free today…here are your clothes, you can change in the restroom"

"Thank you Shige-kun" Tetsuya said, as he gets out of the bed and slowly went to the restroom and changed his clothes. As soon as he got out, he saw Ogiwara removing his lab coat, "Well aren't they going to scold you if they see you with me"

"It's fine"

"But Shige-kun…"

"Let's go" Ogiwara picks Tetsuya's overcoat and put it on him, Tetsuya just watched him, then he suddenly asked "You're a very good person Shige-kun…you should just give up on me"

"No I won't do it even if you're the one saying it Tetsu" he said then he grabs his hand.

"Why? You have nothing to gain if you continue to do that" Tetsuya said.

Ogiwara smile at him and said "I know I won't, it may sound pitiful but I think I could never fall for anyone aside form you"

"That doesn't make any sense"

"I know right"

"But still…"

Ogiwara just ruffled Tetsuya's hair and said "You don't have to worry about me…let's get out of here". The two of them are walking hand in hand as they tried to get out of the hospital without people noticing them, when they were out they immediately called for a taxi and go to Tetsuya's apartment.

"I'm so glad that no one noticed us" Ogiwara said.

"Yeah" Tetsuya said then he noticed that Ogiwara is holding his hands, Ogiwara noticed that Tetsuya noticed. Then he just said "Does it bother you?"

"Ah no"

"I could really understand why Akashi would never let go of this hand" Ogiwara said.

"Eh?"

"Your hands are always cold Tetsuya"

"And what's wrong with it?" Tetsuya asked.

"No nothing really it's just…I always wanted to warm it up"

Tetsuya blankly looks at him and joked "Somehow it sounded so perverted"

"No…that's not what I mean" Ogiwara whine.

Tetsuya just chuckled and said "I know"

"But seriously, I always feel like to warm it up, even your personality is somewhat cold"

"You make me sound like I'm a jerk"

"No I'm not saying you're a jerk but what I said is true, you're sometimes expressionless, you don't always smile and you don't talk unless someone talks to you. You're like that from the very first time we met. Not to mention, stubborn and a worse cook"

"Don't bring that up"

"But it's true" Ogiwara said "And I know you're not like that with THAT person"

"You mean Seijurou-kun?"

"Who else?"

"And why do you say that?"

"It's the first time I've seen you rush over to see someone,"

"I see"

"Ahh I'm jealous"

"Jealous?"

"Yeah. You would never be that way towards me…you could only see me as a friend…but still I'm lucky enough to have a chance to hold you Tetsuya, though I know you were confused at that time" he said referring to what happened to them before.

"I didn't mean that to happen…I hated myself for doing that to you" Ogiwara said looking so serious.

"Me too…I should have just stopped but…my emotions got the best of me at that time…I'm sorry"

"We were both at fault"

"I know"

"Akashi really is a lucky guy, he should really treasure you..I would kill him if he didn't"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"You should just really find a cute girlfriend, you're good looking don't waste it over me"

"Yeah I will"

"We're here" the driver said, Ogiwara paid for the fare and they went out still holding hands. They went inside the building, however when they get to the door, Tetsuya saw Akashi crouching over there and when he looks up he saw Tetsuya with Ogiwara and he's brows furrowed as he saw him holding Ogiwara's hand.

"Seijurou-kun" Tetsuya called.

Akashi stood up and asked in a threatening voice "Why aren't you answering my calls Tetsuya?" when Tetsuya heard that his heart skipped as he felt nervous, he didn't want to tell Akashi that he has been in the hospital, knowing that it would freak him out.

"I…I'm…I"

"Tetsuya is busy, he accompany me to visit my parents" Ogiwara lied to Akashi, Akashi is glaring at him and Ogiwara felt a shiver as he did so.

Akashi asked "Who are you?"

"Shigehiro Ogiwara, nice to meet you" he said as he let out his hand; however Akashi didn't take his hand and said "You're lying"

"Huh?"

"Tetsuya would never miss my call"

"Well it can't be helped; I put his phone away so that he won't be disturbed" he said as he meet Akashi's eye.

"Tetsuya would never allow that"

"Why won't you ask him then? Like I said we don't want to be disturbed…ne? Tetsuya?" Ogiwara said as he emphasize calling Tetsuya by his first name, Akashi is ready to murder someone.

Akashi looks at Tetsuya, who seems to be in a state of panic "I…I'm sorry Seijurou-kun…I really couldn't answer your-" but before he could continue Akashi walks towards Tetsuya and pulls his free hand. Ogiwara glares at Akashi who is glaring at him, Tetsuya is in between the, confused as the two men were holding each of his hand.

"I want to talk to you Tetsuya…ALONE" Akashi said in a threatening voice.

"You can't take him anywhere…"

"Shige-kun"

"You can't go anywhere Tetsuya" Ogiwara said, his eyes pleading him to stay with him. Even if Tetsuya wants to, he couldn't do it; he still has to have some tests at the hospital today. But knowing Akashi, he didn't want to lose that's why he said to Ogiwara "You can go on ahead, Shige-kun, I'll follow you afterwards. I have to talk to Seijurou-kun first"

"Fine then Tetsuya" Ogiwara said and then he frees Tetsuya's hand.

"Thank you Shige-kun. Let's talk inside Seijurou-kun"

"Fine then"

Tetsuya took his keys and the two of them went inside the apartment. When they got inside Akashi asked Tetsuya "Why?"

"Eh?"

"I thought that you'd be waiting for me like you promised"

"I…"

"I always call for you yet you didn't answer…I thought something bad had happened to you" Akashi yelled at him. "I never felt so scared…I thought…I thought you would leave me again" it's the first time Tetsuya saw Akahsi in such a defeated state.

"I would never do that Seijurou-kun…you know that"

"Why are you with him? Why didn't you even tell me?" he asked him as he shot a cold look at Tetsuya.

"I'm…I'm sorry…I…I couldn't"

"Tetsuya…did he touch you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did something happen to the both you?"

"No…What made you say that?"

"Ever?" when Akashi asked that suddenly Tetsuya froze as he remember what happened to the both of the before. Akashi knew the answer to his question in an instant as Tetsuya froze, he suddenly felt sick and pissed and mad. As he imagines Tetsuya being naked with another, man moaning and screaming another man, his mind went blank and without thinking he pushed Tetsuya down.

"Seijurou-kun, what are you doing?" he asked as Akashi is on top of him, his hand gripping tightly at his wrist.

"Where did he touch you?" Akashi asked, his head is clouded with anger and he didn't know what he is doing.

"Huh?"

"Where?" when Tetsuya saw Akashi's eyes suddenly he felt so scared, there was full of anger in his eye and Tetsuya could feel it. Suddenly Akashi ripped his clothes opened revealing his skin "What are you doing Seijurou-kun?" Akashi kissed him forcefully; he could feel him dominating over his mouth as Akashi kissed him hungrily. He tried to protest but he can't win and Akashi wouldn't let him. All of a sudden Tetsuya's lips hurt and tasted blood in his mouth; his lips were bleeding at Akashi's hard kiss, to which Akashi still continues despite knowing that Tetsuya is hurt. He tried to struggle but his grip is too tight and strong that Tetsuya could feel that his wrist is going to have a bruise.

He gathers up all of his strength and tried to push him away, but in no avail, Akashi still pins him down. He felt Akashi tying him up to which he continued to struggle, however he felt so weak, he tried to kick him but his legs were pinned too, Tetsuya couldn't move.

"St…nn..top!" he yelled at Akashi as he felt his one hand undoing his belt while the other one is holding up his tied arms. Tetsuya continue tor resist but it's futile, then all he could do is cry.

"You're hurting me…I'm scared…Seijurou-kun…I'm scared" he cried over and over again, when Akashi heard Tetsuya cry, all of a sudden his consciousness came back to him. He pulled himself away from Tetsuya and he was sick to himself as he saw Tetsuya lying, his clothes in a wrecked, lips bleeding and his wrist bruised from his grip. He staggered backwards as he saw what he did.

He didn't want to hurt Tetsuya, he didn't plan to and he swears to himself that he won't do it however, he did. He cursed himself, then he heard Tetsuya saying "Seijurou-kun…I'm sorry", when he heard him say that it felt like something stab him right through the chest, Tetsuya isn't suppose to bet the one saying sorry, he was the one in the wrong. Without knowing what to do and hating himself, he turns his back and just decided to leave.

Tetsuya's tears kept on falling, it's his fault, and it's his damn fault. He heard the door opened and then close, "Seijurou-kun…don't leave me" he called to him, but he didn't hear him, Tetsuya cried again warm tears kept flowing and he couldn't stop himself. He heard the door opened again but when he looks at who came in, he was disappointed it's Ogiwara.

When Ogiwara saw the state Tetsuya is in, suddenly he felt so mad "Tetsuya what did he do to you?" he asked as he held Tetsuya's cheeks, he was mad as he saw Tetsuya's lips bleeding and his arms were tied and is slightly bruised, he untie it and gently massage the area around it. He carried him to his room, as Tetsuya continues to sob.

"What happened, Tetsu? Why did he do this to you" Ogiwara asked him as he puts Tetsuya down on his bed. Tetsuya looks down and his tears won't stop from falling, Ogiwara crouched down and then he wipe Tetsuya's tears then he heard him answer "He found out about us…he was mad"

"But that's not an excuse to do this to you"

"It's my fault… I deserve this"

"Tetsuya…you don't deserve any of this"

"But I hurt him…I have hurt him several times…It's all my fault…he never did try to hurt me Shige-kun but I…It's me all along"

"But even more so…you don't deserve any of this" Ogiwara said "By the way the hospital called me…your result is out…we should be going there"

"Yes"

"Tetsuya…pull yourself together"

+.+.+.+.+.=.+.=.+.=.++.==.

"So what do you think about it Ogiwara-sensei" one of the doctors asked Ogiwara, Tetsuya was called to the doctor's office to check the results of the scan And Ogiwara accompany him. While the doctors are discussing the result Tetsuya just looks at it and he doesn't understand a single thing.

"It looks fine to me" Ogiwara answered.

"Well the result is fine however that bothers me...we should have one more test, is it okay?" the doctor asks.

"One more test?" Tetsuya repeated.

"Yes, just to make sure"

"What test is it doctor?" Ogiwara asked.

"A bone marrow test"

"Can I ask when it might be?" Tetsuya ask.

"Well given that you have a history of lymphoma, we might conduct it today"

"Today?"

"Yes, the sooner the better"

"Are you going to fine Tetsuya?" Ogiwara ask him.

"Yeah…Don't worry about me Shige-kun"

"Thank you doctor" Tetsuya said as he bow down.

"You're welcome" the doctor replied, then the two of them left the room as soon as they got out Ogiwara asked Tetsuya "So are you alright?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you're going to undergo a bone marrow test; it sure would hurt a lot"

"I'll be fine"

"Have you tried it before?"

"No...But I know it's painful"

"I see" they reached the room where Tetsuya is staying and they went inside. "I have to go Tetsu…they are calling for me"

"Yeah, thanks for accompanying me Shige-kun"

"No problem, I'll get you when it's time for your test"

"Yeah thanks"

When Ogiwara went out Tetsuya went to the bed and sits down, he took the phone from his pocket and looks at the screen, there's no single missed call or message from Akashi. He decided to call him, he must apologize and should clear the misunderstanding, he heard the other line rings several times, however Akashi didn't answer, and his call is redirected to voice mail.

"Seijurou-kun…please call me back…I want to talk to you" Tetsuya said "I…I'm sorry…it's my fault…please let me explain to you…call me" Tetsuya resisted the urge to cry as he knows that Akashi is avoiding him. He tried to call again, but this time it seems that he had turned off his phone. Tetsuya is hurt he's really avoiding him and he's not planning to face him.

Suddenly his phone rings, he was so excited to think that it was Akashi, however as the other line answered he realized it's his father. "Otou-san" he said in dismay.

"What's wrong Tetsuya, we barely spoke and now you're so glum" his father asked.

"No, never mind"

"I heard from Shigehiro…are you alright?" his father asked, Tetsuya didn't know what to answer, he wanted to say he's fine so that he's father will be free of worry but he couldn't pretend to. Suddenly he found himself crying "Tetsuya? Are you crying?" he asked.

"Otou-san…I'm not fine" he cried, after all the things that happened to him all at once, he thought that he couldn't take it. Akashi's father threatening him, his fiancée saying that he had to go away from him and even Akashi is going farther away from him, all these things just happen at once and Tetsuya couldn't bear it anymore.

"Tetsuya"

"I'm not fine at all"

"Tell me what's wrong? Tetsuya?" he asked but all Tetsuya could do is cry, then he heard him say "I'll come to Japan tomorrow, that's why cheer up Tetsu"

"Otou-san?"

"What is it?"

"I missed you" he sniffled.

Hikaru smiled at his son's comment and said "I missed you too, don't worry I'll see you tomorrow"

"But what about your work?"

"Don't worry about it; they have agreed to transfer me to Japan"

"That's good to hear"

"Yeah, so what's happening?"

"I'm going to take a bone marrow test"

"A bone marrow test? When?"

"Today"

"Are you going to be fine?" his father asked worriedly.

"Yeah I will"

"Are you prepared Tetsuya?"

"Eh?"

"If it came back?"

"I don't know"

"I see"

"Well then I have to go, my call's going to end, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Ahh see you tomorrow" then with that he heard the other line end. Tetsuya just stared at his phone, Akashi still hasn't called him, and maybe he's really mad at him. He tried to call him one last time but still he didn't answer the call. Tetsuya didn't know what to do anymore, he didn't want Akashi to be mad at him and he couldn't take it if he hates him.

Tetsuya just lied on the cold bed; everything that happened between them seemed like a dream. He stared at the ring that's on his left hand, and then he remembers what they promised when they were on the beach. Tetsuya just felt like crying as he curled on the bed.

+.=.+.+.+.+.=+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Akashi just stares at his phone as he saw it ring several times, he still cursed himself to what he had done to Tetsuya, as he remember Tetsuya's voice pleading him. He opens another bottle of whiskey and drinks straight from the bottle, he opens his phone and opened Tetsuya's voice mail _"Seijurou-kun…please call me back…I want to talk to you…I…I'm sorry…it's my fault…please let me explain to you…call me"._

He played it over and over again, and kept on listening to Tetsuya's voice and let his mind be filled with thoughts of him. He shouldn't have done it, no matter how mad he is, Tetsuya doesn't deserve it, and Tetsuya shouldn't be the one apologizing, it should be him, he was the one who had done it.

He heard his door open and saw Akira came in "It's still morning and you're drinking…what a rare sight" she said, Akashi didn't pay her any attention.

"Get out if here!"

"Why? Did he break up with you?" she ask, as she wonders what happened to the two of them, and thought that Tetsuya might have really stay away from him.

"Shut up!"

"Let me drink with you then" she said as she grabs the bottle and sips it. "I always hate whiskey…so bitter" she commented.

"I don't need your opinion get out"

"It must have suck ne? He left you again…so you're going to poison yourself now"

"Like I said Go away!"

"No I won't, you should just realize Seijurou, you two don't belong together, and you can't be together. No matter where you go, people will scrutinize your relationship; someone would try to get in between with your relationship, you're not meant to be together"

"I'll kill anyone who tries"

"What if it's your father?"

"I don't care, they could be the president for all I care"

"So you don't care even if you have to face him"

"I don't"

"You must have really love him"

"Why got a problem with it?"

"Of course I'm your fiancée"

"Like I said I won't marry you"

"It's not your choice but his"

"I don't care"

"Oh by the way before I forgot…Midorima's looking for you, he says he wants to tell you something important"

"That can wait for tomorrow"

"You really look miserable now"

"I don't care"

"All because of him…Well then..I'll join you while you drown in your sorrow"

"Hmph you know I never get drunk"

"The same goes for me"

"You're lying"

"I'm not"

"Well then it's better than drinking alone"

+.+.+.+.=.+.=.=+.+.+.=.=.+.+.+.+.+

"Are you going to be alright?" Ogiwara asked as Tetsuya is on his way to get his bone marrow test.

"Yeah I'll be fine"

"It will hurt a lot"

"I'm not weak Shige-kun"

"I know"

"Tetsuya Kuroko" the nurse called his name.

"Hai!" he answered. "I have to go Shige-kun"

"Tetsuya, I'll be waiting for you here" he said Tetsuya just smiled then he went inside.

The doctor instructed him to lie on the bed sideways to which he complied obediently. The doctor prepares the needle that is going to take the bone marrow sample from his hipbone. Tetsuya just gulped as he saw the size. Then as the needle make its way to his hipbone Tetsuya could feel a piercing pain, he held in his urge to cry out. As the needle touches the bone, Tetsuya wanted to scream, he have thought how painful it could be but he didn't expect it to hurt this much.

He clutches the sheets of the hospital bed as the needle sucks a sample of hi bone marrow. Tetsuya sweats hard and his face paling as he continues to feel the pain and as when the procedure is done, Tetsuya had gone limp and is not able to move.

Outside Ogiwara waits for Tetsuya patiently he knows how painful a bone marrow test could be, he have done it to various patients and they always cried and he couldn't settle down thinking that Tetsuya is going to feel the pain.

He saw the door open and the doctor brings Tetsuya outside in a hospital bed, Ogiwara immediately rushed to his side, he saw how pale Tetsuya has gotten after the test and he is unconscious. He held his hand tightly as he watched him. He brings him to his room and there he wiped of the sweat that is on his forehead, it pained him to see him like this.

Even when they were in America he had always hated it when Tetsuya undergoes to his treatment which is Radiotherapy which makes his body tired after the treatment. He had always hated to see Tetsuya suffer; he didn't want that, he didn't want Tetsuya to get hurt.

He just loves him too much.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Tetsuya didn't know what time or day it is but when he wakes up, the pain is fading away. When he looks at his phone he noticed that it's still Sunday and it already seven o'clock in the evening, he saw some food on the beside table but he didn't feel like eating, suddenly as he scan his phone he noticed he has a missed call and it came from Akashi. He immediately tried to call back, but he didn't answer.

Tetsuya decided that he should just go to Akashi's apartment. He's probably there by now, that's what he thought. Still in his scrubs (**A/n: ** If I'm not mistaken it's a hospital dress…something like that) he gets his overcoat and went outside the hospital, he called for a taxi and told the driver the location of Akashi's apartment.

When Ogiwara went inside Tetsuya's room, he was shocked to see that he is not there, he decided to call Tetsuya.

"Where the hell are you?" he yelled at him.

"I'm going to Seijurou-kun"

"Tetsuya you just got a bone marrow test you should relax" Ogiwara scolded him.

"I'm sorry Shige-kun but I have to see him"

"Tetsuya…damn it" he cursed as he noticed that Tetsuya turned the phone off. He decided to follow Tetsuya, he uses the GPS on his phone to locate Tetsuya, and using his car he followed the direction he went to.

When Tetsuya arrived suddenly he felt vey dizzy after he gotten on the elevator, he leaned his body on the elevator wall as he waited to reach the floor Akashi's in. He suddenly felt so breathless after he had rushed over. When the door opens he immediately went into the door towards Akashi's apartment.

He knocked on the door several times but it seems no one answered. He tried to knock it again, when he heard someone answered, however it is a female voice and when the door opened he was shocked at the sight that he had seen.

"Oh it's you Kuro-chan~~" she said in a singsong voice and she reeks of alcohol, however it's not her that shocked him but at the state she's in. she's only wearing her undergarments and only tops it with a shirt that seems to be larger than her, no, it's Akashi's shirt, Tetsuya thought. _What's she's doing in his shirt?_

"Who is it Akira?" he heard Akashi's voice.

"You want him to know?" she asked Tetsuya silently when Tetsuya didn't answer she replied "No one, just someone with the wrong room number"

"Close the door and don't let someone in"

"YES~~~" she relied then she looks at Tetsuya and she smirked as she noticed his still speechless reaction "You should go now Kuro-chan~~ you're disturbing us" then with that she close the door.

Tetsuya is still in shock and he couldn't move, he couldn't comprehend what just happened, however no matter how you look at it, it's what it is. Suddenly he felt like he couldn't breathe and his head is spinning again, he is staggering as he went to the elevator and before his visions went black again, he saw a familiar face.

"Shige…kun" he mumbled before he collapse.

**To be continued**

**Author's rant: ***runs and hide* I know! I know! Please don't kill me! It's such a crappy chapter!UWAAHHH! I want to disappear…

MIYUKI_YEU-san:I tried to put in what you've requested but…it's the best I can do…

MINNA: I hope this chapter is fine!UWAAAHH I'm not feeling confident at all…sorry!

**shiori**


	10. Revelation

**Author's Note: **I hope you'll like this chapter…kind of rushed I think….please continue to support this fic until the end! *I feel sorry for Akira since many people want to kill her**sigh, I really did make a hateful character, but I hate her too! kyaaa don't steal Akashi-sama, I'll really kill you (yandere fangirl)*

Thanks again to those who reviewed! Followed! Read! And favorite this fic! I'm happy that many people liked this fic….*wasn't expecting that*

Anyways thanks again and again and again

LOVE YOU ALL!

BETA: NO

DISCLAIMER: I don't own KUROKO NO BASUKE! (However October 5 is already coming! SEASON 2! Kyaaa WINTER CUP! AKASHI-KYUN!)

**Chapter Nine**

**Revelation**

_Why oh why tell me why not me_

_Why oh why we were meant to be_

_Baby I know I could be all you need_

_Why oh why oh why_

_I wanna love you_

_If you only knew how much I love you_

_So why not me_

**-Enrique Iglesias (Why not me?)**

"Why the hell are you wearing my shirt?" Akashi snarled at Akira as soon as he saw her, "Take it off and wear something else, people will get weird ideas if they saw you" Akashi said and lets out his hand, Akira rolled her eyes before she takes off the shirt and gives it to Akashi.

"I'm your fiancée anyways, so what do you care?" Akira said.

"I won't marry you, change into your clothes they're already dry by now" Akashi said, then decided to head to his room, he didn't want to deal with her now, his head is already spinning. Suddenly she grabbed him by his arm.

Akashi glared at her as soon as she makes contact "Do you think it's that easy? What if I tell you that your father doesn't want you to be with him?"

"Do you think I didn't know that" Akashi told her.

Akira just smirked "You can never win against him"

"Do you think I would lose to him?"

"Don't be naïve Seijurou, your powerless against him" Akashi didn't answer and shrugs her off, then she grabs him again, Akashi glared at her, but she didn't care, then she said "Choose me" Akashi just looks at her blankly and didn't say anything and then she continued "If you choose me, you would never have to go through this"

"You're drunk, go home" Akashi said.

"Why? Why does it have to be him?" she asked him.

"You're just tired Akira, go home"

"I love you Seijurou" she said as she hugs Akashi from his back "Please love me too" she cried "I'll do everything just…love me"

"I'm sorry" Akashi said "I can't do that, Go home Akira you're just drunk, close the door when you leave" Akashi shrugs her hand off and went inside his room. Akira just stands there, fighting the urge to cry she wipe the tears that's on her eyes. It was always been this way, she's always pleading for Akashi's love, always chasing him but never reaching. That's why he hates Kuroko so much, he didn't do anything yet he caught Akashi's attention, he didn't ask for it but Akashi loved him.

He has everything she ever wanted that's why she hated him so much.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Ogiwara watch glimpse of Tetsuya as he is driving towards the hospital, it really pissed him off that he left without saying anything and on top of that he had just taken a test, a bone marrow test. _What the hell is he thinking? _ He thought to himself. There's a limit to how much a person can be stupid and it seems Tetsuya doesn't have that when it comes to Akashi, that's what pissed him even more. That guy just hurt him and is avoiding him, yet Tetsuya continue to chase after him.

_He must have really loved him so much_, Ogiwara thought, he's jealous at the thought and ask himself why it can't be him. If he were the one that Tetsuya loves, he would never hurt him, ever. He knows the pain that Tetsuya had gone through, how he have suffered, and thinking all of those stuff he doesn't deserve to be treated like this.

He rushed to the hospital and immediately brings him to the emergency room. The doctors asked him for several of question to which he answered directly. After thirty minutes the doctors said that he is fine and said he can transfer him to his room, Ogiwara breathe a relief sigh as soon as he knew nothing is wrong with him. However, Ogiwara knew that the real problem is up ahead, the result of his bone marrow test is yet to come. Making sure that Tetsuya is in a deep sleep, he went out from his room and goes to the doctor who took the test.

"Ogiwara-sensei" the doctor said.

"Sensei is the result done?" he asked.

"Kuroko-san?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah"

"Ah, well it's done"

"So how is it?" Ogiwara asked as he sits beside the doctor, he felt quite nervous for the result, he had a bad feeling about it.

"I must say it's not looking well" the doctor started, when Ogiwara heard that he knew that his gut is right.

"What do you mean?"

"The result is positive; it's a non-Hodgkin's Lymphoma, a T-cell lymphoma" the doctor answered, when Ogiwara heard that he felt a sudden heaviness inside his chest. Then thoughts of Tetsuya suffering from the disease came back into his mind.

"It's a malignant lymphoma" Ogiwara said, knowing that that type of lymphoma could kill anyone if it's not treated.

"Yes" the doctor affirmed.

"No way" Ogiwara mumbled "It can't be"

"Is he an important friend to you?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah"

"Don't worry we can cure it if we treat it early"

"Sensei, please do everything you can, he…he can't die"

"I understand, don't worry we'll do everything we can and don't think negative things, he can survive it" the doctor said. He watched Ogiwara who seems to be in a deep thought, and then he asked him "So, will you be the one to tell him?"

"Huh?"

"You want to be the one who tells him about the result?" when the doctor said that Ogiwara just stress at him weighing the options inside his head, and as soon as he made up his mind he nodded his head.

He didn't know how he did it but he reached back towards Tetsuya's room, Tetsuya is still sleeping soundly when he got there. He sits beside him and he held his hand, it's still cold like before, much more colder than before that it scared him, he didn't want to lose Tetsuya, he won't let it happen.

He'll do everything to save him.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

When Ogiwara arrived at Tetsuya's room, he saw that he is awake, he wanted to yell at him for acting so stupid however as he saw him staring blankly in the space with a sad expression in his usually blank eyes, he didn't have the urge to be mad at him.

"Earth to Tetsu" he called to him, when Tetsuya noticed him he was slightly shock.

"You're here Shige-kun" he said quietly.

"Is something wrong Tetsu?"

"No, nothing really"

"I knew it, something happen on that building right?"

Tetsuya didn't answer instead he continued to stare at the blank space, Ogiwara just sigh, he knew he couldn't get through him, that's why he told him "You're result is here", when he said that Tetsuya's attention turned to him.

When Tetsuya heard that suddenly he felt so nervous "It is?"

"Yeah"

"What did it say?" Tetsuya asked with a worried expression, when he did Ogiwara felt like he couldn't speak. He must be stupid to think that he could tell Tetsuya that his illness came back without his emotions affecting it. However as those pale blue eyes stared at him, he didn't have a choice.

"It's as we suspect it…It came back, and unlike before, it's a malignant lymphoma" When Tetsuya heard that he thought he couldn't breathe, there's a heavy weight in his chest that he couldn't take, he fought the urge to cry. _Its back,_ he thought, _I'm going to go through that pain again_ "Are you aright Tetsu?"

"Will I live?" he suddenly asked.

"Tetsuya"

"How long?" he asked.

"Don't be so negative, we can cure it, like what happened before, we can cure it if we treat it fast" Tetsuya didn't say anything "Tetsuya" Ogiwara didn't know what Tetsuya is thinking right now, but he knows he's worried. He had experienced it before and it's definitely not a good one.

Tetsuya couldn't imagine that he would go through it again, thinking about the treatment that he had gone through; Tetsuya didn't like it at the least.

"I want to be alone Shige-kun" he said to him, Ogiwara looks at him worriedly.

"Tetsu"

"Can you please give me some time?"

Ogiwara just sigh and said "Fine, don't do anything stupid again" he said, Tetsuya just nodded.

When Ogiwara left, Tetsuya looks at his left hand and then he takes the ring off, then suddenly tears were flowing from his eyes as he remember the promise he made to Seijurou when they were at the beach and the times they spent together. It felt like a dream, a dream that was shattered in the instant of reality. He thought that everything's going to be fine, that he won't have this sickness again, he thought he might spend a long time with Akashi, that this time they might grow old together and lived a happily ever after. Yet, reality is a harsh thing, his sickness came back, breaking the dreams he thought would come true.

He has thought that this time would be different however it is not. It's like a repetition of the past, only worse. Akashi had abandoned him, he had left him in the cold and is with someone else and despite knowing that, he clings onto him, he still loves him deeply and he wants him to come back to him.

"Seijurou" he said Akashi's name, he wanted to hold onto him now, he wanted to spend this time with him now, he wanted to share the pain inside him, yet he know he wouldn't he couldn't, he's with someone right now. "Seijurou" he cried again as he remembers the memories of the two of them for the past few days. "SEIJUROU! SEIJUROU!" he cried his name over and over again, he can't contain the sadness that he felt. His chest hurts a lot and there's nothing for him to hold on to. He felt so pathetic; he kept calling someone's name that already belongs to someone else. All he could do is cry.

Tears well up in his eyes and his voice is cracking, yet he kept calling his name over and over again. He just loves him so much.

He wanted to give up; however something deep inside him didn't want to, he keeps on hoping the Akashi will come back to him. Though it may seem small but he wanted to believe, he wanted to believe that he'll come back to him. He wanted to believe that Akashi would never leave him.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Akashi woke up with a throbbing headache, the alcohol is taking an effect on his body and he didn't feel like he wanted to go to his office. Unfortunately he have to, there's still a lot of things he have to deal with right now and being absent won't do any good. He made his way to his office as people greet him. When he got into his office, his secretary reminded him that Midorima had called countless of times and that he will meet him today. Akashi just nods off his head and started to read the files that were on his table.

His headache is still throbbing and he had asked his secretary to make him some coffee. As he waited, his mind were on his thoughts about what happened yesterday, he have everything planned out yet it didn't happen, in the end the two of them got into a mess and even if wanted to made up with Tetsuya, he couldn't face him after what he did. He still hated himself after what he did, he takes out his phone if Tetsuya had called him and felt disappointed as he notice that he didn't.

He should apologize, it's the right thing to do, and running away won't do any good. He looks at Tetsuya's number and decides to call him but as he tried to press the call button he felt his body froze. Somehow he didn't know what to do, what if Tetsuya wouldn't answer, what if Tetsuya ignored his call, what if he answers and tells him he hates him.

Akashi couldn't take the latter but he knows that doing nothing won't do any good.

He tried to press the button but his secretary came in "Sir, here's your coffee"

"Thanks" he said, and then when the secretary disappeared to the door his attention went back to his phone. He inhaled deeply and pressed the call button, he heard the other line ring his heart pounding as the other lien rings. He was about to end the call when Tetsuya pick up. He was about to say something when the other line speaks "Hello", Akashi's brows furrowed as he heard the voice, it was not Tetsuya rather than it is someone whom he didn't want to deal with right now.

"Why do you have Tetsuya's phone?" he ask in a cold voice.

"Why does it bother you" Ogiwara said, not wanting to deal with him, he turns off the call.

Akashi's pissed and his head is throbbing, what worse could happen to him right today. Just thinking about it makes his head ache; he sips the coffee and rested his back.

He heard a knock and his secretary came in "What is it?" he asked her.

"Midorima-san wants to see you"

"Let him come in"

"Yes sir" the secretary disappeared and after a few seconds Midorima came in.

"Akashi"

"Shintarou, why are you here so early in the morning" Akashi asked as soon as the greenhead came in.

"I have called you several times yesterday but you didn't answer" Midorima said.

"I'm sorry about that. What do you want to tell me? Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Well it's about Kuroko" When Akashi heard Tetsuya's name, it piqued his interest "Why what about Tetsuya?"

"I thought you might've want to see this, Here" Midorima handed Akashi some papers, Akashi reads it and when he did, he felt like he couldn't accept what was written on the paper that's why he reads it over and over again, when he was done, he looks at Midorima and asked "What's the meaning of this?"

"It's what you think it is. That's the records I have found, it's about ten years ago, I'm not sure but it might be a reason for his disappearance since he's also referred to one of the hospital in America, and this" Midorima handed Akashi another one again "That one just came in yesterday" when Akashi reads it, suddenly he felt like he was punched in the gut. On both paper, it is stated that Tetsuya is diagnosed with a disease called Non-Hodgkin's Lymphoma.

"It can't be" he said not wanting to accept the truth as he reads the word 'Non-Hodgkin's Lymphoma' over and over again.

"It's what it is Akashi, when I called to the hospital he was referred to, they have told me that they have a patient name Tetsuya Kuroko and that he was fully cured, and that file that came in yesterday says that his lymphoma came back"

"What made you do this?" Akashi asked,.

"I saw his name on one of the doors in the hospital, I didn't believe it at first but when I checked it, it really is him. I asked why he is admitted and they told me that he had shown symptoms of lymphoma" Midorima explained.

"Wait, when did you see him?" he asked, he didn't remember Tetsuya was rushed in a hospital.

"Three days ago" Midorima replied.

When Akashi heard that he slumped back on his chair, he remember asking Tetsuya why he didn't answer his calls to which that Ogiwara guy butt in, he could tell that they're lying and that they were hiding something from him. But to think that Tetsuya was hospitalized and that he is diagnosed for a lymphoma, there's one question that's been running on his mind, why didn't he tell him?

"Are you okay Akashi?" Midorima asked. Without saying anything, Akashi grabs his coat and went out of his office, his secretary asked him where he is going, he didn't answer and instead told her to cancel all of his appointments, screw all of that, he thought. Tetsuya is the most important, he must be suffering, though he may not know a lot about that sickness but there's one thing for sure, Tetsuya might be dying.

He rushed into his car and drive off towards the hospital, he take the route where there is no traffic. When he reached the hospital, he immediately went to the reception desk.

"What room is Tetsuya Kuroko?"

"Wait for a minute sir" the nurse said, Akashi patiently waited as the nurse checked the computer for records, "He's in room 114" without saying he immediately rushed to the room.

As soon as he got there, he just stared at the name plate outside the room "TETSUYA KUROKO", he felt heaviness inside his chest as he saw Tetsuya's name on that door. He just grabbed the doorknob, however he got scared to open it, he didn't know what sight Tetsuya will be and he can't bear to see him sick and dying.

Akashi turns the knob and went inside the room, and as soon as he got there he saw Tetsuya lying on the hospital bed and he seems to be asleep. When he saw him, he felt like his heart is broken, Tetsuya became a lot paler than before and as soon as he touched his hand, it was colder than before. As he watched his wrist there's still a slight bruise in them to which reminded him of what he did to him, even his lips has an angry red mark on it, and as he remembers what he did, he have loathed himself even more.

He sits on the bed beside Tetsuya, and held onto his hand and brushed away the blue locks that were on his forehead. As he watched him sleeping soundly on the hospital bed, he felt an unsettling feeling inside his chest. He felt like Tetsuya would go away any time now, he felt like he's going to disappear and that scared him.

There are a lot of things that happened between them and now this is the worse, Tetsuya might die, no, he won't let it. He won't let Tetsuya die, no matter what happens he would never let him die.

Tetsuya felt familiar warmth wrapped around his hands, he flutter his eyes open as he felt that warmth and when he did, he saw a flash of red. Tetsuya blinked again and again making sure that he's not mistaken but no matter how many times he did, he saw the redhead that he loves more than anyone else.

"Se-Seijurou-kun?" he mumbled, he couldn't believe that Akashi is in front of him, no, _this must be a dream, Seijurou hates me,_ he thought.

"Tetsuya" he heard him say, he really couldn't mistake that voice from a dream, when Tetsuya thought he wasn't dreaming, his body reacted without thinking and he immediately hugged Akashi tightly.

"You're here Seijurou-kun" he said in a disbelieving tone "You're here" he said as his voice shaking, Akashi felt Tetsuya's hands were shaking too "You're here"

"Yes, I'm here" he said.

"I'm sorry" he heard Tetsuya said "I wasn't cheating on you, I didn't plan on doing it…forgive me Seijurou-kun" he begged him, Akashi sighed and said "Tetsuya you should not apologize, I'm the one at fault, you did nothing wrong"

"Please forgive me…please don't hate me Seijurou-kun…I don't want you to hate me" Tetsuya cried, not listening to Akashi.

"Tetsuya"

"Please don't marry her" he heard him say "I'll do everything you want…just…don't marry her…." Tetsuya cried as tears flowing out from his eyes, Akashi heard him beg over and over again.

"Tetsuya, I've told-"

"Choose me Seijurou-kun please…please choose me…please leave her…I…I…please…" Akashi just let Tetsuya cried on his shoulder, he also held him tight. After a few minutes he felt that Tetsuya stopped crying and when he did, he pulls away from him "Have you calmed down?" he asked him, he just nods.

"You should rest"

"How did you know I am here?" Tetsuya asked, as he thought that Akashi probably knows.

"You don't have to know. Right now you should rest"

"Please stay a while longer… I don't want you to go" he said, Akashi just smiled then he said "Okay, but you should go to sleep"

"I don't want to"

"And why is that?"

"I want to be with you"

Akashi smiled, and then he said "You seem docile today"

"Why? Is it bad?"

"Yeah it is"

"And why is that so"

"Nothing, nothing you need to know"

Suddenly Akashi caught another glimpse of Tetsuya's bruised wrist, then he held it gently, Tetsuya noticed it and said "It's fine Seijurou-kun"

"No its not. I…I hurt you"

Tetsuya held Akashi cheeks and faced him "I love you, no matter what you do…I would never hate you" Tetsuya give Akashi a chaste kiss on the lips then he smiled "Let's just forget about it"

"Fair enough, lie down Tetsuya, you should rest" Akashi said, Tetsuya just nod and lies on his back. Akashi holds Tetsuya's hand then he heard him say "I love you Tetsuya, that's why you should get better okay?"

"Yeah" Tetsuya nods.

Akashi just watched Tetsuya, as he looks really close Tetsuya seemed tired and his complexion is really out of it, he wanted to ask him the questions that he wanted Tetsuya to answer, he wanted to know why he really left ten years ago, was it because of his sickness that he left or there is another reason why he left or it might be a combination of the both. Akashi wanted to ask him but he knows that Tetsuya wouldn't answer him that's why he wanted to be patient; he'll wait for the right time.

Tetsuya slowly drifted back to sleep and Akashi saw his face relaxed, when he saw Tetsuya desperately cling to him like that he felt so happy. To know that Tetsuya didn't hate him and that he's also sacred to lose him, he felt so happy and contented.

As he watched him sleep, he felt his phone ring and when he opens it, he saw Midorima's name flashed on the screen. He sighed and just answers it, he must thank him after what he had done, and after all he deserves it. He let go of Tetsuya's hand and go outside the room.

"Hello"

"Akashi" he heard Shintarou.

"Why did you call Shintarou?"

"Well I have forgot one more thing and this seems to be the important one"

"Well what is it?"

"It's about Tetsuya and also your father"

"What is it?"

"Well I forgot to say to you that before Tetsuya was brought to the hospital to, he collapsed on a train station that came from Kyoto" Akashi was shocked to know that Tetsuya came from Kyoto; he wonders why he didn't let him know.

"What? What's he doing there?" he asked.

"I don't know"

"When was it?"

"Four days ago" when Akashi remembered it, it was the time that Tetsuya had stopped calling him.

"Akashi, are you still there?"

"Yeah"

"Then what about my father?"

"Well I didn't really know the details but ten years ago, when you were hospitalized, I saw your father talking to Tetsuya" when Akashi heard that he felt everything stopped "Well at first I though that it might be a coincidence that they met at that time but it doesn't seem like it's the first time that they meet, since it may seem that they both recognized each other. That's why I believe that your father heave something to do about Tetsuya's disappearance" when he heard Midorima said that he thought to himself that it all made sense.

At that time he had given everything up for Tetsuya and his father greatly opposes it, if his father were to meet Tetsuya and corner him, Tetsuya would probably be pressured into leaving him. Akashi cursed, he have his doubts about his father might interfere with his relationship with Tetsuya but he didn't heed it.

"Thanks Shintarou"

"It's nothing" and with that he hung up.

Akashi should have known his father have something to do with this, he went back inside the room and check Tetsuya if he's asleep, when he seems so, Akashi went out. There's only one place in his mind where he will go, and this time he won't let that old man have his ways anymore.

+.+.+.=.+.=.=+.=.=.=.+.=+.+.+

Ogiwara just watched as he saw Akashi went out of Tetsuya's room, he was worried as he got out since he had this aura that he's ready to kill someone that's why he immediately rushed inside Tetsuya's room as soon as Akashi left.. He felt relieved as he saw Tetsuya sleeping soundly on his room and unlike before, he seems to become a bit more relaxed.

Ogiwara felt a pang of jealousy inside his chest; he knows that its Akashi's doing. They have probably made up and that's what made Tetsuya relieved, he seemed stress free for now.

He heard the door opened and when he turned around Ogiwara beamed "Kuroko-san" he said as he saw the older teal head.

"Shigehiro"

"You came"

"Of course I am, how's Tetsu?"

"He's fine" he said.

Hikaru Kuroko went to his son's side, he sighed at the sight of his Tetsuya, he didn't want to see him in a hospital bed again, and he didn't want Tetsuya to go through that pain again. "So what are their findings?"

"It's a Non-Hodgkin's a malignant lymphoma like before, however its spreading throughout his body"

"Did he decide for a treatment?"

"For now Tetsu told me that he'll take the Anti-Cancer Treatment"

"I see"

"I hope that will stop the lymphoma"

"I hope so too"

"I can't believe this"

"Well it's common for cancers to come back and on top of that Tetsuya is a high-risk"

Tetsuya wakes up, when he heard some people talking and when he opens his eyes again, he found out that Akashi isn't there anymore, he first saw Ogiwara and when he looks around he saw a familiar blue head.

"Otou-san?" he asked as he saw his father "You're here"

"Yes I am Tetsu"

"Otou-san" Tetsuya beamed as he confirmed he's not dreaming, he sits up "You should just lie down Tetsu" his father stopped him, however he didn't listen instead he hugged him and said "I miss you" Hikaru just sighed at his son's reaction and then he said "I missed you too"

"You really came here"

"Of course I am. I can't leave you all alone"

"Thank you otou-san" Tetsuya said.

"It's nothing" he said.

Tetsuya looked around the room, Akashi isn't really there, and he faced Ogiwara and said "Did you see Seijurou-kun?"

"Yeah, he left after someone called him"

"I see"

"I'm glad that you made up with him, I still hate what he did though"

"And who's this Seijurou?" his father asked, Tetsuya suddenly blushed at the sudden thought that his father knew that he liked someone he didn't knew the name.

"Seijurou Akashi, its Tetsuya's lover, the one he left behind" Ogiwara said.

"Shut up Shige-kun" Tetsuya yelled and didn't notice that his father seemed to have paused as he heard the name _Akashi._

Tetsuya heard Ogiwara's pager rings "You should go Shige-kun"

"Yes yes. I'll leave you two here" Ogiwara said as he went out. Tetsuya turned his attention to his father; Tetsuya wondered why he seems to be in a daze.

"Otou-san? Is something wrong?"

"Tetsu, don't tell me that that person you're with is an Akashi?"

"Yeah, his name is Seijurou Akashi? Why father, do you them?" his father didn't answer to his question and it made Tetsuya think that he probably knew something, that's why he added "I met Akihiko Akashi-san and he's greatly opposed to my relationship with Seijurou-kun, he told me that I didn't know a thing about my mother. He said that you might know" his father still didn't answer him.

"Otou-san. Please tell me, why does Akashi-san hate me so much?"

"It can't be avoided that he'll hate you"

"Why?"

"It's our fault"

"Eh?"

"Me and your mother, you see, your mother belongs to a family like the Akashi." His father started,

"Like the Akashi?"

"Yeah, she's the youngest child of the Chinose family"

When Tetsuya heard that his eyes widen, he thought about Akira and wonders what the connection might be "Wait Chinose?"

"Yes, well your mother is a rich brat and she's supposed to be engage to Akihiko, and on top of that they were best friends" when Tetsuya's father said that he couldn't almost imagine that his mother and Akashi's father have a close relationship and thinking about those things Tetsuya had an idea as to why Akashi hates him.

"What happened to them?"

"Well Akihiko loves your mother deeply and your mother…loves him too" when he heard his father say that, Tetsuya looks at him with questions in his head but he let him finish first "Unfortunately they had a fight, that depressed your mother and that was when I met her. She was crying under the rain and when I saw her I fell in love at first sight, even though she's soaked with the rain and her make-up is smeared she's still beautiful. Well I offered her my umbrella at that time, she even yelled at me saying I'm stupid for offering an umbrella to someone who's already wet. We become friends since then, however one night, they have a fight again and she got hurt very much.

She invited me to drink and…yeah the rest happened. We both made a mistake, a month later she found put she's pregnant with you. Her family was very mad at her that they disown her; Akihiko was so mad at her and ended their engagement. We lived together and as she bears you she found out that Akihiko got married and that they are also having a child. She had tried to love me but not like she did to him, however I'm contented with that for at least she tried. When she died, not even a single member of her family came, I told Akihiko about her death but I never saw him come into her grave. Up until know it pains me to think about those times"

"Okaa-san suffered because of me" Tetsuya said as the sudden realization.

"Tetsu no, don't you ever think it is your fault"

"But…it's clear because of me okaa-san-"

"Tetsuya, it's never your fault, being born into this world is not a sin"

"But if I wasn't then okaa-san might live a happy life right now"

"Tetsuya…please…don't ever think that. Despite that everything that happened your mother loved you, you became the center if her world. She loved you so much and you know that" Tetsuya just cried at what his father said, and yes its true, even if he only spent a small amount of time with her, he felt her loved. She remembers the words she tells him when she died _"I'm sorry I can never be with you Tetsuya. I love you"._

Tetsuya cried in his father arms, he still can't help but think that because of him, his mother was left behind by the people she cared about.

=+.+.+.+.=.+.=.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.=

Akashi barged inside the mansion and went straight inside his father's study. When he get inside he receive the deadly glare from his father "Don't you know how to knock" the older Akashi said.

"I don't need to knock, what did you do to Tetsuya?" Akashi snarled at him. His father just looks at him coldly and replied "I don't know any Tetsuya" he lied.

Seijurou glared at him and said "Don't act so naïve it doesn't suit you old man, what have you done to him ten years ago?"

"I just told him to stay away from you" his father said so casually "You're going to be the heir of the Akashi Group and I don't want to hear any strange rumors about you"

"You don't care about rumors, you don't care any shit about that, is it because of his mother, isn't it?"Akashi asked, Akihiko glared at him and said "Don't bring her up in this conversation"

"Why not? I know you don't like him because he resembles her so much"

"Are you trying to piss me off Seijurou?"

"I love Tetsuya and you can't do anything to destroy our relationship. I'll be with him regardless of whether you like it or not"

"You can't be with him, he's a guy and on top of that you're engage"

"I'm breaking it off"

"Don't you dare"

"Oh I dare, I'm going to be with Tetsuya" Akashi said as he turns his back against his father and headed to the door but before he could leave his father said "I'll let you chose Seijurou, if you leave this room and be with that guy then I'll disown you". When Akashi heard that he stopped his pace then he heard him continue "but if you came back and say sorry I'll forgive you. Remember that you're nothing without me"

Akashi sighed and then he went back to his father, Akihiko just smirked as he watched his son came back, however as Akashi is in front of his father he gets the keys of his apartment and his car and puts it on his father's desk, then he said "Thank you for everything that you have done to me, farewell" he said as he turns his back from his father.

Akihiko's eyes just widen at Akashi's act, he wasn't expecting that he would really give up everything, and then he watched him as he disappeared to the door.

He's so mad, he had never felt so mad and humiliated, he would make those two suffer, and he'll make sure of it. He'll make Seijurou regret his decision, he dare mess with the wrong guy.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.=.+

Akashi didn't know if what he did is the right thing, he knows that his father will be a formidable enemy and he's sure that he'll make him suffer, however he didn't care as long as he's going to be with Tetsuya he doesn't care anymore. He decide to go back to the hospital, he was about to go to his car when he remember he returned it back to his father, he decided that he'll just take the taxi or something to go back to the hospital.

When he arrives at the hospital and arrived at Tetsuya's room he noticed that he isn't there, but it seems he isn't discharged too. He just stand there and didn't know what to do, what if Tetsuya had escaped or something, or got kidnapped, he cursed himself for thing the latter, there's no way Tetsuya would be kidnapped, he was in the middle of his thoughts when suddenly he felt two arms hugged him from behind.

He looked down and saw two pale hands clutching him tightly and as he saw that the left hand with a golden band on it he smirked. He touched the pale hands then he said "Did you miss me already?"

"Yeah, you suddenly disappeared when I wake up" he heard him reply.

Akashi holds his hands and then he pulls them away from him and he turned to face him "You're really lovesick aren't you?" Akashi smirked.

Tetsuya smiled and he said "Yeah, I am, I'm very lovesick" Akashi just smiled, and then he held Tetsuya's cheek with his right hand said "You're really beautiful Tetsuya"

"Are you blind I'm a guy?"

"I know"

"You shouldn't call a guy beautiful"

"I know"

Akashi stared at Tetsuya's blue eyes, something really in those pale blue eyes of him that mesmerizes him, he kissed Tetsuya's forehead, and then he kissed his nose, then his eyes, his cheeks and lastly his lips. Tetsuya looks at him with wonder, and then he asked him "Is something wrong Seijurou-kun"

Akashi hugged Tetsuya, and then he whispered "I love you"

Tetsuya pushed him lightly and then stared at his heterochromatic eyes, then he smiled at him and said "I love you too" then he tiptoed and kiss Akashi on the lips. Akashi's heart is beating so fast as he felt Tetsuya kiss him, he didn't know why but he really love him, so much that his heart burst whenever he thinks about him. He deepen their kiss even more, and dominate over Tetsuya's mouth, even it's just been a week he have already missed the taste of his lips.

Tetsuya let Akashi dominate over him, if it's Akashi he would do everything he wanted, he won't care if it's right or wrong as long as it's him. They both panted as they parted from each other, Tetsuya's lips were already red and his face is flushed red. They both know they have to stop or else they might end up doing something illegal inside the hospital.

Akashi hugged Tetsuya, and he whispered in his ear "Let's escape from here"

"What?" Tetsuya asked him, with a disbelieving look on his face.

"You've been here for many days, let's go out"

"But what if someone catch us"

"Well then we should hide very well. So what do you say?" Akashi asked, Tetsuya just smiled and nod.

Akashi takes Tetsuya's overcoat and then wears it over Tetsuya's hospital clothes, he hold Tetsuya's hand and the two of them went out of the room, they make sure no one catches and without breaking a sweat the two of the got out of the hospital without anyone seeing them.

"My father would kill me if he finds out"

"Your father?" he asked.

"Yeah he just arrived from America"

"I see"

"Shige-kun too, he'll freak out"

"Well then, let's go before they find us"

"Where the hell are we going?"

Akashi smirked and said "Somewhere" Akashi brings Tetsuya to a bus stop. Tetsuya wondered why they are not using Akashi's car, he just said to himself that he probably did it on purpose. When the bus arrived the two of them immediately rides on it.

"This is somewhat nostalgic" Tetsuya said as he remembers that time when they are in middle school.

"What is it?"

"It's like when we were in middle school when we went to the beach"

"Ahh that…you also remembered what we did on the bus?" Akashi teased him; Tetsuya didn't answer and blushed as he remembers the memory. Akashi holds Tetsuya's hand tightly, Tetsuya just smiled at his actions and without saying anything he leaned his head on Akashi's arm. Akashi smirked and instead of letting Tetsuya rest on his shoulder he wraps his arm around him and let him rest on his chest. Both of them just snicker their laugh neither the two of them cared about the people who were watching at them. They only paid attention to each other.

All they think is that the two of them are together and no matter what happens they are going to be together.

Tetsuya fell asleep on Akashi's arm that's why when he felt him shake him up, he wakes up. "We're her Tetsu" he heard him say.

"Huh?" he said as he rubs his eyes with his free hand, since Akashi hand stand up, he also stand up and they went out of the bus. When Tetsuya look around his eyes widen as he saw the place where they're at and the scene that is in front of him.

"The sunset?" he said as he saw the beach with its beautiful red and black sunset. Tetsuya can't stop from smiling as he saw the scenery.

"Yeah, we weren't able to see the sunset when we came here" Akashi said referring to the time when they came here.

"It's as beautiful as ever"

"Yes it is, let's go to the shore" Akashi said and holds Tetsuya's hand. The two of them went to the shore, and watched the waves crashed against the shore. "Too bad we can't play in the water" Tetsuya said.

"Yeah, it's winter already"

"Your birthday is almost up Seijurou-kun" Tetsuya said.

"Yeah" Akashi nods.

"So what gift do you want?"

"You"

"That doesn't make any sense"

"You can just put a ribbon around your neck; that will satisfy me"

"That's not fair, please answer me more seriously"

"I'm answering seriously"

"Seijurou-kun" Tetsuya pouted, Akashi just smirked then he pinched Tetsuya's cheek, Tetsuya cried in pain.

"Anything will be fine as long as it came from you Tetsuya"

"That's a vague answer"

"You can decided on it"

"Okay then"

The two of them continued to walk on the seashore, hands clasping together, then suddenly Akashi stops, Tetsuya noticed him stop that's why he also stops. It's slowly getting dark and the sun is halfway through the horizon, Akashi stands in front of Tetsuya, Tetsuya just looks at him with a puzzling look.

"What is it Seijurou-kun?" then without saying anything, Akashi kneeled on his one knee. Tetsuya couldn't make any sense of Akashi's action, Tetsuya thought that he's like a guy proposing to a girl, then suddenly, he holds Tetsuya's hands and said "Marry me Tetsuya?"

**To be continued**

**Author's Note: ***hides in a far of place* I know right leaving a cliffhanger like that…but I want to try it…so what will Tetsuya's answer will be…Even I don't know what yet…so I'm letting you vote…will it be a yes or a no? Yes or no? Yes? No?

I don't know if you like the chapter, and I know its quite short...but please tell me what you think….this chapter is going to end soon and questions will be ene=teratin…just amake sure your account is logged in so that I can answer you!

SHIORI

#letsprayfrozamboanga

#what'shappeningtotheworldtoomuchwar

#let'ssharepeace


	11. Without End

**Author' Note: Chapter 230 just made my day! Seriously I can't get over the FEELS! YAAAHHH! An Akakuro scene! Kyaaaa!**

**Okay so Akashi may be a jerk in the manga *sad but its true* but I still love AKAKURO! And I still love AKASHI! My babies are the cutest!**

**WARNING: OOCNESS (probably) and H-scene **

**13 more days left till season 2…(waaa the Rakuzan vs Seirin is coming!)**

**Chapter Ten**

**Without end**

_Baby Baby blue eyes Stay with me by my side_

_Till the morning through the night_

_And baby stand there holding my sides_

_Close your baby blue eyes_

_Every moment feels right_

_And I may feel like a fool _

_But I'm the only one dancing with you_

_-__**A Rocket to the moon (Baby blue eyes)**_

"Marry me Tetsuya" those words ring inside his head, he wanted to believe that he is dreaming but Tetsuya knows that it's real. Seijurou Akashi is proposing to him, he's kneeling in front of him waiting for his answer. Tetsuya didn't know what he should do, he felt surreal, and he felt like he's dreaming.

"What the hell are you saying Seijurou-kun; and what are you doing, stand up" he said as he urged Akashi to stand up however he didn't. Then Akashi continued "Do you love me Tetsuya?"

"Seijurou-kun please..." Tetsuya pulled him again but he didn't budge.

"Tetsuya answer"

"Of course I do" Tetsuya answered.

"I'm nothing without you Tetsuya; I want to spend the rest of my life with you" Tetsuya just stare at him, he didn't know what he should feel, he's happy seeing Akashi proposing to him but reality is a harsh thing, Tetsuya knows that his sickness might kill him and he knows that surely it will hurt Akashi and he didn't want that.

"But what if I'll die, what if I'm going to leave you again? I… I don't want to tie you down knowing that I might die" he said as tears threatened to fall from his eyes, Akashi got up and then face Tetsuya, he felt mad as he thought that Tetsuya is thinking that he is going to die.

"Tetsuya you are not going to die, you're going to take that treatment and you'll live, you go that, you'll live" Akashi told him, he didn't like the idea that Tetsuya think that he is dying.

"But what if I don't?" he said as tears began to fall from his eyes "I don't want you to suffer the pain of losing someone important to you again, I don't want to do that to you again. I don't want to see you hurt. I love you Seijurou-kun and I don't want that. I definitely don't want that" Tetsuya cried.

Akashi held Tetsuya's cheek and then he wipe his tears away "That's why you're going to survive, you'll live Tetsuya"

"How do you know that?"

"I am absolute, I know you will" he said.

"What if I don't?"

"You will"

"What if I disappear again? What will you do? Would you hurt yourself again, I don't want that to happen"

"Tetsuya"

"I can't let you do that again, I don't want to be a burden" he yelled at him.

"You're not a burden" Akashi said, Tetsuya just looks down; he knows that he will be a burden and he didn't want to be one, especially Akashi's. He knows that he has a lot on his hands right now, then Tetsuya remembered Akashi's engagement, though he have told him that he is cutting it off, surely his father won't allow it. Knowing that person, he always wanted things to go his way and Akashi breaking off his engagement surely he definitely not allows it.

"What about your engagement, your father, I know that he won't allow you to break it off" he said.

"Didn't I tell you I'd break it off?" Akashi told him, when he said that Tetsuya look at him disbelieving.

"What about your father? He wouldn't let you, I know it" Tetsuya said.

"Didn't you hear me the first time Tetsuya?"

"But…"

"I broke all my relationship with them" Tetsuya's eyes widen as he heard that.

"What did you say?" he asked, he thought that he might have heard it wrong that's why he ask him to repeat it again.

"It's as what you heard Tetsuya" Akashi affirmed.

Suddenly alarm came into Tetsuya, as he thought that Akashi couldn't just possibly give up everything for him again, like he did ten years ago "No…no… you can't do that. No…"

"Tetsuya"

"You can't do that!" he yelled at him.

"Yes I can" Akashi retort back.

"I don't want you to do that…don't tell me you did that because of me?"

Akashi didn't answer for a second, he looks at Tetsuya straight in the eyes then he said "You're my life Tetsuya, I'd be nothing without you, and I'd rather have nothing and have you. I'm broke right now, I've abandoned all the things I've ever known, I've abandoned my family, my life for you, I did that for the sake of being with you. I have nothing right now, if you're going to leave me I don't know what I will do"

When Tetsuya heard that he didn't know what to say, he knew for one thing that Akashi loves him but to give up everything just so they could be together, Tetsuya thought that he must have gone insane. "But that's not fair" he said.

"I just love you so much, so much that I'll do anything just to be with you"

"That's sad"

"As long as I'm with you, I'm fine with it, so please say yes"

"Seijurou-kun"

"Be mine forever Tetsuya" Tetsuya looks straight at Akashi's eyes, he felt scared as he waited for his answer, Akashi always knew what will happen, however when it comes to Tetsuya he felt so lost and didn't know what to do and as he stare at his blue eyes, he felt so scared that he might say no. He didn't know what he should do if he ever say no.

Then all of a sudden he saw him nod, he couldn't comprehend that it's happening that's why he asked "What do you mean?"

"Yes" Tetsuya replied "I will marry you Seijurou-kun" Tetsuya said as he looks straight at Akashi who is still in a moment of daze, then Tetsuya smiled at him.

"Really?" Akashi asked scared that he might have heard it wrong.

"Yeah" Tetsuya nod and he smiled back at Akashi.

Akashi hugged Tetsuya tightly, "I'm going to make you the happiest bride" he said to Tetsuya.

"Why the hell should I be the bride, you can be the bride Seijurou-kun" he pout.

"No definitely not."Akashi said.

"That's not fair, just because I'm the uke does not mean that I'm the bride"

"Yeah it's because you're the uke that's why you are the bride."

"Hmph"

"Why don't you like the sound of Akashi Tetsuya?"Akashi said, Tetsuya's heart skipped as he heard that then he mumbled "Why it could also be Kuroko Seijurou"

"No definitely not! It's Akashi Tetsuya and you can't do anything about that"

"That's not fair"

Akashi just smiled, then he faces Tetsuya and said "I love you Tetsuya, I'm so happy right now I don't know what to do"

"I love Seijurou-kun too" Tetsuya replied, Akashi leaned down and kissed Tetsuya's lips. Akashi thought that Tetsuya will be completely his, that everything about him will be his and no one will ever touch him. He's so happy that right now and he thought that all the sacrifices that he made seem to be worth it. He deepen their kiss even more and he heard Tetsuya moan, oh that sweet moan if his it made him want to hear more of it and he knows that he had to stop kissing Tetsuya as he felt his lower part starting to betray him. He gently pulls away from Tetsuya who in return seems to gasp for air, he ruffles his blue hair and he said to him "You're really cute"

"Like I said I'm a guy" Tetsuya pouted, Akashi just pinched his right cheek.

"My bride is so cute" Akashi said.

Tetsuya just sighed and said "Whatever"

"Tetsuya"

"Hmmm"

"Come with me?"

"Where?"

"You'll see…but first you'll have to put this on" Akashi said as he gives him a blindfold.

"Hey don't do anything weird"

"I won't" Akashi said, Tetsuya eyes him suspiciously "Don't you trust me?" Akashi asked.

"Fine! Do what you want" he said, Akashi smirked and he puts the blindfold on Tetsuya. Tetsuya suddenly felt nervous as he saw nothing.

"Seijurou-kun" he called him "Where are you?" he asked as he started to feel scared as he is unable to see.

"I'm just here Tetsuya" he said as he holds his hand, Tetsuya felt relieved as he felt the familiar warmth wrapped around his arms. "Just follow me Tetsuya" Akashi said as he pulls Tetsuya. Tetsuya just followed Akashi; he felt that they were going to go somewhere. His heart skips as they continue to go forward; he started to feel that they have left the shore since he could feel the concrete floor against his shoes.

They walk farther and Tetsuya started to feel nervous, he wonders what Akashi is going to do. After they walk several meters he felt Akashi stop. "Just wait for a minute Tetsuya" Akashi said as he lets go of him. When he felt that Akashi had let go of him, he got so scared however he patiently waited for him, then he heard a door creaked open.

He heard footsteps coming towards him, "Tetsuya" he heard Akashi's voice.

"Seijurou-kun, where are you?" he asked, then he felt Akashi holding his hand. "Can I take these off?"

"No not yet, just follow me" Akashi said to him, Tetsuya just sighed and nod, then he felt Akashi assisted him as they seem to go up on a stairs. They seemed to have gone in some kind of building, or house, "We're here" he heard Akashi whispered to him as he felt him slowly removing the blindfold. When Tetsuya opened his eyes, he felt his heart beating so fast as he had a full view of where they are.

They were inside a church, more like a small chapel, where there are floor to ceiling transparent windows that gives a beautiful view of the sea, the inside were all painted white and there's a small altar. "It's beautiful" Tetsuya exclaimed.

"I know"

"Tetsuya" he said, Tetsuya turn around and face him.

"What is it Seijurou-kun?"

"I want to marry you in this place"

Tetsuya smiled at him then he said "Sure I don't mind, this place is very beautiful"

Akashi smiled back at him and said "How about now?"

"Now?"

"Yeah"

"How will we do that?" Tetsuya asked disbelieving.

"Truth be told I have already arranged it" Akashi told him.

"Eh?"

"Let's get married now, what do you say?"

"That's ridiculous"

"Well I'm serious"

"Is it really possible?"

"Why Tetsuya don't you believe in me?"

"But…I haven't even told my father yet, he didn't even meet you personally" Tetsuya said "Besides, I know want to tell him and though it might sound cheesy but you should properly ask my hand n marriage"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I'm serious"

Akashi breathed in and said "Fine then, we'll do that and after that, you can't find any excuse to run away"

"I won't run away"

"If you do, I'll really kill you" Akashi gives him an empty threat.

"Well you will kill nobody since I won't run away"

Akashi held him close then he kissed Tetsuya's forehead, then he said "Even if the world is against us Tetsuya, I would do everything just to be with you"

"Me too Seijurou-kun, I will fight off this disease so that I could be with you until we get old"

"I love you Tetsuya, forever and even after that"

"I love Seijurou-kun too" Tetsuya smiled at him, to which Akashi smiled back. Then he cupped Tetsuya's jaw as he lean down and kissed him, Tetsuya closed his eyes as he felt Akashi's lips on him, his heart felt so full today, he's so happy that he think he could die happy. He really loved the man standing in front of him, and he'll do everything just so they could be with each other forever. Even if that means that they will have to go against the world Tetsuya didn't care.

He love Akashi and no matter what happens he would never let go of him.

+.+.+.=.=.+.=.=.=++.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Hikaru Kuroko paced back and forth inside Tetsuya's hospital room, he have went to arrange Tetsuya's release form the hospital and paid for the bills. However when he got back, he was nowhere in sight. He had called Ogiwara but he had told him that Tetsuya is not with him, he had tried to call Tetsuya's phone and he didn't answer him to which he found out that he seemed to have left his phone behind.

It's been hours since he had waited for him to come back, if he wouldn't come back now, he would definitely call the police. He heard the door open and when he turned around he saw Tetsuya came in "TETSUYA!" he yelled, Tetsuya averted his gaze from his father. He knew for sure that he'll be mad "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN! DO YOU KNOW I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU" Hikaru yelled at him.

"Otou-san I"

"YOU-" he is about to scold him even more when he heard someone called him "Kuroko-san" just then he noticed the redhead beside Tetsuya, he's in awestruck as he saw how much he resembles Akihiko and their voice seems to be the same too.

"I'm sorry I'm the one who took Tetsuya out" Akashi said as he bowed down.

"Otou-san please don't be mad…I just wanted to go out too"

Hikaru just sighed "Ah geez, what the hell were you two thinking" he said, Akashi stood straight then he said "I'm really sorry for taking Tetsuya out"

"You should be what will you do if something bad happen to Tetsuya" he scolded them

"Otou-san nothing bad will happen to me"

"Nothing bad, what if your sickness attacks you again, I can't believe how reckless you can get and if you wanted to get out you should have just waited, the doctor told me you can be released now. I have already arranged it and we can leave today"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, you can go back to your apartment and the doctor gave me the schedule for your treatment"

"Are you going to stay with me in the apartment?" Tetsuya asked his father.

"Unfortunately no" he anwered.

"Why?"

"Well you're living with Shigehiro there, and besides the company gives me a place to stay so I will be fine"

"I see"

"It's nice to finally meet you Akashi" his father said.

"The pleasure's mine Kuroko-san"

"How's your father doing?" he asked him.

"He's fine…I think"

"You think"

"Ahh well, Seijurou-kun is not in terms with his father" Tetsuya said.

"He disowned me" Akashi told

"Why would Akihiko do that?"

"You know the answer to the Kuroko-san" Hikaru looked at Tetsuya, he's right after all, Akihiko would not approve of their relationship.

"What a stubborn guy" he said referring to Akashi's father "… so that means you're broke as I am right now"

"It would seem so"

"Otou-san, we have something to tell you too" Tetsuya said to Hikaru, Hikaru faced the two of them as he sense that Tetsuya is going to say something important to him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I'm marrying Tetsuya" Akashi said, when Hikaru heard that he froze. He thought that he might have heard him wrong.

"What?"

"We're going to get married" Tetsuya answered.

"Are you two stupid, this is not America you two can't do it here" he said.

"I have made arrangements and Tetsuya had agreed on it, we just want you to know Kuroko- san"

"No, I won't allow it" Hikaru said firmly, Tetsuya looks at him with questions in his eyes.

"Otou-san" Tetsuya plead.

"Like I said I won't, you can't marry him"

"But Otou-san…" Tetsuya wanted to say something but his father cut him off, as Hikaru faced Akashi and told him "I know that you have lost someone important to you before and I know you know how painful it is, Are you willing to go through that again, I know you love Tetsuya and I have never doubted that but that made it even worse. Losing someone important to you is like death, I can't let you go through that again"

Akashi looks Hikaru straight in the eyes as he said "I know all of that; however I need Tetsuya I can't live without him"

"What if he dies?" he said "Can you take it? Compare to that pain, the break up is bearable"

"Otou-san, do you really believe that I'm going to die?" Tetsuya said, Hikaru looked at him, Tetsuya continue "I'll live, I can survive it like I did before, I'm not going to die like Okaa-san did. I can make it" tears threatened to fall form Tetsuya's eyes then he said "I know how impossible it might sound, I know that society will judge us but I want to marry Seijurou-kun and I want you to approve of our relationship. I want to have your support Otou-san" Tetsuya said "Let us get married Otou-san".

Hikaru turned around and face the other direction, Tetsuya went towards him and hugged him from behind and then he said "I want you to be happy for us otou-san…please, I need him too" Hikaru sighed and the he nod. "Fine, I'll let you"

"Thank you Otou-san" Tetsuya said, Hikaru faced him and hugged him tight, Akashi just watch the two of them, somehow, deep down inside he wanted his father to accept the two of them, he wanted him to be happy for them, however he knew that it will be impossible, he didn't want him to be with Tetsuya, that man wouldn't agree. But deep down inside at least he want him to acknowledge their relationship after all he's his father.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Akashi hold Tetsuya's hand as they arrived at his apartment, his father said that he can't go back to Tetsuya's apartment with them since his boss have called him. When they arrived inside they were greeted with a cold silence, since there's no one inside apartment. Tetsuya slumped back at the couch and rested his head, suddenly he felt tired again, the dizziness came back, Akashi noticed it "Are you okay Tetsuya?" he asked, Tetsuya smiled at him and said he's fine.

Akashi didn't believe it, that's why he went towards him and carried him bridal style "Wh-what are you doing?" he asked as he tried to struggle but Akashi is holding him tight.

"I'm taking you to your room" Akashi said.

"I'll be fine"

"You should rest" he commanded, Tetsuya just pouted then he sulked. "Why are you sulking?"

"You're treating me like I'm a child"

"I'm just taking care of you Tetsuya"

"You're overdoing it" Tetsuya said, they have arrive in his room and Akashi puts him gently on his bed, "That reminds me, are you going to be fine Seijurou-kun"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if you have given up everything then I assume you don't have any work now"

"Yeah"

"Then how about your apartment? Then your car too?" he asked, Akashi didn't answer and instead sits down beside Tetsuya, even though he won't say anything Tetsuya had figured out what happened "I see, then, where are you going to stay?"

"I'll just find someplace"

"Well, I'm thinking…you should stay here" Tetsuya said out of the blue Akashi looks at him and ask "And where will I sleep?"

Tetsuya blushed at the sudden thought that came into his mind, Akashi just smirked at his reaction, and then he said "Well I'll stay here if you let me sleep beside you" he teased him.

"Th-that's…"

"Why Tetsuya don't you like it?" he said as he draw his face near Tetsuya's, then he whispered against him "Sleeping together and waking up together, that's not bad, and especially what happens in between" he teased hi meven more, Tetsuya's face continue to blush even more.

"Seijurou-kun is such a pervert"

"Why did I say anything wrong?"

"No but…"

"Well I don't mind doing it everyday" he said, as he smirked.

Tetsuya got frightened at the thought, he wonders if his body will be able to take it "No…" he disagreed "if it's everyday I won't be able to take it"

"Then seven days a week"

"It still everyday"

"Five times a day"

"That's still too much"

"Well then, three times, how does that sound"

"You're such a pervert" Tetsuya said, Akashi just smirked.

"Only to you" he replied.

"Well then it's been more than a week since we did it? How about we compensate for that Tetsuya"

"Pervert" Tetsuya said, without a word Akashi swooped in and kissed Tetsuya on the lips as his hands travel inside Tetsuya's clothes, feeling that soft skin of his with his hands, he rise up Tetsuya's clothes revealing his porcelain pale skin and the pink nipples that is waiting to be savage. Akashi could feel his hard-on throbbing against his pants, he's about to kiss those pink tips when suddenly the door burst open revealing a yelling redhead "Tetsuya what the hell-" he stop in his mid sentence as he saw the sight in front of him and he couldn't help but blush.

"What the hell Kagami, you shouldn't sto-" Aomine came in with him too, he noticed that Kagami had stopped and when he got inside he just sighed at the sight in front of them. Tetsuya immediately pushed Akashi and arranged himself and face the two of them.

"Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun" Tetsuya said, the two of the shivered as they felt an ominous aura beside Tetsuya, "What are you doing here?" Tetsuya said as he tried to hide his blush.

"You…why didn't you call us, I heard that you were admitted in the hospital" Kagami said.

"I...I'm sorry, I forgot. Let's talk outside" Tetsuya said as he stood up, Akashi just continued to sit there, at the moment he wanted to kill someone.

The four of the went into the living room, Tetsuya tried to prepare for some tea for the four of them, however it failed and Kagami went there to help him leaving Aomine and Akashi alone. Akashi is still mad at what happened as much as he want, he wanted to punish those people that interrupted his precious time with Tetsuya, just thinking about it makes his inside boil.

Aomine just sighed as he saw that Akashi is really pissed well for one its Kagami's fault for suddenly entering someone room without knocking. However seeing those two together still felt surreal to him, it felt like nothing had happen to the two of them, having to face all of that is not a piece of cake, he wonders if that were to happen to him will he able to take it.

He remembered what Midorima had told him earlier today that's why he face Akashi and ask "So how did you take it?"

"What do you mean?" Akashi asked him back.

"Well Midorima had told me about your resignation in your company and you knowing about Tetsuya's sickness. I'm asking how you are able to take it all" Aomine said.

"Geez you're like a couple of gossiping old-women"

"Why isn't it true?"

"Yeah it is"

"Given that, are you fine with it?"

"What?"

"Tetsuya might die"

"He won't die"

"Whatever…but Kagami had told me that he almost died too, when he got diagnosed in America" Akashi just stare at Aomine, he didn't know about that, then Aomine continued "His body almost rejected the treatment however good thing it didn't"

"Why are you saying this Daiki?"

"The probability that Tetsuya might reject the treatment is high" Aomine said.

'What are you talking about Daiki?"

"Well it's Kagami that told me but he said that Ogiwara said something to him, well technically its some complicated stuff that he didn't understand, but what Ogiwara had told him after that is Tetsuya might really reject the treatment"

"Does Tetsuya know this?"

"No Ogiwara told us not tell him since it might stress Tetsuya, however, Ogiwara told us that if he really rejects the treatment there are two options left"

"And what are those, he might really die or…Tetsuya will have to face one last resort"

"And what is it?"

"It's another treatment but of that treatment fails, its back to the first option" Akashi fell silent, he suddenly felt scared, of all the things that he didn't want to lose, Tetsuya is on top of the list, then he heard Aomine continue "That's why I'm asking you…Are you prepared to let him go Akashi, if he were to die?"

Akashi wondered about that too, he wonders if he is able to let him go.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Thanks for helping me Kagami-kun" Tetsuya said as he watches Kagami makes some tea.

"I know you're going to screw up" Kagami said as he makes the tea, Tetsuya gave up on making it since it seems like he can't do it "Oh by the way, sorry about today, for interrupting you" he said as he blushed.

"Ah no, it's nothing, well if you're going to apologize it should be on Seijurou-kun"

"Geez that guy's still scary as before"

"I know"

"It felt like he's going to chew off my head" Kagami said as he remember the looks on Akashi's eyes when they interrupted them, he seems like he's ready to kill him. But remembering the reason why they came here he speaks to Tetsuya "So it came back?"

Tetsuya looks at the floor and nod "Well it does"

"Are you okay?"Kagami is worried about him, he remember the time when they were in America back to when Tetsuya went to those tiring treatments over and over again, that he almost gave up. To think that he might go through some treatment the same as those back in America, Kagami felt sorry for the guy. Just by looking at him, Kagami could picture him as a frail guy, that you think he might break easily.

"Truth be told I'm not" he heard him answer.

"I could understand that"

"It must be a curse or something" Tetsuya said, "It came back by the time when the two of us got back again, someone must have really hated us"

"You're only imagining it"

"But seriously I wanted to have a normal relationship with him, without having any problems and yet…it seems fate hated us" Tetsuya said still feeling down.

"But if you're going to survive this, I know that the two of you will last" he assure him, and tried to lift his spirits up.

"I always wonder why I can't be a girl"

"Really now" he couldn't believe that Tetsuya is thinking about those things "Well your way better now, don't fret over useless things" Kagami said. "It's done", Kagami put the glass and the teacup on the tray and the two of them headed to the living room.

Tetsuya sits beside Akashi and Kagami to Aomine, Kagami serve the tea and when he's done he looks at Tetsuya and said "I'm still pissed at you"

"I'm sorry Kagami-kun" Tetsuya apologized.

"You didn't even bother to call" Kagami scolded him.

Tetsuya drinks the tea and said to him "Well, something came up and…I'm sorry about that"

"So how are you feeling now Tetsu?" Aomine asked.

"I'm fine" Tetsuya replied.

"Well we're sorry for interrupting you guys" Aomine said

"No, it's no problem" Tetsuya said but Akashi still pissed and said "Why don't you just go home"

"Oi Akashi this is not your home you can't order us here"

"I'm living with Tetsuya from now on; you can't just barge in here" Akashi said as he calmly sip his tea.

"What does that mean Tetsu?" Aomine asked.

"Well it's what you heard"

"Ha? And what happened to your place?" Aomine asked Akashi.

"It's none of your business" he blankly replied.

"Ahh I see…"

"Oi don't leave me out of it"

"I'll just tell you later Bakagami…ah by the way Tetsu about your hospital expenses are you going to be alright?"

"Ah don't worry about that Aomine-kun"

"If you need help just ask okay?"

"Yeah thank you"

"Well then we're going to leave Kagami" Aomine said as he finished his tea.

"So soon?" Tetsuya asked.

"Yeah, someone might kill us we don't" he said referring to Akashi, Aomine stood up and Kagami followed.

"But you just got here, Aomine-kun"

"Don't worry about it, we just happen to drop by anyway" Aomine said, Tetsuya and Akashi followed them to the Genkan. Aomine smirked and he pats Akashi's shoulder and whispered "Go easy on Tetsuya", Akashi shrugged at Aomine and glared at him. Tetsuya just looks at them with wonder. "We'll see you then Tetsu" Aomine said.

"Yeah"

"Be careful Tetsu"

"Yeah thanks Kagami-kun" And with that the two of them left.

Tetsuya just sigh when the left, then suddenly he felt Akashi hugged him from behind and leans his chin over his shoulders and whispered in his ears "Finally we're alone" Tetsuya blushed at their proximity, he could feel Akashi's breath against his ear.

"Seijurou-kun"

Suddenly he felt Akashi's hands making its way inside his shirt "Seijurou-kun what are you doing?" the blue head felt alarmed as he felt Akashi's hands caressing his skin.

"What do you think I'm doing?" he whispered and inhaled Tetsuya's scent that made him feel even more aroused, as his hand travel inside Tetsuya's clothes Akashi found Tetsuya's nipple and starts to play with it. Tetsuya yelp as Akashi fondle of over his now hardened tips. "We should continue what we left off" Akashi whispered at Tetsuya's neck and kissed it.

"Seijurou-kun…if you continue, it will be bad" Tetsuya said as he turns his head around to face him, Akashi just smirked and capture Tetsuya's lips. Tetsuya moaned as he felt Akashi's tongue inside his. He didn't know why but for some reason as Akashi kissed him he felt hot inside, Tetsuya moaned as he felt him rubbed his nipple against his thumb, then slowly he felt his hand move downward. "N…no" he tried to stop him as he Akashi's hand between his legs. Akashi slightly part at Tetsuya and said "You seemed pretty excited Tetsuya…I just kissed you and you're already hard".

"No…you…ah"!" Tetsuya yelp as he felt Akashi rub his hand over his raging hard-on.

"Don't worry you're not the only one Tetsuya" he said as Akashi moves closer to Tetsuya and rub his hard-on against his rear.

"Seijurou-kun is such a pervert" Tetsuya blushed as he felt something hard rubbing against him

"Hmm I'm not the only pervert" he said and kissed Tetsuya again. He turns Tetsuya to face him and when he did, he kissed him hard. He has no idea who moaned but the both of them felt like the need to be with each other. Slick sound could be heard as their tongue dances against each other. Akashi groped Tetsuya's member causing him to moan. He parted and smirked as he saw Tetsuya's flushed face.

He suddenly carried Tetsuya bridal style towards Tetsuya's room and when they got there, he immediately, puts him down on the bed and there he continues to savage Tetsuya.

Tetsuya thought that he's going to go crazy as he felt Akashi's caress over his body, he wrap his arms around his neck and his fingers tangle against Akashi's red hair, pulling him closer. Akashi kissed Tetsuya fervently earning a moan from Tetsuya as he hit a sensitive spot. When they parted, Tetsuya breathed heavily and he could see that Akashi is in the same state too, however, Akashi yanks his shirt stripping in front of Tetsuya, to which Tetsuya could just stare.

He really couldn't get over how beautiful Akashi's body is; he couldn't believe that this man is his forever that this man is deeply in love with him. As he heterochromatic eyes stare at him he felt like he's hypnotized, suddenly he felt his hand on the hem of his shirt and strips it off for him, revealing his pale skin.

Akashi leans down and kisses him but this time he's planting a kiss on his collarbone, and felt his hand removing his pants, revealing his boxer with his hard-on. Tetsuya moan as he felt his hand tub against his member, circling the area around the tip of his manhood, teasing him.

"Seijurou-kun!" he begged, "St..stop it…please" however Akashi didn't listen to his pleads, however Akashi continue to do tease Tetsuya's had-on, then he smirked as he felt that Tetsuya's boxer became damp "What is this Tetsuya? You've become so wet"

"Shut up! It's your fault" he yelled at him.

"Hmm but you like it"

"Shut up!" Tetsuya yelled, then suddenly he felt Akashi's hand on his manhood "Ahhh!" he let out a weird sound as he felt him teasing his manhood, Akashi removes Tetsuya's boxer since he thought that it's in the way and when its gone he hover over him and drink in the beautiful sight that's in front of him. Tetsuya naked beneath him, his eyes were glistening with desire and his hard-on is visible for him to see.

"Stop staring" Tetsuya said as he blushed.

He leans down and whispered to him "My bride is so beautiful"

"Shut up"

"Hmm…I'll let you wear sexy lingerie on our wedding night"

"Pervert" Tetsuya yelled at him, then suddenly Akashi gives him feather like kiss from his ear down to his stomach and when he reach between Tetsuya's legs, his heterochromatic eyes burn against Tetsuya's blue eyes as he licks the base of his manhood up to the tip. "Ahhh" Tetsuya moaned as he felt Akashi licking him, then he slowly nip at the tip causing Tetsuya to arch his back in pleasure.

"St…stop it Seijurou-kun" he moaned as he felt Akashi nipped again "I…I'm going crazy" when Akashi heard that, he bob his head taking Tetsuya's full length inside his mouth, Tetsuya moaned as he felt the hotness inside Akashi's mouth, then slowly he bob his head as he suck Tetsuya's member.

"Ah!AHH! Sei..Seijurou-kuunn!yaa!" Tetsuya screamed over and over again as Akashi moves faster and faster and the more he moved the more is Tetsuya sent over the edge and without warning, he exploded inside Akashi.

"Seijurou-kun...I'm sorry..I.." suddenly Akashi kissed Tetsuya, Tetsuya blushed as he could taste what Akashi just swallowed. Akashi parted their lips and then he asked him "Do you have some lube Tetsuya?"

"Huh?" Tetsuya asked, Akashi repeated his question and Tetsuya answered.

"I…It's on the drawer" he said, Akashi stood up and went to Tetsuya's drawer, when he opened it he saw as small bottle of lubricant he takes it and then went back to Tetsuya. Tetsuya watched him as he opened the bottle and coated his hand with it, and when he's done he spread Tetsuya's legs then his fingers found his small hole, then slowly his slick finger made it way inside.

"Sei..sei..yahh" Tetsuya moaned as he felt Akashi's long fingers inside his hold again, rubbing his insides, then he added another one then another, making sure that he would loosened Tetsuya before he would enter him. Tetsuya screamed as he felt the slick fingers rubbing inside him.

"Yahh..Sei..Seijurou-kun...I…I'm going to…" Tetsuya let out another moan as Akashi hit Tetsuya's sensitive spot.

"Turn around" Akashi ordered him, to which he obeyed politely.

Akashi positioned himself then slowly he removed his fingers, he removes his belt and yanks his pants down, revealing his huge hard-on. Tetsuya breathed when he felt that the fingers were gone but suddenly, he felt something hotter and something bigger probing his hole.

Then slowly Akashi entered Tetsuya, Tetsuya moaned as he felt Akashi fill him up, even if they did it several times before, he still couldn't get used to the feeling, Tetsuya moaned in pleasure as he felt Akashi huge manhood hit his sweet spot. Akashi slowly withdraws and then he would thrust again. He repeat the process over and over again, as he moved faster and faster and the faster he gets the louder did become of Tetsuya's scream.

"Seijurou-kun…I…I can't take it anymore" Tetsuya moaned, the sensations he felt makes him insane, not only is Akashi's thrusting him from behind but he's also pumping his manhood with his hand.

As Akashi thrust Tetsuya harder and harder and moves faster and faster, and his hands pumping him faster, Tetsuya just cried out loud until he couldn't contain the pressure that's building inside him. "Seijurou-kun…I'm…I'm coming..ahh!" Tetsuya screamed as he climaxed, Akashi felt Tetsuya tightening and causing him to convulse inside him sending him to the edge and causing him to climaxed filling Tetsuya's behind.

Tetsuya panted hard as he collapsed on the mattress, the same goes for Akashi too, he withdraws from Tetsuya and lied in front of him as he panted very hard.

He wiped off Tetsuya's sweat with his clean hand, Tetsuya just stare at him, and then he meet his blue eyes.

"Thank you Tetsuya" he whispered to him.

"What are you thanking me for?" Tetsuya asked in a hoarse voice, Akashi smirked as he though how erotic Tetsuya sounded and just keeps it to himself.

"For everything" he replied and smile at him.

"That's a vague answer"

Akashi just smiled and said "Thanks for not leaving me again. Thanks for being there for me and Thanks for loving me. I'm so happy that I fell in love with you"

Tetsuya smiled and said "Well it's you who found me first, and I should be the one thanking you"

"I love you Tetsuya"

Tetsuya held his cheek, smiled at him and said "I love you too"

Akashi held Tetsuya's hand and said "Even if I have nothing right now, even if all the things that I've ever known were gone. I felt so happy."

"I'm happy too Seijurou-kun"

"However, I felt so scared" he suddenly said, Tetsuya looks at him worriedly.

"Why?"

"All my life I know what's going to happen to everything around me, but when I met you I really couldn't predict you at all. I'm always wrong when it comes to you. I'm scared Tetsuya that one day, you might disappear again. It's as what your father said. I don't think I'll be able to take it if you were gone" Tetsuya felt sad as he heard Akashi say that.

Tetsuya sits up and faces Akashi whom is just looking up at him, and then he said "Is that all?"

"Huh?"

"Do you think I'm going to die before you?" Tetsuya said as tears brimming in his eyes, he felt a heavy weight inside his chest then he continued "I promised you didn't I? I'll never leave Seijurou-kun behind again. I'll never leave you, you got that?" Akashi sits up and face Tetsuya "I love you and even if I die, I would still love you, even after forever I will live you, and even after that I will always love you"

"You don't have to feel scared, there's always a way, just believe, just trust me and believe in me that I can fight it"

"Tetsuya"

"As long as you're with me, I'll do my best not to leave you behind; I'll do my best so that I could defeat this disease. Juts trust me" Akashi breathed in and then he hugged Tetsuya.

"I'll take your word then"

"I will never leave you again Seijurou-kun. I'll never leave you" Tetsuya said as tears fall from his eyes. Akashi pulls away from him and then he kissed him lightly in the eyes and he heard Tetsuya say "I love you Seijurou-kun"

"I love you too Tetsuya" he replied to him. Tetsuya smiled at him, as he wipe the tears in his eyes. "I'll love you forever and ever, and even after that"

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Tetsuya take a deep breath, he felt a nostalgic feeling as he sits on the waiting area until his name is called, it's like the time when he's taking the treatment in America, and where he waited until his name is called by one of the nurse as he went into his radiotherapy. However this time it's different, he's not taking the radiotherapy but instead he's going to take the anti-cancer treatment and unlike when they were in America he's not waiting alone. Akashi is with him and is holding his hand. He felt secure as he could feel the warm hands that wraps around him.

"Are you sure you'll be fine Tetsuya?" Akashi asked him again.

"Don't worry I'll be fine" he assured him.

"Midorima told me that it will be painful"

"I don't care if it's painful as long as I know you'll be there for me"

"I don't like it" he said, Akashi hated the thought of Tetsuya in pain.

"Well it's no pain no gain, trust me, I'll be fine"

Akashi just sighed, and then suddenly he gets something from his pocket "Lend me your hand" he ordered, Tetsuya obliged and let out his hand.

Akashi placed something in his palm and when Akashi removes his hand, he found a cross shaped necklace that is plated with diamond, it looks expensive, and it must have cost a fortune "Wh-what is this"

"My mother gave that to me, she said that it will protect me"

"Why are you giving this to me?"

"It will protect you Tetsuya, and it will remind you of me. I can't be there with you, that's why you can hold on to this if you want"

Tetsuya smiled at him and said "Thank you"

"Tetsuya Kuroko" the nurse called him.

"Yes" he answered.

"This way please" the nurse instructed him.

"I'll be back Seijurou-kun"

"I'll be waiting" he said. Tetsuya flashed him a smile before she followed the nurse.

Tetsuya felt nervous as the doctor told him to lie on the bed. He watched as the doctor injected him something on his left hand and inserted some tube connected to bag that seems to contain the medicine. Tetsuya didn't feel any pain at first, but after a few minutes, a shooting pain travel inside his left hand that it felt numb, the pain is so piercing that he almost cried out. He contains his cries and bears the pain to himself.

His eyes watered as he felt the searing pain travel inside his body, he clenched tightly to the necklace that Akashi gave him. Despite the pain that he had gone through he thinks of Akashi, it made him forget about the pain that he had felt and throughout the entire treatment, he only thinks of him.

After it was done, he went into the comfort room and vomits as he felt a sickening feeling inside his stomach because of the medicine. As he looks at the reflection in his mirror, he looks like a zombie, his skin is so pale and his forehead is sweating, he vomits another one again before he felt better. He washed his face and cleans himself before he went out.

When he got out he saw Akashi, who immediately stands up as soon as he saw him

"Are you okay?" he asked as he supported Tetsuya.

"Don't worry I'll be fine" he replied as he leans onto Akashi.

"You're not well, let's go home" he said.

Tetsuya just nod and he felt very tired, he really dislike the treatments however, as long as it's going to make him feel better, he will do his best to go through it. He'll do everything for Akashi.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.=.+.+.+.+.+

"So he really has no plan to go back?" Akihiko Akashi muttered.

Akira faced him and said "I think that he won't"

"You know full well that he should go back"

"Yeah he should, the company's problem is getting worse and Seijurou is the only one who could solve it"

"Damn brat" Akihiko cursed.

"However uncle there might be a way for him to come back to us" Akira said the older Akashi looks at her.

"And what will that be?"

"It may take some time though…but if we play our cards right, Seijurou will definitely come back"

"Spill"

"It's like before, Tetsuya's sickness came back but this time much even worse and I know that they'll need something that we have"

"And what is it?"

"Tetsuya is taking the anti-cancer treatment, but we all know it won't work since most likely his body will reject it, they'll come to the last resort and that is the bone marrow transplant. I found out he's not compatible with his father that's why most likely it will be his mother…and I guess you know what happens next"

Akihiko Akashi smirked at the idea that's playing in his head and then he said "Not bad Akira…this time Seijurou can't refuse since it's the only way to save his precious Kuroko "

**To be continued**

**Author's rant: DONE! **Nyaaa! I thought that I couldn't make it but I did! Anyways I really had a hard time writing this chapter! I'm suddenly struck with the sickness called writer's block! And then I got stuck with thi so called School Requirement! Imagine I'll have to plot 146 lots, I'm like *can I really do this *our instructor really gave us hell*why did I decide to take engineering I must have hit my head back then and then all of a sudden I have the urge to read a novel, and I finished t in two hours *and I was like (my astigmatism will definitely get worse). I couldn't just write, read and plot! That's not easy! Nyaaa! I'm experiencing multi pain right now! Headache, eye-ached, brain-ache…all kinds of ache! EVn back-ache (SORRY FOR RANTING**)**

**I want to write a moe~~~wedding proposal but everything I write is an error, and yeah I just come up with that scene. I also wanted o write a wedding here but…no can do…maybe some other time!**

**Anyways, I hope you'll like the story…**

**THANKS AGAIN FOR THE PEOPLE WHO READ AND REVIEW AND FAVORITE AND FOLLOWED THIS STORY!**

**To the fangirls that I've been fangirling with thank you very much~~~~**

**SHIORI**

**#kurokonobasuke13daystogobeforeseason2**


	12. Storm

**Author's Note: I was reading back all of the reviews and I was like O.O…you really did hate Akira and Akashi-chichi (I just snickered all the way through)…And anyway…THANK YOU REALLY for liking this fic. I really didn't except that people will like it (but you did) and thank you for bearing all that wrong grammar, typos and everything. THANK YOU VERY MUCH….The story is going to end…so I want to thank again. Even though the characters are kind of OOC and well my writing style is very poor, I really want to thank you all, without you I might not even finish this fic, that's why THANK YOU.**

**I dedicate this chapter to all the people that like this Fanfiction **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own KNB if I could AKAKURO is definitely canon**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Storm**

_No I never gonna stop till the clock stops ticking_

_Never gonna quit till my legs stop kicking_

_I will follow you and we'll both go missing_

_No I never gonna giving up till my heart stop beating_

_Never letting go when my lungs stop breathing_

_I will follow you and we'll both go missing_

_No I, and we don't even know where we're going_

_But I'm sitting with you and I'm glowing_

_-__**Glowing (The script)**_

"We-We'll just get back to you sir" the personnel stuttered and gulped as he felt heterochromatic eyes glaring at him, can't withstand Akashi's glare he stood up and excused himself. Akashi just sighed as the personnel disappeared; it's been the sixth time already. He decided that he might as well find a job in order to help Tetsuya however wherever he is applying, they turn him down after seeing his name, some would interview him but at the end they would say things that, _You're overqualified, I'm sorry but there's no vacant position. We'll get back to you soon. _Akashi knows that all they are saying are bullshit; he knows that they are rejecting him and the reason that they are rejecting him is because of his father.

That person would do anything to make him suffer; he knew that he'll do every possible ways to stop him, to make him realize that he is nothing without him. Akashi cursed at the thought of his old man; he's against of Tetsuya from the start and will do everything to separate them, however he wouldn't let him do what he wants now, he won't leave Tetsuya, no matter what that old man of his do

He just sighed as he got out of the building; he noticed that it's already dark and thought that Tetsuya is waiting for him back at the apartment. He smiled at the thought that he's like a wife waiting for his husband to come home, he decided to go home since he wanted to see him so much.

Even if he didn't like the thought that Ogiwara is staying with them, he just suck it all up since it's not his decision to make at all, however he still couldn't stop himself from hating the guy after all the things that he discovered. Up until now thinking about it pissed him off, however he didn't want to start a fight now or else Tetsuya would be mad at him again.

He took the bus and went straight to the apartment. After some minutes he arrives at his destination.

"I'm back" he said as soon as he arrived.

Tetsuya appeared at the Genkan together with Nigou whom they have taken from Midorima since he had asked him to take care of him when he went to Kyoto. He smiled as soon as he saw Akashi and greeted him "Welcome back Seijurou-kun", the dog also barked as if he's welcoming him too, Akashi just smiled at the scene and immediately went towards Tetsuya and hugged him. Tetsuya is a bit shocked as Akashi immediately hugged him that's why he asked "Is something wrong Seijurou-kun?"

"No" he said as he tightens his hug.

"You're lying" he said to him "Tell me what you're thinking"

"This is better than I imagined"

"Eh?"

"Tetsuya waiting for me, it's better than I imagined"

Tetsuya just laughed at his reply and said "Well you're not imagining, this is real"

"My wife is so cute" Akashi said as he nuzzles against Tetsuya's neck.

"I'm not cute, and I'm not your wife…yet" Tetsuya said, Akashi pulled away and stared at him.

"Oh…but you will" he said as he smirked.

"Shut up" Tetsuya slightly blushed at the thought and he went inside, Akashi just followed him. All of a sudden Akashi hugged him tightly from the back, Tetsuya noticed his weird behavior "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing"

"Did it go well?" Tetsuya asked as he faces Akashi, referring his job hunting.

"No, as expected my father is using his influence to stop me" he replied.

"I see"

"Don't worry something will come for sure"

"Well Aomine-kun called"

"And why is he calling"

"I kind of told him that you are looking for a job…and then"

"And then?"

"He said that if you're interested, why don't you apply for being a coach?"

"Coach?" he asked.

"Yeah, he told me that their coach is retiring and they are looking for one right now and besides you know a lot about basketball"

"From a CEO down to a coach, what are the odds?"

"But Aomine-kun said that the pay is rather high, so I guess you might be interested" Tetsuya said, then he looked down, he thought that it's his entire fault that Akashi have become like this, if only he didn't meet up with him again, Akashi wouldn't have to suffer like this right now.

As Akashi noticed Tetsuya's down look, he immediately know what he is thinking, he knows that he is blaming himself again. Sighing he ruffled Tetsuya's hair that made Tetsuya looked back at him, then he smiled at him and said "I never regretted that I have chosen you Tetsuya, that's why don't think some weird thoughts again"

"I'm not thinking weird thoughts" he pouted.

Akashi smiled and then he said "I know you are and I can't blame you, however it's useless now, it's all been said and done. All we have to do now is to face it and do whatever we can"

"You're rather cliché now aren't you?"

Akashi just smirked and said "Only towards you" Tetsuya just snort as he thought how corny Akashi is right now.

"Well I'm sorry to drag you into this"

"Well I'm your husband right? And I need to support my wife"

Tetsuya just snicker and said "Are you really Seijurou-kun?"

"Shut up Tetsuya" he said.

Tetsuya just smiled then he said "Well are you hungry?"

"Yeah, let's just order something, it's already late" Akashi said as he is about to picked the phone.

"No worries" Tetsuya said as he stopped Akashi from picking the phone.

"Huh?"

"I cooked something" he said, when he heard Tetsuya say that he eyed him suspiciously "Why you don't believe me?"Tetsuya pouted.

"Tetsuya cooking? I thought you could only boil an egg" Akashi said still not believing that Tetsuya is cooking something for him.

"Don't insult me; I've been learning to cook for the past few days"

"Really?" he mocked him.

"I'll prove it to you" Tetsuya said then he headed towards the dining room, Akashi just followed him, he just smirked at the thought that Tetsuya is cooking. When they get there he noticed various foods were presented on the table and surprisingly they looked good.

Akashi eyed Tetsuya and said "You made this?"

"You could ask Kagami-kun, he helped me made it…but really I'm the one who made all of that?"

"Really?" he asked, acting as if he didn't believe everything that Tetsuya tell him.

"Hey, I really made them, no cheating"

"Is that so?" Akashi sits and decided to taste it, as he tasted the food is mouth he just stares at Tetsuya.

"How is it?" Tetsuya asked nervously.

"It's…it taste…unique" Akashi said as he tried to make out what the taste is suppose to be.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Tetsuya frowned.

"Unique"

"It's the same as saying its bad"

"No it's not, it doesn't taste good but it's not bad either, so it's unique" Tetsuya just pouted and tasted his work, he really didn't taste his work however Kagami had told him that it will be fine, since he's the one that had tasted it. As he tasted his own work, it really seemed a little different, like Akashi had told him.

"You're right, it's…different"

"But it's still edible" Akashi said, however Tetsuya thought that he had failed, he wanted to make something good for Akashi yet he failed. _I'm such a failure_, he thought to himself. Akashi just sighed as he noticed that Tetsuya is down again, then without saying anything he eat all the food that Tetsuya prepared. Noticing his actions, Tetsuya just looks at Akashi as he ate all the food that he prepared, somehow he's touched by his action and made him want to hug him.

"Thanks for the food" Akashi said as he finished all of it.

"Why did you ate it"

"Well it's something that Tetsuya made with effort, that's why even if it would taste bad or different, I will eat it" Tetsuya just smiled at Akashi's comment then he said "Don't worry it will be the last time, I'll do my best"

"You really sounded like a wife"

"Shut up"

"So how did your treatment go today?" Akashi asked as he helped Tetsuya takes the dishes on the table.

"Its okay" Tetsuya replied.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there"

"It's okay"

"I should have just come with you, those losers doesn't deserve my time"

"It's aright Seijurou-kun"

"I can't wait till we get married Tetsuya" Akashi said as he held Tetsuya's hand, Tetsuya looked at Akashi and he smiled sadly and said "Well didn't I tell you we'll do that after I got cured"

"I know" Akashi replied, however the waiting is killing him, and the fact that he had to wait until Tetsuya is cured is even more killing him. He's not even sure if Tetsuya would be cured, as he remembers what Aomine told him, he got scared for a moment. If Tetsuya couldn't be cured and he have to die, he didn't know what's he's going to do.

An awkward silence followed the two them, Tetsuya just sighed as he starts to wash the dishes, he didn't know why but suddenly he felt heaviness in the air, that's why to break it he told him "Riko-san called"

"Who's that?" Akashi asked.

"Didn't you remember?"

"What?"

"Well she's the one that sent me to interview you"

"Oh that" Akashi respond as he remember the time when Tetsuya came into his office.

"She invited me to her wedding"

"Are you going?"

"Yeah, I owe her"

"Owe her?"

"Well it's thanks to her that I'm with you now" he said softly, Akashi stared at Tetsuya's back and thought of what happened that day, up until now he cursed himself that he had punched him. But after all of that, he's grateful, before, he didn't thought that he's going to be with Tetsuya, he thought that it would be a miracle if they ever did, that Tetsuya would never fall into his grasp again, that being with him would be just a dream, however it did happen, and those things that he thought were impossible became possible.

He just smiled at the memory, true to his words they both really owe her "You're right" he said.

"So did she really have that interview with you?" Tetsuya asked him, he's curious if Riko really did have the interview.

"Yeah…and she's asking pesky questions"

"Why? What did she asked you?"

"Things like if I have someone in my life and things about Akira and me"

"She'll be surprised if she knew about us"

"Yeah you're right"

"So you want to come with me?" Tetsuya asked as he faces him.

Akashi stared at him and said "I don't mind going with you, but is it alright, she doesn't really know me personally, and it will be like I'm gatecrashing her wedding"

"No worries she said I could bring anyone"

"So where is it?"

"It's in Okinawa"

"It's pretty far; I should really come with you"

"Okay, I'll let her know" Tetsuya smiled at the thought Akashi is going with him, and then he went back to cleaning the dishes.

"So who's also going there?"

"Kagami-kun is going; he might also go there with Aomine-kun"

"So when is it?"

"It's on Sunday"

"I see" Akashi mumbled, suddenly Tetsuya felt piercing silence again, then all of a sudden he felt Akashi wrapped his arms on his waist again, then he felt him nuzzle against the crane of his neck "What is it Seijurou-kun"

"Tetsuya" was all he said.

"What is it?" he asked again, Akashi didn't answer but instead he inhaled Tetsuya's scent, Tetsuya just blushed as he felt Akashi's breath against his nape. "Hey you're making me worry" Tetsuya said as he finished washing the dishes. "Tell me what's wrong?"

"I suddenly felt terrified"

"Eh?"

"I really couldn't imagine a life without you anymore Tetsuya"

"Like I said I…"

"Daiki told me something"

"What did he say?" Tetsuya asked, Akashi didn't answer "Hey answer me, what did he tell you?"

"If everything fails, am I prepared to let you go?" when Akashi said that Tetsuya paused, he had thought about that too, if Akashi would ever let go if he died, without looking for an answer Tetsuya already knew the answer.

"So what will you do?"

"I will never let go of Tetsuya, I will still love you even if you're not beside me anymore and even if you leave me behind I'll never let you go. I love you so much Tetsuya" Tetsuya felt him tighten his arms around him, he even could feel the loud beating of Akashi's chest. He felt so overwhelmed by his feelings, Tetsuya's eyes were brimming with tears then his chest felt so tight, he stopped himself from crying then he said "Are you stupid?" Tetsuya started and he face him "Don't take me so lightly, do you think I'll leave you again. Didn't I tell you, I'll never leave you behind again? I'll never let you suffer the pain of losing someone important to you again. Don't think such weird thoughts" Tetsuya wanted to cheer him up however Akashi continues to look so sad.

He cupped his face and he said "Didn't I promised you? I'll never leave you behind?"

"Promises could be broken"

"I know. But this time I'll never break my promise, trust me. I love Seijurou-kun; I'll never do something that will hurt you again"

"Tetsuya"

"Hmmm"

"You will never leave me?"

"I promised right?"

"Okay" he said, however Tetsuya noticed that he still looked down that's why he tiptoe and kissed him lightly. Akashi just stared at him after he parted then Tetsuya said as he smiled "For your sake Seijurou-kun…I'll live" Akashi just hugged him tightly. He really loved Tetsuya with all his heart; his heart is so full of him that he thought he needed another heart, he would never let go of him, definitely.

"I'll never let you go Tetsuya" he said. Tetsuya just smiled and nod "Yeah, I will never let go of Seijurou-kun too" Tetsuya parted and then he kissed him again.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

(_SUNDAY_)

"Calling all passengers for the flight RS2030, please proceed to the Boarding Gate 01. I repeat; calling all passengers for the flight RS2030, please proceed to the Boarding Gate 01. Thank you"

"It's our flight Tetsuya" Akashi said as he stood up, Tetsuya just nod, Akashi noticed his strange behavior "What's wrong?" he asked him. He watched as Tetsuya breathed in and out, again and again, before he stood up. Seeing him Akashi already knew what's wrong with Tetsuya "You have a fear of flying aren't you?" Tetsuya didn't respond but Akashi already knows it.

"Don't worry, I'll be there with you" he comforted him.

"But you're not going to sit beside me" Tetsuya mumbled, Akashi sighed and then he took his hands and said "Don't worry about it, there's only a single seat between us"

Tetsuya just nod and they walked towards the boarding gate, with their baggage on the other hand. Tetsuya continues to feel nervous, he didn't know when it started but he have always fear flying, when they were on their way to America without his father to soothe him, thing will probably bad. He had even experience the worst, when he went back to Japan all alone, he felt so unsettled and sick that he didn't know what to do and when he arrive at the airport, he couldn't stop from puking.

From handing his passport and going inside the airplane, his chest continues to feel unsettled that he didn't know what to do.

"You look paler than usual Tetsuya" Akashi said, Tetsuya looks at him, his one seat away from him, for some reasons he wanted Akashi to sit beside him.

"I'll be fine" he manage to say, he didn't want Akashi to be worried about him, maybe he'd just sleep it off and then before he knew it they will arrive in Okinawa. Suddenly he noticed Akashi stood up and sit beside him "What the hell are you doing Seijurou-kun?"

"I would never leave you alone Tetsuya"

"I'll be fine, I could just sleep it off and it will be gone, besides you should go back to your seat"

"I won't, I'll be sitting here with you"

"But what if the owner comes?"

"Screw them"

"Seijurou-kun"

"Don't be stubborn Tetsuya" Akashi said as held his hand firmly.

"But…"

"No buts you're not looking good" Akashi said "And beside I know that you can't sleep well without me"

"Don't think highly of yourself" Tetsuya mumbled.

Akashi just smirked; he knows that Tetsuya is guilty "Why isn't it true?" he teased him. Tetsuya just glared at him and looks away, Akashi just snickered. To Tetsuya what Akashi told him is true though, for some reasons he can't sleep without him by his side. When Akashi would leave him sometime in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom or drink some water, he would suddenly woke up after he felt a strange void. Ever since they have been living together being with him felt so natural and he have been accustomed to his warmth that without it, he felt so uncomfortable, that without it, he thought that he couldn't take it.

An old lady appeared "Excuse me" he called Akashi, Akashi turned around and look at her "What is it maam?" he asked politely.

"I believe you're in my seat"

"Like I said you should go back" Tetsuya said, when the old lady managed to see Tetsuya she just smiled "I see now, you can just sit there young man" the old woman said and sits down on the seat that was supposed to be Akashi's.

"Really maam?" the old woman smiled at him and said "I don't want to separate you two now, no?"

"Thank you very much"

"It's nothing you two are a cute couple"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, now don't mind me; you should turn your attention to him"

"Ah you're right" Akashi smiled at the old woman before he turns back his attention to Tetsuya "Are you still feeling sick?"

"A little bit" Tetsuya answered, Akashi is still worried about him, as he held Tetsuya's hand they are colder than before.

He heard the intercom informing them about their take off, he looks at Tetsuya who seems to be shaking, he held his hands tighter and he said to him "It's going to be alright Tetsuya, I'm here"

Tetsuya just stared at Akashi as he heard him say that, somehow he felt secure, he smiled at him then he nod. His anxiousness suddenly disappeared as he felt that warm hand wouldn't let go of him. As the airplane ascends on its flight Tetsuya didn't feel any slight of fear.

After the airplane ascend to the atmosphere a thousand feet away from the surface, Tetsuya didn't feel any slight of fear, instead he felt a soothing feeling at the feel of those warm hands wrap around his, he fell into a deep slumber.

"He's sick isn't he?" the old woman asked at Akashi as soon as Tetsuya fell asleep leaning against Akashi's shoulder "And I'm not talking about his fear of flying"

Akashi smiled sadly and replied "Yeah, you're right"

"Do you mind telling me, what is it?"

"No I don't mind" he said as he paused for a while, then he replied to her "He has a lymphoma"

"Malignant?"

"Yeah"

"Is he taking a treatment?"

"Yeah he is?"

"I know it's none of my business but…you know the worst case scenario right?"

"Yeah"

"I lost someone important to me on the same disease too" Akashi stared at the old woman as she fondles on her necklace, it's as if she's remembering something, and as he looks at her Akashi could see the pain in her eyes "The pain of losing someone is excruciating…it's like a hole pieced right through your heart, making you feel a huge void, it can be covered but it can never be replaced. They may say that time heals all wounds but that is a lie, you may forget the pain but it's never healed, when you remember it, it's still there…It's such a shame that he have such a very cruel illness"

"I know all of that; however I won't let it happen to Tetsuya, he'll live, he promised me and I trust him"

"You must have really loved him so much…to love him despite knowing his situation"

"No words could describe how much I love him"

"Hmmm, it's nice to see that there are still some youngsters nowadays that really displays true love"

"Pardon me?"

"Well nowadays people mistakes love with admiration, lust and something else, they would claim they love someone when it truth its just a spurn in the moment and when that moment's gone they claim that they don't love the other person anymore. Seeing you two, really remind me of true love"

"Even though we're both males"

"Exactly, even if you're both males" the old woman smiled, Akashi did the same too, he really didn't like talking to strangers but for some reason this old woman made him feel at ease. "You remind me of someone I know"

"Really maam?"

"What's your name young one?"

"Seijurou…Seijurou Akashi" he replied, when he said that Akashi noticed a faint recognition on the old woman's eyes. Then she smiled at him and said "What about him?"

"He's Tetsuya…Tetsuya Kuroko"

"Kuroko?" she repeated.

"Yeah"

"No wonder"

"Why maam, do you know us?"

"It'd be a lie if I say I don't" she replied, Akashi looks at her with wonder however it seems that she won't answer if he would ask her.

"I see"

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Tetsuya crunched his brows together as he felt someone nudge him "Tetsuya" he heard someone call. He flutter his eyes open and when he did the first thing he noticed is the color red "Tetsuya" he heard his name being called again "We're here" as he clears his visions, his memory of them being in an airplane came into him and somehow there are no people left except for the redhead in front of him.

"Why are you so hard to wake up" Akashi said, Tetsuya straighten up, _Right,_ they are boarding an airplane to Okinawa.

"Seijurou-kun"

"We should go" Akashi said the blue head just nod and groggily stood from his seat. Akashi takes out their baggage and they go out.

As soon as they got out of the airplane they were greeted with a waft of cold air "It's Okinawa yet it still cold in here" Tetsuya said.

"Well it's already winter anyway why Okinawa of all places?"

"Well Riko-san said that she wanted to get married here"

"I see" as they walk towards inside the airport he noticed Tetsuya slightly shivered "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I'm just cold" Akashi stare intently at the blue head, sighing he pulled Tetsuya close and hold his hand tightly. Tetsuya just smiled at his actions and the both of them headed inside the airport. As soon as they were done with the standard procedures they immediately take a cab and go to the resort where Riko had told them to stay.

When they arrived Tetsuya is amazed by how beautiful the resort is, it's like one of those resorts that he have seen on the magazine, the building is quite big, it has a large pool and since its beside the sea, you can watch its beautiful view. No wonder Riko likes this place. Tetsuya have emailed her that they are already here, and in about a split second she replied that they can just state their name and that they will be redirected to one room of the resort. Tetsuya just sighed and replied, thanks.

He just followed her instructions and they have arrived at the room 0415, when Tetsuya got inside he's speechless. The room is quite nice but he's amazed by the floor to ceiling window that gives them a beautiful view of the ocean. "It's so beautiful" Tetsuya said as he immediately went towards the window.

"I'm surprised that your friend even though she's working as a journalist, she managed to do all of this" Akashi went beside Tetsuya and stare off into the beautiful scenery.

"Well she have planned this wedding her entire life, she even threatened Hyuuga-kun that if she won't be pleased, she would never forgive him" Tetsuya just smiled at the memory of Riko threatening Hyuuga and him promising her that she would never be disappointed.

Akashi just nod in agreement "So are there many people attending the wedding?"

"No, not really she only invited her friends, her family and the family of the groom" Tetsuya flops into the bed and lie on his back, he felt a slight hint of jetlag and he wanted to rest for a bit. Akashi sits beside him and he heard him say "A wedding huh?"

"Is something wrong Seijurou-kun?"

"If it's our wedding, I don't mind if it's just the two of us" Tetsuya stared at Akashi's back, _that's not a bad idea_ Tetsuya thought. He wouldn't mind that too, even if it's just the two of them, as long as they could be together he won't mind that. "Besides" he heard him continue "No one would probably go in my family"

"It would surprise me if someone did"

"There's someone who's going to be there for sure" Tetsuya looks at him with wonder, Akashi faced him then he heard him continue "I'll probably be there"

Tetsuya just chuckled and said "Yeah, I know you will be there"

"It'd be a problem if I don't" Akashi said as he leaned closer towards Tetsuya.

"Yeah" Tetsuya closed his eyes and in a second he felt Akashi's lips crashed against his. Akashi kissed him softly; Tetsuya put his hands on Akashi's hair and pulls him closer as he gingerly kissed Akashi back. Tetsuya chests beats fast as he felt Akashi's tongue invaded his mouth, Tetsuya just moaned in pleasure, as he felt a familiar heat surging his body. It's been a few days since they have been this passionate with each other, Tetsuya is ready to cave in, and when suddenly the two of them stopped as the door bursts open.

"TET-" Riko's eyes widened as she saw the scene in front of her "WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?!" she yelled.

Tetsuya sits up, his face tinted with the shade of red, _it's the second time already_, and he thought, good thing this isn't as bad as the first. On the other hand Akashi just glared at the familiar woman who burst in inside their room, he really should think of bolting the doors, since people tended to interfere his moments with Tetsuya. That seriously pisses him off.

Tetsuya composed himself and face the shocked female "Riko-san please don't freak out" he stood up and went towards her.

"FREAK OUT? You expect me not to freak out? WHAT THE HELL IS SEIJUROU AKASHI DOING HERE? HE'S KISSING YOU" Tetsuya pulled Riko outside, he knows that Akashi is probably mad too that's why it's better to get out of there. "Seriously Tetsu what's going on?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you" Riko looks at Tetsuya demanding answer. Tetsuya just sighed and knows that he has to explain everything to her.

"So he's the one that you told me that you would accompany you?"

"Yeah"

"Do you know who that is?" Riko asked him, Tetsuya stare at her blankly and reply "Seijurou-kun?"

"And you're calling him with his first name" she said feeling annoyed.

"Why is something wrong with that?" Tetsuya wondered, he watched as Riko sighed and then she said "Let's have a serious talk, let's go somewhere else"

"Yeah, let me tell Seijurou-kun first" Tetsuya said and headed inside. Riko sighed again for one; he really didn't know much about her friend. Tetsuya seemed to be secretive and he doesn't talk a lot about himself, that's why even if they have been friends for a long time, there are still a lot of things that she didn't know him. And what she had witnessed today really has shocked her.

She wonders if he had known Akashi before, suddenly she remembers how Tetsuya have reacted when she told him to interview Akashi, he is slightly anxious and he didn't want to take part on it, and when she called him if he had done it, he told her that he didn't and he apologized. Now thinking about it, maybe she had put him in a tight situation; she mentally slapped herself and sighed. She saw Tetsuya came out of the room "Let's go Riko-san" he called her.

They went to the bar that's on the first floor of the resort; Riko ordered some drink, while Tetsuya ordered his usual vanilla milkshake. Tetsuya explained her relationship with Akashi back to when they were in middle school and up to their current relationship now, as Tetsuya finished his story Riko just gulped her drink in one go.

"Is everything okay Riko-san?"

"Tetsu, you shouldn't go around telling a journalist your story"

"But you asked for it"

"I know but…you are telling me that it's all because of you that Seijurou Akashi got disowned by his father, that you caused his suicide ten years ago and you're the reason why he won't marry Akira Chinose"

"Yeah"

"You could be in the headlines you know"

"Ah please don't tell anyone about it"

"How could I betray my friend?"

"Thank you then"

"But seriously Tetsu, I still couldn't believe it, however, I must have really put you in a tight position when I ask you to interview him"

"I would be lying if I said no but….thanks to that I was able to face him"

"Tetsu…as I've heard from you I'm pretty sure that you don't want to be separated from him right?"

"Yeah, you're right"

"But Tetsu…I know that I have no right to say this to you but…are you willing to take responsibility of whatever may happens?"

"Why is something wrong Riko-san?"

"You see…I don't want to be the one saying this to you but…it's about Akashi"

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Tetsuya decided to head back towards their room, he still couldn't believe what he had heard from Riko, she had told him that the Akashi Empire is at risk since there's no one to inherit the company. If no one were to succeed it, it as good as nothing, they will be forced to be closed down and that many people will be unemployed and it will create a huge impact on the country's economy.

She also said that, Akihiko Akashi told the press that if Seijurou won't succeed he will close the companies and donate the money to charity. He didn't want to sell it either since he didn't want his hard work to be handed to someone else, he even said that he couldn't care less about the economy and people getting unemployed, if Seijurou won't succeed it's better that no one else could have it.

He's a prideful man, and Tetsuya knows it from the start, but to have no care about the people that he might destroy, it's so cruel. He almost reached their room when suddenly he heard his phone ring. When he opens it, he notice the unfamiliar number, he decided to answer it.

"Hello" he answered, and when the other line answered he froze on his spot. It's Akihiko Akashi calling him.

"I know you are on Okinawa, that's why I order you to come to this place" Tetsuya heard him say an address, and without him even saying anything else he heard the other line end.

Tetsuya knows that he should better go, and disobeying him is not a good choice. Tetsuya sighed and instead of heading towards their room he head off to somewhere else.

Tetsuya reached the place where Akashi's father told him, it's on a small restaurant not very far from the resort that they are staying, as soon as he got in, he immediately saw the redhead that seems to be waiting for him. Without further notice he went towards him.

"Akashi-san" Tetsuya bowed as soon as he saw the redhead.

"Sit" he commanded, Tetsuya just comply. As usual there's a huge tension in the air as he sits in front of the older redhead, and Tetsuya is feeling uncomfortable. He saw that Akashi-san is staring at him intently then he heard him say "You look well"

"Y...Yeah"

"How is Seijurou doing?"

"He-he's fine"

"You want to order anything?"

"Ah no thank you"

"Do you know why I called you here?" ruby eyes were staring at him directly demanding him an answer.

"I believe not sir" he answered back.

"Are you aware about our company's situation now?" Tetsuya gently nod as the redhead stared at him.

"And I'm sure you know why it turns out like that"

"I know sir"

"And you know many people will lose their job"

"Yes"

"And most likely you know the solution to that problem" Tetsuya didn't answer, he just stare blankly at his hands, for some reason he had an idea why this person had called him in today "There's only one solution to avoid that numerous problem, however, the man itself that could solve it refuse to do it" he heard him say.

"Why are we always stuck in this situation Kuroko-kun? It feels nostalgic, however, ten years ago is much easier than now."

"Seijurou could come back to you if you just-"

He cuts Tetsuya's sentence and said "What? Agree with your relationship, let the two of you be…and what happily ever after?" he smirked at him as he continues "Don't mess with me Kuroko-kun, I don't want you for my son"

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"Why? You want to ask why? Well then let me enlighten you…You're the very reason why I couldn't have Natsume" Tetsuya cringed as he heard his mother's name "If you didn't exist, I could have marry her"

"That's absurd sir, I didn't do anything"

"You being born ruined everything…and now here you are you're ruining everything again" he spite at him.

"Whatever happens in your past is not my fault and whatever happens right now is neither my fault, you're the one that makes everything worse"

"You're brave as talking back to me, I'll give you that…however, have you considered Seijurou's situation? What would happen to him if you die?"

"I won't die I promised him that"

"Your mother died with the same disease, I'm pretty sure that you would too" he smirked as he said that, Tetsuya just glared at him. This man is truly heartless "Let go of Seijurou, he would have a better life if he's not with you"

"I would never let him go even if I die"

"Well then you should just die…because when you do, I'm sure Seijurou would come running back to me. And I won't have to worry about you" when Tetsuya heard that he fought the urge to cry "Well then Kuroko-kun I still have something to do, See you then" he stood up and left. When he's gone Tetsuya's tears couldn't stop form falling and an ugly feeling crept into his chest. It's an unexplainable feeling that made him think its better that he just didn't exist.

That man must have really hated him, it's nothing new but what he said really hurt him that he couldn't stop from sobbing. He heard his phone ring, and when he opens it, he saw Akashi's name on it, he composed himself and answered him.

"Tetsuya, where are you?"

"I…I'm..."

"I called Aida and she told me that she's not with you anymore, where are you"

"Ah...I decided to take a walk, but don't worry I'm heading back" he said as he tried his best to crack his voice.

"Well then I'll be waiting for you here"

"Okay, I'll be right there in a minute"

Tetsuya composed himself and decided to go back, he wonders if he would tell Akashi well for one he didn't want him to hate his father any more that's why he should just keep his mouth shut.

As soon as he arrived at their room, he saw Akashi getting dressed up with a suit, and it reminded him that Riko's wedding is an hour away "That looks good on you" he said, well he's not lying, Akashi really looks good with anything, a blush crept in his cheek as he thought that he even looks good without it.

"You should change"

"Yeah I will, but what surprise me is that Riko-san manage to talk with me despite hat he wedding is hours away"

"Well Kagami came in to check if she's here since she dashed off as soon as she heard your name"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah you two seemed pretty close"

"Yes we are"

"I see…well then you should prepare, you didn't want to miss it now, do you?"

"Yes"

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Tetsuya clapped his hands as soon as the priest declared Riko and Hyuuga husband and wife. He saw Riko smiled at him and he smiled back at her, he's happy for the two of them and he could see that they are very happy too. "It's a beautiful wedding" he heard Akashi said to him.

"Yeah it is" the wedding is held on the beach, and despite the simple decorations, the wedding is beautiful. Tetsuya could see how in love the two seemed to be.

The reception is held inside the resort on the main hall of the resort, unlike the wedding the reception is more extravagant, the decorations on the place are beautifully made. And he could tell that it's really well thought of. As they were walking inside Tetsuya suddenly feel light-headed, he didn't tell anyone what he feels since he didn't want to ruin the party.

"Tetsu you alright?" Aomine asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just jet-lagged" he lied, Akashi eyed hi suspiciously.

"Is that so? If you're not feeling well you should just rest, the party's going to end until midnight"

"Yeah don't worry I will" he assured him.

"Well then see you later, I have to find Taiga"

"Okay" when Aomine is gone Akashi faced him and ask "Are you really okay?"

"I'm really fine nothing to worry about" he persuaded Akashi, for one, he could really read him and he knows that he is worried. "I'll tell you when I'm not feeling goo okay?" Tetsuya smiled as he said to him.

"Fine" Akashi gave up "I'll go and get us some drinks"

"Okay then"

Tetsuya watched as Akashi go and get them some drinks, all of a sudden he saw Riko approached him "Having fun?"

"Yeah"

"You look rather pale Tetsuya"

"No I'm fine"

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about it" he assured her, Riko looks at him worriedly, seeing that she seems worried about him, he told her "Your wedding is beautiful"

"I know"

"So you're not Aida Riko anymore"

"Yeah…I'm Mrs. Hyuuga right now, good thing that his last name is bearable since I will have it forever now"

"You're right"

"Somehow I felt like this is all a dream"

"Why'd you think that?"

"Nothing really, however I'm just glad that he had balls to ask me for a wedding"

"Yeah, Congratulations by the way"

"Thanks"

"Anyway I have to get back to you soon; I still have to greet some guest"

"Ah sure take your time"

"Thanks Tetsu, I'm really glad that you're here"

"No problem, congratulations again"

"Thank you" he watched as she walks away.

Tetsuya just sighed when she's gone, he's not really feeling good, he tried to search for Akashi but he couldn't see him that's why he just headed outside. As soon as he got out, he suddenly felt relieved that he got out from the crowded room, then suddenly he felt something run from his nose down to his lips, when he touched it and looks at it, he paled, he saw blood on his fingertips. He's having a nosebleed, he tries to go back to their room when suddenly he felt his visions blur and all of a sudden his visions starts turning, then before he knows it everything turned black.

Akashi saw Tetsuya went out, he tried to call him but it seems that he didn't hear him since the music seems a little bit loud. He followed him as he went outside, when he gets there Akashi was relieved that he stopped but suddenly he noticed that Tetsuya's balance is a little of then before he knows it, Tetsuya collapsed. Good thing he acted so fast and is able to catch Tetsuya before he hits the floor. When Akashi had taken a good look at him he is really pale, and that he has a nosebleed. He tried to shake him to wake up but Tetsuya wouldn't wake up.

He immediately carried him onto his back and decided to go to the nearest hospital.

He didn't call any of Tetsuya's friends since they must be having fun right now and Akashi knows that Tetsuya didn't want to worry them, that's why he rushed him to the hospital without telling anyone. Akashi is panicking as he rushed Tetsuya to the hospital, as they ride the taxi, he held him in his arms as he wipe his sweat and blood on Tetsuya's face, and he loosened his tie and unbutton the first button of his shirt.

Akashi didn't know what to do. When they reached the hospital Tetsuya is immediately rushed into the Emergency Room where they immediately check him, the doctors ask him several questions regarding Tetsuya's health and after that Akashi waited patiently. He knows that it has to do with his sickness and he remembered what Aomine told him. He wanted to know what happened and the wait is killing him.

After a few hours of waiting, they bring Tetsuya to one of the rooms.

Akashi held Tetsuya's hands as he watched his sleeping form, he looks paler than usual and his hands were colder than usual. Akashi hated himself, first he didn't know what to do and second he couldn't do anything. All he could manage is to hold Tetsuya's hands and wait for him until he wakes up.

Moments later a doctor went inside the room.

"Are you his family?" the doctor asked.

"A friend"

"Well then, you told us that he is taking a treatment for the lymphoma, am I right?"

"Yes, Doctor is something wrong?"

"I don't want to say this but…it seems his body is rejecting the treatment" Akashi froze at the doctor's words.

"Rejecting?"

"Unfortunately yes, the cancer is spreading fast and the treatment is not enough. He needs a stronger treatment"

"I don't care whatever he need Doctor as long as he will be cured"

"Well he needs a bone marrow transplant"

"Bone marrow transplant"

"Yes sir and we have to find a compatible donor"

"I'll find it, I'll definitely find it" Akashi swears as if his life depended on it.

The doctor is touched by Akashi's intensity, however the reality is a harsh thing, the doctor sighed and said "But the chances are very unlikely"

"What can I do doctor? I'll do anything"

"Nothing"

"What do you mean?"

"All you can do now is to wait" when Akashi heard the word wait, he suddenly froze.

"I can't just sit here and wait" he yelled.

"Well it's not like you have other choice. Well first we have to look for someone compatible in his family"

"Family?" 

"Yeah does he have any brother?"

Akashi exhaled a long sigh and said "He only have his father"

"That will be hard, mostly you will have a match with your brother or a sister, and you can't have a match with your mother and father"

"I know. I will find that match no matter what"

"The chances are unlikely"

"I don't care"

"Well finding a donor could be hard; anyway I will contact his doctor in Tokyo and inform him with what happened today. We will start looking for a match as soon as possible, if he wakes up he can be discharge"

"Thank you doctor"

"You're welcome" Akashi just watched the doctor go out.

When he's gone, he averted his gaze back to Tetsuya, who is sleeping soundly as if there is no problem in the world. He swore upon his life that he'll find that damn donor no matter No matter what it takes even If he had to sell his soul as long as Tetsuya would live he doesn't care anymore.

**To be continued**

…

**Author's Note: I know I know I've updating late and it's kind of short…I'm sorry! I'm just really busy with my school…I have requirements that I have to submit so that I could pass the subject and it's been killing me…**

**Anyways about the story…this is going to end soon and we're nearing the end…So I want to thank you again and again and again…**

**I'm sorry that I didn't go in detail with Riko's wedding; well first and foremost I don't know how to write a wedding scene so I just write the important part…**

**And forgive me for the wrong grammars I admit my mistake**

**Anyway thank you again and again and again..**

**For reading, liking, reviewing, favorating, following my story…THANK YOU!**

** Xtin: pahilakun pajud taka tin!**

**Preview (so that you'll kill me if I don't update):**

"**So you want Tetsuya to die? Make the right choice Seijurou because if you don't you might as well say goodbye to him.**

**SHIORI**


	13. Paradox

**Author's Note: This is the second to last chapter…Meaning the next one will be the last chapter…Oh maiii! I know! I know! It's ending!**

**That's why THANKS OVER AND OVER AGAIN, TO THE PEOPLE THAT LIKE THIS FIC THANK YOU VERY MUCH~~~~~**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Paradox**

_'Cause I'm scared to death_  
_Now that I'm losin' you_  
_I'm scared to death_  
_Knowin' I can't get through_  
_I'm scared to death_  
_Living this so lonely life without you_  
_(Yeah-oh) I'm scared to death_

-**Scared to death (Kz Tandingan)**

Akashi just stared at Tetsuya's sleeping form, he's sleeping so soundly that he seemed like he has no problem in the world. He watched him as his chest go up and down, seeing that, Akashi felt so relieved, after he had collapsed last night and is brought to this hospital, Akashi has been watching him, he knew that his vitals are stable right now. However reality is a harsh thing, he can't stop thinking about what the doctor had told him. The idea of losing Tetsuya scared him so much, he couldn't imagine his life without Tetsuya anymore, to be left behind again, and he thinks that he couldn't do it anymore. He had experienced living without Tetsuya for ten years and to do it all over again, he couldn't do it; he wouldn't be able to do it. He couldn't live all alone again.

He got so used of living with him, to sleep and wake up with him by his side, to have the feel of his skin beneath him, to taste those sweet lips of his, to know that he is there with him, that he wouldn't leave him again and to live without those things, he couldn't do it. He couldn't think of a life without him.

He had always dreamed to be with him, even when they were in junior high, he had always dreamed of having Tetsuya by his side, as he saw him every day on that school as everyone around him didn't noticed him, he was enraptured by him, that he would do anything to make him his. And now, he's going to face a probable reality that he might not be with him again. Akashi couldn't imagine the pain that he will go through if that will happen. However, he wouldn't let it, he wouldn't let Tetsuya leave him again, he'll find that donor, he swear upon his life that he will find that donor. Tetsuya will live, he'll definitely make it happen, he won't lose, and he definitely won't lose this time.

As he watch Tetsuya he heard his phone ring, when he picked it up he frowned as he saw an unfamiliar name on the screen, however he decided to answered it. It might be important, he thought.

"Hello" he said.

"I'm surprised that you answered it" Akashi just frown as he heard the familiar voice, a voice he couldn't mistake with anyone else, t was his father's.

"What do you want?"

"Don't be so cold Seijurou, I'm just going to ask you how have you been" Akashi got up from his seat and went outside.

"Don't mess with me, what do you want?"

"How is Kuroko-kun?" Akashi could imagine his old man smirking right now.

"Why should I tell you?"

"I know you'd say that…Seijurou"

"What is it?"

"Apologize to me and give up on him, I'll forgive whatever that you have done" Akashi suddenly felt mad at what his old man is saying right now.

"To hell with you, I'm not going to apologize to you and I won't come back on that family. My decision is final"

"Well then let's just see, I know you're going to take that all back" Akashi got so mad that's why he cancelled the call and block the number.

All his life, he tried his best in order for his father to be proud of him, he had thought that if he would just do better and be the best, and his father would love him. However, after all these years all he did was acknowledge his skills, the love that he sought for him wasn't there, he was like a tool that he needed. And now, he knew that his father feared that he might lose an important tool. He knows full well that his father wouldn't entrust the company that he had tried to build to someone who'd not an Akashi.

That's why the moment that he left, he knew that his father would try to take him back. However his decision is final, he won't come back, after he had found out that he's one of the reason why Tetsuya had left him ten years ago, he have decided that he had enough. He wouldn't let his old man run his life anymore; he will be with Tetsuya no matter what happens.

He opens his phone again and look up to a certain contact on his phone, and thinks it's now or never.

Tetsuya didn't know what happened but he remembered falling, as he wake up, he saw the wall painted white, and as a familiar waft of scent in the air he kind of have an idea as to where he is. He's in the hospital again, lately he thought that he's been spending a lot of time in a hospital, and mostly they were not good memories. The thought of those painful and disgusting treatment, makes him want to puke. As he looks around he noticed that he might not be alone here, he wonder as to who brought him here and if Akashi or Riko knows that he is here.

Deep in thought, he heard the door open, and when he turn to look who might come in, he saw the redhead that he loves, he breathe a sigh of relief as he knows that Akashi's the one that bring him here. As he gets in Tetsuya could see the strain in his face, it seems that he is worried about him. AGAIN.

"Seijurou-kun" Tetsuya sits up as he called to him, but Akashi didn't say anything, instead he suddenly walks right up to him and holds him tightly. "What's the matter?" he asked him but Akashi didn't answer him. "Hey Seijurou-kun talk to me"

"How long since this been happening" he heard him ask, Tetsuya didn't know what to say, he knows what's he's talking about.

"Look it's not a big deal, it's..." Tetsuya didn't want to make a big deal out of it since he didn't want Akashi to freak out over it.

"What a normal thing? Have you been collapsing a lot?" he asked hi, Tetsuya could see that he is mad, well he couldn't blame him, however, it's not like he will die collapsing.

"Well…" he said as he trailed, well he couldn't tell him how often it's been happening since he knows how Akashi will react over it, that's why he just decided to keep it to himself.

"Tetsuya I don't want you to keep a secret from, especially when it comes to your health" somehow as he looks at him, Tetsuya could see a hint of fear in his eyes, it's as if he's feeling scared. _Scared of what?_ He asked himself; however deep inside himself Tetsuya knows the answer to that question.

"I didn't have to tell you, it's kind of normal…it happens all the time"

"All the time? And you didn't even bother to tell me"

"Well I don't want you to worry; it's just a small thing"

"You're sickness isn't a small thing Tetsuya, your life depended on it"

"Look you have nothing to fear about, this sickness won't win over me, and I'll fight it. I promised you right? I'll live" As Akashi heard those things, all he could do is hold Tetsuya, it's nice to see him not give up, however the truth is right in front of him and if Tetsuya knows that he's pretty sure that he might lose hope, that's why he didn't tell him at that moment. "Seijurou-kun? Something is really wrong? I could tell, you're acting weird"

"I love you so much Tetsuya, I could never imagine a life without you again" Tetsuya just smiled at Akashi's remark however Tetsuya is worried about him, something really happened and it won't be long till he knew about it.

"I love Seijurou-kun too, however you've been saying weird stuff lately" Tetsuya said as Akashi parted away from him. Blue eyes meets heterochromatic eyes, however as Tetsuya stare at him, he knew that something is definitely wrong, however he didn't ask because he knew that Akashi wouldn't answer him.

Tetsuya just sighed and then he asked him "Did someone know I was here"

"No, I didn't tell any of your friends I know that you wouldn't want to tell them anyway" Akashi said as he sits beside Tetsuya.

"You're right, I don't want Riko-san to worry about me, it's her wedding after all, and it would be bad if I ruined it" he said as he looks away from Akashi, well at least he didn't make her worry.

"Tetsuya" Akashi called to him.

"Hmmm?" he turns to look back at Akashi.

"We're going back to Tokyo shortly after you're going to be discharge"

"Back to Tokyo? Why so soon? I thought we're going to leave tomorrow"

"Change of plans, we're leaving today"

"Have you notified Riko-san about it?"

"No not yet, but we will as soon as we go to the hotel and take our thing there"

"Wai-wait, I don't understand. Tell me why we are leaving so soon?"

"Just…Please Tetsuya just listen to me"

"I won't leave until you told me why" Tetsuya said, however Akashi didn't answer him. Tetsuya just sigh, he knew that he wouldn't get any answer from Akashi, this man is as stubborn as he is, that's why he just give and said "Fine, do whatever you want"

"Are you mad Tetsuya?"

"Even if I want to get mad at you I could never do it" Tetsuya said.

Akashi smiled "Is that so?"

"Whatever" Tetsuya pouted and turn away, suddenly he felt Akashi hugged him tightly and he heard him say "I could never get mad at Tetsuya too, no matter how I try to"

As Akashi held him tight and heard those things, his heart beat so fats, for some reason; he could feel that Akashi is acting different right now. And that scared him, he has an idea that Akashi knew something that, he might not know what that is but he has a bad feeling about it.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Akashi and Tetsuya arrived back at the resort, they immediately went to their room, as soon as they got inside Tetsuya immediately went to his phone which he had left in their room last night. When he checked it out he found some unread messages and a missed call, the missed call came from Riko, he had wonder what she would want to say. He faced Akashi who is currently putting back their things in their bag and he said "I have to go and say goodbye to Riko-san"

"Are you alright on your own?"

"Ah don't worry about it, I'll come back immediately"

"Don't go off wander around"

"Hey I'm not a kid" Tetsuya retorted as he went out, well he it's nice that Akashi worries about him but he shouldn't treat him like a kid. He made his way towards Riko's room, and a few seconds after he knocked Riko-came out in her bathrobe, she seemed to have gotten out from the bath. "Oh Tetsu, what are you doing here?" she ask.

"Well I came here to say that Seijurou-kun and I are coming back to Tokyo" Tetsuya told her, she looked surprised as she heard it.

"So soon?" she asks.

"Well Seijurou-kun seemed to be in a hurry"

Riko sighed and said "And here I thought we could spend more time with each other"

"Well instead of that why don't you spend more time with your husband?" Tetsuya said, Riko just rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue "Tsk, like I won't spend the rest of my life with him. But seriously, you're going back already"

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that" Tetsuya apologized.

"Well whatever, just be careful okay" Riko just sighed knowing that there's no way that Tetsuya could change back Akashi's decision.

"Yeah no problem"

"Oh and Tetsu" she said before Tetsuya could turn and walk away.

"What is it?" he asks with his usual blank expression.

"I'm glad that you're happy right now" she said as she smiled at him.

"Huh?" Tetsuya wondered what she meant.

"Well I'm not sure about it but as I noticed before you were always looking so sad" he heard her say, Tetsuya was a little bit shock by what she said, however he knew what she is talking about, but he wondered why she said that.

"What made you say that?" he asked her.

"I don't know but I always feel that vibe from you before, maybe it's a woman's intuition or something…but now, I can't feel that from you anymore"

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah I was kind of worried when you told me everything about you and Akashi, however, as I heard you talk about him and saw an expression that you have never seen to you before, I felt happy for you. As long as you're happy, I'm happy for you"

"Thank you Riko-san"

"No worried"

"Congratulations again"

"Thank you"

"Well then I have to go" Riko just smiled at him, and then he walks away.

As he walks towards their room Tetsuya couldn't help but think about what Riko said, he didn't thought that he gives off that vibe that she is talking about. Well that may be true since after he left Akashi, there's this feeling inside him that he couldn't get off. He always felt that he lacks something, he always felt so hollow and empty. However, when Akashi came back into his life, the hollowness was filled, and he realized that the only thing that could complete him is Akashi, that if he was not here maybe he have already given up.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Tetsuya didn't know but through the whole flight he didn't feel any fear unlike the time when they were heading to Okinawa heck he even felt better however, the man beside him seemed to have something on his mind. He's been quite during their whole trip, Tetsuya wanted to ask him what's he's thinking however, it seemed like Akashi wouldn't tell him even if he ask. He has been acting like this ever since they came out of that hospital; maybe it has something to do with his health.

Tetsuya couldn't take it anymore, he really wanted to as =k what's wrong, as they were outside if the airport Tetsuya stopped, Akashi noticed that Tetsuya had stopped that's why also stopped and he faced him. "What's wrong Tetsuya?" Akashi asked.

"Seijurou-kun is something wrong?" when Tetsuya asked that Akashi just stared at him, he didn't answer his question instead he said "come let's go get a cab"

"Seijurou-kun, what are you hiding from me"

"Let's go Tetsuya"

"Seijurou-kun tell me!" he told at him, some people were looking at them as Tetsuya raised his voice.

Akashi just sighed and said "Please…just…I want you to come with me first, I'll answer your question just…just follow me" Tetsuya knows that Akashi wouldn't say anything that's why he just followed him, he have also noticed that he's acting weird. They both ride the cab, Tetsuya didn't say anything to Akashi, he just looks outside, he didn't even let Akashi holds his hand, he wants to show him that he's piss off.

Akashi didn't say anything, he wanted to tell Tetsuya too, however he didn't know how to say it to him.

"Hey this s not the way towards the apartment" Tetsuya looks at Akashi and said as he noticed the taxi took a different path.

"We're going to _that_ place" Akashi said.

"_That_ place you mean the beach?" Tetsuya didn't know why they are going there but for sure Akashi is up to something again.

"Yeah" he heard him answer.

"What are we going to do there?" he asks.

"I'll tell you what you want to know" Tetsuya didn't say anything; it must be pretty heavy or something._ Well whatever, _Tetsuya thought.

After a few minutes, they have arrived at their destination. Tetsuya just followed Akashi who immediately went to the shore, the weather is really cold since it's already winter however Tetsuya believed that it hasn't snow yet. The both of them just left their baggage far from the shoreline. As Tetsuya walks beside Akashi, he shivered with the cold.

"What are we doing here, it's so cold" he said. Akashi looks at Tetsuya, Tetsuya is shivering despite the thick jacket that he wore, Akashi removes his red scarf and then slowly he put it around Tetsuya's neck.

"Hey what are you doing, you're going to get cold if you do that" Tetsuya said as he watched Akashi place the scarf around his neck.

"Well I'm fine, as long as you won't get cold Tetsuya" Tetsuya's heart beats against his chest as he heard Akashi said that, he could also feel his cheeks heated and he knows that his face is red right now. "Well you're really cold since you're cheeks are all red.

"Shut up" he retorted back at him, his blush deepens more as Akashi noticed him blushing, Akashi just smiled, _Tetsuya is really cute_, he thought to himself. Suddenly he felt Tetsuya grab his hands and then wrap his hands around his, "What are you doing?" he asked him, he could see that Tetsuya's face is really red.

"Just, just…let's stay like this" he heard him say, Akashi just smiled as he felt his hands around him.

"Tetsuya" he suddenly called to him.

"Why what is it?"

"For ten years, I have always faced this winter all alone" when Tetsuya heard that something in his chest breaks "For the past ten years; I always come to this place in this time of year, all alone. In my mind, I always imagined that someday, the two of us will be on this same place together again, you would hold my hand like this and despite the cold weather, my chest will feel so warm knowing that you will be beside me."

"I always thought that it would be a dream, for the past ten years that you weren't there for me, I have always wished for a day where the two of us will be together forever."

"What the hell are you talking about; it won't be a dream Seijurou-kun. I'll be beside you; you won't have to face this winter all alone again. I promised you right; I'll never leave you again"

"How I wish that were true Tetsuya"

"What do you mean?"

Akashi didn't answer, what he said really bugged Tetsuya "What are you talking about"

Akashi takes a deep breath then he looks straight tat Tetsuya's eyes and he said "The treatment is not working" as soon as Tetsuya heard that suddenly his world froze.

"Wh-what the hell are you talking about?" he asked him, he didn't want to believe it.

"The cancer is spreading fast, the treatment is not enough. You need a bone marrow transplant" Tetsuya looked dumbfounded he didn't know what to say, he couldn't move. For one, in a bone marrow transplant, you usually have to find a donor in your family; it's usually a brother or a sister; however that's not possible for him since he didn't even have a brother or a sister. And the chance of finding a match is 1 out of 10, a very poor probability. Usually if you can't find a match, all you could do is wait.

Tetsuya didn't know why but suddenly tears filled his eyes, he had thought that he would be able to defeat this sickness again, that this time he wouldn't leave Akashi again, yet…it all seemed like he had come back to where he is ten years ago. Why is fate so cruel to him? Did he do something wrong? All he ever wants is to be with Akashi yet it feels like an unreachable dream. He felt Akashi hugged him tightly, he just cried against his chest.

Akashi felt like his chest is being stab as he saw Tetsuya cry, it's hard but he has to tell him, it would be unfair to him if he didn't know. Akashi just mentally curse inside his head, how could this happen to the both of them, why is everything so hard. First his father and now this, what have they done wrong?

"Tetsuya" he called to him.

"Hmm?"

"Screw all this, let's be together" Akashi said as he pulls away for Tetsuya.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's get married Tetsuya" Tetsuya's eyes widened as he heard Akashi said that.

"But it'd be unfair to you… I don't …I"

"Let's forget about all of this Tetsuya, let's go back to that time"

"What time"

"Back to when we were in Junior High, back to that time when everything is so pure, back when we don't have to think of anything else, just you and I, on that school rooftop confessing our feelings to each other. Let's go back to that time Tetsuya. Let's get married, let's not think about anything else"

Tetsuya wanted to say know, agreeing to what Akashi would say would be stupid, however as he looks into his eyes, he couldn't say no. Without thinking he nod, however as he saw Akashi smiled and know that he is happy, his chest is beating so fast that he didn't know what to do.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

"Are you sure about this Seijurou-kun? We're trespassing" Tetsuya said as they went inside the church, it's the one that they have gone to before. Despite the clouds being dark and giving the church a gloomy look, it still looked beautiful to Tetsuya.

"I don't care" Akashi responded to what he said "We're going to get married Tetsuya"

"Well isn't a wedding composed with the priest, the bride and the groom and some witnesses?"

"I don't care; I don't need them to prove that we're married"

"But it's still not official"

"Well you have been officially mine from the start Tetsuya, wedding are just for formalities"

"What do you mean?"

"As of today you're Akashi Tetsuya"

"And how did that happen"

"Well I just made some calls here and there, and yeah we're married Tetsuya whether you like it or not"

"Somehow everything's happening so fast" Tetsuya said blankly Akashi just smiled at him and said "I don't care Tetsuya as long as you're going to be mine"

"But you're doing this without my consent, I want to be mad"

"Why? Don't you want to be with me?"

"But…isn't it? It's…kind of…cruel to do it with you knowing that I'm…"

"Tetsuya, there's a solution to every problem. I'm going to find that donor no matter what happens. I'll definitely find it"

The two of them arrived at the altar, Akashi saw a white linen cloth on the table suddenly he takes the cloth and then he puts it over Tetsuya's head "Now you look like a bride" Akashi said as he smiled at Tetsuya.

"More like a ghost" Tetsuya pouted, silence followed them then suddenly the two of them laugh. Suddenly Tetsuya noticed that it started to snow outside "It's snowing"

"Tetsuya" Akashi called him, when he looks at him, Tetsuya could see that Akashi is looking so serious, and then all of a sudden he takes his left hand and then he holds it tight. "I Seijurou Akashi…take Tetsuya Kuroko as my beloved wife, I swore to love you and to cherish you, to protect in you in every way I can, for richer or for poorer, in happiness and in sorrow, in sickness and in health…" Tetsuya just stare at Akashi as he said those vows "Even if death will separate us, my love for you will be eternal"

"Seijurou-kun"

"I will always love you Tetsuya" heterochromatic eyes stared intently at his blue eyes. Tetsuya felt everything is surreal, tears flow from his eyes. He could almost see Akashi's heart burst in front of him, Tetsuya hold Akashi's left hand

"I…Tetsuya Kuroko take Seijurou Akashi as my beloved husband…I swore to love you and cherish you, to protect you, to make you happy, to be by your side as long as I can…" Tetsuya couldn't help it but suddenly his voice cracked as he say the vows, Akashi wipe the tears in his beloved' eyes "…i-in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in happiness and in sorrow, even if death will separate us. I will always love you" after Tetsuya said the vows his tears couldn't stop from falling, Akashi just wipe the tears from his eyes, then he kissed his eyes, and then his nose and before he could reach his lips he said " I can now kiss the bride"

As their lips intertwine Tetsuya's heart is beating so fast, he felt like it could burst any second now and for some reason their kiss feels a different than before. As Akashi felt the softness of Tetsuya's lips again, he thought that he might lose his mind, however the thought that he might lose him, Akashi thought that he might not take that, but that is never going to happen. He won't lose Tetsuya; he will swear upon his life that he would never let that happen.

As they break apart Akashi whispered to Tetsuya "How about a sexy lingerie for our wedding night"

"Shut up pervert"

"Well I already bought it, you can't escape Tetsuya"

"I won't wear it"

"My wife is already being disobedient, how cruel"

"I'm not cruel you're just a pervert besides…isn't it better if I have nothing on" Tetsuya mumbled the last part however Akashi heard it clearly. All of a sudden Akashi carried Tetsuya and walked out of the church "Seijurou-kun, Let me go!" Tetsuya struggled against him however his attempt fails.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Tetsuya didn't know what happened next but he found himself being carried by Akashi outside the church, somehow he noticed that the path they are walking is familiar, it reminded him of the old shack, and as soon as they stopped, Tetsuya looked at Akashi with questioning eyes. They stopped at the place where the old shack is supposed to be located however that shack is nowhere in sight instead theirs is a small house where the old shack is where it's supposed to be. Though it's not really that small but it's good enough if there are two people living inside.

"What are we doing here?" Tetsuya ask.

"Don't you like it?"

"Like? What did you mean?"

"This will be our home from now on Tetsuya"

"Wai-wait? What do you mean by that?"

"I have bought this place; it's the house that you have dreamed about Tetsuya. This will be our house"

"Ho-how? I'm pretty sure we haven't been here for long and this house isn't there when we last came to this place"

"Yeah didn't I tell you it's going to be taken down?"

"So you mean?"

"Yeah, I have bough this place, I have spend up all my saving to buy this place"

"But this is just small"

"No, not just here but from the border of the church until there" Akashi pointed up to a direction that seemed to be endless; he seemed to have bought all of the lands near the shoreline. Tetsuya was dumbfounded.

"Don't tell me you bought the ocean too?"

"If I could then I would however there's no such thing as buying an ocean"

"But really, you bought all of that and you just build a small house"

"Well you have told me before that you wish to live in a small house beside the sea. I would do anything for you Tetsuya"

Tetsuya remembered their promise and he's touched that Akashi remembered that too, however he didn't know why he loves him so much "Why do you love me so much Seijurou-kun? I'm nothing special, I could even disappear and no one would notice"

"Well I don't know about that too, I can't find any reason why I love you Tetsuya. However, my feelings for you are true and that will never change. You'll be the only one for me, I couldn't imagine myself being with someone else" as Tetsuya heard that he just smiled. Then Akashi leaned down and kissed him, Tetsuya immediately respond to his kiss, all of a sudden Akashi carried Tetsuya to which h Tetsuya wrap his legs around Akashi's waist so that he won't be able to break their kiss.

Tetsuya didn't know what was happening however he just found his back laid down on a bed "It such a shame that you won't wear the lingerie" he whispered against him, Tetsuya just blushed.

Tetsuya pouted at him and said "Like I said I won't wear it pervert" Akashi sits up and then he removes his clothing, baring himself in front of Tetsuya, Tetsuya just stared at the majestic sight in front of him. And as he looked down between Akashi's legs, Tetsuya just blushed as he saw his rock hard prostate, Tetsuya just gulped, though it has been inside him for so many times seeing it still makes Tetsuya gulped. Akashi leaned down and kissed him again, and this time he could feel his hands undressing him.

As soon as he is naked Tetsuya felt the cold chill in the air; however he knew that soon he would be burning, as he felt Akashi kissed him and caressing his skin, Tetsuya just moaned in pleasure. It's been a while since they have done this and it still surprised Tetsuya how nervous he is whenever they do it. Akashi parted form Tetsuya's lips and turn his attention to the sensitive spot under his era, Tetsuya just moaned as he felt Akashi licked it, it send shiver down to his groin making him moan.

Akashi loved to hear Tetsuya's moan, it made him want to do him over and over again. From his ear he travels his lips towards the crane of Tetsuya's neck and bites him there leaving a red mark proclaiming that Tetsuya is his. Though its not likely someone would take Tetsuya form him but, he wanted the people to know that Tetsuya belongs to someone and that someone is him.

Screams and moans could be heard inside the room, Tetsuya's head is in a blur as he felt Akashi kissed his entire being, from his neck down to his feet. Akashi seemed to have worship Tetsuya; however, in every spot that he passes by, he leaves red marks all over, making Tetsuya looked like he had some weird disease or something.

Akashi kissed back at Tetsuya's lips and as he kissed him Tetsuya felt his member being rubbed with Akashi's own, making him moan against him. Akashi hold both of their members together in place and then slowly he felt him rub against him, Tetsuya just moaned as the friction makes his member harder than it's been before as he looked down he could see Akashi's prostate getting bigger, Tetsuya just gulped as he could imagine the pain again.

As Akashi rubbed faster against him Tetsuya felt like he is sent over the edge and in a matter of time the both of them climaxed together. Tetsuya panted at their climax, he started to feel that his member is getting limp however he felt hard again as he felt that Akashi's member is still rock hard as before.

"I won't you let you sleep today Tetsuya" he whispered, Tetsuya blushed beet red.

"What the—It's still afternoon, please let me rest" he plead, Akashi just smirked at him.

"Okay then, I wouldn't to tire my wife now, do I? After all I vowed to you right? I will cherish you forever"

"Yeah that you did, that's why please go easy on me"

Akashi just smiled at him then he went down and kissed him. Then suddenly he felt Akashi's fingers around his hole, then he moaned as he felt a finger slide in "Hmm you seemed pretty ready Tetsuya" he said as he rubbed inside him and let another finger in.

"Ahh!" Tetsuya moaned again as he felt another one, and then the other. Tetsuya thought that he's going to g crazy as he felt Akashi rubbed inside him and hit that sweet spot inside him, his member is so wet as he continue to leak out as Akashi rubbed inside of him.

"Please…Seijurou-kun take me…I want you inside me!" Akashi lost all his control as he dived in inside Tetsuya in one goes. Tetsuya just moaned as he felt Akashi filled him up, and his screams continue to get louder and louder as Akashi moves faster and faster inside him, Tetsuya couldn't hold it back anymore, he screamed as he let everything out. As Akashi felt him tighten around him, he was sent over the edge filling up Tetsuya from the behind.

Both of them were panting hard as Akashi collapsed on top of Tetsuya, Tetsuya wanted to complain about his weight but he just lets him be. Akashi rolled beside Tetsuya knowing that his wife wouldn't be able to take his weight for a long time. He faced towards Tetsuya who seemed to turned to face him too.

He wipe the sweat against Tetsuya's forehead and wipes the wet locks away from his face, Akashi smiled seeing Tetsuya's then he mumbled "My wife is so beautiful"

Tetsuya just smiled back at him and then he also did the same thing Akashi did to him, he wipe away his red locks that were plastered against his forehead then he said "My husband is really handsome"

"Of course I'm Seijurou Akashi after all"

"I know"

"And you're Tetsuya Akashi from now on" Tetsuya smiled when he heard Akashi said that.

"That sounds nice"

"Yes it is"

"I love you Seijurou-kun" he said, as he smiled at him.

"I love Tetsuya too" Akashi responded.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Akashi didn't know why but for some reason he sleep so soundly, maybe it's because he wasn't able to sleep last night since he's watching Tetsuya, however as he wakes up he felt really good. As he wakes up he tried to feel if there was another person sleeping to him, however, he noticed that it was empty. A panic strike him as he noticed it was empty, fear stirred him as he remembered what happened ten years ago. Akashi immediately changed into his clothes and went outside the room.

But as soon as he got out, he smell a sweet aroma in the air, and he felt relieved as he heard Tetsuya's humming voice. He watched him as he seemed to be cooking something, there were earphone plugged on his ears and he knows that he's probably calling someone for instruction; for sure it will be Kagami since that person seemed to know how to cook.

He just smiled as he watched Tetsuya nodding and seemed to be following whatever instructions he is hearing from Kagami. It seemed to be done, since he started tasting whatever he cooks, Akashi just stand there smirking, knowing that Tetsuya wouldn't be able to see him. However as he saw that picture his chest suddenly tighten at an ugly thought that passed his mind. The thought of not seeing him trying to cook something for him, the thought that Tetsuya might not be there for long, those thoughts pierced him.

As he saw Tetsuya arrange the plates on the table, Akashi fought the urge to cry. He wouldn't let it happen, he definitely won't. Tetsuya will be always there for him. He wouldn't let something bad happen to him.

Without saying anything he went towards Tetsuya whose back is facing to him and immediately hugged him from behind.

"Wh-what the hell are you doing?! You surprised me" Tetsuya said, he could feel his heart beating so fast as Akashi have really surprised him.

"Where the hell did you get all of these things, I believe the stockpile is empty, even the fridge is empty"

"Well I went to the convenience store near here"

Akashi frowned as he heard Tetsuya walking alone "Alone?"

"Well I don't want to wake you; you seemed to have some sweet dreams" he explained to him.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah"

"What are you making?" he asked as he rested his chin against Tetsuya's shoulder.

"I'm making a curry"

"Curry?" he asked, surprised that Tetsuya is making curry.

"Yeah it's nice to have that during winter"

"Hmmm, is it good?"

"I think it's good. I swear"

"You think?" Akashi looks at him suspiciously.

"Yeah"

"Then let me have a taste?" Akashi said.

"Sure" Tetsuya said, Akashi let's go of Tetsuya, and then he took a tablespoon of curry and taste it. "How is it?" Tetsuya asked.

"It's…good" Akashi said, he's also surprised that Tetsuya's cooking got so good.

"Really?"

"Yeah surprisingly it's good"

Tetsuya taste that curry again and got surprised as he taste that the curry is good "It's true"

"Well congratulation, you finally managed to cook something good" Akashi teased him. However Tetsuya smiled and then he faced him.

"Finally I can cook something Seijurou-kun will like" Tetsuya suddenly said, when Akashi heard that he hugged Tetsuya again.

"Tetsuya"

"Hmm?"

"How many of your curry will I have?" as Tetsuya froze, well the pain of reality is harsh however as he heard Akashi said that he felt his heart is going to break. "How many of your cooking will I have? 1000? 20000?"

"Seijurou-kun?"

"I could never imagine a life without you Tetsuya…I…I'll go with you if that were to happen" Tetsuya felt sad by Akashi's words for some reason it pained him inside.

"Seijurou-kun, please don't say such sad things"

"I love you Tetsuya" he said to Tetsuya, Tetsuya smiled at him and replied "I love you too, that's why please don't worry about such sad things, we can go through this. I promise it"

"You're so strong Tetsuya" Akashi said

"Well you're here with me, I have nothing to fear"

"You're right"

"Let's eat"

"Yeah"

The two of them eat the curry together, in that moment Akashi didn't think of Tetsuya's sickness and not thinking about him made him realize how perfect the scene is right now. Just here living with Tetsuya alone, everything that he keeps on wishing before, now is happening in front of him.

"How about my apartment, what am I going to do with it and Shige-kun too, he'll freak out if he knew what's happening, Otou-san too" Tetsuya said.

"I already deal it with your father; he just said that if it's your decision he can't do anything about it"

"How about Shige-kun?"

"I didn't talk to him; I still can't forget what happened"

"Well about that… I still haven't explain my side to you yet"

"Why? Are you willing to talk to me about it?"

"Yeah? I'm your...well we're married now and I don't want to have any secrets with you and…yeah you get my point. Well that night I…I it's all my fault. It's just…at that moment I have…I missed you so much, and seeing you on that TV I…well I made a mistake. It's even unfair to Shige-kun, when he hold me I…I imagined that it was you" despite Tetsuya's scrambling words Akashi gets his point.

Akashi just exhaled a sigh, then he asked Tetsuya "That's cruel" he said truthfully.

"I know…it's my fault…that's why you have every right to be mad at me"

"Well I'm not mad at you…even if I want to I could never feel hate towards you Tetsuya"

Tetsuya stared at Akashi when he hear that "Why?"

"I don't know myself, and you don't need to apologize, it's not like you were cheating on me"

"Well that is technically true but…for some reason I feel like I have betrayed you or something"

"Well it's not me that you should apologize to, it's that Ogiwara guy, and you made it unfair to him"

"I already did and he told me that he has forgiven me…but..."

"Tetsuya you're already forgiven it's no use dwelling over it. You should forgive yourself too"

"Yeah" Tetsuya just nodded, he looked at Akashi and then he said to him "I'm sorry"

"What are you sorry for?"

"Just for everything…from ten years ago, up until now...in some ways…I always manage to hurt you"

"Tetsuya, look it's alright"

"I always know that I am a burden"

"Tetsuya, you're not a burden. I choose to be with you and I'll take the responsibility, I love you"

Tetsuya just smiled at him, Tetsuya is about to say something when Akashi's phone ring. When Akashi takes it out, he seemed to have received a message, and when he read the message, for some reason it felt like a bad omen, the message says:

_Seijurou I have something that you want…_

_Sincerely_

_Your Father_

_P.S. It will save Tetsuya's life_

Akashi read the message again, he knows that his father is up to something again, and he didn't like it.

"Excuse me Tetsuya" he said as he stand up without finishing his meal, he have to deal with his jerk of a father as soon as possible or else, he's going to keep bugging him over and over again.

"Where are you going?" Tetsuya ask.

"I have to call someone" he just answered and walks away.

Tetsuya just looks at Akashi worriedly as he noticed his deadly aura again, maybe it's something to do with his father again, Tetsuya remembers their encounter at Okinawa, he didn't want to hate someone but that person really starts to get under his skin.

Akashi went inside their room, he dialed the number that was on the message, as he waited for his father to pick, and Akashi thought that his old man is up to something. He heard him pick up and answered in that commanding voice of his "I knew you'd be interested"

"What are you talking about?"

"Come meet me, I'm at the mansion, let's talk there…we'll it's your choice anyway if you don't come maybe you'll risk the life of that person"

"You"

"Don't use that tone on me Seijurou, you come here and let's make a deal" and with that he cuts off the call. Akashi tried to dial it again but he's not answering him. He changed into some proper clothes and decided to go to where he's father want him. When he gets out Tetsuya saw him "Where are you going?"

"Something came up, I'll come home early" he said as he went to the door, Tetsuya looks at him worriedly.

"Wait Seijurou-kun"

"I'll be back Tetsuya" he said as he pecked at Tetsuya's lips before he went out. Tetsuya is kind of worried as he saw Akashi went out and he seemed to be in a hurry. He didn't know what it is but he hopes it's not something bad.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Akashi immediately barged inside his father's office as soon as he arrived at the mansion., and it seemed that the people are expecting him since they didn't stop him whne he tried to enter the study room

"Rude as ever Seijurou" his father said.

"I didn't come here to discuss ethics to you, why did you send me that text?" he said to him coldly.

"Eager are we?" His father calmly said, everything is according to plan, that's what he thought.

"Akira" he called, then suddenly the redhead came in, she smiled sweetly at Akashi to which he just ignore "You called for me Uncle Akihiko" she said.

"Enlighten him" his father orders Akira.

"Well, we know that you're Tetsuya is going to need a transplant" she said and before she could continue Akashi already know where they are going.

"You have someone that match, right?" he said.

"BINGO! Well we do have someone that match" Akira said as she smiled wickedly as if saying, yes we have it and we're going to make your life miserable.

"I'll make you a deal Seijurou, we will give you that donor in return, and you will leave Tetsuya and sever all his ties with him and then you will come back to our family" Akashi just glared at his father who seems to be enjoying the situation they are in right now.

"What if I accept your deal but I still go behind your back" Akashi said.

"Well we know that you would say that, however I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want to see him in cold blood now do you" Akira said.

"You monster"

"Don't underestimate me Seijurou; I do whatever I can to make everything go according to my plan…so what is your decision"

"To hell with you"

"Are you really that cold-hearted you're willing to let your beloved die?"

"Why are you so cruel? Why are you doing this to us"

"Yes I am cruel, and I won't stop being one. Make the right choice Seijurou because if you don't you might as well say goodbye to him. That is all I want to say. You can think over it" he said as he told Akashi to leave, Akashi didn't know what to say.

He knew that his father will so something again, and this time, at the cost of Tetsuya's life.

What should he choose? To not agree with his father and let Tetsuya die? Or to agree and be separated from Tetsuya, to live without him knowing that he's out there, like the life that he had lived ten years ago? Akashi didn't want to choose the latter; he couldn't imagine a life like that anymore? However he didn't want him to die either.

Torn Akashi had an answer.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Akashi went back to their home, when he gets back he saw Tetsuya waiting for him at the Genkan and he seems to be asleep since his head is resting against the wall and his eyes are closed. Without saying anything he carried Tetsuya inside, he seemed to have noticed that he's been carried since Tetsuya woke up. "Seijurou-kun, welcome back….wh-why are you carrying me?"

"You'll catch a cold if you sleep there" he said.

"Ahhh no…I" then suddenly Tetsuya looked at him, and Akashi could see the visibility of happiness in his eyes "Seijurou-kun I have good news for you" he said its as if he can't contain his excitement.

"What is it? It seems you're pretty excited about it" Akashi said as he puts him down on the couch at the living rom.

Tetsuya keeps on grinning and then he said "You don't have to worry about me anymore Seijurou-kun"

"Why?" Akashi asked, somehow when Tetsuya said that he felt something bad

"The hospital called me and they say a donor came in"

**To be continued**

Author's note: *sigh* at last I finished it before Sunday…anyways we're heading to the end…I wonder if you'll like the ending that I plot…but…well I'll just wished you would like it…Anyway at the story I know it's kind of short and the M scene is not that elaborate and it's short…It'll be the last M-scene and yeah my brain is pretty dried up..I'm sorry!

I hope this chapter is okay…please bear with it…

SHIORI


	14. Beautiful Disaster

**DEAR READERS: And here we are…the last chapter…Oh glooob! I don't know why but I feel sad, so sad, I'll miss writing this fic for sure…Anyways before I start, thank you for your awesome reviews, to the criticism, for the corrections, for saying that you like this fic and that you think I'm a descent author, for making me laugh with your reviews (mentions kiru-kiru-chan, no offense but I really laugh whenever I read your review *I always wonder what a bitch fruit looks like*), oh and those who have been wanting to kill the evil duo (as much as I want it too however I can't but don't worry when this fic is over they will be killed by a titan) and tin2 wahhh gipahilak jud taka ug kadaghan, ana biya ku nimu, pahilakon pajud taka, miyuki-yeu-san thanks for all the wonderful doujins that you gave me *sobs I can't get any dou anymore*, and to all other readers that I haven't mention, thank you everyone. Your reviews really make me blush…This fic really exceeded my expectation, I couldn't believe it gain many reviews, follows, faves I wasn't really expecting that one. I just write this on a whim to relieve my Akakuro FEELS and I'm sure most readers felt that….OH MYYYYY I couldn't believe this is ending, it just feels like I just uploaded the first chap yesterday. Anyways I hope you'll like the last chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Kuroko no basuke it's definitely owned by Fujimaki-sensei who is making a great job**

**Author's note: Red=Akashi's POV**

**Blue= Tetsuya's POV**

**Final Chapter**

**Beautiful Disaster**

_Oh and I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's a beautiful_

_Oh such a beautiful Disaster_

_And if I couldn't hold on_

_To the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful?_

_Oh such a beautiful disaster_

_-__**Kelly Clarkson (Beautiful Disaster)**_

_**-Red-**_

He's the only person that I truly cared about, he's the only person that I come to love, he's the only person that could make me completely yet he's still unreachable as before. I didn't know why but no matter how hard I try, Tetsuya wouldn't fall into my grasp. Ten years ago after the thought that he might be finally mine, that all of those three years that I stood just to watch him would not be in vain, in the end he left me. He left right after he finally become mine. The pain I experienced then was excruciating, I was speechless the shock came into me and then the panic.

I love Tetsuya more than everyone else. He was the person that I have always wished to spend the rest of my life with; he was the only person I could imagine myself to be with. However, he left me, I couldn't bear the pain of losing him, I couldn't bear the thought that he won't be with me, I couldn't bear the thought that I might live a life without him, that's why I tried to kill myself.

It's a stupid move, an act that no one would expect from me, however, I rather die than living without Tetsuya, but it failed, in the end, my life was saved. I was saved. And I was grateful that I am, or else I would never be with Tetsuya again. But. There's always a but. But I'm in a situation right now where I might lose Tetsuya. Forever.

I was given a choice: to be with him and wait until he dies or to live without him knowing that he is alive. Either choice, I would die. Living a life without Tetsuya is death. I didn't even know how I manage to live for ten years without him, but during those ten years without him, everything was empty, my heart, my mind, all there is, is to try and live a life without him, I was alive yet I was not living. I have everything but I feel so empty. Without Tetsuya in my life everything is empty.

"What are you thinking?" Tetsuya asked me with a worried expression, I know that he's been worried about me, I wanted to tell him everything but I can't, I don't know how to. I wrap my left arm around him and made him lean against it, Tetsuya snuggled closer against my chest, I wrap my arms around him and as he did to me "Seijurou-kun?" he asked with that sweet voice of his, that sweet voice that will forever engrave in my mind.

"No nothing, nothing to worry about" I assured him, I know that Tetsuya nod despite believing that I am not telling the truth.

"I hope it's nothing weird or…bad" he said. I looked at him, his big blue eyes stared directly at me whenever I stare at those baby blue eyes of his it always feels like I'm being drowned inside. He looks so innocent that you may want to think of doing bad things to him. I just dismissed the thought, as much as I want to do that I don't want to hurt him, I have almost snapped once and I'm never going to stoop so low again.

"You don't need to worry about that" I replied to him. I watched him sigh, as he is curled up against me, Tetsuya looks so fragile, so small, I also noticed that ever since he had taken those treatments he's become skinnier than before and his complexion is getting worse. My chest ache as I saw him, I really couldn't let him go, I want to take care of him, I love him so much that it hurts.

"Ne Seijurou-kun" I heard him talk

"What is it?" I asked him.

"I'm so happy today" he said, I already know why and hearing him talk about it, my gut felt like it's going to crush "I couldn't believe a donor would come…it felt surreal" even if he didn't show any emotions in his face I know that he is happy. I also wanted to be happy for him but I knew better, that donor came from my father, I knew that my old man wouldn't want to lose that's why he's letting Tetsuya know to make me realize how much he wanted to live so that I would give in with his deal.

As far as I know everything is going according to his plan, and as much as I hate to admit it, I have no plan to fight it back. He knew that he won't lose and he knew that I won't fight back, he knew that Tetsuya is my most important and because he knew that, he have already won.

I lost. I freaking lost. But I don't care if I did, as long as I could save Tetsuya's life, its better if I lose forever.

"Do you know how a bone marrow transplant is done?" Tetsuya asked me.

"Yes I do" I answered, after hearing that he will have one, I read various books regarding the topic, and I have read lot. "You will be placed in a sterilized room after the the surgery is done while your body adapts to the new bone marrow"

"As expected of my Seijurou-kun" he said, I smiled as I heard him say _my_, how lovely does that sound coming from him, however…I know that this won't last forever, it won't be long until…I'll lose him.

"I also know that there are side effects" I said, Tetsuya smiled sadly and the following words crushed me "As long as your there I'm willing to face it" I hugged Tetsuya tightly, I know what he's thinking, _why is he acting this way?_ I know I'm making her worry but, I just need to feel him, his warmth, the feel of his body against mine, I'm going to live a life without these again. That's why I imprinted it in my mind, so that I could never forget.

"Seijurou-kun" he mumbled against my chest"

"Yes?"

"I'm not happy because I know that there is a donor" he said, I look at him with wonder "What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"I'm happy because after the surgery…I can finally live…with you" as I heard Tetsuya said that I just froze "Do you remember that dream we had, ten years ago?"

"Yeah"

"We can finally make that happen…I can finally take care of you" As Tetsuya said that I can see a hint of sadness in his eyes " I could finally imagine, the life living with you"

"Well we're already doing that by now"

"But I can finally make your favorite dishes without knowing that it might be the last one" I felt warm tears coming from Tetsuya and realized that he is crying I held Tetsuya tightly, I know what he is feeling. I could feel his emotions that I could see it bursting in front of me, Tetsuya loves me so much and I love him too, I love him that's why I'll do everything to save him. "I love you Seijurou-kun"

"I love Tetsuya too, don't cry" I said as I kissed his forehead, he snuggle against my chest, I wrap my arms around him, even if it hurts, even if it's going to kill me, I'll do everything to save him.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

_The next day_

Akashi was awakened by the sound of the water running that came from the bathroom, as he sits up and looks outside he noticed that it's still pretty dark and the sun hasn't risen up that much. When he looked at the digital clock on the bedside table he noticed it's still five o'clock in the morning. As he got up and go to the comfort room and as he go nearer and nearer he heard some sounds of throwing up, it was by then he was alarmed. He immediately rushed in and saw Tetsuya leaning on the sink and is throwing up.

"Are you okay?" he asked with worry in his voice, Tetsuya throws up more. Akashi just rubbed his back, soothing him. As soon as Tetsuya stopped throwing up he, cleans his face and his gargles his mouth to get the ugly taste, he then faced Akashi.

Tetsuya knew that he is worried that's why he said "Look I'm not going to die throwing up" Akashi just nod, he grab some towel and then he wipe Tetsuya's face. Tetsuya mentally cursed himself, he didn't want to trouble Akashi even more yet he is doing the opposite, it's clear that he is definitely worried.

"Your bed head is really the worst" Akashi said out of nowhere, Tetsuya just smiled and said "Hmph, I'm not the only one, you're bed head is way worse than mine" Akashi smiled at his remark. He kissed Tetsuya's forehead and then he said "My wife is really beautiful"

"Are you blind, I'm not beautiful, I'm sick and I'm so pale, I have even bags under my eyes?"

"Still you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen"

"You must have been really blind" Tetsuya pouted, Akashi just smiled, then he held him close and kissed him in the forehead and then he whispered "I love you Tetsuya" then he lowered his head and captured Tetsuya's lips with his own. His heart beats so fast as their lips intertwine, they have kissed several times but the feeling never changes, he always hear his heart beat whenever they kissed. He deepened their kiss even more as he pushed Tetsuya by the sink. Tetsuya grabbed Akashi's red hair and moans as he felt Akashi hit the sweet spot inside his mouth.

Akashi is the only person that could make him go insane with just a kiss, whenever he kisses him, everything in the world disappears, and all he could hear is the slick sound that they made and the loud beating of his heart. The two of them part as they need to gasp for air.

"Tetsuya is so lewd in the morning" Akashi whispered to him.

Tetsuya blushed at his remark and said "Shut up, pervert. You're the one that started it"

"Oh but you responded"

"Sh-shut up" Tetsuya stammered, Akashi just smiled then he embraced Tetsuya and said "Well don't worry I won't do it, if you don't want"

"S-so you're going to suppress it?"

"Yeah, for your sake" he said as whispers into his ears, Tetsuya shivered at the contact, then Akashi continued "If Tetsuya doesn't want it I won't do it" he said slowly as he licked Tetsuya's ear.

"St-stop even if you're saying that, don't lick my ear you-you're making me hard" Tetsuya blushed hard when he said that, he could almost hear Akashi smirk and then he felt him bite his ear, Tetsuya just gasp then he heard Akashi say "Tetsuya is really cute"

"Shut up" Tetsuya said, Akashi parted from him, he looked at outside and noticed that it's already bright. "Well then I'll go and make us some breakfast" Akashi said, Tetsuya just nodded in response, his face is still red.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_**-Red-**_

I held Tetsuya's hand tightly as we sit at the doctor's office waiting for him to come. I could see that he is somewhat nervous and worried and at the same time excited. I really can't blame him; well given that he knew that he has a donor I know that he is happy. I wanted to be happy too but I knew better, that door came from my father and I know that he wants me to make a decision.

I think that Tetsuya noticed that I was bother since he asked me if I'm alright, I just answered him and told him I was fine when in truth I am not. I didn't like losing from the start but I don't want to risk Tetsuya's life even more. That's why I don't care if I'll lose as long as I could save Tetsuya, even though it hurts I'll let him go.

The doctor came in, and he smiled as soon as he saw the two of us "You're so lucky" he said as he sits in front of us.

"So is it really true? There's a donor?" Tetsuya asked.

"Yeah we wouldn't lie about that, we're even more surprised, and it's a miracle" the doctor told us.

"So are they really matched? Is the donor's bone marrow matched Tetsuya's?" I asked him.

"Well I couldn't even believe it myself the bone marrow is an almost perfect match, we already run some test if the bone marrow will be compatible, it could come out anytime today" the doctor told us, I felt Tetsuya clenching my hand, as I look at him he really is happy. He wanted to live, that's for sure, and that's why I don't want to take it away from him.

"Well you need to get ready, I think we could start the procedure soon" he said to Tetsuya.

"I understand" Tetsuya replied.

As Tetsuya and the doctor talked, I heard my phone ringing, when I looked at it, my father' name registered on the screen "Tetsuya, I have to go out for a bit" I excused, Tetsuya looks at me with questioning eyes, however he just nod in answer. I let go of his hand and go outside the office.

When I was out I answer the call immediately "Seijurou" I hear my father's voice.

"What do you want?" I asked him. I know that he just didn't call because of petty reasons; I know the reason why he is calling.

"Hmm I'm surprised that you have to ask me"

"I don't have any time to play with you, what do you want?" I ask him.

"Rather hasty are we? So have you seen the proof of my deal?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't act so blind Seijurou, I know that you have witness it, the end of my bargain…the donor"

"So it really was you?"

"So what do you say?"

"You-"

"Well I'll wait for your answer…you know where to find me" and with that I heard the call gone off.

It feels like I hit rock-bottom and I don't know what to do, as I remember Tetsuya's face when he knew that he has a donor, the hope-filled words that he said to me, his will to survive. A decision was made. I know that it would be painful but I have to carry one, Tetsuya is my life, I can't let him die because of my selfishness. Tetsuya wanted to live. That's why I'm going to give him that.

Tetsuya will live.

*.*.*.*.*.*

"Seijurou-kun what's wrong?" Tetsuya asked me as soon as we got out of the hospital.

"No nothing to be worried about" I lied, I tried to keep my composed façade but I knew better, no matter how hard I tried to hide it Tetsuya will always know. However he didn't press for it instead I hear him say "When I heard that I need a bone marrow transplant I thought…this is it…that maybe this time it will be the end of me. I know how hard it is to find a match, even when I was in America, I met some people who died waiting. And now when a donor came forward, I felt so happy. I guess I really wanted to live" his usual blank face broke into a smile. He must have been really happy, he really wanted to live.

I grab Tetsuya and hold him tight "I'll never let you die, no matter what happens"

"I know" I hear him mumble, he pulls away from me and then he looks at me straight into my eyes and he said "When I get cured, I'll devote myself completely to you, that's why you get ready okay?"

I just smiled at his comment, how I wish that I would be able to see it, how I wish that I will be there. I just smiled at Tetsuya and said "I know that you will, I love you Tetsuya"

"I love Seijurou-kun too"

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

_The Akashi mansion_

I watched as the big tall gates opened for me, for some reason whenever I go to this house it always makes me feel uneasy. Maybe it's because everything in this place are always perfect, that there's not one thing that would dare to go against my father's taste, and I always hated it. Everything was suffocating in here, the atmosphere, the place, even if everything was grand, expensive or luxurious everything makes me suffocated, being perfect makes I suffocated.

And perfect is synonymous to the name Akashi, if you are an Akashi you should hold the air of perfection, whatever place you may be you must always win, losing was out of the options. I have always lived like that before I have met Tetsuya. He made me change who I am, he made me change into someone who can feel, he breaks down the ice that was once engulfed in me, Tetsuya set me free, he changed my life, and because of me him I have known how it is to love.

That's why no matter what I will save him, Tetsuya will live, and I won't let him die. I have sworn to him and to myself that I will save him, that's why even if he hates me after, I will bear it. As long as he could live, I would save him.

"Where is my father?" I asked the butler when he greeted me.

"I believe he is in the garden, young master" he answered as soon as I heard him I immediately made my way towards the garden and there I found the two people that I detested in my life.

"Ara~~~ Seijurou-kun" I glared at Akira as soon as she called me that, she knew how much I hated her saying that, however I know that she won't stop.

"I told you not to call me that" I said coldly.

She stares at me not caring and then she said "I am free to call you whatever I want"

"Don't mess with me, I'll kill you" I said, truthfully I wasn't even bluffing, I would really want to kill her however I won't as much as I hate her I don't want to do something that I will regret.

"So I believe that you have an answer to my deal" my father said, I just look at him straight on, he must have been really desperate to take me back. However that's not the issue now, to force me to agree on his terms and use Tetsuya to take me back, I would never forgive him, even if I die, I will never forgive him.

"You already know my answer however I have a condition"

"Condition?" he pondered "What is it?"

"I'll stay with him until he's fully recovered"

"No can do"

"What?"

"I'm sorry but I won't let you do it"

"Why you?"

"I didn't remember letting you make some condition"

"You bastard"

"Whether you like it or not, you'll agree to my terms, I'll let you settle everything until today. Tomorrow you'll go to New York; I'll notify everyone that you are going there"

"Why are you doing this?"

"It doesn't matter why, take it or leave it. I'll remind you that Tetsuya's life is in your hands right now" all I could do is glare at him, why does he want to make me miserable "and beside you have disobeyed me several times and you know how much I hate disobedient dogs, you reap what you sow Seijurou" all I could manage to do is glare at him, I'm always powerless against this man. I cursed myself for my own weakness; I cursed myself why I have to be born in this family.

"I have one last question?"

"What is it?"

"Who is your donor?" I asked him

"Why didn't you know?"

"That's why I'm asking you"

"Well, Akira explain everything to him" I turn to the redhead bitch that was beside me and then she smirked at me and said "Well first and foremost, I'll let you know who your donor is~~~"

"Tell me, you-"

"Eeep~~~" she stopped me before I could curse at her "you shouldn't talk your donor that way"

"What?"

"Nice to meet you, I am your donor"

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

As I walk back home, my thought were filled of what Akira has told me, I was shocked to know that she is the donor, it turns out that she and Tetsuya are related. Everything was messed up; I found out that her mother is Tetsuya's father's twin sister and that his father is Tetsuya's mother's older brother. It was all messed up; I have found out that the reason why Hikaru-san, Tetsuya's father, was able to get close to Natsume-san, his mother, it's all because of Hikaru-san' twin which is Akira's mother. It's all mind twisting and mind boggling that I didn't even know what to say, to think that Akira is related to Tetsuya, who would think that.

But thinking it aside, this will be the last time that I will see Tetsuya, thinking about that I was enveloped with ambiguity. Everything is so uncertain; I started to feel what I feel like ten years ago. I start to feel cold. I could feel everything turning back into ice again, the ice that Tetsuya melted is starting to grow again, and it almost feels like I'm going to turn into a heartless person again.

As I watched that small house from afar, despite the gloomy area that surrounded it, I could feel its warmth. As I saw Tetsuya inside, I could feel my chest ache, it's what I always imagine for the past ten years, whenever I'm alone and drowning with sorrow thinking about this picture has managed me to live another day. And seeing it in real life and thinking that I might not be able to have it again, I could feel everything hurt.

I was suffocated again.

Why does he always want to make me miserable? Why? Why?

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

_**-Blue -**_

"Oh you're back Seijurou-kun" I said as I saw him walk inside the house, I saw that he is wet and when I looked outside it's snowing "You'll get cold if you stay like that" I told him, lately he's been acting weird. I didn't want to press him sine I know he won't tell me, I went to the bathroom and grab some towel as I got back; I dried of his hair that has become wet because of the snow. As I touched his face I could feel that he is cold, he must have stay out for so long,_ What the hell is he thinking? _I asked myself.

"Remove your jacket, I'll make you something hot" I told him as I go to the kitchen to prepare him some hot chocolate. As I watch him from the kitchen I saw him following my command diligently, he removed his jacket. I just sigh in relief, I have thought that he might be worried because I will do the surgery but it doesn't seem to be the case. He's been acting like this ever since he heard that I have a donor. I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice him coming right up behind me, I was surprised as I feel his arms wrap around my waist.

"Hey don't scare me like that" I told him.

"Tetsuya" he said as he rested his head against the carne of my neck and feel him inhaling my scent.

"What is it?" I asked him but instead he keeps on saying my name several times "Hey don't act like this you're starting to make me worry" I said.

"I love you" when I hear him say that I felt an unsettling feeling, I don't know what it is but I felt it's something bad. I faced Seijurou and then I cupped his face with my hands, it's so cold, he's making me worry, and as I stare into his heterochromatic eyes, something was off "Please tell me" I started "You're not yourself today"

Instead of answering my questions he lean down and kiss me, even his lips feels so cold, it almost feel like it isn't him, it felt like it's someone else, however I just held it in. I replied to his kiss, however it doesn't feel like the usual this time, it's as if, he needed me so much, so much that my heart is bursting inside me. I feel him carried me up the stairs and made his way to our room, our kiss broke when he lay me in the bed and just hover over me.

"Look I know you're worried but it's just one month" I told him, however he didn't say anything and lean down and held me tightly, he isn't doing anything and just lie on top of me and hugged me tightly.

"Your heart is beating so fast" I heard him say.

I blushed hard when I heard that "Wh-what the hell of course it is! You-"

"Do I always make you feel this way Tetsuya?" he asked me.

"What the hell is with that questions Seijurou-kun…of course…I…" he cut me off before I could continue "You're so cute Tetsuya…that's why I love you so much"

"Hey what's wrong?"

"Always remember that I love you Tetsuya and that I'll do anything just for you"

"I know you do" I said, then I suddenly sit up, he looks at me. I stood up and get something from a drawer, I saw him sit up and then I sit up beside him. "What's with that box?" he asked, I just smiled at him and then handed the box to him.

"I won't be here in your birthday, it's such a shame however, I brought that gift to you in advance" I said, I saw him open up the box and when he saw what's inside he looks at me strangely, then he took it out and then I said "Well I couldn't find any other color however I just thought that red suited you fine"

"Why are you giving me red mitts?"

"You told me that you always faced such cold winter alone…well I wanted to be with you as much as possible however I won't be here with you, That's why since I couldn't be with you those mitts will be a momentary replacement for me, so that you won't get cold when I'm not here" I smiled at him after I said that. All of a sudden Seijurou-kun holds me tightly and then I feel something warm drips into my sweater, he's crying, I thought to myself. _Will he really miss me that much_? I asked myself.

"I love you Tetsuya…more and more and more…I love Tetsuya the most. I will always love you right? You know that right" I hear him say, he repeated that over and over again. My heart aches as he just held me that night; in that moment I thought that I couldn't leave him alone. And as I feel Seijurou-kun acting weird I felt something ominous like…something bad is going to happen. I don't know what it is but I could feel it. And I know it's not good.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

As I lie here in the hospital bed, my thought we're all about Seijurou-kun, he acted weird back then. However it's not him that felt that way though, as I lie here alone on the hospital bed waiting until the doctor came in and tell me the result, I felt cold. I got so used sleeping beside Seijurou-kun that I needed his warmth, I can't relax, I tossed and turned to find a comfortable position however there is none, everything is so cold. I grab one pillow and hugged it tightly. _I missed him already. I need him, I need his warmth, and I need Seijurou-kun_. I sit up and is about to grab my phone so that I would call him and hear his voice when the doctor came in together with Shige-kun.

"It's been a while Tetsu" he greeted me.

"Yes its, Shige-kun" I responded, I turned to the doctor and asked him "So how is it doc?"

"It's a good news, the bone marrows are compatible, we can start your conditioning right away" he said, I was so happy when I hear that. I can finally be cured and be with Seijurou-kun forever.

"Ah can I meet the donor?" I asked the doctor "Now?"

"Yeah, the surgery will take for about a moth and I won't be able to go out and thank the donor"

"Its fine you can go and meet her, I'm sure she wanted to do that" I heard him say.

"I can't wait to meet her"

"Follow me" he said, I grab my jacket and then follow him together with Shige-kun

"I'm really glad that a donor came in Tetsuya" I hear Shige-kun said.

"Yeah, you didn't know how happy I am to hear that a donor came in" I told him truthfully.

"I'm really happy for you" he said as he smiled at me.

"Thanks, I can finally be with Seijurou-kun" I said.

"You really loved him don't you?"

"Of course I do, he meant the world to me"

"Why did you fall for him anyways he seemed to be a hard person to fall in love with" I hear him say well, what he say may be true but that wasn't the case for me.

"You're right, however when I first saw him, it may sound cliché but I think I have fallen in love with him" I hear Shige-kun snicker a laugh, I pouted at him when he said that.

"Yeah it sounds really clichéd; it feels like it came out from a shojou manga or something"

"I know"

"Well at least you're happy" he said, I just smiled at his comment, Shige-kun noticed firsthand how I really felt when I was not with Seijurou-kun that's why he knew how happy I am really now.

I noticed that the doctor stopped and then he turned towards the two of us and said "There she is" he said as he pointed toward to the end of the hallway, and there I saw it, the supposed to be donor and it seems she's talking to someone. When I saw who it was, my body froze and I couldn't move, then everything made sense, Seijurou-kun's action, his words. One thing rushed into my mind. _He's going to leave me._

"I…I have to go" I suddenly said. Shige-kun and the doctor looks at me with wonder and then the doctor said "I thought you wanted to meet the donor"

"Some other time, I have to go somewhere else" I said and I walk away.

"Tetsuya" Shige-kun called me, however I didn't turn around. I just make my way towards my room and then grab my phone and walks out of the hospital wearing only the hospital clothes and my jacket. I opened my phone and try to call Seijurou-kun however he's not answering, I was panicking inside and I didn't know what to do. I run towards the bus station, it was quite far however I run as fast as I could, when I reached the station I was panting hard, my chest is hurting so much and I can barely breathe. As soon as a bus stops I immediately went inside.

I tried to call Seijurou-kun's phone but he's not answering, all I could hear is its ringing, he's not picking it up. I checked his GPS location and saw that he's at our house.

After seeing the donor, everything falls into place, the donor that the doctor is talking about is Akira, and the person that she is talking with is none other than Akihiko Akashi.

I have feeling that Seijurou-kun is going to leave me, but I thought it would be impossible and just dismissed the thought after all why would he do that unless. Unless he would do it for my sake, I know that his father wouldn't just sit around and watch I know that he has a plan, and thinking about it he might have made a deal with Seijurou-kun, to save my life he must leave me.

Oh god why? Whys is this happening? _"Always remember that I love you Tetsuya and that I'll do anything just for you"_. I just froze when I hear him say that, so that's what he means.

_Stupid Seijurou._ I slumped back at the seat, I'm mad at him. I'm even mad at myself, why does he have to go such ways. I'd rather die than live without him. Did he think I want to live alone again? Stupid! Stupid!

The bus finally stopped at my destination, I noticed it's almost dark, the sun is almost setting at the horizon, I ran as I make my way towards our home. When I made it there, I saw that the lights are on, I immediately go inside and there when I go to our bedroom I saw him, he's packing his things.

"Seijurou-kun" I called him, he turned around and when he did he seemed shock when he saw me.

"Why are you here?" he asked, the shock's visible in his eyes.

"What kind of deal did you make with your father?"

"Tetsuya"

"Answer me"

"The hospital's probably looking for you"

"Did he tell you that he'll give the donor if you leave me? Did he tell you that?"

"Tetsuya"

"I'm not going to take the surgery"

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't want to take the surgery" I said firmly.

"Why?"

"I'd rather die"

"Go back to the hospital Tetsuya"

"No I won't"

"Fine. I'll send you there" he said as he grabs my arm, I shrug it and then I glared at him and then I yelled at him "I'm not taking the surgery"

"You're going to take it, I order you"

"I don't want to take it! I won't take it!"

"Tetsuya!"

"I'd rather die than take that damn surgery!"

"Do whatever what you!" he yelled "Go die I won't care!" I was shocked when I heard him yell at me, I was frozen as he walks away. I could feel him slipping away that's why I ran after him when I caught up to him I immediately grab his arms and said "Seijurou-kun! Please! Please! Don't leave me please!"

"Don't give in with your father…please! Please! Don't do this to me! Don't leave me! I don't want to live without you! Please! Please!" tears were falling from my eyes when I said those words. I don't want him to leave me; I'd rather die than live alone without him.

I hugged him tightly and said "You promised me! You promised me that we would never be separated ever again! You promise me that you would never let me go! You vowed to me that you would always be there for me! In sickness and in health right? That even death could never separate us! You promise me!" I could feel Seijurou-kun's arms wrapped against me tightly. "Don't leave me! Please!" I repeated those words over and over again, until I calmed down. Seijurou-kun just held me tightly; I could also feel that he is crying. And then I continued "I don't want to live a life without again, I can't imagine my life without you again. I'd rather spend my remaining days with you rather than to spend it without you. Please! Please! Don't leave me!"

"You're going to die"

"People die, no matter what we do, we always die. It's an inevitable fact in life. Please! I beg you! I beg you Seijurou-kun! I can't live without you! I…I don't want to…please!" I bury my face against his chest; tears won't stop flowing from my eyes. Seijurou-kun just held me silently and then he said "How I wish I was your brother"

"But that means we can't be together"

"If I could save you, I could just spend the rest of my life watching you"

"Seijurou-kun"

"I love you Tetsuya"

"I love Seijurou-kun too…please don't do anything rash again!"

"But you'll die?"

"I know but don't you ever blame yourself, no matter what you choose the outcome is still the same, you'll lose me. Do you want your father to win again? Do you want him to rule your life? Please Seijurou-kun, you're going to kill me if you agree with his deal. Please!"

Seijurou-kun didn't say anything instead he just hugged me tightly. I know what he feels and I know it's hard for him too. But I don't want his father to win again, not this time, I will never forgive him, he even dare use me to get Seijurou-kun back, I'll definitely won't forgive him.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

_The next day_

"What did you say?" Akihiko Akashi fumed as he heard the news.

"Tetsuya withdraw the surgery, he said that he won't take it"

"That brat" Akihiko cursed as he ended the call, and suddenly someone burst in inside his study room and it's none other than Seijurou.

"Well well well, I thought you wouldn't show up"

"I back out on our deal"

"What?"

"I'm not leaving Tetsuya" he said firmly.

"That's just great so now you decided to kill him?" Akihiko fumed.

"I almost did, good thing I even saved him"

"You"

"I won't let you win; you're going to lose this time. Otou-sama" Akashi said before he turns his back and leave. Akihiko is fumed wit hanger "You'll going to regret your decision Seijurou"

"Don't try anything dirty, I could play dirtier than you"

"And what do you have? You have nothing?"

"I may have nothing? But I have something that you always wanted to have"

"And what is that?"

"Unlike you, I managed to have what I truly want; I won't fall like you did. I know that you did what you did since you want me to experience what you'd have felt with Natsume-san; however you can't do that to me. Even if Tetsuya will die, at least I was there with him"

"You-"

"Well then, I hope this will be the last time that I'll see you Otou-sama" Seijurou said as he finally leave.

Akihiko was fumed with anger; he was mad however what Seijurou told him was true. He wanted to make them suffer as much as he did, he didn't want to acknowledge it but he lost, he lost to his own son. Akihiko just laughed, so this is what it feels like to lose, he thought to himself. He grabbed the drawer on the lowest part of his desk, when he opens it, he took the picture frame that he had kept, and stare at the beautiful blue head that was on the picture. It was all his fault that he had lost her, if he didn't throw her away because of his won't selfishness she won't even suffer, she would be even alive. It was his entire fault.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

"Seijurou-kun, welcome back" Tetsuya greeted him by the front door like a wife waiting for his husband to come home.

"I'm home" Akashi said as he lean down and kiss Tetsuya by the lips. All of a sudden he lifted Tetsuya and carry him bridal style "What the hell are you doing?" Tetsuya asked him, Akashi just smiled at him as he brings him to their room. He laid him down to the bed and then he lie beside Tetsuya, Tetsuya faced him and then he said "Aren't you a diligent wife?"

"Well don't you like me being diligent?" Tetsuya asked playfully. Akashi hovered over him and then he looked at Tetsuya straight in to his eyes and then he said "My wife is really the cutest"

"Wife and cute doesn't seem to fit me" Tetsuya pouted, Akashi just smiled at him. Then slowly he leaned down and kissed Tetsuya softly on the lips, Tetsuya grabbed Akashi's hair and make him kiss him even more deeper, Akashi just smirk between their kiss as he felt Tetsuya pulling him in closer. Tetsuya moaned several times as Akashi hit that sweet spot inside him, without saying anything Akashi parted from Tetsuya. Tetsuya looks at him with wonder and then he asked "What wrong?"

"I wonder why?"

"What is it Seijurou-kun?"

"Tetsuya always manage to make my heart race. I wonder why?" Tetsuya just smiled at his comment and then he said "I also wonder why you manage to make my heart race"

"It's because I'm Seijurou Akashi, your husband" he replied Tetsuya just smiled, then he brushed the red locks that were on his face and then Tetsuya said "I'm glad you make the right choice"

"It's because you made me realize"

"Realize?"

"I have accepted the fact that I'll lose you, but even if I do, my love for you will never die"

"Seijurou-kun"

"Didn't I vow to you? Even death could not separate us; even if you die Tetsuya my love for you is eternal. If fate wouldn't let us be together in this life, I'm sure in the next life we will"

Tetsuya just smiled at what Akashi had just said then he said "Seijurou-kun?"

"I'm glad that I saw you on that entrance before the opening ceremony"

"Entrance?"

"It was on our first year, it's by then that I first saw you, it was then that I fell in love with you"

"So you really did saw me at that time"

"What do you mean?"

"Truth be told I…it was also the time that I fell in love with you, right at the moment hewn I saw you"

'So you're saying that you also fell in love with me at first sight?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you like me?"

"Huh?"

"We barely knew each other by that time, why did you fall for me?"

"I'm not sure myself but maybe it's because you are my complete opposite"

"Opposite?"

"You always gain people's attention without even trying, even as you pass by at that time, I noticed that some people seemed to know about you and that you seemed to stand out. Unlike me, I'm gloomy and dull; people wouldn't even notice me until they talked to me. I'm surprised that you noticed me at that time"

"So you're saying that we have like each other three years before we even start dating?"

"I think that's it"

"Three years wasted? I couldn't believe this" Akashi said as he rolled beside Tetsuya. Tetsuya just smiled then he sits up and looks at Akashi and he said "Those years weren't in vain"

"What do you mean?"

"After all, because of those years that I've noticed that I like you more than I think I am. In those three years, you showed me a side that only I know. People call you the demon king, but, it's wrong, you don't look like a demon to me"

"And what I am to you?"

"You're Seijurou Akashi, that person that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with"

"I lost"

"Eh?"

"I always lost when it comes to you, I love you Tetsuya"

Tetsuya smiled at him and then he replied "I love you too"

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Hikaru Kuroko gulped as he saw the huge gates opened for him, as he walks along the pathway towards the main house he felt even more nervous as he saw the huge blue mansion in front of him. After Natsume died he didn't even dare to set foot inside this place, however he is desperate. He was so happy to hear that Tetsuya finally managed to have a donor; no words could describe how happy he is, however that happiness end when he found out that Akihiko was behind it all and that he made a deal with Seijurou so that he will leave Tetsuya.

He couldn't believe he could stoop so low just so everything will go according to his plan. However, those two didn't give in to him, and now Tetsuya is in danger of losing his life. That's why he's back into this place to ask for their help, he didn't want to do it but he didn't have any choice. Tetsuya will die if he won't do anything.

"Hikaru-sama" the butler had a surprised look at the moment that he saw him.

"Kanata-san long time no see" Hikaru replied.

"It's been a while Hikaru-sama, pardon my intrusion but…what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Kaede" Hikaru said referring to his twin sister's husband, who is the current head of the family.

"I believe Kaede-sama is not here, he's in a business meeting in Osaka"

"How about Akira?" she asked.

"She's not here as well"

"Then who's here?"

"Hisana-sama"

"Hisana-sama?" the butler asks.

"Yeah, she just came from Okinawa"

"Can I see her?"

"Hisana-sama said that she didn't want any visitors today" the butler said however Hikaru didn't stop and went straight to her room.

"Hikaru-sama please stop she didn't-" but before he could stop him he have already reached her room and opened the door.

"Didn't I tell you I don't want any visitors today" an old woman who is sitting on her bed said. However as she turns her head and saw Hikaru she smiled and said "Well well, if it's isn't you Hikaru"

"It's been a while Hisana-san" Hikaru greeted.

"Indeed it is, it's been a very long time" She told him.

"I'm sorry madam, he-" before the butler could finish, the old lady cuts him off "It's alright, let him in"

"Yes, I understand madam" the butler bows down before he exits the room.

"You haven't changed a bit Hikaru" the old lady said.

"And so do you" Hikaru replied as he walks nearer to her bed, it's true that despite her age she still looked so young, that old lady is none other than his wife's mother, who is the current head of their family.

"Well thanks for the compliment; I'm surprised that you're here" she said.

"I tried to avoid coming in this place as much as possible"

"That's harsh" the old lady said.

"I still can't forgive you to what you have done to Natsume" Hikaru said.

"I know you do"

"But I didn't came here to talk about my grudge to you"

"And why did you come here?"

Hikaru inhaled a sigh and then speak to her "It's about Tetsuya"

"How is his condition" she asked.

"It's almost the same as Natsume; he's in the risk of dying"

"That's too bad, and he's such a lovely kid too" Hikaru frown when he heard her say that "Did you meet him?"

"Yeah I did, when I was heading to Okinawa, I met him by accident. I was even taken aback by how much he resembles his mother so much" she said, Hikaru didn't say anything. It's true that Tetsuya looked a lot like Natsume, heck, he could even surpass as her twin brother. They looked alike that whenever he saw Tetsuya he reminded him of Natsume "Are you aware that he is in a relationship?"

"Of course I do"

"Hmm, so you know that he's also an Akashi?"

"Yeah I do"

"I see. I was a bit surprised when I saw the two of them. It almost feels like I'm looking at Akihiko and Natsume, however, I could tell that their love is even greater" the old lady gets out from her bed and decided to stand up. Hikaru just watched her, he saw her go to the table that was on the corner of the room and there she grabs a picture frame. Without looking, Hikaru knew who's on that picture frame, "I still regretted the day that I didn't stop my husband from disowning her"

"Disowning her was not the case, Natsume had accepted that. However, not even coming to her funeral was a cruel thing to do"

"And I loathe myself for doing that" she said. Then a moment of silence followed the two of them, she puts the frame down on the bed and then she faced Hikaru "When I saw Tetsuya and Seijurou I was amazed by how two people could love each other so much even if the world is completely against them. As I watch the two of them, I could almost see their love bursting in front of me"

"Tetsuya is dying"

"So did Seijurou told me"

"And I came here to ask you a favor"

"Favor"

"Please save him?"

"Save him?"

"Tetsuya and Akira share the same bone marrow…Akira could save him. And Akira would listen to you more than anyone else, that's why please, let her save him"

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

_**-Blue-**_

I don't know why but for some reasons I couldn't sleep, as I look at the clock I noticed that it's already midnight. As I sit up, I watched Seijurou-kun's sleeping face; I smiled as I see how innocent he looks. I want to sleep again, however I noticed that I can't, I removed his hand from my waist and decided to head to the kitchen and drink some water. As I stare outside I noticed that it's snowing, after I drink the water, I decide to go outside the porch.

I shivered as I was greeted by the cold midnight breeze, and as I look outside I noticed that the moon is shining so bright despite the snow falling so hard. Not minding the cold I sat on the bench that is on the porch and stare at the sea. It's such a beautiful sight, it such a shame that I might not enjoy it for long.

As I stare blankly into the horizon, a sudden memory flashed into my mind, it was the one when I was still a junior high it was the first day of my first year. It was by on the entrance ceremony, as usual most people couldn't notice my presence, as I avoided all the people that try to recruit for their clubs, and I stopped when there was a sudden ruckus that happened. As I turn around to look at it, I catch a glimpse of red.

I turn around to look at the source and in that moment that I saw him for the first time; it felt like the world has stopped moving. Cat-like heterochromatic eyes stared intently at me, and it was the first time I find someone so perfect.

And at that time when he confessed to me on the rooftop, I thought that I was dreaming.

As I was deep in my thought I suddenly hear the door opened and when I turn around I saw Seijurou-kun, I saw a relief in his face when he saw me "You scared me Tetsuya, you're just here" I just smiled apologetically to him "You'll catch cold if you stay here, let's go inside" he said, I just nod and followed him.

"What are you doing outside?" he asked.

"Nothing really, just reminiscing"

"Tetsuya"

"What is it Seijurou-kun?"

"Your hands are cold"

"Then warm it up" I didn't know why I said it, but the moment that I said that I saw him froze, then all of a sudden he swooped me and carry me bridal style towards our room. When we got there, he laid me on the bed and hover over me.

"Tetsuya?" he said my name.

"What is it?"

"Can I make love with you?" he asked me, my heart beats fast when I heard him ask. I didn't dare to meet his eyes however I nod in with his request. Then out of nowhere I felt his hands touching my cheeks and then turn my head to face him, it was by then I saw the passion that was in his eyes. I don't know why but I felt like crying, why is everything so cruel, I wanted to spend more time with him yet it deemed impossible.

"I love you Tetsuya" I hear him say, as I hear those words I feel like my heart is breaking. I cup his cheeks and then I reply "I love Seijurou-kun the most" then in one moment his lips found mine. Inside my chest I could feel my heart beating so fast that I think it might stop, my heart and my mind is so full of him, that I think I need another one. I love this man so much, so much that I don't want to leave him.

And on that night the both of us were engulf in passion that always managed to surprise me. My body burns in every place that he touch, my heart beats fast whenever he kissed me and as our bodies become one, deep inside me my heart feels like it's going to break. I have always wanted this man, before I was with him ten years ago I thought that it would be a miracle if he falls for me all. At that time all I could do is dream about him, dream that someday this man will love me, that this man will say words of love for me, and that his heart will beta only for me.

And now when I have everything I want, I was the one that is slipping away.

I wonder why, I could never have what I truly wished for?

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Tetsuya woke up as he heard the sound of the alarm clock, when he gets up, he noticed that Akashi is gone and thought that he's probably downstairs. Not minding his bed hair, Tetsuya go down, and as he approaches the living room he heard some people talking and when he reached the room he is shock to see that Akashi is not alone in the living room, he's talking to Akira.

"Ara~ Tetsuya, long time no see" she said, and it was then that Akashi noticed that he's already up.

"What is she doing here?" Tetsuya asked. Akashi walk towards him, as Tetsuya stared at him; Tetsuya could see the bewilderment in his eyes "Seijurou-kun?"

"She's…" he trailed.

"She's what?"

"She's going to donate her bone marrow to you"

"What?" Tetsuya asked Akashi, Tetsuya looked at Akira and said "What are you playing this time?"

"Geez, why are you suspecting something bad from me? Here I am, doing a good deed and here you are suspecting I might do something weird"

"No, it's just"

"Look, grandma asked me to do it. I have no choice. You should be grateful to her; if it's not for her I definitely won't even give you a drop of my bone marrow"

"Grandma?" Tetsuya asked, he was shocked to know that Akira has a grandmother but what surprise him more is that why her grandmother want Akira to donate her bone marrow to him.

"And what about my father, he'll be mad if he knew what you've done"

"He already knew"

"What?"

"Well I told him, and when I did he's really in a bad mood. However, after I mention grandma to him, he calmed down"

"Have you met her Seijurou-kun?" Tetsuya asked as Akashi since he was intrigue by this old lady.

"No not really. I heard about her but I didn't think I have met her"

"Oh but she told me she already met you both?" Tetsuya looked at Akashi with wonder, it's as if he's asking him if they really meet Akira' grandmother

"But I couldn't remember meeting your grandmother"

"_Our_ grandmother, tch, she said that she didn't want you to experience what your mother did. Besides, I overheard that your father was the one that talked to her"

"Wait my father?"

"Yes my dear. I don't know if you're just lucky or very lucky. Geez, enough chitchat, I think you should get ready Tetsu-chan"

"Tetsu-chan?" Tetsuya was shocked to hear Akira nickname him.

"Hmph, you'll be gone for one month. I'll steal Seijurou to you by that time" she said as she stood up and grab Akashi's arm, Akashi shrugged her immediately and hugged Tetsuya instead.

"Don't get your hopes high; I'll never hit on you. I have Tetsuya"

"That's so bad, why do you always break my heart? I'll saved Tetsuya's life; you should give me some compensation"

"Compensation my ass. You should ask your grandmother for it"

"Hmph I don't want to ask anything from that old woman. Anyways I forgot to tell you, grandma already paid the bills for the surgery and everything is ready, the operation will start tomorrow, I think. Well, good luck to you too. I have to go" she said then she leaves the room. Tetsuya didn't say anything and went after her.

"Akira-san" he called for her as soon as they were outside, she stopped and then she faced him.

"What is it?"

"Thank you" Tetsuya said as he bowed down.

"I'm not the one you should thank to it's should be the old lady"

"No, I thank you. You could've said no but you didn't. That's why I think-" Akira cuts him off before he could continue "Look I didn't do this for you, I did this for Seijurou. I love him, and more than anything else I don't want to see him suffer. That's why even if I can't have him, if I could make him happy, I'll do it"

"That's why I thank you"

"Hmph did you forget everything that I did to you"

"Well thanks to that my relationship with him got stronger"

"Tch. Seeing you two pisses me off, I have to go"

"Take care Akira-san. I hope you'll find someone that would really love you"

Akira smirked and then she said "Are you cheering me on?"

"Yes"

"What a weird guy" she said and turns to walk away. Tetsuya just watched as she disappears on the horizon, when he gets back to the house, Tetsuya saw Akashi by the door. Then all of a sudden Tetsuya rushed and hugged Akashi and then he mumbled "Seijurou-kun I..." he trailed "Seijurou-kun I…" tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

"I know Tetsuya…I know"

"I can finally live" Tetsuya mumbled all of a sudden he felt warm tears streaked from his eyes "I…I can live"

"Seijurou-kun I can live…I can live!"

Akashi held Tetsuya tightly in his arms, he couldn't believe it himself. Tetsuya's going to live; he's not going to die. He's going to be with him. Akashi pulls away from Tetsuya and then he said "We will be together forever Tetsuya"

"Forever?" he repeated.

"Yes…Forever" Akashi mumbled as he pulled Tetsuya closer and kiss on the lips. Neither one of them could express their feelings, they were so happy that they didn't know what to do. Finally the two of the will be together.

In that moment the two of them thought that they can finally have what they truly want.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Akashi held Tetsuya's hand tightly as he watched him lie on that hospital bed again; it's moments before he's going to take the surgery. Both of them were nervous for some reason. Akashi sighed again as he looks at Tetsuya "You're sighing again" Tetsuya said.

"I'm sorry I'm just nervous"

"You don't have to, it's not like you're going to be the one that will get the surgery" Tetsuya said.

"But-"

"Look just imagine our life after this surgery, I'll be your fully devoted wife"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Then will you wear that lingerie I bought you" Akashi teased.

"Are you going on about that again?"

"Well you didn't wear it on our wedding night" Akashi sulked.

Tetsuya just rolled his eyes as he watched Akashi sulked "Fine! I'll wear it"

Akashi beamed an evil smile and said "I'll be looking forward to it" Tetsuya have a bad feeling that there's more to it than he thought.

"Tetsuya" Akashi said as he touched Tetsuya's face gently.

"What is it?"

"I think I'll be stuck eating your horrible cooking for the rest of my life" Akashi chuckled.

Tetsuya pouted and said "Hey I made a descent curry last time"

"Yeah, and I'm glad I'll be able to taste it again" Akashi said, Tetsuya just smiled at his reply "Tetsuya~"

"What?"

"You better keep your promise after the surgery"

"Promise?" he wonder

"Ten years ago, I heard you"

"Ten years ago?"

"You promised that we'll make a family, you better keep that promise okay?" Tetsuya remembered the time ten years ago when Akashi was hospitalized. He smiled as he remember what he said back then, he beamed at Akashi and said "Yeas I will"

Tetsuya is brought to the operating room shortly after that. Akashi waited patiently as Tetsuya is being operated. Hikaru is with him as Tetsuya is being operated and he could see that that the older blue head is feeling nervous too, he'd be lying if he said he's not nervous and he knew that being nervous would do nothing. As he sits down outside the operating room, he suddenly feels his phone ring. When he opens his phone he saw his father's name registered on the screen. He didn't want to answer it but something inside him said that he should.

He walks away from the operating room and answer the call "What do you want?"

"I want you to meet me"

"Look I don't have time to-"

"I know that you don't want to see me right now but it's urgent…please just come and don't worry I won't bother with you again" his father said.

Akashi didn't want to go but something tells him that he should that's why he agreed "Fine I'll go but if you do something bad I will kill you"

"Fair enough, go to the mansion in Tokyo. Someone will be waiting for you there" Akashi wanted to ask who it is but his father ended the call. He went back to Hikaru and told him that he needed to go somewhere, Hikaru wanted to know where he is going however, he didn't ask and just let Akashi go.

*.*.*.*.*

Seijurou arrived at the Akashi mansion in Tokyo; as soon as he got there he was greeted by their butler and was ask to follow him. He was lead inside their meeting room, where his father would usually use to have private meeting with his board members. When he got there, he was surprised to see their family lawyer inside.

"Akashi-sama"

"Yamaguchi-san, what's the meaning of this?"

"I believe that your father didn't give you the details"

"Yes he didn't, what's the meaning of this?"

"I'll be reading his will and testament"

"Wai-what? He's not dead yet?"

"Yes he is not however; he gives me the permission to take the will and testament into effect"

"What?"

"I shall now be reading his will and testament "I Akihiko Akashi gave all my property and my company, all of which that is named under me; to be given to my rightful heir Seijurou Akashi. It will be given solely unto him and no one else. It is up to him as to what he will do to everything that I give him. I have been a cruel father to him, and I know giving him all these things won't make up to everything that I did to him. I won't ask for his forgiveness because I know that he won't forgive him. I know I'm a bad father and I won't say anything else but I'm glad you didn't fall to the same path as I did.""

Akashi just stands there and didn't know what to say, so his father gave him everything, Akashi was speechless and sits on the leather chair "So where he is now?"

"I'm sorry young master but I don't know master's whereabouts"

"I see"

"So what do you plan to do young master?"

"You just take over all of the business as for now; I'll make the decision after my wife's operation"

"I got it young master"

"You're dismissed now" he said and watched the lawyer leave. Akashi didn't know what he's father is thinking, he must have loose screw in his head right now. Suddenly he heard his phone ring, when he looks at it; it was his father "Hello"

"So did you receive my gift for you?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"I wonder about that too, the empire is in your hands now Seijurou"

"Why?"

"You need not to know why…let's just say it's my birthday gift to you"

"I still won't forgive you for whatever that you have done to us"

"I know you won't"

"However…Thank you"

"I'm surprised that I hear that from you, however I have to go. I think your wife needs you"

"So you accept my relationship with him?"

"Who knows" he said before he hangs up. Akashi just smirked, even if his father won't say it, he already knew his answer.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

When Tetsuya opened his eyes, all he could see is a blur, however he could make out a certain shade of color and when he saw that he felt relieved. As he blinks his eyes several times he managed to see clearly and when he did, he smiled as soon as he saw Akashi's face.

"Seijurou-kun" Tetsuya managed to say his name. Akashi didn't know why but he couldn't contain his feelings, he felt so happy, he held Tetsuya's hand tightly and then he said "You better get ready…I won't go easy on you got that?"

Tetsuya chuckle a laugh when he heard Akashi said that "What's that suppose to mean?"

"I'll be looking forward to that lingerie"

"You really are a pervert. I wonder why I married you" Tetsuya pouted, however after a while the two of them just laughed. Then all of a sudden Akashi kissed Tetsuya's hand and said "I'll never let you go again"

"Yeah me too" Tetsuya said. Akashi stood up and kisses Tetsuya on the forehead. Without saying anything he just watches Tetsuya lovingly as he caressed his cheeks and then he said "I love you Tetsuya"

"I love Seijurou-kun too"

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

_**Four months after**_

Akashi held Tetsuya's hand as the two of them stand at the front gate of Teiko Middle School, it's already spring and a new term is about to start and the school term won't start until tomorrow there's no single soul inside the campus.

Tetsuya thought that the school didn't change a single bit; it's the same one that he had left behind. Tetsuya walks inside the pathway, the cherry blossoms are blooming at their finest covering the school grounds with its pink petals.

"This brings back a lot of memories" Tetsuya said.

"Yeah it is" Akashi said as he remembered the first time he saw Tetsuya. All of a sudden Tetsuya let go of Akashi's hand and walks a little bit farther from him, and when he is five meters away from him Akashi heard Tetsuya said "I think this is the spot where you first saw me" when Akashi heard Tetsuya said that he just smiled. What he said is true, as Akashi remembers that picture in his head; they are at same place where they first see each other thirteen years ago.

"You're right" he said as he went towards Tetsuya.

"Seijurou-kun, why don't we check the rooftop?" Tetsuya suggested. Akashi smiled as he remembered the memory they have on that rooftop

"Rooftop?"

"Yeah"

"Let's do that" Akashi said. He held Tetsuya's hand again as they go inside the school building. As they pass the school hallways Tetsuya felt a sense of nostalgia, then he said "When we're still not dating, I always wished that I'll see you on this hallways"

"Is that so?" Akashi asked, he didn't know that Tetsuya felt that excessively.

"Yeah, just seeing you on this hallway, you don't know how happy I was then" Tetsuya said as a small smile crept into his face. Akashi saw that and then he said "It's not just you though"

"What do you mean?"

"I feel the same way…since I can't always see you I always hope that I could see you in this hallway" Akashi said, Tetsuya smiled as he said that.

"We must have looked like an idiot"

"You're right" Akashi said. The two of them just walked silently as they walk towards the rooftop, they shared so many memories in this place. Tetsuya just smiled as he remembers all of those things. When they reach the rooftop, Tetsuya smiled, it really didn't change, and it's the same as usual.

"You were really nervous at that time" Tetsuya said as he referred to Akashi's confession

"Well can you blame me? I have considered being rejected by that time"

"And why did you think so?"

"It doesn't matter" Akashi dropped the subject Tetsuya's just sigh he knew that Akashi is feeling shy about it "But at least you say yes at the end"

Tetsuya smiled at his comment, and the he leans his head against Akashi's chest and then he said "Everything starts here"

"You're right" Akashi said as he hugged Tetsuya closer "If I was not an Akashi and you are not Tetsuya Kuroko, we could have been together so easily"

"I know but…I still prefer it this way" Tetsuya mumbled.

"And why is that?"

"I'm with you now am I not? And besides with everything that happened between us, it made our love stronger"

"You're right"

"Seijurou-kun?" he pulls away from Akashi and then he looks straight into his eyes.

"What is it?"

"From today on, I promise that I will always love and that I will never leave you again. My heart, my soul, my body they all belong to you, you'll be the only one in my life and that I'll always be with you" Akashi just smiled as he heard Tetsuya's promised. He pulls him close and then he kissed his forehead and then he said "Me too Tetsuya, I only belong to you without you in my life, everything is meaningless. I'm glad that I met you"

Akashi held Tetsuya tightly in his arms. If it was not because of him, Akashi would be stuck in a dull life, it was not because of him, he'll continue to feel numb, and if it was not because of him he would not know the meaning of love. As Akashi looks at his surrounding everything was bright, unlike that day before he met Tetsuya after ten years.

However he didn't detest the rain as much as he did before, even more so he started to like it, whenever it rains he could find an excuse to cuddle close towards Tetsuya, he could find an excuse to touch him to make love with him. It was not the rain that he hated but the memories, however he'll start to remove those sad memories and replace them with a new ones. After all he's with Tetsuya now, nothing will separate them now.

He would kill anyone that would try to separate them.

They say that the moment that you see the love of your life…Time stops. That when it's right in your face you don't want to do, you're sacred that you might screw it up, you're scared that one day that love may end, you're scared that it might not meet your expectations and that that love will disappear. However if you don't try to take a leap of fate you'll be stuck in the same place where you are, but if you try to be brave for the sake of the person you love, you'll never regret the outcome.

Love is endless, it's boundless, some love is returned, and some are not. Some are sweet, some are bitter, some are short lived but some are long lasting.

Some love is beautiful

But some are a disaster

But sometimes it's both.

Love is both _Beautiful _and a _Disaster._

_**THE END**_

**Author's Note:** And there you have it...The last chapter...was it good? bad? Did I meet your expectations? I was really blacked out in writing this chapter. And I know I know that I've updated really late and I have an excuse! I just watched too much anime! NYAAA! I know I'm ready to be killed *starts to hide* oh well I could already see Miyuki-yeu-san's powersaw! *hides* oh and a lot more different kinds of saw *help me Akashi-sama~~~ i gave you a happy ending didn't I?*

I know that the end part is kind a bit off~~~ I'm sorry! I just wrote this in one day that's why I'm sorry for the end part…I just want to publish this before our EXAM so I'm really sorry

I know there are grammatical errors I know! I know! Please forgive me!

But back to reality...THANK YOU EVERYONE FORE SUPPORTING THIS FIC

Well someone said that I should write more stories, but let me think about it, you'll just know when I do.

**IMPORTANT:** SO you want this fic to have an omake?~~~Well tell me if you want, I will accept some thoughts suggestions~~~

**SHIORI**


	15. Omake

**Author's Note: **Since many readers requested for an omake chapter, I decided to make one…and since I didn't put any hard H-scene on the last chapters, I decided to make one here…I apologize if you don't like it!

AGAIN, I know I've said this a hundred times before, but THANK YOU VERY MUCH, for supporting this fic until the end.

**~Omake Chapter~**

**(Part 1)**

**The Library**

Tetsuya Kuroko secretly takes sneak peeks of the redhead that is sitting at the farthest corner of the library. Tetsuya blushed as he saw how perfect the scenery is, Seijurou Akashi reading an old English literature book at the corner of the library near the window, the afternoon light shines on making his red hair looked like a burning flame. Tetsuya was enraptured by that beautiful picture, his heart beating so fast, all of a sudden the red head looks away from his book and silently meet his eyes.

Those catlike heterochromatic eyes stares at him intently, his lips curled up into a smirked, Tetsuya didn't know why but his heart isn't calming down. Seijurou Akashi is looking at him, he is definitely looking at him, just at the thought Tetsuya felt so happy, he didn't know what to do that's why he just suppressed his emotions. Surely, if Seijurou Akashi knew his feeling for him, he would feel disgusted and Tetsuya didn't want that to happen. He didn't want Akashi to hate him.

He likes him so much and being hated by him would definitely hurt.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Seijurou Akashi tried to keep his composure calm, however deep inside him his chest is on a rampage, as he pretends that he is reading a book, when in truth he's taking glimpse at the blue head who is sitting three tables away from him. He already noticed that his beautiful angel is taking glimpse at him; however he pretended that he didn't know notice anything. But the more that he pretended the more Tetsuya seemed to stare at him. That's why he averted his gaze from the book and meets those very innocent blue eyes.

He smirked as he saw Tetsuya immediately averted his gaze from him and a beautiful blush crept on his beautiful pale cheeks, Tetsuya really is cute, Akashi want to push him down in that library right here, right now. But he didn't want to do it, he knew better, Tetsuya would be afraid of him if he would do it and that would be a bad thing, of all the things that he didn't want to do, it was Tetsuya hating him that'd on top of his list.

Akashi stood up and walk towards Tetsuya, Akashi knew that Tetsuya admire him, he found out that Tetsuya loves basketball however he doesn't have any skills, that's why he didn't join the club. Because of that Tetsuya had admire him, despite being a second year he became the Captain of the Basketball Team. However, it's not admiration he want Tetsuya to feel for him, he wants something more, he wants something deeper something stronger, he wants Tetsuya to fall in love with him.

But that seemed impossible, he knew he is a straight guy, well it's not like he's gay, however he just like Tetsuya, if it's not him, he thinks that he didn't want to have anyone at all. He knew that he is in love but there's no way he would tell him.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Akashi stopped in front of Tetsuya the moment that he reached him Tetsuya looks up at him "Akashi-kun?" he said. Without saying anything Akashi sits beside him, Tetsuya didn't know why but he's heart is beating so fast as the object of his love sits beside him and only a few centimeters separates them. His heart is beating so fast that he is scared that Akashi might hear it; he pretended to read his book when in truth he can't focus at all. All of a sudden the redhead leans towards him and looks at the content in his book.

Tetsuya's heart is palpitating so fast at their close proximity, he could smell Akashi's scent and it makes his heart go berserk, Akashi leans away and then he face him "So you like mystery novels Tetsuya?"

He's going to die, he's definitely going to die, Akashi just called his name, his first name, when he heard Akashi say it, and his heart skips a beat. _This man will be the end of me, _Tetsuya thought.

"Tetsuya?" Akashi asked again as he noticed that Tetsuya seemed to be drifting off.

"Ahh…y-ye I-I do" Tetsuya stuttered, Akashi smirked and then he rested his arm on the table and rested his chin on his hand facing Tetsuya, he smirked as he said "You don't have to be nervous around me Tetsuya"

"I-I'm not nervous"

"You're lying, it's all over your face" Akashi said, Tetsuya's blushed deepened.

"A-Akashi-kun"

"Yes what is it Tetsuya"

"Why are you calling me by my first name, you-well we're not that close"

"Well does it bother you?"

"Ahh no not really…but-"

"I usually call people by their first name, especially when I'm interested in them"

"I see" Tetsuya said, then suddenly he remembers him saying _interested, does that mean…he's interested with me?_ Tetsuya thought, suddenly he felt so embarrass to himself for thinking such things. _There's no way Akashi-kun will be interested in me,_ he cursed himself.

Akashi just smirked as he saw Tetsuya's expression then out of nowhere he caress Tetsuya's face with his free hand and then he said "No one is allowed to be this cute"

Tetsuya didn't get what he said "What are you talking about Akashi-kun?"

"Don't show your face like this to anyone"

"Huh?"

"People can't help but do bad things to you if they see how cute you can be" when Tetsuya heard that his heart is beating so fast, he tried to keep his usual poker face but it's no use, he knew that he is blushing red right now.

"I-I'm not cute" Tetsuya denied. Akashi just smirked then he said "Tetsuya is definitely cute…that's why I lo-" but before he could finish the school bell ring signaling the end of their break, Akashi stand up "Well that's it I have to go" he said as he started to leave. Tetsuya is puzzled by what he was about to say, that's why before Akashi could go he stopped him by grabbing the hem of his blazer.

"What is it Tetsuya?" Akashi asked.

"Ahh…i-it's...wh...ah…no never mind" Tetsuya want to ask him what he was about to say, however for some reason he couldn't do it, he has an idea what it might be but hearing that he would deny it would break his heart that's why he just decided to let it go.

Akashi knew what Tetsuya is thinking and he knows that he might be confuse, but most of all he cursed himself for letting tongue slip he almost confessed to him. Akashi faced him and then he walks closer to him, Tetsuya's heart is bursting at the seams as Akashi stand in front of him, he just stand as Akashi leans towards his ear and whispered against it "I'll see you again Tetsuya" Tetsuya blushed as he felt his breath against his ear. When he leans away from him he saw his beautiful face cracked up in a smile before he turns in his heels and walks away.

When Akashi disappeared Tetsuya slumped back on his seat, and then he thought to himself, that person will be the death of him.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

When Akashi got out of the library he stopped and leans his back against the wall, Tetsuya will be the death of him, he realize he likes him more than he thought he is. That's why he decided to confess to him. It's the end of the semester and then a new one will open and they will be seniors then. He decided on the first day of the class, he will confess, he can't take his feelings anymore, he loves Tetsuya and that's for sure, and he won't let anyone dare to steal him away. Tetsuya is his and no one else will have him.

That's why he decided when the new term comes, no matter what happens he will have Tetsuya.

It was the spring of April and the cherry blossoms on their school grounds blooms beautifully. It seemed like a perfect day, the sky is blue and the wind seems to blow lazily against the trees. Indeed it is a perfect day and for him nothing is more perfect than that day. Akashi waits for Tetsuya to come; he's ready to bear whatever the outcome. As he heard the door open and see the beautiful blue head he always dreamed to have, he felt at that time, everything stops.

**(Part 2)**

**Neko**

_Why the hell is this happening? Why the hell is this happening? _That is the thought that runs around Tetsuya's head as he looks himself in the mirror. His cheeks were tinted red, the same color as what he is wearing as he saw the lewd image of himself in front of the mirror. A while back, he lost a bet against Akashi, he knew that he shouldn't have even dare to fight him knowing that that person wouldn't even try to lose, however the milkshake sound so tempting that he can't resist.

Unfortunately he lost, and now he is doing the end of their bargain. He's going to wear the said lingerie that Akashi had brought him. As looks himself in the mirror he felt so embarrass, I doesn't look like a lingerie at all instead it looked like he is cosplaying an ero cat, Tetsuya wore a furry chest bad that has the same color as his hair with a matching boxer that has a zipper on its crotch and a tail on his back, it even has some cat ears and some gloves that looks like a cat paws. It seems that Akashi had bought this set, heck he might have even customized it since the color is really the same as his hair.

He heard a knock on the door and he heard Akashi called out "Hey I'm not going to wait here forever"

"Sh-shut up, you're the one that force me into this, I'll come out whenever I want" Tetsuya retorted back, he really is embarrassed that he's out of himself.

"On the count of three, I'll barge in inside and I will rape you there"

"Shut up pervert" Tetsuya yelled.

"One" Akashi started to count. Tetsuya really didn't want him to see him like this it's so embarrassing.

"Two" Akashi counted, he really wonder why he marry someone as perverted as him.

"Thr-" but before he could finish Tetsuya went out and at the moment that Akashi laid his eyes on him he smirked, and not just his ordinary smirk, it was more like his rape face or something.

In his vision Tetsuya looked like a prey in a wolf's eyes, he's so cute and so innocent "Wh-what is that look?" Akashi's heart throb as he saw Tetsuya's embarrassed face, it makes him want to do wicked things to him, he could imagine him screaming and writhing in pleasure under him.

Without saying anything he carried Tetsuya towards their bedroom "Seijurou-kun…wa-wait"

"Seeing Tetsuya's ero face, I don't think I could take it anymore" Akashi whispered against his ear and then lick it, Tetsuya's mouth escaped a moan as he felt Akashi's bites his ear, then he trailed a kiss and move towards Tetsuya's mouth. Tetsuya moans at the feel of Akashi's warm lips against his, Tetsuya could hear the slick sounds that were made by their kiss, he also felt Akashi's hand travel around his body caressing every place that he touch and then he stopped as he felt his hands on his chest.

Against the soft furry cloth somehow Akashi find the spot for his nipples, he felt his thumb hover over it, touching and teasing it against the cloth. Tetsuya moan at every touch, every time that the cloth is scarped against his nipple a sensation seemed to shot down towards his crotch, making him feel hard. Akashi leaves his mouth and trailed a kiss from his mouth to his neck, biting and sucking at the pale flesh, feeling impatient, Akashi removes the chest band revealing Tetsuya's hardened pink bud, Akashi loves the sight that he is seeing he immediately lick the sweet pink hardened bud that are waiting to be lavished.

Tetsuya moaned as Akashi sucked his nipples and felt his tongue licking it before sucking it and biting it. Tetsuya felt like he's going to go crazy with every sensation that he felt, while Akashi is sucking his other nipple his other hand is caressing the bud, rolling it against his thumb, fondling and tugging it. As his mouth and left hand were buy with Tetsuya's chest, his other hand is lowly making its way against Tetsuya's crotch.

Tetsuya let out a yelp as he felt Akashi's hand groping his member. Since there was a zipper in front of it, Tetsuya could feel the cold metal pressing his hard-on, Tetsuya moaned at the moment of contact. Akashi pulls away from Tetsuya and then he said "Hmm you're such a bad kitty Tetsuya"

"Sh-shut up!"

"Hmm you're hard already; don't tell me you get turned on when you wear this"

Tetsuya blushed harder and then he looks away and said "Shut up!"

"You noticed that there is a zipper here right?" he said as he continues to fondle Tetsuya's groin.

Tetsuya flushed red as he felt Akashi's hand, _it's bad_, he thought, Tetsuya became so hard "St-stop!"

"Hmm~~~let's unzip this" Akashi said as he slowly unzip the zipper, when he did, Tetsuya's hard-on spring outside, he smirked at the sight "Just look at your kin poking out from the blue fur, how obscene" Akashi said and the slowly he went down and lick the poking skin.

"St-stop Seijurou…kun...AHH!" Tetsuya moaned as he felt Akashi's tongue licking his raging hard on, he felt him lick the base of his member right up to the tip, when Akashi reached the tip he felt him lick the small opening, making Tetsuya feel on the edge. "AH! Seijurou..! AHH! STOP!"

Akashi didn't say anything as he clamps his mouth on Tetsuya's member and bob his head up and down. Tetsuya moaned as he felt the warmth of Akashi's mouth, he could feel him swirling his tongue around his member and suck it afterwards. Tetsuya's mind is going crazy, he is screaming in pleasure, he felt like he's going to drown, he held Akashi's hair as he felt him picking up his pace. Tetsuya moaned with every thrust against his mouth, and in every thrust Tetsuya is sent over the edge "Seijurou-kun! HYAAA! I'M-I'm c-com-hyaaa!" Tetsuya couldn't take it anymore that's why without warning he release inside Akashi's mouth.

Realizing what he had done Tetsuya sits up and blushed as he saw Akashi releasing his member from his mouth and saw him gulped his liquid " No! Spit it out! That's dirty!" Tetsuya said.

Akashi leans closer to him and then he hear him said "If it's from Tetsuya I'm willing to take it" then without warning he kissed him again, Tetsuya felt embarrassed as he could taste his own liquid inside Akashi's mouth. But somehow he didn't felt disgusted, heck, he even felt hot again, then out of nowhere he felt Akashi teased his hole, Tetsuya moaned as he felt his hands gently stroking his hole. He yelp as he felt one finger slid inside him, stroking in and out, when Akashi felt that Tetsuya seemed a little bit loose he inserted another one and then another until all four were inside him.

Tetsuya moaned as he could feel Akashi's finger moving inside him hitting that spot that makes him go crazy.

Akashi couldn't contain it anymore, seeing Tetsuya in that outfit had already made him hard and when he heard Tetsuya's moans and screams he felt like his control is about to snap. That's why without saying anything he released his fingers the same time he parted his lips from Tetsuya. As he watched Tetsuya's face flushed red and his body in a state of mess, he wanted to ride inside him.

"Seijurou-kun"

"What is it Tetsuya?"

"A-are you enjoying it?" he asked feeling so embarrassed; he mentally cursed himself as to why he had asked such question.

Akashi's lips curled up into a smile and then he said "Yes I am"

"That's good" Tetsuya said "IF it what makes you happy Seijurou-kun, I will do it" when Akashi heard that he froze and hear his control snap. All of a sudden he yanks down the furry boxer short and put Tetsuya's leg around his shoulder and pokes his huge hard-on against his hole. "W-wait Seijurou kun!"

"What you did is dangerous Tetsuya, you know that don't you"

"Danger…wait…I didn't mean to say it like that"

"Don't worry my love, I'll make sure that you would be pleased in every thrust I make" Akashi smirked, Tetsuya blushed hard then without saying anything he slowly slide inside Tetsuya, Tetsuya moaned as he felt Akashi inside him.

"My beautiful Tetsuya" Akashi mumbled against him "Finally you are mine" then with that he moved inside. Sounds of screams and moans filled their room, as slick bodies joined together. Tetsuya moaned with every thrust Akashi made, he felt like his going crazy. Akashi is about to lose it as he felt Tetsuya gripped his manhood tightly, inside him felt so hot that it almost makes him insane, his trust grow deeper and deeper and faster and faster. And the faster he move the louder Tetsuya's screams become, "Seijurou-kun! Seijurou-kun!" Tetsuya repeated Akashi's name over and over again.

Akashi felt Tetsuya tightened around him, sending him over the edge, he looks at Tetsuya one last time and then he heard him say "I love you Seijurou-kun" not able to contain it anymore he moves faster and faster, and the faster he goes the louder Tetsuya becomes. Tetsuya couldn't hold it in anymore as Akashi hit his sweet spot over and over again, then finally in one deep thrust, he spasm against him, sending the two of them over the edge making them release everything that they got.

Akashi released his member form Tetsuya's and lied down beside him, Tetsuya is still panting as he watch Akashi. Akashi wipes the sweat that was on Tetsuya's forehead and stared at his face.

"I love you Tetsuya, meeting you is the most beautiful thing that happened to me"

Tetsuya smiled as he caressed Akashi's face and then he replied" Me too Seijurou-kun. Me too"

"I couldn't believe that you could be so sexy Tetsuya"

"Shut up! It was your fault. Someday I will top Seijurou-kun"

"Oh really?"

"I'll make it happen no matter what" Akashi laughed, the idea is very absurd.

"Hmph. Fine I'll let you do it" Akashi said, Tetsuya was shocked to hear that that he sits up and looks at him.

But then a smirk creeps on his face and that was when Tetsuya heard him say "If you'll win against me I'll let you do it"

"I have already defeated you once and I'm going to do it all over again" Akashi got up too and then he smirked and said "Well then I'll wait for that to happen"

"I'll make sure I'll win next time"

"No not gonna happen, even if you're the one I'm against Tetsuya, I would never lose"

"Mark my words, I'll do it" Akashi just smiled as he watched Tetsuya getting so work-up. However, thinking that he almost have lost him, make his chest tighten all of a sudden he hugged Tetsuya "What's the matter Seijurou-kun? Even if you act all cute I won't back down."

"Three times a week"

"Huh?"

"Don't tell me you forgot?"

"Forgot what?"

"You really forgot"

"Didn't I tell you before we're going to have sex three times a week" Akashi said, suddenly Tetsuya's face turned red and then he yelled "What the hell is that I didn't agree to that"

"Yes you did that means we're going to have sex three times a week, twelve times a month and then 142 times a year"

"Wai-wait that's too much"

"No that's not too much, it's even lacking we should do it 365 times a year…geez it didn't reach half"

"Are you going to kill me? I won't do it I won't definitely do it" Tetsuya continue to disagree with Akashi's when suddenly Akashi hugged him tightly, Tetsuya wondered why Akashi is acting this way "Hmmph if you're trying to act cute so that I will do it, I still won't do it"

"I'm just joking, I won't do it anyways, hurting Tetsuya is out of the options, and I won't let anything hurt you"

Tetsuya was touched by Akashi's words, he could hear hint of seriousness in his voice, Tetsuya just chuckled and said "You sound real cheesy just now"

"I won't let anything hurt my wife…I love you so much that I think I need another heart"

"What the hell's with that?"

"Let's go to sleep"

"We should clean up first"

"We'll do it tomorrow" Akashi said as he lied down, Tetsuya did the same too and lie close to him. Akashi wraps his arms around him as the two of them drifted into sleep.

**(Part 3)**

**(Without you)**

Three years have passed and Tetsuya is fully healed, he didn't experience the transplant's side effects anymore and he feels livelier than before. Akashi also, have become the CEO for the entire Akashi Empire, despite the huge workload that he has, he always manage to go back home to Tetsuya every day. The both of them are happy as they continue to live together for the past three years, there were no more obstacles in their relationship after his father had agreed to it and Akira also didn't seem to butt in and they both heard that she's in a relationship with someone right now.

The two of them have been living under the same roof for three years and there was never a day that they were apart.

Tetsuya knew that someday the two of them will be apart for a while given the nature of Akashi's work, Tetsuya thought that if it were to happen he could do it without complaining, however, it's not.

Akashi had to gone on a business trip to London for two weeks, Akashi suggested to him that he should go with him however he lied and said that he'll be fine, Akashi didn't believe him but after he tried to persuade him, Akashi finally agreed.

And now Tetsuya is staying at their house all alone.

Tetsuya lazily got up from their bed after he heard the alarm clock gone off. As he walks towards the kitchen he instinctively said "Good Morn~" he paused in mid-sentence as he realize that Akashi is not with him today. He was used to see him cooking their breakfast when he got down that he just blurted it out of habit.

Tetsuya sighed, and realized that Akashi won't be here starting today. Tetsuya sighed again and decided to make his own breakfast.

He's not used to do all the housework to himself however he thought as he is alone in the house that he must do it, he's going to live alone for two weeks. _It's just two weeks, _he thought, _I could do it._

However his words contradict his actions, as they pass by, he becomes less more of himself, whenever he tries to clean he breaks something. When he goes to the convenient store and buys something, he always picks up the wrong things and mess up, when he tries to do the laundry or just cook something, he messed up over little things. Akashi is always there whenever he do those things, when he goes to the convenient store it was Akashi who will choose the things that they'll buy and inspect it if it's a good quality or not, it was Akashi who would help him cook, it was Akashi who would help him with the housework.

He didn't realize before by how much he relies to him, he thought that he failed as a wife since he can't even do the basic things. Tetsuya just sat in the couch and brood.

What the hell is he doing?He thought to himself, everything seemed to move in a very slow pace and it's killing him.

He want to see him, he want to see him so bad, he stare at his phone, Akashi told him that he should cal if he feels lonely however he didn't want to. Hearing his voice would be painful, and he knew that Akashi might feel the same way too, he knew that if he called Akashi would dash back here and leave whatever he is doing just for his sake.

Akashi had told him that he is his first priority and everything comes second, if Akashi knew he is feeling sad surely he would rush to his side and right now it's not what he want him to do. He knew how important the deal that they have to do and he didn't want to come in between.

(_After two weeks_)

Tetsuya waited for Akashi to come, he is waiting by the door and checks his watch several times, and he said that he'll come back before seven however it's already eight. Suddenly Tetsuya received a message saying, Tetsuya opened the message, when he find out that it's from Akashi he felt so happy however he's heartbroken as he read the following:

_I'm sorry Tetsuya something came up. I can't go back home today._

Suddenly Tetsuya felt dismay, disappointed, depressed as he read the message. He went back to the kitchen and then wraps the food that he made with a plastic foil. He expected him to come home today that's why he made his favorite dishes, however it seems that he won't be coming back today, all of a sudden tears stream out of his eyes. Tetsuya was shocked himself that he is crying, and then all of a sudden a wave of sadness envelops him and a heart wrenching feeling.

Tetsuya crouched on the floor as he sobs; he missed him so much, so much that it hurts. He needs him, he needs Akashi, and he wants to be with him right now. All that Tetsuya could do is cry; he missed him so damn much.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

After Tetsuya calmed down, he stood up and makes his way towards their room. When he gets inside everything felt so big, so cold. Tetsuya noticed the clothes that Akashi had left right before he leave, he remember folding them up and just place them in the corner, he forgot to take it to the laundry. Suddenly he went and grabs the shirt.

It smell like him, it almost feel like Akashi is with him right now, suddenly he felt a weird feeling inside him, he knew it is bad and wrong but he can't blame himself. As he inhale Akashi's scent on the shirt, he couldn't believe the strong emotions that build inside him, he missed him so much. He wants Akashi so much.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Akashi rushed inside, the house however when he got there, everything was dark, he knew it, Tetsuya is probably sleeping right now, it's already twelve in the evening and Tetsuya always sleeps so early. When he go upstairs, he noticed that the lights are on, Akashi thought that it's weird since Tetsuya always sleep with the lights off. But the moment before, he could get inside, he saw a magnificent sight.

He smirked as he saw his beautiful wife curled up into a ball while clutching onto his shirt.

HE knew that it's not only him. Tetsuya missed him too.

Akashi carried Tetsuya and place him properly in the bed, however it seems that he wakes him up since Tetsuya stirred his eyes open.

Tetsuya thought he was dreaming as he saw a familiar silhouette, however as he adjusted his gaze and was able to see clearly he saw the familiar redhead that he's been longing for the past two weeks.

When he is fully awake Tetsuya looks at Akashi with shock in his eyes "You…you-you're here"

"Yes I am, Tadaima~" Akashi said. When Tetsuya confirmed that he is not dreaming he clings into Akashi and holds him tight "You're here! You're here!"

"Of course I am"

"Wh-why? I thought that you won't be back today"

"Well that was initially the plan but it doesn't matter anymore. I'm here"

Tetsuya looks at him with longing in his eyes, he missed him so much, he tried not to think of him for the past two weeks but he couldn't. He always manage to get inside his head no matter how hard he tries "I miss you"

"I know you do…" Akashi smirked and then he whispered to him "I know you missed me so much, judging from the way you were clutching my shirt" Realizing what Akashi said A blush creep into Tetsuya's cheeks.

"Y-you're wrong!" he yelled at him "It's not what you think! I...I didn't-"seeing Tetsuya's panic face Akashi smiled and then he said "I know that you wouldn't do it"

"Eh?"

"Tetsuya is so innocent as to do it with himself"

"No...I...it's just…"

"Don't worry my love I understand…I know you won't do something as indecent as that"

"Thank you" Akashi puts Tetsuya in their bed and lie beside him, as he stares at his beautiful face; his eyes squinted as he noticed his red puffy eyes.

"You're crying" Akashi said "What happened?" Akashi asked as he touched the corner of Tetsuya hold Akashi's hand that touches his face and said.

"I think…I don't want to be separated from you for a long time"

"Huh?"

"Being here, all alone, I feel so sad. I wanted to meet you so bad but I couldn't"

"Then why didn't you call?"

"I don't want to disturb Seijurou-kun, I'll only cause you trouble"

"You will never be a trouble for me Tetsuya"

Tears suddenly well up his eyes and then he hugged Akashi tightly "I…I love Seijurou-kun"

Akashi sighed and then he holds him close and said "You don't know how much I do love you too Tetsuya" Tetsuya didn't say anything, then he continue "I'm really glad that I met you"

Tetsuya smiled and then he looks Akashi in the eyes and replied "Me too, you changed my life completely Seijurou-kun"

"I will never ever let you go Tetsuya…Ever"

Tetsuya smiled at him again "I'll be looking forward to it"

**THE END**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Mini Omake (don't read if you want to…it's just my imagination running rampant as usual)**

**(pls don't shoot me)**

**Me (Shiori): **It's done!…It's done! I'll start a new story soon

**Akashi: **Tch. You're going to separate me from my Tetsuya again. I'll kill you if you do that again.

**Shiori: ***runs and hide* HELP ME TETSUYA-KYUN YOUR HUSBANDO IS GOING TO KILL ME!

**Tetsuya: ***deadpan* Hmph. You deserve it. You separate us several times.

**Shiori: **But I gave you a happy ending! A HAPPY ENDING! I DIDN'T KILL YOU!

**Tetsuya: **But you tried. I won't forgive you *gives cold stare*

Shiori: EHHH?! Tetsuya-kyun don't be mad at me!

Akashi: Tetsuya's right I know you're thinking of killing him

Shiori: But I didn't! IT'S A HAPPY ENDING! A HAPPY ENDING! Look Akashi-kyun I let you have sex wit Tetsuya sev-*got hit by a basketball*. WHO DID THAT?! WHO DID THAT?!

Tetsuya: Yamete kudasai. (Please stop it).

Shiori: Akashi-kyun Tetsuya-kyun throws a basketball at me! AT ME!

Akashi: You deserve it

Shiori: *sobs* I'll never let you two end together in my next story again *sulks*

Akashi: *yandere mode with scissors* try it and you'll never live to see another sunshine again

Shiori: *runs and hide* tasukete AKASHI-KYUN IS GOING TO KILL ME!

Akashi: You can't hide from me!

Shiori: (runs far away)

Akashi: (tries to follow her but Tetsuya stopped him)

Tetsuya: Let her be, she won't bother us in a while. She'll be in HIATUS for a while

Akashi: But it doesn't mean she won't publish another story again. She told me that she will let you have a****** on her next story

Tetsuya: It's alright Akashi-kun, no matter what I'll always love you

Akashi: *smiles* I love you too~~

Shiori: *yells* KISS! KISS! KISS! *nosebleed dripping*

Akashi: wait here Tetsuya I'm going to murder someone (runs after her and then heard some screaming)

Tetsuya: *sigh* SO THOSE WHO ARE READING THIS…THIS IS THE FINAL PART! THANKS FOR READING

**THANK YOU PART!**

**THANKS FOR THE FOLLOWERS, GHOST READERS, REVIEWERS, FAVORITES**

**I'M TRULY THANKFUL THAT YOU MANAGE TO BEAR THIS STORY**

**NOTE****: IT'S UNFORTUNATE BUT I WON'T WRITE A SEQUEL TO THIS FIC INSTEAD I MIGHT WRITE ANOTHER STORY**

**AGAIN THANK YOU AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN**

**I'M HAPPY TO RECEIVE YOUR KIND REVIEWS!**

**YOURS TRULY**

**SHIORI**


End file.
